Falling for You
by Meisakine
Summary: Who would've known that even the "Boss Lady", Misaki Tokura can't help but fall for Toshiki Kai's natural charm? Through many hardships, disapprovals, crazy fiances, and many funny moments, Will Toshiki Kai fall for her as well? Cardfight Vanguard does NOT belong to me, only my OC's belong to me. Other pairings as well..(Also includes KamuixEmi, RenSaka, AiKou, Mikari,etc.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi This is Meisakine !**

 **Lemme just remind y'all that I DO NOT own Cardfight Vanguard. Because if I did, There'll be no longer cardfights believe meh!**

 **Don't kill me.**

 **Aichi: Why would they do that?**

 **me: look at the pairing..**

 **Aichi: M-me and K-kourin-san?!**

 **Me: um...yeah and Kai and Misaki too.**

 **Misaki: Omhaygod...-facepalms-**

 **me:WHAAAT?! I ship ya two can't judge me!**

 **Kai: Meisakine doesn't own anything but her Oc's. Cardfight vanguard is owned by Bushiroad.**

 **me:that's my line!**

 **Kai: Shut up and do the story.**

 **Me:Fine...baka.**

 **Kai:What'd you say? -glares-**

 **me:nothing! baka as in... ugh cow or maybe! (In Filipino language, baka (which means idiot in Japanese) is either a cow or it implies the word 'maybe'.)  
**

 **Kai: hm. Whatever.**

 **Me: Phew!**

 **Chapter 1: Miwa's plan**

 **Misaki's POV..**

It was just another day at card capital. After Kai and Aichi saved the world from being destroyed (again) our lives went back to normal. Cardfighting, having fun and other activities.

Kai is leaving for Europe along with Gailliard at the end of the summer that's why Miwa said to enjoy their stay here while it lasts. the entire gang was in the cardshop. Even team S.I.T. genius, Team Caesar, Ren, Asaka, Tetsu and the others as well

"WHAT?! WHYYYYY?!" We all turned to see who spoke. It was Miwa.

"be quiet!" i said as everyone sweat dropped except Kai and surprisingly, Miwa too.

"What's wrong?" Asked Aichi.

"Kai says he might leave for Europe earlier than expected!" whined Miwa. I suddenly felt a heavy weight on my chest. true even if Kai was rude and all I was gonna miss him. I might need to get used to Miwa coming to the shop alone with a blank face. Why you ask? Well let's just say when he found out that Kai was going to Europe he **DID NOT** take it very nicely.

He was upset for a week, and the weird thing? Kai kept apologizing to him saying that it's not only his choice but his family's as well. And then that's where Miwa exploded...

 _Flash back_

 _We were watching Aichi and Kai having a cardfight. Then Kai said he was going to study in Europe._

 _We were shocked. But hey it was his life. So we supported him. But.._

 _"You're leaving? ...Again? After you came back here, you're just gonna leave again?" Miwa muttered. Miwa's usual smiling and bright face was replaced by an unreadable one. His eyes showed...pain and sadness. We all noticed of course. He was just talking about Kai's and Aichi's units and then he suddenly became quiet after he heard that Kai was going to Europe._

 _Kai looked at Miwa. His smile gone, replaced by his usual blank facade. Everyone knew as well as I do that he just keeps his emotions away..I mean ..I'm like that too. His eyes were filled with...guilt?_

 _Suddenly Kai's phone rang and he answered it._

 _He gathered up his Deck and went outside, apologizing to Aichi about the cardfight. Aichi just nodded._

 _"Are you okay?" Asked Izaki to Miwa._

 _"Kai's leaving...again.." was his reply._

 _Okay, Miwa suddenly being quiet and serious was weird enough and now it looked like he was gonna cry any minute._

 _"Oh okay...I see...mmhmm..Fine..What? But- Yes i do understand but- ugh. but Miwa will- he doesn't ..I mean he...He just ...Can I just please spend the summer with my friends? I mean, i'll be going to Europe! I probably won't be able to... But Uncle- no i don't want to go to a resort!...fine...thanks appreciate it a lot..." i heard Kai say to his phone -well technically speaking to the one he's talking to at the phone but you guys know what I mean.- but I knew that he was disappointed._

 _"Hey c'mon he's you're best friend, support him like you always do!" said Asaka._

 _"Yah! I mean sure we're all going to miss him but hey he'll still visit!" said Naoki_

 _"Plus you and everyone else will still keep in contact with him!" Said Ren as Aichi and the others smiled at him. He remained silent a shadow was cast over his face._

 _"Well, it will be a bit difficult to call him and video chat with him due to the time difference-" said Shingo but i gave him a look when I saw Miwa's shoulder's slump._

 _Kai came back into the shop._

" _You're leaving... **AGAIN**." Miwa repeated what he just said earlier only with more..bitterness? _

_"C'mon. I'll still visit and call like always.I'll video chat if you want me to." Kai said as he put his hands in his pocket._

 _The tension grew even more._

 _"Yah. But 'It will be difficult to call and video chat due to the time difference.' " he said imitating Shingo's statement earlier._

 _Shingo shrank and everyone sweat dropped._

 _"Well what do you want me to do then? I'm still here for the rest of the summer you know. Still a long time before i go.." said Kai. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and we all looked at Miwa for his reaction._

 _"Exactly." he said in a cold voice. This wasn't Miwa at all.. "Even if you are staying for the summer, even if you are going at the end the summer no matter how long the summer is it still doesn't change the fact that ... **You're leaving**."_

 _Before Kai could respond his phone beeped and I let out a sigh of relief. I couldn't take the tension. Plus i knew that Kai was uncomfortable with his conversation with Miwa. He looking at the floor. Plus i could see his hands forming into a fist while he clutched his cellphone in his pocket._

 _'They're actually having a fight..' -Aichi_

 _'This isn't good' -Izaki_

 _'Grade 3's Grade 3's grade 3's...that's all they need to fix this fight of theirs!' - I don't need to tell you guys cause it's so obvious already._

 _( **A/N: that's what the others are thinking...)**_

 _~END OF FLASHBACK_

i snapped into reality when i heard Miwa say something.

"THAT'S IT!" he exclaimed happily.

We let out a bunch of huh's and AssistaCat let out a 'meow?' .

"What 'that's it' ?" asked Kai.

"I'll talk to your grandpa and your uncles and yada yada to let you switch schools! YAY!" said Miwa.

 _'looks like his back to his regular self._ ' I thought

"I don't think that's-" Kai started but Miwa cut him off.

"Tomorrow, park 8 am guys! All of you will be there! I need all the support I can get! Kai make your grandpa and uncles to go to the park too 'kay?" He said as he flashed his grin.

Everyone agreed except Kai.

"Miwa this is -" he started but Miwa was already out the door.

"NO EXCEPTIONS! BYE!" he said.

"Ugh, that little blond idiot!" Kai muttered under his breath as he put his hand through his hair. He grabbed his things.

"See you guys at the park. I guess.." He said quietly as he went out the door.

Everyone just stared at the door with one thing in mind.

 _'Those two are so messed up.'_ \- me and the others

 _'They're going through all that trouble when they could just go and get grade 3's to get this thing over with!'-_ The Gorilla looking loser/ Lose-umi.

They all started to leave and me and Shin decided to close the shop early.

 _Oh boy, tomorrow's gonna be one heck of a day.._

I thought as I drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo! I'm back ! Ahahahah-why am I laughing? I'm so weird sometimes.. Anyways, YAY! I got some reviews !Thank you for those who reviewed ! Totes Appreciate it!**

 **Anyways... for those that reviewed THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU! MWAH MWAH! -HUGS EACH OF YOU-.**

 **Solitary Wind - Yeah, Kaisaki is my fave as well! I was suppose to update about next week but I wanted to make you happy so here you go! BTW, Thanks for the review hope you review once more!** /span/p

 **Rinkushido - Thank you for reviewing and for the tips you gave me on my grammar and stuff. I made a mental note to check my updates for errors and such. SALAMAT PO TALAGA! (THANK YOU SO MUCH !) And yes, I agree that my image of Misaki and Kai are a bit OOC but don't worry, They won't be like that for so long. Especially Miwa... Review again, i can use some of your tips !**

 **Anna Stone - Thank you for complimenting the last chapter. Thank you for reviewing as well. Here's the update you requested!**

 **Darkvader2015 - Aww... I ship Aichi and Kourin too! Yay, someone who understands me! I mean, It's just weird to ship Aichi and Kai together right? Thanks for the review, hope you review once more. Oh and, yeah, I'll continue this . As long as you continue reading !**

 **Rinny11356 - Thank you for reviewing, review once more ! Here's the chapter,hope you enjoy , to be honest, I didn't really have an idea on how to get Ren in on the action but thanks to you I did! (OMG SPOILER!) I'm guessing you're a Ren fan, correct? Well, expect Rensaka in this Fanfic.**

 **And I'm done! Whoo! Took longer than I expected but the chapter's gonna be longer than you expected too anyway..**

 **Kai: Just get to the story already..**

 **Me: Ooohh, excited aren't we? I wonder why?**

 **Kai:Shut up, you idiot..**

 **Miwa: O-oi Kai, take it easy on her will, ya?**

 **Me: MIWA I LOVE YOU!**

 **Kai: Hn..**

 **Miwa: Really? Too bad, I like someone else. Sorry though.**

 **Me: It's alright! ^_^ anyway...**

 **Kai: Disclaimer: Meisakine does not own Cardfight Vanguard, she only owns her OC's.**

 **Me: HEY!**

 **Kai: Hello.**

 **Miwa and the other's : -sweat drops- (^_^')**

 **Me: That was my li-**

 **Everyone: ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Me: -sulks in the corner-**

 **Chapter 2 : Relatives..**

 **(Toshiki Kai's POV)**

Urgh, what the hell was that idiot thinking?! Oh wait, I forgot. He doesn't think..Heck I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know how to.. or better yet, have a brain.

 **(A/N: Sheesh, you're so harsh..)**

I contacted my Uncle and Grandfather to meet me in the park. Tss, good thing they agreed. Though I did tell them that they didn't need to. But, they just love me so much that they HAD to visit. Psh. Love me my ass.

 _*vibrate Vibrate*_

I took my phone out of my pocket and I saw that I had a message from Miwa.

 **To: Kai  
** **From: Miwa  
** **6:30 am**

 **Hiya there buddy! Anyways, they're coming today right? Right? Don't ya worry. You and I'll be classmates in no time! ;)**

Guess he's actually serious about this whole fiasco he's got me into. Oh wait, I'm the subject here so I was already dragged into this mess before it even started. Geez, thank you fate. I'm so grateful.

I texted Miwa back before I got into the shower.

T **o: Miwa  
** **From: Kai  
** **6:32 am.**

 **Hi. You're up early. Are you really Miwa? Yah they're coming. They we're planning to visit me anyway. Believe me, you'll be eating your words before you even start a conversation with my relatives. Gonna take a shower. Bye.**

I got in the bathroom and started to relax.

 _'That baka will never learn...wonder if he'll survive without having me around...well he did it for 4 years so he'll be fine...I'm just thinking about this thing way too much.'I thought._

After 10 in the shower, I went to my closet and took out my clothes. I wore a Violet V-neck T-Shirt , Dark blue jeans, and black boots. Simple, yes. I grabbed the suitcase that was on my bed. I was going to stay over at Miwa's place for a while since I hadn't really visited for a while...Ok, I hadn't really visited, like, at all. Besides, I owe that baka anyway.

 **Miwa's POV**

Today's the day! I just finished my morning shower and I was already wearing my yellow shirt, blue hoodie, jeans and my rubber shoes. I told my sister that we're going to the park to talk to Kai's relatives and she immediately turned into a bobble head.

She probably missed Kai already since he hasn't really had a chance to visit ever since he came back. I heard a knock on my door and my sister telling me to hurry up.

I grabbed my vanguard deck and made my way downstairs to eat breakfast...

"So..so, What's Kai's relatives like? Are they fun like how Kai used to be? Or are they serious like he is? Or better yet are they like SUPER STRICT? Like the ones we saw on the movie we watched last wee-" She babbled.

"To be honest I don't know exactly." I replied to my sister, Maya.

"WHAT?! Then why are you meeting them? Better yet, how are you going to act in front of them?! What if they're so strict and scary and uptight that they'll despise the way you act?! The way you talk, the way you eat, the way you -" she started.

"I'll be fine!" I said as i gulped down my apple juice. Not very fond of orange, just saying.

"How're you so sure?" she asked.

"You know for a 12 year old, you sure are a worry wort! Cut me some slack will ya. And besides, stop making me even more nervous!" I said while I was putting my mug and dishes in the sink.

 _'I'll just wash them later. Mom won't mind anyway.'_ I thought.

Maya followed by putting her cup and dishes in the sink and we proceeded to go to the park.I checked my phone and sure enough everyone had texted me that they were already there. I checked my phone for the time and saw that it was already 7:50. YIKES!

I grabbed Maya's hand and we started running to the park.

We got to the park with time to spare.

"Hi there guys! Kai's not here yet?" I asked. They all shook their heads.

"Hi! My name's Maya!" Said my sister.

They all introduced themselves while we were waiting for Kai. Which was, indeed, very peculiar. Kai's always early. Wonder where he is. I texted him to make sure.

 **To: Kai  
** **From: Miwa  
** **8:03 am**

 **Yo! Morning there! Where're you? It's already 8:03! Knowing you, you would've been here already. You ok?**

I sent him the text and waited for a reply and sure enough he replied about 4 seconds after I sent him the text...Wow, either he's got some really fast thumbs or he figured out that I was gonna text him and already prepared a reply in advance...Probably both. He is my best friend after all.

 **To: Miwa  
** **From: Kai  
** **8:03 am**

 **Almost there. We just had a problem finding some midgets. I'm fine. You all there? You can still back out you know..I think you should.**

I rolled my eyes. Sheesh. It's like he's saying I don't stand a chance with his family.

(-_-'') I can handle you, I'm pretty sure I can tolerate your family. Thank you very much.

 **To:Kai  
** **From: Miwa  
** **8:04 am**

 **Geez, thanks for the encouragement bro. You hurt me :'(. It's like you're saying that you know I won't be able to convince you relatives! You're so mean.. TT^TT**

Message sent...Waiting...waiting..

 **To:Miwa  
** **From: Kai  
** **8:05 am**

 **You're very welcome, Congrats. You got the message. Already at the park, where're you?**

 **To: Kai  
** **From: Miwa  
** **8:05 am**

 **Usual bench :) Get ready to be my classmate!**

 **To: Miwa  
** **From: Kai  
** **8:05 am**

 **K. My eyes are rolling BTW.**

I shut my phone and put it in my pocket.

"Kai's already here." I said as Kai came with a guy as tall as Kai, who had black hair and was wearing formal wear. Who wears something like that to a park?

Another guy who was about as tall as Tetsu, was wearing jeans and a zipped up jacket. Then there were two girls about the age as Maya. You can say they were twins. And then there was a small boy wearing casual wear.

Wow, they sure attracted some I'm pretty sure It's because we're all huddled up here like we're about to start a fight. That or they're thinking why there was a guy wearing formal wear. How can he not sweat in something like that?

"This is my Uncle Jin, my Grandfather Shun, My cousins, Ai, Kiseki, and Aki. They already know who you guys are." Kai said without even greeting us. Foo, rude as ever..

"Not even a hello?" asked Maya with a cheeky grin.

Kai smiled a small but still noticeable smile.

"Hello. Happy?" He said.

"I MISSED YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU VISIT!?" Said Maya as she ran and hugged Kai. Kai didn't hug back though. He was never really fond of hugs. Psh, choosy dude.

"Been busy. You've shrunk since the last time I've seen you though." said Kai as he smirked.

"I won't look so small if you weren't so tall!" Maya pouted. Did I mention she was somewhat bratty? No? Well now you know.

"Uh huh. Or you've been drinking too much coffee." Kai said knowingly. His smirk still visible.

My sister tensed up. Ooohhh busted! I am so telling mom! Bwahaha.

I shot her a knowing grin and she glared at me.

"So, this is about Kai NOT going to Europe?" Asked Grandpa Shun.

I nodded.

"I-" I started only to be cut off by Shin..

(-_-+) Why you...

"Sorry to interrupt but I don't think It's a good idea to stay here under the scorching sun while wearing such...formal..attire. Right?" Said Shin as he eyed Jin.

The said man looked down on the ground shamefully as Kai crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

'Whoop, looks like he has a new habit huh.' thought Miwa

"I told you so!. Even before you started packing, I already reminded you that we're going to a park. Not some little business meeting! Are you such a numb skull that you couldn't even have common sense?!" said Kai as he placed his hand on his forehead, followed with Ai and Kiseki who were shaking their heads disapprovingly. Aki was just happily playing with Maya.

Jin was suddenly surrounded by a depressing aura.

Me and the other's sweat dropped. (^_^')

 _'Harsh as ever..'_ thought Miwa

 _'How embarrassing...'_ thought Shin.

 _'Pity the poor guy will 'ya.'_ I thought. He gave Kai a look as the brunette just rolled his eyes heavenward as a response.

"Oi, when you're done sulking about how stupid you are, we can get going 'kay? Besides, Miwa has...matters..to discuss with you." Said Kai as he gave out a sigh.

The said man straightened up. His negative aura instantly vanished as it was replaced with a bright smile on his face making him look surprisingly younger. About mid-20's.

"Do pardon Toshiki's behavior for the day. He's..well... Having a bad day, I suppose?" said his Grandfather Shun.

"Yeah bad day. SURE.." said Kai, Annoyance clearly in his voice as he once again rolled his eyes.

 _'Isn't he getting tired of doing that?'_ I thought.

"By the way, drop the formalities. You're not in a business meeting either." Said Kai.

"My sincerest apologies." came the reply.

I sweat dropped once more. Hehehe..

Shun received a glare from his grandson. Kai started walking ,his hands in his pockets, towards the street.

I signaled the others to follow and they obeyed. I fell in step with Kai and started rambling on about the things that I planned on doing through the summer. Asaka, Misaki , Yuri, and Akari were talking about some newly-opened store that sells clothes. Emi and Mai were talking to the twins (Ai and Kiseki) and Maya. The rest were just either following or talking about vanguard.

* * *

 **Jin's (Kai's Uncle) POV**

I really should listen to Toshi- er I mean, Kai next time.

 **(A/N: If you guys are wondering why they don't call him 'Toshiki' even though that's his name, well... keep reading..)**

Toshiki Kai is my nephew. Well my wife's nephew to be exact. His Aunt - Sasha Kudo - who is my wife, is his mother's sister. I never really met Kai's mother. They died on the day I was suppose to meet them..

'Maybe if I didn't arrange that meeting maybe Kai wouldn't have lost his parents...' I thought. Yes, I thought of meeting up, that way we could get to know each other since I've never really got the chance to meet her and her husband.

I saw pictures of her and she was quite similar to Sasha. They shared the reddish-brown color of their hair. Sasha's hair was short though, and curly. While Akemi Kai's (Kai's mother) was straight and slightly curved out.

Akemi meaning 'Bright Beauty'. It resembled her very well... She was indeed a very attractive girl.

Akemi's husband- Ryota Kai - is Shun's son.

Ryota has the same brown, spiky hair as Kai's (Toshiki). Same goes for their eyes too. Ryota's name means 'strong'. Which he truly is. He is hardworking and kindhearted. It was such a shame that they had to die..

 **(A/N: So basically Grandpa Shun is from the father's side and Uncle Jin -and his children- are from the mother's side, just to clear things up!)**

They were the perfect match. Akemi was usually silent, while Ryota was loud and fun to be with. Akemi loved books and cooking, but Ryota loves sports and music. They were perfect for each other.

BUT! Back to reality. We soon reached our destination (Which was Miwa's house from what Kai told me). We were to stay here to talk. It was big, but not so big that it fitted the definition of a mansion.

We went inside and was greeted by a blonde woman. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had sky blue eyes. She was wearing a long pink skirt and a blue long-sleeve blouse.

"Good morning! I'm Hanako! Maya and Taishi's mother. So glad you could make it!" she greeted us.

We greeted and introduced ourselves to Ms. Hanako.

"TOSHIKI! I've missed you so much! Why hadn't you visited us?!" She said as she enveloped Kai in a tight hug. She was an incredibly strong woman.

"Been busy...with school, vanguard and other stuff.." He said once Ms. Hanako let him go..

"I see. Well, visit anytime you can! You're always welcome here! You know that you're part of the family!" She said.

"Tadashi! Dear, will you please take Toshiki's bag to his room?" She called out to 'Tadashi'.

In a matter of seconds, a man with grey eyes and white hair came. He looked like Maya, except for his eyes though.

"Well hello there..." He greeted us. "I'm Tadashi Miwa. Taishi and Maya's father."

After we exchanged names and greetings, he grabbed Toshiki's suitcase and went upstairs.

I turned to Miwa and was surprised to see that his grinning face was no longer visible. In its place was a serious one.

"Now, I guess we can talk?" He asked.

I nodded.

I wonder what we're going to talk about?

 **WHOOP! Done for the day! .. Anyways, peace out dudes. Wait for chapter 3 that way you'll know what will happen with their 'talk'. Review, ask questions, give me some tips, or give me an idea. Anyways, I apologize for any grammatical errors. Promise to re-read this when I can. DO review! Thank you for reading!**

 _ **Until the next chapter! Chapter 3: The talk...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloo~**

 **It's me again! Ahaha. Anyways, since I have nothing better to do, I decided to update :) So here's chapter 3 :) BTW, I really am desperate for reviews! So fun reading your opinions and stuff. For the only 2 people that reviewed for chapter 2, THANK YOU!**

 **Rinny11356 \- Thank you so much for reviewing..again~. And yes, this chapter contains the 'spoiler'. Though I don't think it's the way you envision it might be, but I do hope you like it! Ren is gonna be a cutie here _(ARGH! Another spoiler . I need to tape my mouth)._ Just imagine him- OPS! Sorry, but I can't spoil what he might do ^_^. Thank you so much, do review again. Promise to Include more Rensaka, Aikou, and Kaisaki. Though Kaisaki will be limited . I tend to save the best for last :)**

 **Fallen Demonic Angel \- Thank you for reviewing, first of all. And here's the chapter you were expecting :) Sure I'll edit the errors ASAP that is, if I have the time. And yes, I'll add a little more Leon to it. TBH, I wanted to ship Leon with someone in the story. Any Ideas? It's alright if you request somethings to add to my story. It's no big deal. So, review again!**

 **Anyways, expect to have a few...Japanese Honorifics such as:**

 **-nii**

 **-nee**

 **-Chan**

 **-Kun**

 **-San**

 **-Sama**

 **Dear Rinny11356 and Fallen Demonic Angel, This chap is dedicated to the two of you. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Me: Okay!**

 **Ren: Are we done? Yayyy~**

 **Leon: We should start the story now..**

 **Miwa: Agree..KAI! DO the disclaimer!**

 **Kai: did it last time your turn..**

 **Miwa: Uhm...What about Leo-**

 **Leon: Not a chance...the wind says I'll do it in the next chapter or so..**

 **Everybody: -sweatdrops-**

 **Ren: Then I'll do it!..**

 **Everybody:.. ok..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Me: Any moment now Ren..**

 **Ren: hmm?**

 **Asaka: Uh, Ren-sama, you said you would be doing the disclaimer..**

 **Ren: Oh Yeah! I forgot! Thanks A-chan!**

 **Everybody: -sweatdrops-**

 **Asaka: You're welcome Ren-sama!**

 **Kai: Just do it already..**

 **Miwa: Must be having a bad day huh?..**

 **Me: anyways...**

 **Ren: Disclaimer: Mei-chan does not own Cardfight Vanguard or the characters. Only her OC's**

 **Me: Eh?! Mei-chan?**

( **Shun's POV -Kai's grandfather)**

 _"Toshiki-nii cares for me the most!"_

 _"Of course not! Shiki-kun will definitely choose me!"_

 _"NO! Toshi-nii loves me the most!"_

"Ai..Kiseki..Aki." I called the three. The Munchkin Trio -as Toshiki implies, due to their love of small and cute things- were currently arguing about who Toshiki cares for the most.

Nothing changed when I called them though. It seems only Toshiki has that effect on them. My name is Kai Shun. Toshiki's grandfather. I'm from his Father's side. While Jin Kudo, Ai, Kiseki, and Aki are from his mother's side.

Akemi, My daughter-in-law, was a beautiful and kindhearted young lady. Such sorrow was brought upon our entire family when we received the news of my son and Akemi's death.

Ryota was my third and youngest son. His older brothers, Isamu -The oldest- and Jiro -the second born, were very close with Ryota and Toshiki. Though, as time passes by, it seems that even their relationship begins to crumble. Toshiki began to become...distant towards us.

I was proud of Ryota. Being the youngest, he was usually the one being picked on. Ryota, the youngest of the three, was not only the first to marry and have a child...but he was first to pass on as well. The second oldest, Jiro, is currently dating Madoka Atsushi. The eldest, Isamu, is getting married to Haru in just a few weeks. We're planning to invite Toshiki and his friends because we don't have much people coming.

The invited guests were some colleagues of Haru and Isamu's, some of my nephews and nieces along with their parents, Jiro and his girlfriend, Haru's family, some co-workers, some of Isamu and Haru's friends, and Toshiki.

Since I only have one grandchild -though hopefully he will no longer be my only grandchild- I plan on inviting Toshiki's friends. They do seem to be a lively bunch.

Since moving back here, he has been more ...happy. He seems to be filling up the missing piece in his heart...He has regained the light in his eyes. The usual, dull and void eyes were brought back to life.

My wife, Hikari, and her sister, Hikaru are going to catch up to us along with Jin's wife, Sasha. They were currently solving some problems in the company..

But back to reality, the munchkin trio are still arguing..

"NO ME!"

"NUH UH! IT'S ME!"

"NOPE, IT ME. AND THAT'S FINAL!"

I sighed. Jin sweatdropped and Toshiki...well.. let's say he's pissed off..

"THE ONLY THING FINAL HERE IS THAT I'M THROWING YOU OUT OF THIS CAR IF YOU KEEP DISTRACTING ME WITH THIS STUPID NONSENSE!" he said as he glared.

Our driver, who's face is usually blank, has fear written all over it. I was in the passenger seat, the four are in the back.

It became silent. This is how it usually is whenever Toshiki is upset.

~TIME SKIP~

We stopped at the mall for a restroom break when..

"Granda Shun, Daddy,Shiki-kun! Aki's and Ai are MISSING!" Said Kiseki.

"Are you sure? Maybe they're just in the restroom?" Asked Toshiki.

"Yes, I'm sure they're not in there.." She replied.

"Tss...tantrums.." I heard Toshiki mutter...

He quickly went to the guard. Me and Kiseki were trying to contact Ai's cellphone while Toshiki and Jin searched for them..  
I wonder where those two were... but knowing them, they're just mindlessly wandering in the mall, practically sulking because they made Toshiki mad..

10 minutes later, Toshiki and Jin came with the two munchkins.

They apologized for their behavior and we continued on our way..

As we were nearing our destination, I heard Toshiki's phone beeping. He quickly took it out of his pocket and read the text message. This continued on for a while until we got to the park.

When we were walking around the park, looking for Toshiki's friends, he received yet another message.

I was confused when he started rolling his eyes as he texted back a reply. He was...smiling? The last time he smiled was about a few weeks before he moved back here. Hmm, seems that he's better off here than I thought...

Maybe he shouldn't leave for Europe. I mean, It's unfair seeing that he only stayed here for a year before going to Europe and leaving his friends behind.

"Are you sure, you don't want to stay here? I mean, It sure would be better if you stay with your friends.." I asked Toshiki.

"Nah. They'll be fine. Besides I do have a friend there as well. And this isn't the first time I've been to Europe. You know that.." he said.

"Yes but..." Before I could finish we had already saw Toshiki's friends. We quickened our pace.

Toshiki introduced us to his friends. Then a little white haired girl with blue eyes went to Toshiki. A grin was plastered on her face as she put her hands on her hips.

"Not even a hello?" She said

Toshiki couldn't help but smile at this..

"Hello. Happy?" he said.

They joked around before Shin -from what I recall- suggested to go somewhere else as he eyed Jin's clothes.

 **Leon's POV  
(PRESENT TIME) **

We were currently in Card Capital...

"So what are we here to discuss?" Asked Shun..

"About Kai leaving for Europe.." replied Misaki.

We all nodded.

"I see.." He said. "To be honest I questioned Toshiki here earlier if he was certain that he didn't want to just stay here..though sadly, he said he wanted to go to Europe.."

"What does that mean?" Asked Aichi.

"It means what it means.." Said Jin.

Silence is all that could be heard..

.

.

.

"Meaning?" asked Morikawa. We all sweatdropped.

"It means that Kai will still be going to Europe since he chose to.." I said.

"Eh? But can't he just stay here? Come on, you have to be able to convince him!" Persisted Miwa.

"It's Toshiki's choice and since he chose otherwise, I will not go against it.." Said Shun.

Miwa looked down on the floor. Looking disappointed.

"Don't be so bummed out, Miwa-kun." Said Ai.

"Yeah, you're not the only one that's gonna miss him!" added Kiseki.

Jin nodded. "True, we haven't seem him in a year, and this summer is all the time we have before we have to part ways again.."

A couple of 'yeah's' and 'that's right' were heard.

"True.." was all the blonde could say. Looks like he isn't satisfied yet.

Again, the awkward silence was back. And I must admit, it was very unsettling. Even though silence usually relaxes me..

"But can't he just stay? For maybe another year?" Miwa asked, looking more determined than ever.

Shun sighed. "Toshiki, not once in his life, has ever asked for anything selfishly..." he started.

"He never asked for toys, for gadgets, for more money, or doesn't want to burden us therefore resulting to him not asking anything..If he wants something, he does not depend on us to get it for him. He does it with his own hands. That's why, when he asks for something, We give our 100% best to grant his desire. This is one of the very few things he has asked us for.."

And with that we knew that the answer didn't change.

"Then you leave me no choice.."

 **Misaki's POV**

"Then you leave me no choice.." I don't know why but when Miwa said that i'm pretty sure the aura changed too..

I felt a chill come up my spine. I wonder what he's gonna do...

Sir Shun sighed, he's eyes closed..probably sensing that Miwa wasn't going to give up. Guess Miwa's stubborn. No wonder why Miwa and Kai and best friends.

"And what is tha-?" he opened his eyes and before he finished he was cut off by the sight of Miwa..

 **Akari's POV (Yes, her. Just reminding you she's here .)**

Before Mr. Shun could finish he was cut off by the sight of Miwa and his puppy dog eyes.  
He was surrounded by a bright and sparkly aura, and his eyes were shining as tears streamed down his face... It was making me blind!

'He's so cute!' I thought. w-wait...did I just call him cute? Well, it wouldn't hurt anyone if I said he was cute right? hihi..

 **(A/N: Imagine a chibi Miwa with crying puppy dog eyes..IMAGINE IT! I sound like Kai ahahaha..)**

"Crying and cute puppy dog eyes isn't going to-" started Mr. Jin but he too was cut off. This time, By the cute Chibi Miwa and the cute chibi Maya..

KYAAHH! The two are both doing puppy dog eyes! CUTENESS OVERLOAD...

They both sighed.

"It's gonna take more than that to-" Said Aki but lik ethe other two. He was cut off..

 **Ren's POV**

'What are they doing?' I thought as I looked at the two Miwa siblings as they -somehow- turned into chibi versions...

WAAAHH! I wanna be a chibi too! 3

Shun and Jin sighed. Eh...What Miwa and Maya are doing looks fun!...hmm... It wouldn't hurt..

"It's gonna take more than that to-" started Aki but ...he was cut off... I wonder why..maybe because I turned into little too? hehe..

 **Emi's POV (Let's give her a chance!)**

Before Aki could finish what he was saying, he was cut off due to the adorable sight in front of him..

That's right! Miwa-kun, Ren-kun and Maya-chan all turned into chibis and are currently crying while dark clouds where raining over them..

Aww... they were melting my heart!

"Aren't they cute?" I heard Ai say...

Slowly Aki turned to his father with tears in his eyes...

"D-daddy..." he started..

 **Kamui's POV**

Everyone including me were sweatdropping. Seriously, one moment Miwa was so serious and then he turned chubby!

"What's with those three and suddenly turning chubby?" I said.

"Yeah well, what's with you and your grammar?" asked Reiji. I felt the heat rush up to my cheeks..

"I think you mean, Chibi?" Said Aichi.

"ITYMC, Yo" said Eiji.

"A-actually I meant to say chubby! I-I mean they are chubby aren't they?" I asked as my face got redder..

"Nope..they just grew smaller and cuter.." Said Izaki.

 **Shin's POV**

As the three (Ren,Miwa, and Maya) along with Aki were still trying to convince Shun and Jin , and the others were laughing at Kamui, I saw Kai enter the shop. Everything got quiet...

He looked at the four (Ren,Miwa,Maya and Aki) as he raised one eyebrow...

"They're trying to convince us with their cuteness.." Said Shun.

Kai's face remained blank.

"Typical.." We heard him mutter.

"Anyways, you got your answer -And I don't need to ask just to know it's a big fat no-Now that your stupid little fiasco is done, time to have dinner." he said.

Miwa just sighed.

 **(A/N:He's back to normal and who knows how he did it..)**

"I guess I failed...Oh well! What about that dinner you were talking about?" he asked. He was cheerful, like he always was. I smiled, so did everyone else.

 _'looks like everything's back to normal..'_ I thought.

"We're having dinner with my Aunt Sasha.." Kai said as Jin froze.

"While we're at it, we'll be planning a funeral for someone." He said as he closed his eyes and put his hands in his pocket.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Kai and the three siblings looked at his Jin.

"You're in big trouble!" said Ai

"Tsk Tsk Tsk.." said Aki as he waved his finger left and right, his other hand on his hip.

"Mommy's gonna kill you!" Said Kiseki.

"It was good while it lasted.." Kai said.

"It was my pleasure to meet you.." said Shun as he placed a hand on Jin's shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you though!" joined Miwa as everyone laughed.

"OH COME ON!" Jin exclaimed as everyone chuckled and smiled at the scene.

 **WELL! I'm gonna end it there! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW! If you want to read the next chapter, I suggest you review .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dinner Awaits!**

 _ **HI!This is chapter 4! Hope you like it . Don't forget to review! P.S. Misa-chan has long hair here ok? Just summing it up!**_

 _ **Kai: Why do I have a feeling that you just want to skip to the story already?**_

 _ **Me: STOP READING MY MIND!**_

 _ **Aichi: Why do you want to skip right ahead to the story? Don't you usually reply to those who reviewed (Specifically Rinny11356)? Or maybe-**_

 _ **Me:I'm just lazy! Besides, the story's going to get interesting!**_

 _ **Miwa: I..can see that..-sweatdrops-**_

 _ **Ren: Ne, Who will do the disclaimer?**_

 _ **Asaka: Who do you want to, Ren-sama?**_

 _ **Misaki: I recall Leon saying he was going to do it..**_

 _ **Me,Ren,Miwa,Kamui: OH YEAH! I remember! (doesn't really remember .)**_

 _ **Leon: I said that I'll do it 'In the next chapter or so.'**_

 _ **Me:you still said it...**_

 _ **Akari: HI! -ignores me completely-**_

 _ **Me:HEY!**_

 _ **Miwa: YO! -ignores me as well-**_

 _ **Me: HEY! STOP IGNORING ME!**_

 _ **Akari: -still ignoring me- Ne, Miwa-kun. Could you maybe...help me with the ga-**_

 _ **Me: STOP SPOILING!**_

 _ **Akari: S-sorry..**_

 _ **Kai: Enough of that. Someone do the disclaimer..**_

 _ **Me:FINE! Dis-**_

 _ **Akari &Miwa: DISCLAIMER!: Mei-chan does not own the anime,Cardfight Vanguard nor the characters. She only owns her OC's**_

 _ **Kai+Misaki: NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**_

 _ **Me: Snobs...:P**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Dinner Awaits!**

 **Kai 's POV**

I was still at Card Capital, thinking of how to get to the restaurant..It was pretty far.

While I was thinking of ways to get there, since we weren't all going to the fit in the van Shin has, everyone went home to get ready. I told them to be back in 30 minutes if not, they'll be left behind. So far only 10 minutes has past.  
We were scheduled to meet up at 7 for dinner. It was currently 4:00 pm. It takes an hour and a half to get to the restaurant...  
So if everybody is back here by 4:20 then we can leave at 4:30 to make sure everyone is here, and nobody's forgetting anything. We'll arrive there at 6:00...  
But that schedule is uncertain due to the fact that girls practically take about an hour to get ready whether or not it's formal or casual... (But I did tell them that the restaurant didn't require formal wear and that they should just wear casual.)  
If everybody is here by 4:50 then we can leave at 5:00 and be there half an hour before the scheduled time.. Well that's good, considering the fact that there may -or may not be- traffic on the way.  
We'll just barely make it if there is -by any chance- any traffic.  
Well since I got that covered I'll let Grandpa Shun do the complicated stuff.

"Hey aren't you going to change?" I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw Tokura wearing casual.

She was wearing black short shorts, a pastel blue long sleeve shirt that reveals her shoulders, a scarlet blazer and some white boots. Her lilac hair was tied to her right side with a black ribbon. She looked somewhat...never mind.  
I looked down on what I was wearing. Black V-neck shirt (long sleeves), Red jacket with a few traces of black here and there, blue-gray jeans, and my normal black boots.

"I'm good.." I said.

"So you thought of how we're gonna get there?" she asked as she leaned on the counter while I was leaning on the wall, facing her.

"I figured out the schedule...I'll let Grandpa do the complicated stuff." I said as I shrugged my shoulders, putting my hands in my pockets after.

"But if you were to do the complicated stuff, what'd you do?" She asked looking at me.

"Well, I brought my motor bike along so, I could bring 2 people, the others would probably go into Shin's van and the others would go on something" I said once more..

"Oh.." She said "Sounds simple enough...not what I'd really call complicated.."

* * *

 **Misaki's POV**

 _"Sounds simple enough...not what I'd really call complicated.."_

Ugh, I sound so stupid! Wait, Why am I even thinking if I sound stupid or not? I mean, this is Kai I'm talking to...  
To be honest, I thought the entire conversation was going to be awkward or something, but surprisingly it isn't...  
I don't know why but whenever I talk to Kai I feel...comfortable.. Even if I'm next to him I feel... Relaxed.I'm really confused...I mean, why am I so calm and ..and...relaxed whenever I'm near him? And yet, I feel so nervous at the same time? Like my heartis gonna explode out of my chest or something...  
D-does this mean I-I like him? No way. That's just...possible.  
I mentally sighed... It's not bad to...like him a little bit right? I mean he is interesting...and good looking and hot and talented and-

.

.

.

DID I JUST CALL HIM GOOD LOOKING?! AND HOT?!

Ugh, what the hell. There's no point in denying it anyway...fine! I ...may..have..a crush on...K-kai../

"Tokura?" I heard him say, instantly snapping out of my trance.

"Y-yeah-?" I stopped when I realized that he was beside me.

"You're red...well, your face is.." He said pointing to my face, well better yet - poking my face..

With that simple -and adorable- gesture, my face got warmer. And my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest any moment...

"Should I call..Shin?" He asked. Though his face was unreadable, I could sense that he was...worried? That thought just made my heart beat faster..

H-he...He cares...f-for...me?

"Why..are you..worried?" I stammered.

"Well, you are a friend of mine so.." he said as his eyes fell to the floor then to the wall...

Even though I could feel my heart slowly breaking, I break the relationship we have now for just some newly discovered feelings of mine?  
I want to get closer to him...and confessing that I may have a crush on him would just make us more distant... And we aren't even close yet...

 **Yet..**

"Tokura? You sure you're OK?" I heard him ask.

Damn, I must've spaced out again.

"Y-yeah..just a lot of things in my mind.." I said.

"Oh..kay.." he said. He seems unconvinced. Well, at least he didn't force me.

"Do you like someone?" I blurted. He looked at me, one eyebrow raised looking shocked.

I was shocked as well... I mean, I just blurted out a question that was totally out of the blue...

"..." Silence was the only thing that could be heard... And for once, I wished that someone would come and save me..

"Oh looks like you're the only two here eh?" I heard Shin ask.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hi." he said.

Kai and I nodded.

"Well, I booked 2 bigger vans just last minute too! Isn't that great?" Shin exclaimed.

"Hn.." Was Kai's reply as I sweat dropped.

Typical Kai...but why did I find that attractive?! I think I may need to go to the doctor..

"I booked two vans big enough for everyone. Well count for Kai and his family. You guys have your own vehicle right?" Shin said.

Kai nodded.

"I'll be riding my motorbike while Jin and the others will be riding in the car.." he replied.

"Are you sure everyone can fit in the van?" I asked.

"Yup! There's 24 seats altogether!" He replied.

"You're two seats short.." Kai said looking at Shin.

"R-really?! EH?!" Shin exclaimed.

Kai sweat dropped. While I was fuming. I glared at Shin. UGH! He's such an Idiot!

"I can take two people in my motorbike.." Kai stated..

"R-really?!" Shin exclaimed, relieved.

"Luck's on your side...but not for long.." I said while glaring at Shin.

Tss...

But then I suddenly remembered...

"Hey, what about the shop?" I heard Kai ask.

"Oh, well the new stock hasn't really been delivered so I'll just close the shop." Said Shin.

"What about Assista Cat?" I asked.

The said cat meowed once she heard her name being mentioned.

"Meow?" Assista Cat said.

"Oh..." Shin said while thinking.

"My Grandmothers and aunt are very fond of animals so they won't really mind.." Kai said as he leaned back on the counter his eyes closed, hands in his pockets.

"What about the restaurant? Will they mind?" Asked Shin.

"..."

"Kai?" I called.

"We...won't mind.." he said. Hesitantly, may I add.

"We were asking about the restaurant, not your family.." I said.

Wait... They won't mind..so does that mean..?

"Do you guys own that restaurant?" I ask.

"...Yeah.." He said after a second of reluctance..

"You seem uncomfortable with the topic.." I stated.

I just realized that we were actually having a long conversation! This may be the longest conversation Kai and I ever had...

"Because you all react so...amazed.." He said avoiding his gaze to look at his cellphone. Checking the time. All? I tore my look away from Kai and..

I suddenly realized that everyone was already here! SINCE WHEN?! But thank God they weren't looking at us!

"You guys finished with your conversation?" Miwa asked entering the shop.

Everyone was just wearing casual wear.

"You guys caught everything?" I asked covering the fact that I didn't notice them coming in the shop.

"Are you surprised?" Asked Asaka.

"No. I'm asking, just in case we need to repeat the entire plan about the transportation.." I said.

God, I really hope that they didn't notice that I didn't notice them coming.

"Yeah, we caught it." They all replied in unison..

I saw Kai ...tensed?  
Wait...does that mean he didn't realize that they came in too? But if it weren't for him...I would've thought that there was just me,Shin and him...I'm so confused!

* * *

 **Akari's POV**

I noticed that Misa-chan seemed surprised when Miwa-kun spoke...  
Eh~ I smell something fishy! I wonder if she has any feelings for Kai-kun, ne?  
Kyaaah! Misa-chan's growing up! I'm so proud! u  
I gestured her to come over. As she came to where me and the girls were at, Miwa-kun went to Kai-kun..  
Waaahh, Miwa-kun looks so good looking in casual _

"Akari-chan?" I heard Misaki say.

"Oh it's nothing.." I said dismissing the fact that I was staring at Miwa-kun..

"Ne Misaki, I sense something different..." Yuri-san said.

"W-what?" Misa-chan asked...SHE STUTTERED!

"Waahh! Misaki-san, you're so cute when you stutter!" Said Mai-chan.

We all nodded in agreement.

"R-really?..." She asked, stuttering again in the process.

"So Akari, Misaki.." Said Yuri.

We both looked at Yuri.

"I noticed that you two had...taken some...interest in the two best friends over there.." She said as she gestured to the place where Kai-kun and

Miwa-kun where talking to Aichi-kun and the other guys.

I blushed. While Misa-chan...e-eh?! She's blushing as well!

"Jackpot." Asaka-chan said.

"Awww!" Squealed Mai-chan and Emi-chan.

"O-oh yeah? What about you and Asaka huh! You guys like Ren and Kenji!" countered Misa-chan. WAH! Thank you so much Misa-chan.

"Y-yeah! And I noticed Emi-chan talking to Kamui-kun alot!" I said. Of course I'm not losing a battle without a fight!

They all blushed with smiles on their faces..

"TOPIC CHANGE!" We all announced before laughing.

"Soo...Akari-chan, are you thinking of playing Vanguard?" Misa-chan asked.

I felt the blood rush up to my face..  
We were currently waiting for the vans and Kai-kun's family.

"Y-yeah..." I answered.

"Ne ne, why are you blushing hmm?" asked Asaka-chan.

"W-well..I...was thinking...of asking...Miwa-kun to ..h-help me.." I said stammering.

"Good Idea!" exclaimed Mai-chan. Causing me to blush a deeper shade of red.

* * *

 **Miwa's POV**

I glanced sideways to look at Akari...she was blushing madly while she was looking on the floor.

"She's so cute..." I said...

I blushed upon realizing that I said that loud enough for everyone near me to hear.  
I prayed that they didn't notice before I turned to face them..  
Nope. Didn't happen.

"E-eh..." I stuttered.

"Do you like Yotsue?" Asked Kai straightforwardly..

I blushed from pink to scarlet to red to crimson to all the shades of red.  
Kai smiled.

"Eh~ Miwa-kun likes Akari-san!" Exclaimed Ren.

I blushed a deeper shade of red. GOD! My face must've looked like a freaking tomato !

"Don't be embarrassed.." Kai said. I looked at him my eyebrows raised. Kai has never said anything comforting unless it has something-

"I mean, Aichi loves Kourin, Ren has been crushing on Narumi since God knows when, Kenji has liked Yuri since they were little, Kamui's madly in love with Emi and you're in love with Yotsue. See? You're not alone.." He said as his smile turned into a smirk..

We all blushed as we sweat dropped.

"EH! It's not fair you don't like anyone!" Exclaimed Aichi.

"Don't tell anyone!" said Kenji.

"SHHH! A-chan might hear you!" shushed Ren.

"Shut up!" I said.

Kai just smiled while he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't mean to disturb but the vans are here.." Said Shin as everyone left the shop. Nee-chan stayed behind helping Shin close the shop.

But then I remembered something...

"Hey, who's going with Kai?" I asked.

Everyone froze...

"I WANNA! I WANNA! Pwetty pwease?" said Aki.

Everybody smiled as they sweat dropped. Haha, looks like someone needs a tutor.

"It's with an 'L' not a 'W'." corrected Kai.

"Please?" Aki repeated correctly.

Kai nodded.

"I still have room for one more." Kai said as he went near the parked black motorbike. He grabbed two helmets.. Aki already had his own.

"Who else is coming?" he asked as he placed Aki in the front.

* * *

 **Misaki's POV**

 _"Who else is coming?"_ Kai asked.

Gawd..My heart fluttered. My heart said this was my chance...this was an opportunity that I musn't waste.

"I know who!" Said Asaka.

"Hm?" Asked Kai.

"HER!" Both exclaimed Ai and Kiseki. Ai was wearing a simple blue dress, her auburn hair was tied to one side while Kiseki was wearing a similar dress only it was turquoise and her black hair was in pigtails.  
Their aquamarine eyes were sparkling when they looked at me.  
I blushed.

"M-me? And wait a minute...Saki-chan?" I asked as Kai looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Well now that's settled, everybody else can go in the vans now." said Shin as he clapped his hands together.

"Good luck Misa-chan.." said Akari.

"Enjoy the trip Misaki" teased Yuri.

"Gawd, you must be in heaven right now..teehee." said Asaka.

"Ne ne, I bet Misaki-san is so happy right now!" said Mai.

"Kyaaahhh, you're so lucky to be riding with your crush!" exclaimed Emi.

I blushed like crazy.  
Before i could tell them to shut up they were already in the van.

"GOOD LUCK!~" They said.

"Grrr.." I growled while I was blushing madly. _'I am so going to kill them!'_ I thought.

"Here." I heard Kai say. I turned and I saw that he was handing me a white helmet.

I accepted it with a grabbed his own helmet and wore it. I looked at the helmet in my hands.  
I placed it on my head but I had trouble doing the lock. I never really rode on a motorbike before so..

"Let me do it." He said. Before I could even reply he grabbed the lock and quickly fastened it. Aki was already done with his helmet. Aki was in front of Kai while I was behind Kai.

"Hold on" He said as he turned on the engine. I gulped and blushed crimson red as I wrapped my arms around him. It looked like I was hugging him from behind. On second thought, that's what I really am doing. That thought made me blush even redder.

 _'Oh God, I'm gonna have a heart attack!'_ I thought as Kai started driving. We were ahead of everybody else. Which means, THEY CAN SEE ME!

I buried my head in Kai's back. Wait...WHAT AM I DOING?! But...he smells good..WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING ?!

"Are you feeling dizzy? I could slow down." He asked.

"H-huh? N-no, I-I'm fine...I just remembered something...embarrassing.." I said lying.

But even though I was blushing like crazy, I've never been this happy.

' _On second thought, I won't kill those girls.._ ' I thought smiling, my blush fading a little.

"Ne, Toshi-nii." I heard Aki call Kai.

' _That's a lot of nicknames..._ ' I thought as I listed all the nicknames he has..

 _-Kai_

 _-Toshiki_

 _-Toshiki-nii_

 _-Shiki-kun_

 _-Toshiki-kun_

 _-Toshi-nii_

 _-Toshi-kun_

 _-Shiki-nii_

 _-Kai-kun_

That's one bunch of nicknames...

"Hn?" I heard Kai say.

"Sing a song...please?" requested Aki.

"Uhh..sure.." he said.

"Sing.." I heard Aki say.

Kai's going to sing? This is gonna be good...I think. I never really heard Kai sing before..

 _~There's a boy,_

 _Lost his way,_

 _looking for someone to play.._

 _There's a girl in The window,_

 _tears rolling down_

 _her face..~_

Kai's singing! And he's really good too! His voice was smooth and calm...it relaxed my nerves. My heart started beating faster..  
God how good can this guy get? He can cook, he's strong at Vanguard, He's smart, And he can sing!  
I wonder if he can dance...or what kind of sports he plays...or what're his hobbies...  
But I'll think about that later.. I just want to listen to Kai sing.

 _~We're only lost children.._  
 _Trying to find a friend_  
 _Trying to find our way back home.._

 _We don't know where to go_  
 _So I'll just get lost with you.._

 _We'll never fall apart.._  
 _'Cause we fit together right.._

 _We fit together right.._

 _These dark clouds over me_

 _Rain down and roll away.._

 _We'll never fall apart.._

 _'Cause we fit together like.._

 _Two pieces of a broken heart~_

He stopped singing when we we're turned left then stopped because the light was red..  
When he stopped singing it kinda made me disappointed since I liked hearing him sing. He pulled over a corner and placed Aki in the middle of us. Now I could see why he pulled had fallen asleep.I wrapped my arm around Aki while my other one was wrapped around Kai. He started the engine and soon we caught up with the others.

* * *

 **Asaka's POV**

We were videoing and taking pictures of Misaki when we saw them pull over.

"Why did they pull over?" Shin asked while driving.

I squinted my eyes to get a better look. I saw Kai placing Aki in the middle of him and Misaki. Oh, the little guy must've fallen asleep.

"I think Aki fell asleep so Kai pulled over to put Aki in the middle." I explained.

Yuri placed the side of her hand above her eyes as she squinted a little bit.

"Wow, you have good eyesight." She said. I smiled at her as I turned my attention to Ren-sama.

"Ne~. A-chan can really see well." Ren-sama said as he pouted. He was so cute! He looked so childish!  
My heart fluttered for I was the reason of him acting cute.  
I grabbed my phone and texted Misaki.

 **To: Goddess**

 **From: Ringleader**

 **Enjoying the ride?~ ;) You two look so cute together..**

A few seconds later I got a reply. I smiled as I read the reply.

 **To: Ringleader**

 **From: Goddess**

 **I'm so gonna kill you later! You and Ren look cute as well :)**

Me and Ren-sama look cute together? Oh I hope so! Too bad he doesn't notice my feelings for him..  
I texted her again before I placed my phone back in my pocket.

 **To:Goddess**

 **From: Ringleader**

 **I know you're just saying that because it's true! You'll thank me later, Goddess.**

Knowing Misaki, She's going to change Kai's name in her phone.  
From 'Afternoon Nap' to ...hmm... I don't really were a match made in heaven for sure...and I couldn't help but feel envious because they look so good together...And that Ren-sama thinks that Misaki is so good. Can't he see I;m doing my best just so he can see me as an equal? But this is Ren-sama we're talking about...And even if he's a dense, silly, and stong person..I still love him..

And the thought of him happy was enough to make me smile...so I did. And I chuckled sadly at the thought of him even loving me back..

* * *

 **Ren's POV**

 _"Ne~. A-chan can really see well."_

I was surprised when she didn't smile at me when I said that. Or even thanked me for complimenting her. Is there something wrong?  
I wonder who's she texting...  
I saw her open her phone when it beeped after receiving a message. She suddenly smiled.  
WHAT?! I wonder who is she texting? Is it Yuri? But Yuri's just beside her..  
Akari-san? Maybe, she's in the other bus with Miwa.. Hmm..Maybe MisaQ?  
Wait, what if it's a boy?! And better yet maybe she was smiling because of him?! I felt my stomach suddenly do all sort of flips just at the thought. EH! I don't want anyone making A-chan smile but me!

I pouted, trying to get her attention. I even crossed my arms for double effect. BUT SHE DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE ME!  
Waahhh! What if she was thinking of that guy she texted?! Has she replaced me?! Kai said she liked me...so why was she smiling because of some other guy?  
I started pouting for real. I wanted A-chan to notice me and ONLY me. But she was too busy texting some other guy...she even chuckled !  
Now I'm really jealous!

"Ren, is there a problem?" I heard Tetsu ask in a low whisper.

"A-chan is smiling after she texted someone..." I said growing even more irritated at the thought of her smiling because of some other guy..

"And what's the problem?" He asked.

"Eh!~" I whined. "Tetsu, she's smiling because of someone else!" I said.

"And?" asked Tetsu.

"You're so dense! I love Asaka! And I don't want her smiling because of someone else! I'm freaking jealous, Tetsu!" I exclaimed as I felt the heat rush to my face.

I pouted but still couldn't stop myself from blushing..I JUST CONFESSED MY LOVE FOR ASAKA!

"Says the one who's dense." he said as he smiled. "You didn't even notice Asaka's feelings for you, back then anyways."

I grew silent after that..

True, I didn't notice her feelings for me. BUT I WAS STARTING TO! When...I realized I loved her? I dunno. All I know is that I act cute and silly just to get **MY** A-chan's attention.

But I knew ..that I didn't just want her attention..

I wanted her to be mine..and MINE alone.

I suddenly heard her sing something. I strained my ear just to hear her better.

 _~There I was again tonight_

 _Forcing laughter, faking smiles_  
 _Same old tired lonely place..._

 _Walls of insincerity_

 _Shifting eyes and vacancy_

 _Vanished when I saw your face.._

 _All I can say is it was..._

 _Enchanting to meet you..._

 _You're eyes whispered 'have we met?'_

 _Across the room your silhouette,_

 _Starts to make it's way to me.._

 _The playful conversation starts_

 _Counter all your quick remarks like_

 _Passing notes in secrecy.._

 _And it was enchanting to meet you.._

 _All I can say is_

 _I was enchanted to meet you..~_

She sang the last word before she fell asleep. I placed her head on my shoulder while her hair fell on her face. My heart started beating a mile a minute... I tucked her beautiful blue hair behind her ear carefully to not wake her.

"Sweet dreams, A-chan... _I love you_.." I said kissing her forehead.

I just confessed my feelings to bad you're asleep,but I promise that day would come when I'll confess to you. When you're not asleep, not listening to your music, not from afar...I'll confess when you're awake, when you can hear me, and when you're near me.  
When I am no longer the coward I am...  
When I'm ready,but for now..

 _I just want you in **my** arms.._

And with that sleep took over me.

* * *

 **Yuri's POV**

Ren was so caught up in his _'little moment'_ with Asaka that he didn't notice me smiling crazily as I took photos. I even videoed him and he didn't notice!

' _She is so gonna thank me after this_..' I thought

I saw him whisper something to her before Ren fell asleep as well. I took a picture of them. Asaka's head was on Ren's shoulder while Ren's head was on top of Asaka's head..  
Although sometimes...I wish Koutei and I were like that as well...  
Too bad it won't happen...And my heart aches just at the thought.  
I shook my head to erase the thought. My emperor may not love me back..but that doesn't mean I should get down about it!  
I took my phone and sent the video and pictures to Akari and Misaki.

 **To: Butterfly and Goddess**

 **From: Empress**

 **Look at what happened here! Awww, Ren is so sweet! Don't you think?**

I'm pretty positive that these two will be together...they just need a little push. I smirked as I thought of a plan to get them together..

This is gonna be good...

 **Oh well, I ended the chap here 'cause my brain is a little burnt from all that typing,re-reading, and romance. The songs present are (in order):**

 **_Two Pieces_ by-Demi Lovato**

 **_Enchanted_ by- Taylor Swift**

 **So this fic was just had Kaisaki and Rensaka. Promise in next chap there will be Miwakari, Yuri_X_Koutei, and AiKou/Kouchi. (OMG SPOILER! .)**

 **Anyways, Thanks for reading, gimme a review! Any suggestions for Leon? Who do 'ya want me to pair him up with? Sharlene? Jillian? Maybe an OC?**

 **Well, tell me when you REVIEW!**

 **Me: YAY! There's RENSAKA and KAISAKI here! BTW the 'afternoon nap' nickname is from MiniVan I forgot the episode though. I suggest you watch it. Kai is so kawaii there! ^_^ It's very hilarious too!**

 **Kai: -somewhere in the background- Zzz...zzZ**

 **Miwa: Anybody up to say goodbye?**

 **Everybody: 1...2...3..**

 **Kai: ZzzZzzZ...Zzz..Zzz**

 **Miwa: Oh it's afternoon already huh...**

 **Misaki: I don't think I'm gonna change that name for him...**

 **Aichi: ehehehe..**

 **Kourin: Uhm hi?**

 **Everybody (Except Kai): UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! GOODBYE!**

 **Kourin: Eh?!**

 **Everybody (Except Kai): Next Chapter: Chapter 5: Time for Dinner!**

 **P.S. I apologize for any grammatical and typo errors.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for those that reviewed in the previous chaps. Here's chapter 5!**

 **Expect that there'll be Aikou and Mikari.. Hope you enjoy this Chap! Promise in the next chap, there'll be KenRi, more Rensaka, and Sharleon. And of course, Aikou and Kaisaki! Maybe a bit of Kamui and Emi!**

 **Kamui: M-me a-a-and E-emi-san?! -blushes then faints.-**

 **Miwa: -pokes Kamui's cheeks with a stick.- poke...poke...**

 **Leon: What are you doing?**

 **Sharlene: OooH! Looks fun! -pokes Kamui's cheeks as well.-**

 **Leon: O-oi! (_JEALOUS ALERT_)**

 **Jillian: Tss...How childish of you two! Right? Leon-kun? -Looks at Leon-**

 **Leon: mmm...whatever.. -grabs Sharlene- Let's go.**

 **Sharlene: E-eh?~ O-ok...**

 **Jillian: That guy needs to learn how to show his feelings!**

 **Morikawa: He he..THE GREAT MORIKAWA IS NOT AFRAID TO SHOW HIS FEELINGS!**

 **Kourin and Aichi: -Sweatdrops..-**

 **MORIKAWA: -notices Kourin is standing beside Aichi- AICHI! HOW DARE YOU GET NEAR MY SWEET KOURI-**

 **Misaki: -kicks him in the face.-**

 **_SOMEWHERE_**

 **Leon: Disclaimer: Mei-chan does not own Cardfight Vanguard nor the Characters. BUSHIROAD does. She only owns her Oc's..**

 **Sharlene: Ne~ Leon-kun let's get some ice cream! -grabs Leon's hand without knowing it and drags Leon to the Ice cream shop-**

 **Leon: O-ok...-blushes-**

 **_MEANWHILE_**

 **Jillian, Kai and Misaki: -Morikawa and Naoki fighting, Aichi trying to break them apart, Miwa continues to poke Kamui's cheeks, Shingo pokes Kamui's cheeks as well, Shin standing in the corner, Izaki is helping Aichi, Assista Cat licking its paws in the background- ENJOY THE CHAP!**

 **MISAKI: SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU!**

 **Everybody: -freezes-**

 **Kai: I'm going to take a nap...**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Time for Dinner!**

 **Shin's POV**

We already made it to the restaurant. The vans were already parked and everybody was already outside. We were just waiting for Kai, Misaki and Aki.

"Hey there they are!" I heard Shingo say as he pointed somewhere to the left. They were walking towards us. Kai was carrying Aki, who had his arms wrapped around Kai's neck. Even from the distance, you can see that they were talking. And even from afar, I knew Misaki was enjoying it.

"Awww. Look how sweet those two are!~~" Teased Miwa.

 _'Looks like Misaki finally found her special someone huh...'_ I thought.

"Ne! MISA-CHAN! KAI-KUN! HURRY UP WILL YA!" called Akari.

"YAH! WE'RE STARVING HERE!" Joined Naoki.

"Come on, you guys!" Said Yuri. The attention was soon on her. "Keep doing that and Misaki will kill you for ruining her precious moment with her Dragon Prince!"Said Yuri as she closed her eyes and placed her hand on her waist.

"Yeah, they look like they're enjoying themselves! Kai's so lucky~" Said Ren.

* * *

 **Yuri's POV**

 _'Yeah, they look like they're enjoying themselves! Kai's so lucky~'Said Ren._

I looked at Asaka to see her reaction and I was right. She looked sad...crushed in fact. UGH! That stupid idiot! Can't he see that he's hurting Asaka! And here I was, thinking that he was actually being sweet to Asaka!  
Wait...what if ..by 'Kai's so lucky' he meant that Kai was lucky to be spending time with his crush -that is IF he likes Misaki- and that he just wants to spend time with Asaka too! OMG..

Asaka's probably taking it the wrong way...She must be thinking that Ren wants to spend time with Misaki and not her! Ehhhhhh~ Gosh! This is all Ren's fault! he wasn't such a dense jerk Asaka would never have to feel like that! I sighed. I knew why I was so worked up about Ren and Asaka. It's because Asaka's my friend and I don't want her to get hurt..But I knew myself that the other reason why I was so affected was because Koutei is just like that with me. I show him my feeling and yet to him...He accepts it but not in the way I want him to..Looks like me and Asaka are in the same boat...

I saw Asaka smile despite that she was hurting inside.

"Yeah...Misaki's lucky too don't you think?" I heard Asaka say as she smiled sweetly at Ren. For a second I thought I saw Ren's eyes...flashed with hurt? Or was it Jealousy?

He must be taking what Asaka the wrong way as well! Ugh, those two will never get together without any help. Good thing I'm here!

I smiled knowing that in the end...they'll be having their happily ever after. Unlike me, who'll forever be stuck in the friend zone. And hell, I hate it so much.

* * *

 **Third Person's POV (I find it easier to explain with this POV)**

Misaki along with Kai and Aki had finally caught up with the others. As they entered the restaurant, a line of waiters and waitresses were aligned as they bowed down to them in greeting.

"Welcome!" They all said in chorus.

Everybody bowed down and greeted them as well.

 _'Wow, this place may not be at all fancy but it's still big! And the food smells good too!'_ Kamui thought. The spiky haired boy eyed the entire hallway. At the right side, there was a counter with a lady in her mid-30's with her curled violet hair was in a bun. At the left, hang a few pictures. They were of Kai's family.

The first picture was in a Black and Golden frame. The picture was taken in what looked like a garden full of different flowers. The girl in the picture (Akemi/Kai's mom) had her hair in one side as there were a few lilacs tucked in her right side. She was hugging a younger version of Kai as he hugged her. The Kai in the picture was smiling brightly making his green eyes practically shining. Akemi was wearing a necklace. The necklace had a gold chain with a lilac pendant on it. In the middle of the pendant was the letter 'T' which had a sapphire on the upper corner. Kai had was wearing a silver chained necklace that had the letter 'A' on the middle of the lilac flower which was seen in the middle. It had a beautiful gem to go with it.

The second picture was of Kai and a man (Ryouta/ Kai's dad) who had his arm slung over his son. The two looked very similar as if they were brothers. Both had spiky brown hair and beautiful green eyes. Ryouta and Kai were grinning. Kai, using his middle finger and forefinger to make a peace sign that was directed to his right eye, which was closed. Both had on a matching silver ring that was a dragon with beautiful shining diamonds for eyes.

The third and final picture was of the three together. Akemi, Ryouta and Kai were all smiling in the picture. Kai was being carried by his parents, his right arm around his Mother's shoulders and his left arm wrapped around his father's shoulders, as his parents supported his legs with one of their arms (Akemi using her right arm to support Kai and her left wrapped around Kai, the father was doing vice versa.) Kai was wearing the ring and necklace, while Ryouta was wearing the ring, and Akemi was wearing a necklace.

* * *

 **Kenji's/Koutei's POV**

While Kai talked to the woman in the counter -whose name is Keiko Miho- we were all looking at the pictures on the wall. I don't know if anybody else noticed but Kai didn't even once look at the pictures ever since we got here. It's like he doesn't want to see them. Well, to be honest I did see him look at the pictures but when he looked at them his eyes were filled with...longing.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a girl, in her mid-30's I guess, approach us. She was tall and pretty. Her vermilion hair was braided and was hanging at her back. Her bangs were brushed to the side of her face. She had red eyes and not a trace of make-up was seen visible on her face.

"Kai-sama told me that I am to escort you to your designated table. Please follow." She said with authority in her voice yet it was calm and gentle at the same time.

"Ne, ne. you shouldn't be so formal, Neve-san!" said Ai.

"Yeah, didn't Shiki-nii told you to just call him Kai?" Said Kiseki.

"Toshi-nii doesn't like it if you keep calling him that!" exclaimed Aki who just woke up, and was currently being carried by Misaki as he rubbed his left eye as he yawned.

"Please follow." was all Neve-san said.

"Rude!" I heard Asaka say.

"That wasn't very nice!" Said Eiji.

"TWVN, yo!" said Reiji.

"Eh hehehe..." Aichi laughed nervously. Despite the act of rudeness shown by Neve, we followed her as told. Besides, we were hungry, since we didn't eat lunch.

"Here is your table. I apologize for the delay Hikari-sama." Said Neve as she bowed as a sign of apology and left.

"Hello there. You must be Toshiki's friends! My name is Hikari, Shun's wife. And this is Sasha, Jin's wife, and Hikaru my sister." Introduced a woman with glasses. She had black hair that was in a bun. She was wearing casual clothes. Hikaru-san had brown hair that was neatly tied in a braid. Sasha-san was wearing casual and her auburn hair was tied in a ponytail.

"MOMMY!" Ai,Kiseki, and Aki exclaimed.

"Do you want me to put you down?" Asked Misaki.

Aki shook his head.

"Aki you should get down now. You have your own legs, baby. Do use them." said Sasha-san as she gestured Aki to sit on her lap. Aki pouted but told Misaki to put him down politely.

"Thank you for carrying me earlier, Saki-nee!" Aki said as he smiled sweetly at Misaki.

"Well, do sit down all of you. Mikael." she said. A tall man approached us.

"Yes, Hikari-sama?" He asked when he was closer.

"Please serve dinner. We don't want our guests to starve.." She said as she smiled sweetly.

We were all sitting down when Kai came. He has his usual blank face on. His one hand was in his pockets while the other was busily texting on his phone.

"Toshiki, is there a problem?" Hikaru-san asked.

Kai averted his gaze from the cellphone screen to his grandmother. His usual blank face was replaced by a frustrated one.

"Jin forgot to tell me that there was a meeting planned tomorrow, and that we're running low on art supplies. You _do_ know that they're coming next week, right? And that the specific art supplies take about a week and a half just to get here. Plus the fireworks somehow don't work. What are we gonna do with those? And Grandpa Shun forgot to tell me that the scheduled events we're going to sponsor was re-scheduled." He replied calmly as he texted. His face showed no such concern. Like he didn't care at all. But that's Kai for you. Never showing such little things bother him.

I'm shocked on how he can remain calm even after all of those problems he mentioned. Looks like he's way more busier than we all thought.

"Well, do sit down. Dinner's going to be served soon." Said Sasha-san.

* * *

 **Misaki's POV**

Kai sat down as he was told. He sat down next to me because it was the only empty seat left.

"So, Toshiki." Started Hikaru-san."You sure made yourself a bunch of friends, hm? They do seem to be fun people."

"Yeah..." he replied. He really isn't the type to converse even when talking to his relatives huh..Well, I can't really blame him. I'm the same with Shin. But hey this is Shin, he's excepted.

"Do you all play that game he plays?" Asked Sasha-san.

"Game? Do you mean Vanguard, Sasha-san?" I said.

She nodded.

"Yup. Though Kai is one of the strongest players we've known! I've seen him play before but I've never seen him lose!" Exclaimed Naoki.

Aichi nodded. "I agree. If it weren't for Kai-kun I wouldn't be playing Vanguard!" he said.

"That's good to hear. It seems you all are pretty close to him, eh?" Said Jin.

We all nodded. As we were talking, servers came and started placing the food on the table. And even I had to admit, it was mouth-watering.

"Now, now. Don't just stare at the food, dig in!" Said Shun-san.

"Itadakimasu!" We all said as we started eating. The food was really delicious too. There were different kinds, salads, chicken, beef, vegetables.

"DISH TASHTES AWSHOMB!" Said Morikawa his mouth was still full of food that's why we didn't understand what he said.

"Have some respect and stop speaking with your mouth full!" I said scolding him.

"WHELP, WIH CHAN'T SHTOPH EATHING 'COSH HIT'SH SHOW GWOOD!" Said Naoki as he too was speaking with his mouth full. Instead of me scolding them and wasting my time, I just focused on my food.

"Seriously. You even eat like a juvenile delinquent!" Exclaimed Shingo.

"WHASHDYA SHAYB, GWANNY GWASSHESH!?" Naoki exclaimed his mouth still full. And that's when I lost before I could even move, Hikari-san slammed her palm into the table making her food bounce.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL SHOVE EVERY PIECE OF FURNITURE IN YOUR MOUTH!" She said. Everybody froze. Even I was scared of Hikari-san. Everybody was silent and scared except Kai who was drinking some water.

"Keep screaming like that, and everybody's going to think your some weirdo that swallowed a microphone." Said Kai, he had his eyes closed as he was eating some salad with his fork.

Suddenly Hikari-san's terrifying aura disappeared along with her scary self. Her face had a look that she was breaking.

"Is that what people think nowadays?!" She asked Kai looking crushed. Something tells me she is the kind of girl that always wants to look beautiful.

"hmm..pretty much.." Kai said after a moment's thought.

Hikari-san gasped. She grabbed her purse and ran to the restroom.

"I'm just going to check my face!" She called.

We all sweat dropped, Jin, Hikaru-san, and Sasha-san breathed out a sigh of relief. They all looked at Kai as he was poking an olive in his salad with his fork. While he was poking the olive with his fork, I found myself staring at him. He looked cute poking that olive. He examined it like it was some sort of specimen or something. While I examined him..okay that just sounded wrong! But.. you know what I mean...

"Well, while my sister is 'checking her face', let's just keep talking, hm?" Said Hikaru-san. We all nodded. Hikaru-san seemed to be the graceful ladylike and responsible person of the two sisters.

"Yes well." Shun-san started as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "We were thinking of inviting you to my son's wedding. It's in 2 weeks actually."

Kai's usual blank face had a confused one.

"Huh? Uncle Isamu's getting married?" He asked.

"You don't know?" Asked Kiseki.

"Well, I do now..." He said as he glared at Jin-san and Shun-san.

"Umm, about the wedding, You sure you guys don't mind?" Asked Emi.

Shun-san and the others (Sasha-san,Jin-san,Hikaru-san) nodded.

"We don't have much people going, just some of his friends and old colleagues. A few relatives of ours and of course, the bride's family. But other than that no one. And since Toshiki is our favorite nephew, we decided to invite his friends!" Exclaimed Sasha-san.

We all sweatdropped. Favorite nephew? Seriously?

 _'And I thought there shouldn't even be any favoritism in a family..'_ I thought.

I saw Kai roll his eyes.

"Yeah, right.." He said as we all turned our heads to him. Looks like the spotlight's on him now.

"I'm your _ONLY nephew._ " he said.

"Seriously?!" We all exclaimed.

"Yup. Aunt Sasha's my mom's sister. While Grandpa Shun has three sons, Uncle Isamu, Uncle Jiro and the youngest of them all, My dad, Ryouta. Uncle Jiro has a girlfriend and Uncle Isamu's the one getting married. In other words, I'm the only nephew Aunt Sasha will EVER have, and I'm currently the only grandchild Grandpa Shun has.." Kai explained.

"Yes, well. Since you're my only nephew, you're my favorite as well! See? Twice the reason to love you more!" Sasha-san said as she giggled.

"Fine, whatever. So you guys going to the wedding or not?" He asked looking at everyone.

"Sure! I think It'll be great!" Said Shin. Ok, me and Shin are going.

"Well looks like I'm going since Shin's going." I said.

"Mom's going to let me and Aichi go. I'm sure of it!" Said Emi.

"Yeah, but we're still asking her though, so we're still unconfirmed." Aichi said.

"Eh, I gotta ask my mom too." we're all the replies said.

"We're not really going to the wedding. Just the celebration after." Kai said staring at his phone.

"Ah yes, forgot about that.." said Jin-san.

"Uh huh, you forget a lot of stuff. So I'm not surprised, at all." Kai said staring at Jin-san.

"Hey anybody want to go to an amusement park?" Suggested Kiseki.

"Amusement park?" We all asked in unison, except Kai.

"YUP! We haven't been to one in ages! And besides, you guys should do more stuff than just play Vanguard. I mean, sure it's fun but you guys can't just play something again and again ! You'll eventually get bored! And it's about time you guys get a break. Especially Shiki-nii!" Said Ai.

"Yeah! Daddy's so lazy that he doesn't write in paper anymore! So Toshi-nii does it! Toshi-nii's still young daddy! He shouldn't write in paper!" scolded Aki.

 _'Write in paper?'_ I thought. I'm pretty sure even one year old's should write in paper...

"He's talking about paper work.." Explained Hikaru-san.

"Ohhhh.." We all said. Paperwork huh...well he did get paper right.

"So what do you guys think hm?" Asked Shun-san.

"You're actually agreeing?" Kai said. He sure seems to not want to go. "You do know we have like a load of paperwork to do, and about a million meetings to go to and you're actually thinking of going to an amusement park?"

"Don't worry! Jin and I can handle all those paperwork and all the other stupid business stuff. You're young Toshiki. You should have more fun! Like you're friends!" Shun-san said.

"And by 'can handle all those paperwork' you mean, 'let me go to the amusement park and then make me do it all after..', wow. I feel so assured right now.." he said sarcastically.

"What does this have to do with paperwork and an amusement park?" Asked Hikari-san who has -finally- came back. We already finished all the food, and she only came back now. How long does it take to retouch your lipstick and face powder anyway?

"They're planning on going to the amusement park, and Grandpa said he and Jin can take care of all the paperwork while I'm gone." Kai said.

"OH! The amusement park, eh? You should go, dear. It's not healthy for someone you're age to be doing those paperwork that _grown up people SHOULD be DOING.."_ She replied. Putting emphasis on SHOULD and DOING.

"But-" Kai started but Hikari-san cut him off.

"NOPE! NOT hearing any of it! You're going and that's final. And don't worry about the paperwork and business stuff. I'll make sure they finish it. I'll force them if I have to. Do I make myself clear, sweetie?" She said sweetly but everyone can sense the venom in her words.

We all sweatdropped. From fear and for being weirded out.

"Darling?" she asked again.

Kai groaned but gave in eventually. "Fine.." He said quietly.

"YAY! Thank you so much sweetheart! I Love You~" Hikari-san said she was smiling so happily now.

"NEVER call me sweetheart. Because you for one, know I am anything but sweet.." Kai said as he smiled 'sweetly' back at her.

"Yes, well, I'll purchase the tickets! You all go on ahead, and ...do whatever it is you people do nowadays!" She exclaimed happily. And with that we all left.

Hikari-san,Hikaru-san,Sasha-san,Jin-san,Shun-san as well as Kiseki and Ai went in their car and drove home. They said they needed some rest. Aki, however, said he wanted to stay with Kai.

We were all walking back to the vans, well the rest were. Me, Kai and Aki were going to ride the motorbike. We decided to just hang out and watch a movie in card capital or something.

Aichi was lagging behind us.

"Yo Aichi hurry up! We don't wanna leave you here alone, you know!" Ren said.

Aichi started running towards the vans. Kai went to get the motorbike so we wouldn't have to walk that far.

* * *

 **Aichi's POV**

I started running towards the others since I was really behind them, when I suddenly crashed into someone. I fell on my butt and so did the person I bumped into.

I stood up rubbing my sore butt. I looked at the person I bumped into and saw it was a girl...not just any girl it was...

"Kourin-san?!" I exclaimed.

"Oww.." I heard her say. And with that I offered my hand to help her get up. She took it which made my blush.

"U-umm...I-I'm s-s-sorry! I-I wasn't looking where I was going and...uh.." I said stammering as I fiddled with my fingers. AW man! She must think I'm a weirdo right now! I was blushing mad...

"It's alright Aichi." She said as she smiled at me. Which just made me blush harder. But wait...she remembered me?!

"E-eh?! Y-you remember me?" I asked pointing to myself.

"Yup.." she said.

"E-eh...b-but..." I started still stuttering. God, this is embarrassing!

"When you and the others saw us doing the shooting for Ultra Water, I kinda got back some memories..and then when Rekka showed us some Vanguard cards, I remembered even more. And finally, when we started playing, we all remembered everything that happened." She explained.

"R-really? T-that's nice...u-uhm...does Takuto know about that?" I asked.

"Yup. Though he said it was bound to happen sooner or later so.." she said as she shrugged her shoulders. She's really pretty...

"Is there something on my face?" She asked when she noticed me staring at her..

"E-eh no...It's just that..." I started. She stared at me, wanting me to go on. "Y-you l-look p-p-prettier than the last time I saw y-you..N-not that y-you weren't pretty before it's juts..what I meant was.."

"You're so cute!" She said. I blushed even harder from what she said. She leaned over and kissed me in the cheek..

"Uhm...K-kourin-san-" I started.

"Call me Kourin, Aichi." She said. E-eh! Uhmm...I could do that..right?

"Uhm, Kourin," I started she smiled when I said her name "We're planning on going to an amusement park...you..wanna come? That is if you're free!" I said.

"Sure! Here's my number." She said as she gave me a piece of paper. "Just call me when everything's planned, 'kay?" She said as se smiled that beautiful smile of hers..

"U-uh sure!" I said.

"I'll see you then.." She said. I mumbled a 'yeah' and started walking in a daydream like way to the van.

"Oh and Aichi?" She called, making my heart flutter. I turned around, smiling that she called me. "Yeah? Kourin?"

"You're very cute...especially when you blush.." She said as I blushed. She giggled and waved a goodbye. I waved back and made my way to the van.

 **Miwa's POV**

Ehhh... Aichi's taking so looooonnnggg! I looked out the window and saw that he was talking to Kourin and he was blushing!

'Well well well...what do we have here?' I thought as I took out my phone and videoed the two of them.

And then...KOURIN KISSED AICHI!...On the cheek though. :P too bad. Although, I do wish that Akari would do that to me too...

I pressed the off button on my phone as Aichi started coming to our van. I took out my earphones and stuck them to my ears. I was listening to a brokenhearted song, that fitted my mood. True, Akari's never gonna notice me the way I notice her..besides, from what Kai said, she likes somebody. Aish, this is just getting me more depressed!

I suddenly snapped back to reality when I felt someone poking me.

"hmm?" I opened my eyes, and took out one of my earphones.

"Yeah?" I asked as I turned to the person next to me. Instead of finding Izaki, I saw Akari sitting there. Smiling that sweet, angelic smile of hers. The one that made me fall for her..

A smile was instantly on my lips. Though I really wish It was her lips that was on my lips..Hehe

"Hi there! Akari!" I said. Shiz! I was too enthusiastic! I sounded too happy and excited! Well, that was what I was feeling but I shouldn't have...

"You're cute when you blush!" She said as she pinched my cheeks. I blushed even harder.

"u-uhm..t-thanks. W-what were you ..uh...here for?" I asked. I was trying to compose myself, but I couldn't! How can I stay calm when a beautiful butterfly is right here next to me?! Oh great, now I'm sappy.

"Oh...Izaki fell asleep on my seat, so I just ...kinda swapped places with him..But, what I really wanted to ask is what music are you listening to?" She asked.

"Oh...uhm...I forgot the title of the song...err...here! Why don't you just...uh...take this one!" I asked and offered her the earphone on my hand. She gladly accepted it and plugged it in her left ear.

"I like this song..." She said. "It's...kinda made for me."

Huh? I looked at the title of the song on my phone and it said "One-Sided Love" by Kagamine Len.

~ _kimi ga sukide kimi ga sukide kono kokoro ga hajikesouda yo_

 _sukida kimi ga sukida kono kimochi wa tomerarenai yo_  
 _dakara hayaku kimi ni kono kokoro wo shittehoshii yo_  
 _sukida kimi ga sukida kono kimochi ni hayaku kizuite yo_

 _kimi no koto ga mukashi kara sukida yo_  
 _kimi no tayorinai toko ga sukida yo_  
 _kimi ga sukida yo koishiteiru yo_  
 _dakedo kimi wa watashi wo mitenai yo_

 _watashi mukashi kara sukida yo_  
 _kimi wo itsudemo dokodemo miteru yo_  
 _kimi ga sukida yo aishiteiru yo_  
 _dakedo kimi wa totemo nibui yo ~_

 **(A/N: The song is about not being Noticed. As the title implies, It's a one sided love. Go google it. If you want to find the English lyrics :))**

I looked at her. I'll confess to her when the time is right.

"But I guess, I shouldn't say that. I'm not really sure if he likes somebody.. but...I hope ...that just maybe..he might reciprocate these feelings of mine you know?" she said as tears started pouring from her eyes. We were at the back and everybody was too busy doing their own things to notice us.

I wiped away the tears on her beautiful face.

"Well that guy is just one stupid jerk...And he doesn't deserve you if he makes you cry. You're beautiful, smart,kind,funny, and sweet. IF he can't love you for who you are the he isn't worth loving." I said, smiling as I felt my chest hurt. It hurts to see the person you love, love someone else. But it hurts even more, when the person you love cries and you're the one who's always there to wipe away her tears...and yet she still doesn't love you back..

And damn, I'd do anything to be the one in her heart.

"I find it funny.." I heard her say as she looked into my eyes. "That you call the person I love a jerk..." Is she defending him now? After all the hurt she's been through, she still defends him?!

 _'I guess she really does love him that much...I knew it... I never stood a chance'_ I thought...

I waited for her to say it. I waited for her to say that even if that person is one stupid jerk she still loves him.. but she didn't say that..

"Because, It's like you called yourself a jerk..and believe me ...you are anything but a jerk.." She said.

D-does that mean?..

"I know that you don't like me...And yes, I know you like someone else. Probably someone like Misaki, and I know I'm not anything like her but I just wanted to let you know..Because it hurts seeing you smile knowing that I will never ever be one of the reasons why.." She said.

After her speech, I quickly captured her sweet, soft and kissable lips.

When we broke apart, she stared at me in shock.

"W-why..b-but..." She stuttered as the blood rushed through her face. She looks so cute! Ugh...I sound gay. But oh well..

"You said the girl is someone like nee-chan, you're wrong. She's nothing like nee-chan. Which is why I love you more than any other girl. Besides Maya and my mom of course!" I said as I gave her a grin.

She smiled, her blush still visible on her cheeks. "Well, looks like this isn't a one-sided love after all.." She said and she closed the gap between us.

I felt her lips on mine, and I instantly went to heaven. But if you ask me, I'm cool with going to heaven. As long as I'm with my angel. We broke apart because of the lack of oxygen.

"By the way, you don't mind teaching me Vanguard right? I feel kinda left out whenever everybody plays and I don't.." She said.

"It'll be an honor! What clan are you gonna use?" I asked.

"Neo Nectar." She said.

"Hmm? Well, looks like I can't call you an 'angel' now can I?" I said.

"NOPE!" She said.

"Well then, to me you're a butterfly. A beautiful one. And the best part?" I asked her.

"What?" She asked.

I intertwined our hands together, changed the music from "One-sided Love" to "My Girl" (Both by Len Kagamine)

"Because you're **MY** butterfly. And  mine alone.." I said as she blushed a very dark shade of red. "That was sappy..." she muttered.

"Yeah well, I'm just staying sweet and sappy just to make sure _my butterfly_ doesn't leave." I said as I winked.

And just like the song said (English sub)

"You are my only...Oh girl." I sang as we kissed once more...

Never..have I ever...been this happy before...

"Ne, Akari.." I called

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"It'll be my honor.." She said as she smiled.

I slowly leaned in and caught her lips once more, sealing the deal.

* * *

 **Ok..that was sappy. There was Aikou and Mikari here so...YEY! Miwa and Akari are now an official couple! Now we just need to wait for Rensaka, Kaisaki,Yuri and Koutei, and of course Aikou.**

 **Well, Aikou is getting there. Yuri and Koutei, you'll have to wait a little bit longer. Kaisaki will be the last. Rensaka, who knows? As for Kamui and Emi...I'll just find a way to squeeze them in all the romance!**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, REVIEW! (Or else you won't see the next chapter. Give me at least 3-5 reviews. :)**

 **-Meisakine/Mei-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is chapter 6 : I think I'm falling...**

 **Anyways, for those that reviewed, Thank you. I appreciate your efforts. Again, once more give me at least 3-5 reviews to update the next chapter:** ** _Chapter 7: Movies (Confessions Part 1: AiKou)_**

 **The title kinda gives off a spoiler aura. Well, can't do anything about it. Thank you for those who have continuously supported me.**

 **This fanfic will probably have about 11 more chaps. Yes, 11 more chapters. Well, depends really. If I want to put in the entire relationship dealio or just make it into another story. One thing's for sure though. (Of course I'm not gonna tell you..uO)**

 **Aichi: Uhm...I think we should just get to the story..?**

 **me: Aichi..Aichi..Aichi. Tsk tsk tsk! If you just wanted to go on ahead and let the reader's find out about you and Ko-**

 **Misaki: NO SPOILING!**

 **Miwa: Oohhh. You just wanna keep Kai all to yourself, huh? I bet you're cranky because you don't get enough screen time with Kai~**

 **Misaki: -death glares at Miwa- Did you say something? (Take Note: She has the scary aura around her.)**

 **Akari: Ne ne Misa-chan. Don't kill my boyfriend just yet. We haven't even been in a relationship for a month and you're already going to kill him!**

 **Miwa: 'Yet'? What happens after that one month?**

 **Akari: hm? Oh, you're on your own after that.**

 **Miwa: WHAAATTTT!? -pouts childishly- But Bee! (B for Butterfly. But Bee works too.)**

 **Akari: Don't worry, Taishi-kun.**

 **Miwa: How can I not? -sweatdrops-**

 **Hanako (Taishi's Mom): Am I to expect a grandchild soon?**

 **Akari: -blushes- w-what?!**

 **Miwa: -blushes- M-MOM!**

 **Hanako: -ignores the screaming Miwa and blushing Akari in the background- Disclaimer: Mei-chan doesn't own Cardfight Vanguard. :)**

 **Tadashi: And in case you're wondering, no. We won't be having a grandchild soon... -pretends to cry as Hanako soothes him-**

 **Miwa: MOM! DAD!**

 **Kai: Ignore the idiots in the background and just continue reading.**

 **Aki: And by that he means, enjoy the chap!**

 **Kai: hn...**

 **Chapter 6: I think I'm falling...**

* * *

 **Aichi's POV**

We were all at Card capital. We were planning on what to do for the summer. Of course, since everyone doesn't have any plans we decided to start planning on what to do. So basically, we'll be spending the summer together. We made plans to go to the movies, tomorrow afternoon. And of course, in a few weeks we'll be going to the celebration of Kai-kun's Uncle's wedding. Then there's the amusement park plan, we're currently debating on when to go, other than that we have no plans to go anywhere.

"OK. Let's recap." Shin said. He took out a whiteboard and started writing the things we've planned on doing.

He wrote:

 _Tomorrow afternoon - movies._

 _XX - Amusement park_

 _2 weeks after - Wedding celebration._

"We still haven't decided on when we're going to the amusement park..." Said Izaki.

"Well, When are you free, Kai? You are the VIP here.." Miwa-kun said as he winked at Kai-kun.

"Well, I'm not really gonna be forced to do paperwork and go to meetings all summer, so my schedule's pretty much empty other than the things we've planned.." Kai-kun replied, crossing his arms and leaning backwards to the counter.

"Hmm...well, how the next day after the movies? Then we can do whatever we want until it's time for the wedding." Suggested Morikawa.

"You actually suggested something.." Naoki-kun started as everyone's attention was focused on him.

"And as much as I hate to say it..." Kamui added.

"We actually find it a very good plan. Not bad for a loser." They both said in unison. Morikawa puffed out his chest in pride and then suddenly his confident face disappeared once what they said finally settled in his head.

We all sweat dropped -except Kai-kun who just sighed- at the scene.

The three were fighting about who was the loser. They froze instantly when ...

 ** _~BAMM!~_**

We all looked at Misaki-san who slammed her palm onto the counter. We all shivered in fear -except Tetsu-san and Kai-kun.

Suddenly we heard a beep and we all looked at Kai-kun who took out his cellphone and began reading the message.  
After he read the message he snapped his phone shut and effortlessly slid it into his pocket.

"What it'd say?" Asked Shin.

"Jin said, I need to check out one of our resorts because that's where our event is going to be held. And I need to be there to make sure everything goes...perfect." Kai-kun said.

"Hey hey!" Aki-chan said as he wriggled up and down in a sitting position as he waved his arm around frantically. Misaki-san had to hold on to him to make sure he doesn't fall since he was sitting on her lap. Those two had grown close and everyone can tell.

"Yes? Do _you_ have an idea, Aki?" Kai-kun asked as if he didn't know what Aki-chan was trying to do.

"Yes! but..." he said.

"But what Aki?" asked Misaki-san.

"I swear if I hadn't known better, I'd thought that Aki was Kai and Misaki's child." I heard Shin say to Miwa-kun. Miwa-kun and Akari-san both chuckled. W-wait...are they holding hands?

I shook it off. They'll tell us when they're ready. I averted my gaze once more to Aki-chan who was now spreading his arms, pouting with puppy dog eyes, at Kai-kun obviously asking him to carry him. Kai-kun sighed and leaned over the counter to get Aki-chan who was being carried by Misaki-san.

 _'Those two would make a great couple.'_ I thought. I suddenly wondered if me and Kourin-san would make a- I-IMPOSSIBLE! W-we...S-s-she would...she'll n-never...

"Ne, ne, Aichi..." I heard Miwa-kun call me. I looked at him in a confused way.

"Y-yes? What is it, Miwa-kun?" I asked.

"What are you blushing about?" He asked grinning. I felt the heat rush up to my face even more.

"Hey he blushed even harder." Mai-chan said.

"What...or should I say WHO...Are you thinking about Aichi?" Asked Emi who had a teasing tone in her voice. Oh great...

"N-no one!" I replied. Rather bit too quickly, if I do say so myself.

"Oh really? Maybe you're thinking of _her?"_ Miwa-kun said emphasizing the word 'her'. I blushed even redder than Kai-kun's jacket.

"AHA! GUILTY AS CHARGED! I KNEW IT!" Miwa-kun exclaimed as he pointed a finger at me.

"What is it, Miwa?" Asked Kai-kun.

"Watch it for yourself!" he said as he handed Kai-kun his phone. Kai-kun and Aki-chan along with Misaki-san watched the video, Miwa-kun showed them...W-wait..V-V-VIDEO!? T-then t-t-that means...

I saw Kai-kun and Misaki-san's eyes widened and then they both smirked teasingly. Even Aki-chan was smiling.

"That's right.. I, the good looking and genius Taishi Miwa, caught your little 'moment' with Kourin on video!" he announced. Everybody then crowded next to Kai-kun to watch the video. I felt my blush deepen. I can't even believe I can still live. I mean I don't think I have any blood left, because it's all in my face.

"AICHI! HOW DARE YOU! YOU WERE MY MOST SPECIAL STUDENT AND NOW YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TAKE AWAY MY SWEET KOURIN!?" Screamed Morikawa as he was strangling me to death.

"HEY! Get your hands off, Aichi! Besides, I think we can all agree that Kourin-chan likes my older brother, Aichi, and not you!" Said Emi.

Suddenly Morikawa's face drained color.

"WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL!? IT'S CLEAR AS GLASS THAT ME AND MY KOURIN ARE MEANT TO BE!" he screamed dropping on his knees as he cried a river of tears.

"Well, considered the glass broken. Though I'm pretty sure it was already broken from the start..." We were surprised to know that it was Aki-chan who said that.

"You learned well..." Kai-kun said as he smirked and ruffled Aki-chan's hair to which he giggled happily.

* * *

 **Misaki's POV**

We all watched the exchange of the two (completely ignoring Morikawa) and smiled. Kai would sure make a good father someday- WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!

"Well, enough of that. Let's hear little Aki-chan's idea and completely ignore the ugly gorilla in the back, what do you guy's think?" Suggested Asaka. To which we all gratefully nodded. And that's what we did.

"Since Toshi-nii is going to the resort, let's go too!" Aki said.

"That's a great idea." Naoki said.

"Yup. Better than the loser! And to think he was outsmarted by a...uhm...how old are you?" Kamui asked Aki.

"I'm three!" Aki proudly announced as he waved two fingers in the air. I walked around the counter and corrected him by pulling his other finger to make it three.

"That's a three." I said as I smiled. There's something about him that makes me happy. If I could just kidnap this kid I would've done it a long time ago.

"If you're thinking of keeping Aki, think again. But on second thought, I wouldn't mind. It's his parents you gotta ask.." Kai said. I was surprised that he was the one who talked. Everyone -including Aki and I- laughed at what he said.

"Oh come on. Not my fault I like Aki!" I said between giggles.

"I like Saki-nee too!" Aki said.

"Here take him! He's all yours! I give you my blessing." Kai said a he handed me Aki. We all laughed. Ignoring the fact that it was Kai that was joking around. But we're not complaining. I'm not anyway. I like this side of him. The joking side of him.

"EH!~ I like Toshi-nii! Toshi-nii makes cake for Aki-chan!" Said Aki as he again pouted, telling Kai that he wants to be carried by Him again. Kai took Aki from me and leaned back the counter.

"Do I look like an oven to you?" Kai asked sarcastically. And again, we smiled at the childish scene in front of us. He really looks cute!~

Both Aki and Kai are cute. But Kai won this round.

"If I say no will you make me cake?" Asked Aki in a serious tone. And we all burst out laughing. Even Kai was laughing as well Though, it was more like chuckling for him. Unlike us, who were practically dying from laughter.

"Yes. Because I will never hear the end of it If I say no. And No because either way I'm just gonna end up baking you a cake anyway..." Kai replied smiling.

"Well, are we going to your resort?" Asked Shin.

Kai nodded as we all cheered. Well they cheered. Not me.

Shin went to the whiteboard and made a few changes.

 _Tomorrow afternoon - movies._

 _2 days after the movies- Amusement park_

 _After amusement park - resort._

 _2 weeks after - Wedding celebration._

 _"_ OK now that's settled everyone's coming right? If you guys want to bring someone along, it's fine with me." Aki said.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the one who owns the resort, not you. So I should be saying that." Kai said as he placed his hand on his waist. His other arm was carrying Aki.

Aki chuckled.

"Well, it's gonna be mine someday. I think I should get used to it while it's still early!" Aki replied making all of us burst to tears because we were, once again, laughing.

"Uhm.." we all turned around to see Aichi fumbling with his fingers, blushing. I admit, he looked cute BUT! I find Kai cuter.

"What is it Aichi?" Kai asked.

"I-i was hoping that...uhm..I kinda...asked Kourin-san to come along? I m-mean if it's alright with you guys a-and-" Aichi said.

"Oh It's fine with us Aichi. And I'm sure you'll be so happy if we bring her along, won't you?" Teased Miwa as Aichi blushed once more.

"Wait, just to be clear, has she gotten her memories back?" I asked.

"O-oh yeah. Remember when we saw them shooting that commercial? Well, when she and her sisters saw us they kinda got some of their memories back and they started playing Vanguard and then everything came back. Takuto said that it was bound to happen anyway..." Aichi explained.

"OF COURSE!" We were all surprised when a certain idiot spoke up.

"Oh wait that's right...you're still here.." Izaki said. Even I forgot he was here.

"Urgh...why you. Anyways, As I was saying-" he started to say something

"Were you saying something loser?" Kamui asked enjoying the fact that he was messing with the idiot. We were all amused. But being the thick-headed numb skull he was, he didn't really understand what Kamui said and instead, continued what he was saying.

"Of course Kourin can never forget her one true love!" He proudly announced. "Wait, what did you say you little brat?!" He asked Kamui. We all sweat dropped on his once again, late Izaki was murmuring something about Kourin not even knowing who he is..

"Soo...It's getting kinda late, we should go home now.." Shin said.

"Really? What time is it?" Miwa asks...

"About 9 pm.." Shin replied.

"WHAT?!" They all screamed in unison except for Kai and Aki... and me.

"Yeah, it is late." Kai said as he looked at Miwa. "Why don't you go on and walk your _girlfriend_ home? Eh, Miwa?" He said as he smirked at Miwa and Akari who were blushing and... HOLDING HANDS!? Wow...I didn't even notice that. But hey, Akari's so lucky to finally have a boyfriend. And her boyfriend was her longtime crush too. Aw man!

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Yuri,Asaka,Emi and I all demanded.

"U-uhm...I-I was ..p-p-planning to! S-sorry!" Akari said as she bowed down as a sign of her apologies.

"Well, it's fine. We're just shocked that you two are together. Anyways Aichi, you'll contact Kourin about our plans?" Yuri said.

Aichi nodded.

"How will you do that?" Mai asked.

"Oh!" Aichi said as he remembered something. "I have her number. She gave it to me, so I can -"

"YOU HAVE MY SWEET KOURIN'S NUMBER?!" The idiot -who I once again, forgot was there- said.

"Mmhm. Well, Miwa's curfew was only until 8:30 but I'll go home and tell Aunt Hanako that you walked your girlfriend home.." Kai said as he winked, and took Aki -who was sitting on the counter, looking sleepy- off the counter.

"What about Aki?" I asked.

"I'll just go to Miwa's place, since I'm staying there to tell them that I'm going to return Aki-" He said but he got cut off by his phone ringing.

* * *

 **Kai's POV.**

"I'll just go to Miwa's place, since I'm staying there to tell them that I'm going to return Aki-" I said but I got cut off by my phone, ringing.

I quickly took it out of my pocket and answered the call, It was Jin.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Aki's still with me if you're going to ask that.." I answered. Of all my family members, I was most distant to my uncle. I don't know why though. I started becoming close to him..but..I was 5 then. Even when Mom and Dad were alive I still wasn't all that close to Jin. Never have, Don't know if I ever will...

"Ah yes...Well, we're still busy with paperwork, and I'm still doing the slideshow for tomorrow's meeting so Aki's gonna have to stay with you.." he said.

 _'He's actually doing stuff...that's a first. I'm not surprised that Aki has to stay with me again. Sometimes I feel like I'm his father more than his cousin.'_ I thought as I mentally sighed. It was true, Jin wasn't close to any of his children. Which to me, since I'm an only child my parents are dead, is kinda ...sad? I dunno I haven't been sad or depressed in a while.

"Yeah. Sure. Anything else?" I asked.

"No. Thank you, Kai." he said and ended the call. See? We're not really comfortable with each other...nor are we ever going to be. The feelings mutual, bro. No need to act nice about it.

 _'He should really learn how to spend time with his kids. I'm their cousin, not their father. Idiot..'_ I thought. My face, I knew, was still blank. And for one, i know that Miwa looks me in the eye to know what I'm feeling. I was never one to show emotion on the face but in the eye. I still haven't learned how to hide that. That's why I usually close my eyes, and because of my frustration I shut them tight and snapped my cellphone shut.

"Aki, you're staying with me.." I said.

Everyone was looking at me, and hell was I uncomfortable.

"The heck you all looking at?" I asked in my icy cold tone. Haven't really been cold for so long that's why they look shocked. Tss...I was beyond pissed. Jin was still alive, still healthy, and still not that much busy, and yet he still can't make time for his kids? Unlike me, whose parents are dead. He has a chance and he's wasting it. Oh wait, let me rephrase that. He had so many chances, and he wasted all of it. This situation with Aki was not the first and It won't the last. Can't he see that there're other people like me who just wants to be with their parents but can't?! Why?! Well it's so freaking obvious why! **They're dead.**

But he's not. And he isn't using that opportunity well. He should just- no. The last thing I need to do is wish that Aki and the girls lose their father. They deserve better. Especially Aki. Being only 3, he doesn't deserve to lose his father. But I didn't deserve to lose mine either...and yet I did. I immediately snapped my eyes shut.

 **"Aki let's go."** I said.

* * *

 **Akari's POV**

 _ **"Aki let's go."**_

I have never- ever!- heard someone so cold. He said it in such a cold tone that I couldn't help but shiver. I felt Taishi-kun's hand grip my hand tighter.

 _'Something's wrong...'_ I thought. But I knew Taishi-kun. He's my boyfriend after all. Still not use to that .

"Well go on ahead home then...Cover for me 'kay?" Miw-Taishi-kun said.

Kai-kun only nodded as a reply. He carried Aki-chan and they left. Soon everyone also left.

"Let's go, Bee." I heard Taishi-kun said. I smiled and we proceeded to go to the direction of my street. Bee as in the honeybee or something. Or it could also be 'B' for Butterfly, but either way works. We soon arrived at my house.

"Thanks for walking me home!" I said as I hugged him.

"Damn, I don't think I want to leave..." I heard him mutter.

I kissed him on the lips, but just a peck.

"Was that suppose to be a good night kiss? Because I was expecting it to be a kiss not a peck." he said as he pouted.

"Nope. That's for cursing!" I said.

"Damn, Shit! Fudge!" he suddenly said and then he pouted his lips, asking for a kiss.

"CHEATER! " I said as I pushed him.

"Aw man...Anyways, I should get going now. Night, Bee." he said as he kissed me goodnight.

"Good night, Taishi-kun!" I said.

"Call me Taishi. I'm your boyfriend after all.." He said as he winked and then he left. He left me standing there grinning like a lunatic. If my mom hadn't called me I would've still be outside 'til three am.

Once I got inside, My mom and dad approached me.

"Who was that boy you were kissing dear?" Mom asked.

"That was Taishi...m-m-my boyfriend!" I said, smiling.

"You have a boyfriend? Well, bring him over for dinner next time. Okay?" Dad said. I nodded. I'm so thankful mommy and daddy aren't the strict type of parents. As long as I'm happy, they'll support me.

I kissed them goodnight and went upstairs. When I did, I grabbed my pillow and started screaming. I was so happy!

* * *

 **Miwa's POV**

 _'I wonder what's up with Kai...'_ I thought as I went inside my house.

"WELCOME HOME, Taishi-nii!" I heard Aki say.

"Hi! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed or something?" I asked as I removed my shoes.

"I'm just thinking..besides, Toshi-nii isn't going to sleep yet. He has...do-koo-ments." He said. I chuckled as he mispronounced 'documents'.

"He's still up?!" I asked as Aki nodded. I carried him upstairs and told him to watch TV. He happily did so.

"TAISHI MIWA!" I heard Mom say. _'Oh god...she must be furious!'_ I thought.

I quickly went down the stairs, taking two at a time.  
Mom was already at the end of the stairs, hands on her hips. Even Dad looked serious! Aw man!

"M-mom, l-l-listen. I-I...I walked home-" I started.

"Your GIRLFRIEND!" Mom said as she and Dad we're grinning crazily.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend, son?" Dad asked.

"W-well...we just became...official..earlier..so I thought-" I started again.

"You should bring her over here! I wanna meet the girl that caused my baby to grow up!" Mom said as she hugged me tight. I blushed hard.

"M-mom! I'm not a kid anymore!" I said, groaning.

"Of course you are!" I heard Maya say. Since when has she been there?! "You're my baby big bro!" She laughed.

"Psh. Whatever. Hey, has Kai been...acting.." I started but Maya cut me off.

"Cold? Rude?" She suggested. I nodded.

"Yup. Toshiki-nii's been like that. What happened anyway?" Maya asked.

"He's been like that ever since his uncle called him. You know, Jin Kudo.." I said reminding them of Kai's Uncle's name.

"Oh yes. That guy. Do you think they got into a fight?" Mom asked. She looked worried. Even back then, she was like Kai's Mom too. Well, Kai's part of the family and besides his my little bro! I am, 4 months older!

"Toshi-nii and daddy don't fight...-yawn-.." We heard a high pitched voice said. We turned around and saw Aki, standing on the last step of the stairs.

"I wouldn't blame Toshi-nii though. Daddy's a bad daddy.." Aki said. He sounded mad.

"Why is that?" Asked Dad.

"Because he never spends time with us. He's always working or going on meetings. Sometimes, he says he's too tired and needs rest. He's not a very good daddy.." Aki said crossing his small little arms.

"So Kai's mad because?" I asked.

"Because our daddy should be a better daddy. He's daddy is somewhere far away. He said that his daddy left to go somewhere and that he won't come back...and that we don't deserve to not have fun with our daddy. He's near us but what's the difference with him going to where Toshi-nii's daddy is?" Aki said.

"I get it.." Maya said. We all looked at her.

"Since Toshiki-nii' parents are... _away_... he's frustrated because their father is with them but it's like he's not even there at all..Unlike Toshiki-nii. He can't spend time with his dad anymore because... _you know._ And they still can, and yet they don't. He's affected because he doesn't want them to be miserable like he is.." Maya explained.

We all got what she meant. Since Kai's parents are gone he has 100% zero chance to spend time with them again, but unlike Aki and his sisters, they still have parents but they're too busy to spend time with.

But then I remembered...

"Oh yeah...it's almost that time huh..." I said..

They all nodded-except for Aki.

"Aki?" We heard Kai call.

"He's down here Toshiki.." Mom said.

Seconds later, Kai came down.

"Come on. You should've been in bed, hours ago." He said as he carried Aki, who was now, basically half-awake.

"Me too. I'm beat!" I announced. Me and Kai both went upstairs.

Me and Kai were sharing a bedroom since I had a double-deck.  
Kai placed Aki on his bed (the top one).

"So...that's why you turned cold earlier?"I said. I knew that he knew what I was talking about.

"He's an idiot. A goddamn stupid one too." He said. Kai rarely curses. And when he does, it's serious.

"Hey, he's busy. Remember, Mom and Dad used to be like that to me and Maya too, you know. They'll come together eventually." I said trying to calm him down.

He shook his head.

"No?" I said.

He nodded.

"Even when Aunt Hanako and Uncle Tadashi were busy, they still spent time with you two. He _never_ spent time with them. Why do you think they're so close to me? I basically raised the twins for four years, and I raised Aki his entire life. They have a father. I'm not him." he said sternly.

"Well, you do care for Aki a lot and whenever you take care of him, you do look like his father." I said. Kai shot me a look that says 'Drop-it-or-you'll-be-sorry'.

"Okay, okay. Let's talk about something else..." I said.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked sitting on the other side of my bed.

"Your feelings..." I said.

"Of?" He asked.

"Not 'of'. For.." I corrected.

"Who?" He asked. This is how we communicate. One or two words is enough for a sentence. Though It is a handful to translate everything he says.

"Nee-chan!" I announced happily but not enough to wake Aki up.

"Error 404: feeling cannot be found. Therefore, non-existent." he said as he leaned on the wall.

"Oh come one. Not even for friendship? So mean, Kai.." I said.

"Oh please, We both know what kind of feelings you're talking about..." he said.

"So you do have some feelings for her! You have a crush on nee-chan!" I said.

"I said no such thing. Besides, do you know what 'me having a crush on Tokura' means?" he asked.

"Crush?Romance?Love?" I asked.

"IMAGINATION." He replied flatly.

"Aww man, come on. Give her a chance! She's like, SO into YOU!" I said putting emphasis on SO and YOU.

"Doesn't matter, therefore, Don't care." He said.

"Honestly though, no such feelings? Come on~ Tell Taishi what Toshi is feeling today~" I baby-talked him.

"Stop talking like the baby you are." He said as he smirked while I made face.

"Please?" I said once more. I crossed the line, I can't give up now! For the sake of my bestfriend.

" ' . . ." he said.

"You sure? Dig deep there buddy! You can do it! I want to live to see you have kids!" I exclaimed.

Kai glared at me. This was what he hated. Green-minded stuff. His mom taught him to hate it. And he hates it alright, with a passion.

"SHUT UP!" he said.

"Aww, did I make Baby Toshi, uncomfortable?" I teased in my baby-talk voice.

"If I say it will you shut up, not tell anyone, and STOP with the teasing?! Especially _that._ " he said. By that he meant the entire having babies and stuff.

"Hmm...depends on what you say..." I said.

"I have a crush on Tokura, happy?!" He said as he grabbed my pillow and cover his face. SUCCESS!

"YES! VERY!" I said.

"Jusht becosh I Shaid It doeshn'p mean I mean it!" he said, his words muffled my the pillow.

"If you don't mean it, then why are you covering your face?" I teased, trying to pull my pillow away from his face. Hey, this is still my pillow, you know.

"BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!" He said after I successfully pulled the pillow from his face. And just as I thought, he was blushing. Since Kai's skin tone is very light, you could see his blush easily. And even though it was a little blush, it was still a blush...

"It's just a crush..." He muttered.

"And for her it's love.." I said.

"She'll end up getting hurt." He said as he looked me in the eye.

"I know. But she won't. And neither will you. If you admit you're in love with her." I said.

"No. You don't know. Trust me." He said.

"I do. But still." I persisted.

"I didn't fall for her.." He said.

"Yes you did.." I said.

"Nope. I didn't. I'm still hanging on the edge of the cliff." he said.

"But you know more than anyone, that sometimes letting go is less painful than holding on.." I said. Wow, so deep.

"Sometimes...for the sake of others, you'd rather hold on than let go." He said as he got off my bed and climbed up to his.

"And sometimes, you have to stop thinking of others. You think of others too much, and you end up forgetting to include yourself. Sometimes, being selfish isn't a bad thing you know.." I said as I laid down on my bed. I grabbed my sleeping mask and put it on. I closed the lights and was about to sleep when I heard Kai say something.

 _"The last time I thought about myself, I ruined everyone's lives. Even putting the entire world at risk. Being selfish may not always be a bad thing, but every time I become selfish, **It always is...** " _

And then silence...

* * *

 **Hanako's POV**

I woke up early to make some breakfast. I was making blueberry pancakes, since I knew that Toshiki and Taishi loves them. I made some oatmeal for Maya, and I made an extra plate of pancakes for little Aki. I looked at the calendar hanging on the refrigerator's door.

It was 2 days before _that_ day...

"Has it really been a year already?" I said out loud. In two day's time is Akemi and Ryota's death anniversary. And I knew that Toshiki was going to be affected. I may not be his mother but I am still a mother of two children. And Toshiki is practically my third child. A mother does anything for her children. I knew that Toshiki may not show emotions by reactions, but he does it by actions. He'll grow distant, and quieter than he already is.

 _'I hope he finds the one person in life that will fill the empty spaces in his heart. And bring back those wonderful, bright, twinkling eyes I loved so much...'_ I thought as I flipped a pancake. I prepared some coffee for me and Tadashi, as well as some bread.

I set the table and five minutes later Tadashi,Taishi,Toshiki and the other two, came downstairs. And just as I thought, Toshiki didn't feel like eating. He never did. Especially whenever that time is near. And since it was near, he didn't feel like eating. I knew that he wasn't feeling anything.

The cheerful, happy-go-lucky, and bright Toshiki that I knew was long gone. Locked away in a dark place somewhere in his soul. Is there really no person in this world that can find a key to unlock it? Is it really too late to bring back the Toshiki I knew?

 _'He may not know it...but he hasn't changed at all...'_ I thought _'He just became more serious and less out going, but he's still Toshiki...'_

"Come on...please?" I pleaded. He really wasn't making it easy for me to convince him to eat breakfast. He wouldn't even eat one pancake!

"Aunt Hanako, I really _REALLY_ don't want to eat anything..." He said as he looked me in the eye.

"Alright then. BUT! You are eating lunch _and_ dinner. Deal?" I said.

He sighed knowing he won't get out of this one.

"Deal.." he said.

"Hey mom, me and Kai are going to the movies with some friends.." Taishi said, then he drank some of his apple juice.

"Okay. Have fun. Do you want to go with them Maya?" I asked Maya. I knew that she was secretly hoping that one of them ask her to come along.

"Yeah, you should. Emi and Mai have been talking about you.." Toshiki said.

"Really?! I-I mean...sure...I don't have anything planned anyway." Maya said as Taishi and Tadashi laughed while Toshiki and I smiled.

"Alright then, go on. You guys don't wanna stay here and miss out on all the fun." I said as I shooed them off.

"..'Kay. Bye Aunt Hanako, Uncle Tadashi..." Toshiki said as he leaned forward so I can kiss him goodbye on the cheek. Taishi did the same and so did Maya.

"Babye! Thank you for the pancakes! They were very delicious!" Aki said as he kissed me on the cheek.

'Toshiki raised him well...' I thought. Of course I knew that Toshiki raised Aki! They went out of the dining room..

And off they went.

* * *

 **Kai's POV**

It was still too early for us to go to the movies since we all decided to go at noon. We had a few cardfights and soon enough, it was just 3 hours before we need to go to the movies...

"Uhm, Misaki do you mind going to the grocery? We do have 3 hours left before going to the movies and we don't really wanna sleep with an empty stomach now, right?" Shin said.

 _'I do...I don't want to eat anything at all..'_ I thought. I hate it. I hate it that so much time has passed by and that it's that time of the year again...

Even until now...It hurts like hell. And I don't even know why i'm not used to it. True, i saw them burn before my very eyes in that car crash..I've seen Grandma Suzune (My mom's mom) get murdered because of some thieves. Yes, I've seen Uncle Aoi (Dad's cousin/ Grandma Hikaru's son)fall from a building after being pushed by a few jealous co-workers. I've seen many people die, many important people to me. So why am I still hurting?

"Hey Kai.." I heard Tokura say, snapping me out of my trance.

"Hn?" I replied in the same way I always do.

"Shin asked if you can come with me to buy groceries...Do you mind?" She asked. My heart started beating a beat faster, but I knew that I shouldn't. IT shouldn't.

"No." I said. And I started walking out of Card Capital, with her trying to catch up. I knew for one, that I, Toshiki Kai, might be starting to fall for Misaki Tokura.

Well, whether I fall flat-faced onto the ground or get caught, It will end in the same way anyway. Tokura and I not allowed being together because I'm already engaged to someone else and that we will both be hurt from whatever Grandpa Hachiro (Mom's dad.) has in plan for me and my life.

Ever since Mom and Dad died, I lost everything. My happiness, my feelings, myself and my freedom. I no longer have any choice but to follow whatever Grandpa Hachiru tells me to do. He wants me to be perfect. He made me train everyday, archery, dancing, singing, playing instruments. ANYTHING. Anything that will make me into the perfect person he wants me to be. I'm his little puppet. And I don't know why I can't bring myself to say no.

I was basically good at everything. If you think trying to make yourself perfect would make your life perfect, believe me that's not what my life is. It's far from perfect. It's hell.

I can do archery, I can dance any dance, i can sing any song regardless of how high or how low the octave must be , I can talk in many languages, I can fix cars, I can make stuff, I can program many things, I'm a professional in martial arts, I can draw, I can paint, I know how to treat patients with any type of sickness, I can do almost anything.

But, I can't choose. I can't make my own decisions without Grandpa Hachiru approving. And most of all, I can't have fun. I can't play stupid childish games,I can't waste my time doing nothing. I can't even choose who I want to marry. Everything's planned, everything's suppose to be perfect.

No buts, no opposes, no disobeying.

I live by rules, I live by boundaries, I have my reasons, I have my limits.

In other words, I live in a world of unfair hell.  
But I wouldn't blame him, He became like that ever since Mom and Dad died...and deep down I know, he just misses them as badly as I do..

"Kai? Are you alright?" I heard Tokura asked. I looked ahead and saw that the grocery store was in sight.

"I'm fine." I replied.

 _"I'm worried about you..."_ I heard her say. _"I like you, that's why."_

3 words, 8 letters. And it came from her, all of that combined made me feel like I was gonna have a heart attack. This time, I knew that each moment I spend with her, makes me only have more of a chance of letting go of the edge of the cliff and let myself fall for her. But I don't want to get close to anyone again...I can't lose another important person.

And I knew, Misaki Tokura, had taken the #1 spot on my most important people's list. And yes, I really **do** think I'm falling.

 _Or am I?_

 _Because I'm pretty sure, I already fell..._

 **Ooohhh. Well, The next chap (SPOILER ALERT!) :Is the gang and everybody else going to the movies and yada yada yada.**

 **Anyway, review. Tell me what you think of this chapter. And yes, I know It's crappy.**

 **BTW, here's the list of the next chaps:**

 ** _Chapter 7: Movies..(Confessions Part 1 : AiKou)_**

 _ **Chapter 8 : Amusement park (Confessions Part 2 :Rensaka and KamuiEmi)**_

 _ **Chapter 9: Resort (Confessions Part 3: Sharleon and Kenri)**_

 _ **Chapter 10: Grandpa Hachiru**_

 _ **Chapter 11: I'm Not Your Goddamn Puppet!**_

 _ **Chapter 12: Nobody's perfect.**_

 _ **Chapter 13: Mom's Garden.**_

 _ **Chapter 14: I love Lilac. I love you?**_

 _ **Chapter 15: I'm Sorry.**_

 _ **Chapter 16: Flower Garden (Confessions part 4: Kaisaki)**_

 _ **Chapter 17: (EPILOGUE) You Caught Me.**_

 **Thank you for reading! Review. And yes, I gave spoilers ( I count the titles of the following chaps spoilers _).** **Give me 3-5 reviews and I promise, I'll update a chap ASAP...who know? I might update 2...hehe.** **If there are any grammatical errors, Do tell. I accept criticism as long as it is not offensive. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI! message from meisakine, kai and misaki in the grocery, misaki is short kai gets it for her, she gts spices, she gets wrong one, kai thinks shes sick , she bluhes, kai goes to get the things, misaki gets in line, kai takes so ling, he ra into somebody, walking back to cc misaki asking, girl shows up, cecilia harper, pink hair braided ponytail violet eyes, princess bratinella. kai tells shes her fiance, aichis pov, kourin comes, aichi falls in olove, kourin seeing mikari couple, kai and misa comes back, everyone greeting them, aki rans up to them, kai says her, princess bratinella, kai curses, points, no cake, laughs, kourin talimg to aichi, aichi nodding, yuri suggesting horro mystery movie, everyone screams, detective about to open door turns aoround to see ghost, kourin screams, hugs aichi, comforts, watches, kourin ask aichi if scared, aichi si scared she might be someone elses and not his, confession, kiss, everyone notices, morikawa almost killed aichi, walking to her car, kisses goodnight and babye ghsot, gives bracelet iluvu, goes home, tackled by mom and sis , sleeps, they're official...**

 **review**

HI! This is Meisakine, for those that reviewed thank you! You should thank them too because if they didn't review I wouldn't have made a new chapter so...

Anyways, here it is! Chapter 7 : Movies (Confessions part 1 :Aikou)

Chapter 8 will probably be published this Saturday or Sunday since, I'll be going somewhere for a while. I won't be updating like I used to, You'll have to wait a few days since I can only update on weekends now.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Misaki's POV**_

Hmm, I wonder if he's really okay. Knowing him, he isn't but since he didn't really talk about it to me I guess he can handle it by himself, whatever it is...  
I watched him picking out all sorts of stuff. We were in the section where we can get flour and backing soda and stuff.

I knew I was a few inches shorter than him but damn, when will I reach the row where they put flour on?! Why does it have to be so high?! I was standing on my toes just to get the flour but I can only touch it with my fingertips. Which is really no good.

"Let me get it..." I heard Kai say. He reached over and grabbed the box of flour with ease. Damn him and his height. But,...he really smells good. He put the box of flour on the pushcart and re-arranged everything to make more space. Wow, he sure likes to organize things...Wow, the person he gets married to will be so lucky-WHAT THE HELL?! STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT MISAKI!

"You know, we could get this entire thing over with if you start helping. The more you help, the faster we get out o here.." He said. Why do I have a feeling he just wants to get out of here? Is he uncomfortable with me? Or maybe he just doesn't like grocery shopping? But from what Miwa said, he lives alone o he has to do grocery shopping, so why is he such in a hurry?

"Oh, right. Sorry." I said as I went over to the spices and herbs section. I grabbed everything that was on the list and went to find Kai who was in the bread and pastries section. I dumped everything on the cart. He looked at all the things I put in the cart and then looked at me and then the cart again.

"What? Is there something wrong?" I asked as I looked at him.

"You got them wrong.." He said.

"huh?" I asked.

"The spices and herbs you got. They're wrong. This is suppose to be basil not chamomile, You got garlic salt instead of garlic powder, you got mint correct but you got way too many of them, This was suppose to be pepper and parsley not sesame seeds and poppy seeds.." he explained.

I looked at the cart dumbfounded. I felt the heat rush up to my face because of embarrassment...GOD! How could I get these wrong?! Some perfect memory I have..

"O-oh...r-really? I-I-I must've read the wrong list..." I said stuttering. God I'm such an idiot!  
I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a warm, smooth and soft hand on my forehead..  
I looked at the person to see that it was...Kai's?! OMG.

"Sorry.." He apologized pulling his hand away from my forehead. He turned the other direction and said.."You were red and and stuttering and I thought you were cold. So I...thought...you were sick or something." He said. He carefully picked up all the herbs and spices that I took.

"I'll go put these back. You can go line up or something.." He said as he slowly walked to the other section.

I took the pushcart and got in line. I looked at my watch and it read : 10:42...what's taking him so long? He's been gone for ten minutes! He should've been back here by now. Plus, there's a creepy guy behind me...

"Hey miss, you all alone?" I heard the guy behind me say..Oh great.

"Nope, I'm just waiting for my boyfriend.." I said not even bothering to look behind me. I can smell his stench from here..

"Oh come on, you're joking. I don't see him anywhere.." He said as I saw him slowly reaching for me...I froze. WHAT AM I DOING? Misaki, fight back! But no matter what I do, I couldn't move...

"Excuse me but what are you doing touching _my girlfriend?_ " I heard a familiar voice say. I let out a sigh of relief and turned around.

"I told you I have a boyfriend. Shiki, come on already we're next in line!" I called.

"Coming Misa.." he said. I don't know why but I was actually thankful that this guy grabbed my waist. But I'm still disgusted though..

After paying, Kai and I grabbed the plastic bags filled with all sorts of things we bought and left the grocery store.

"Oh thank God you came just in time!" I said, relieved. "I don't know what could've happened if you didn't come! Thanks a lot Kai!" I said thanking him.

"No problem.. " He said as I remembered something.

"Hey, what took you so long? It's not that hard to find spices and herbs.." I said.

"Bumped into a person I knew.." he said.

"Oh. Is that a friend of yours?" I asked.

"NO. We have no such relationship between us...I just know her.." he said. Her...so it's a girl, huh? I wonder why he says there's no such relationship among them..

"Okay. So anyways, what kind of movie do you think we'll watch later on?" I asked trying to make a conversation.

"I dunno. Miwa and I usually watch some horror or some action. Knowing the girls, they'll pick a romance movie or something. The others might watch comedy..." He said.

' _As much as I hate those cheesy romance movies, I'd rather watch it than those horror movies._ ' I thought.

"But if you were to choose what would you choo-?" I started but I got caught off by an angelic voice.

"TOSHIKI! There you are!" She said. I turned to see a girl the same height as me, with pink hair and beautiful violet eyes. 'She's really pretty' I thought.

"Shit..." I heard Kai curse under his breath..The girl ran up to us and when she saw me, she looked at me from head to toe.

"Uhm, who the hell are _you_? And what the hell are you doing with _my fiance_?" She asked rather rudely. Fiance? I looked at Kai and he nodded. So..she's his fiance? I felt my heart breaking but I am **NOT** going to let her see me hurt! NO damn way!

"Um, excuse me but I should be asking you that since we were talking." I said returning her glare. I suddenly felt a hand grab my wrist. It was Kai. He pulled me behind him.

"What the damn hell are you doing here, Cecilia?" He asked in a cold tone.

"That's not a very nice greeting, Toshiki. Especially since I'm your future wife. Besides, what the fu** are you doing with someone like her?" She asked. Wow, this is one heck on a cursing machine.

"She's a friend. Answer my question or get out of my sight." He demanded.

 _She's a friend.._

 _She's a friend.._

 _She's a friend.._

 _She's a friend.._

 _a friend.._

 _a friend.._

 _friend..._

 _FRIEND.._

I felt my heart hurt because of what he said. I shook it off and just listened to their conversation.

"And I'm your fiance." She retorted.

"No. You're a bratty little ." he said as he started walking away from her, dragging me along.

I heard her gasp.

"HOW DARE YOU! First you insult me, then you walk away from me?!" She said.

"Good job, other than shopping and being the brat you are, who knew you could also state the obvious?" Kai said. Touche...

"UGH! COME BACK HERE!" She ordered.

"Sorry, I don't talk to strangers.." Kai said as we broke into a run while she stood there screaming like an idiot she is.

We stopped running when we went to the park. We sat on the bench.

"Sorry about that." he said as we sat down.

"It's fine...so you have a fiance huh?" I asked

"Yeah, but I don't like her. She's a brat." He said.

"Well, she seems to like you." I said jokingly. But he didn't sense my humor..

"No she doesn't like me. She's obsessed with me."He stated. "She'll do anything to make me hers. And I'll do anything to stay away from her.." he said.

I didn't reply because I was speechless.

"So does this have to do with your business?" I asked.

"Yeah. My mom's dad, Grandpa Hachiru, wants our business to be perfect. Therefore, I need to be perfect. And damn, how much I hate it.." He said as he placed his chin on his hand.

"Can't you cancel your engagement or something?" I asked.

"No. What Grandpa Hachiru says is to be done. No complaints, No opposes, No disobeying,No buts.. I live by rules, i live by boundaries, I have my reasons and I have my limits. I live in a perfect hell." He said.

"So there's no going back huh?" I said.

"Yeah. Ever since Mom and Dad died, everything changed.." He said. I looked at him.

"Our family is one of the families that are strict and have rules you must oblige to. You have no choice but to follow. And because of that, our business and family turned into chaos. Until Mom met Dad..." He started. "In our family, it's your relatives that will choose your wife or your husband. Mom was the first to break that rule. Mom broke every single rule there was.. She secretly married Dad and had me. They said ever since our family saw me they changed. They no longer obliged to the rules. Every one was free. And it was all because of Mom,Dad and I. But since they died, Grandpa Hachiru was devastated. He brought back the rules and said no one-under any circumstances- is to break them. If they do not follow, they must be punished.." He said.

"Punished?" I asked shocked.

He nodded.

"Either they get beaten to a pulp then get thrown out on the street, with no money, food, water, not even luggage. They are to suffer for not following..."

"T-t-that's just.." I started

"Wrong. I know. But he's just scared.." He said.

"Scared?"

"Yeah. Mom and Dad died in an accident, then Grandma Suzune, his wife, got murdered by thieves that went into her house, His only daughter left, Aunt Sasha, left to be with Jin...I'm the only one he has left. And he's just scared of losing me..." He said.

"That's so sad...I-I'm so sorry.." I said.

"It's fine." he said as he turned to me and forced a smile.

"Stop forcing yourself to smile when you're hurting. Believe me I've been there. And it will only make things worse.." I said.

"Mom said, if you smile, tomorrow will come and everything will be alright. I know that's not true and yet I still do it. It's the only way I get to feel lose to her..." he said.

"Uhm...what about we-"" I started but he cut me off.

"We should get going..everyonw's practically wondering what's taking us so long..." he said as he grabbed the plastic bags.

I nodded. "Yeah.."

I was disappointed that he didn't tell me how he feels, but I am happy that he at least opened up to me about it...But why me? Why not Miwa? Why not Aichi? Or maybe Ren?

"Tokura, You coming?" I heard him call.

I nodded and ran to catch up with him.

* * *

 _ **Aichi's POV**_

We were all waiting for Kai-kun and Misaki-san. I wonder what happened to them? I was stating to worry but I had important things on my mind as well. It includes a certain blond haired idol. I patted my pocket for the umpteenth time of the day just to make sure that the box was right there.

I sighed once more.

"Calm down, Aichi. She'll love it!" Emi said. Emi and Mom were the ones who helped me out on picking out a gift for Kourin. I was planning on confessing to her when I get the chance so I always brought my gift for her. It was a ring that said 'I 3 you' With a K on the heart.

It was expensive but for Kourin, I'll do anything. I used up all my savings just to buy this ring. Mom and Emi volunteered to lend me some money but I declined since I wanted to work hard for my money. I wanted all my efforts to be appreciated by the only girl in my heart.

And speak of the Angel, the doors slide open to reveal the most beautiful girl on both the planet Cray and Earth.

"KOURIN MY DARLING! WE HAVE FINALLY REUNITED!-" Morikawa was cut off by Kourin smacking him using her handbag. We all laughed at the scene as Kourin quickly ran to hide behind me -which made me happy-. Morikawa laid on the ground, probably unconscious or something, with a big red mark on his face.

"Ehehehehe.." Izaki and I chuckled awkwardly.

"Nice of you to join the party, Kourin." Miwa-kun said.

"You should thank Aichi, he's the one who invited me." Kourin said as she smiled at me. I smiled back at her trying to prevent myself from blushing.

"Ooohh. I think we should let them have some space..." Akari-san said as she and Miwa-kun slowly backed away.

Kourin and I both blushed.

"So, it's who else are we w-waiting for?" Kourin asked, changing the subject.

"Just Kai and Boss Lady." Answered Naoki.

"Ohh...well we could just leave them behind. I bet Misaki wouldn't mind..." Yuri said as she smirked.

"Yeah, I bet she'll love us even more if we do just that.." said Kourin.

"You know, i'm still trying to process the fact that Misaki likes Kai. I guess he's really that irresistible with the ladies huh?" Kamui said.

"Of course! He's Toshiki Kai!" proclaimed Shingo.

And with that the doors swished open to reveal Kai-kun and Misaki-san.

"Hey! They're finally back!" Exclaimed Emi.

"About time yo!" Said Eiji.

"What were you two doing?" teased Kenji-san.

"Ne ne. Those look heavy.." Ren said referring to the bags Kai-kun and Misaki-san were carrying.

"You two took your sweet time huh?" said Asaka.

"Hi!" Said Kourin

"Welcome back!" I said.

"You talk like we've been gone for more than a year, Aichi." Said Misaki-san but smiled nonetheless.

"I bet you wish you did..." Said Akari-san as Misaki-san's cheeks turned pink, while Kai-kun placed the bags on the counter.

"About time you came.." Said Naoki.

Aki-chan ran up to them and was jumping up and down while pouting at Kai-kun. Kai-kun picked him up and Aki-chan quickly wrapped his arms around Kai-kun's neck.

"Ne ne! What took you two so long?" Aki-chan asked as he pouted.

"We ran into somebody.." Explained Misaki-san as she and Kai-kun shared a look.

"Hey hey, what happened you two? Who did you guys ran into?" Asked Jillian.

"Princess Cecilia Bratinella Harper." Kai-kun replied sarcastically as he closed his eyes and leaned back on the counter.

"Cecilia Harper. Kai's fiance.." Misaki-san said. And I knew she was doing all that she can to not let out the fact that she was hurting.

"WAIT! YOU HAVE A FIANCE?!" We all shouted.

"AHHHH!"We were startled by Aki-chan's scream. "Monster Bratinella is back! We need to hide Toshi-nii!" he said.

"We're engaged by contract." Kai-kun said. "Besides, nobody even wants to be friends with someone like her." Kai-kun said.

"I agree. She's really obsessed with Kai too.." Misaki-san said.

"Obsessed?" Emi asked.

"Yup. She'll do anything just so I can be hers. Killing is one of the options..." Kai-kun said as he sighed. "And since I don't want her to kill anybody, I have no choice but to marry her when we are at the right age." Kai-kun said.

I saw Misaki-san make a fist.

"Don't you have a choice? Especially since.. _you know_..." Miwa-kun said.

"No. As I told you, even if the feelings is mutual, she will only end up getting hurt." Kai replied.

"Uhm...how about we all go to the movies?" Shin-san said as we all nodded.

"Yup! I agree. We're suppose to be having fun today! Not mope around because of someone else's life!" Misaki-san muttered as she smiled.

"Can Saki-nee carry me?" Requested Aki-chan as Kai glanced at Misaki-san, who nodded. Kai-kun gave Aki-chan to Misaki-san.

 _"Toshi-nii said that if you are hurt, you shouldn't smile...so please stop smiling.."_

Hm? Was that Aki-chan? I could've sworn he said something... I must have been imagining things...

We all made our way to the mall.

* * *

 ** _Kourin's POV_**

We were walking to the mall, since it was just nearby.

 _Hey isn't that Kourin?_

 _Yeah, the one from Ultra rare!_

 _She's so much prettier in real life!_

 _OMG! Come on get a picture of her!_

 _Why is she with them?_

 _Well, some of them are famous cardfighters so it's normal for her to be friends with them..._

 _So lucky!_

 _OMG AICHI IS SO CUTE!_

 _KAI IS SO HOT!_

 _For someone as hot as Kai he sure is cool..._

 _Come on, let's get his autograph!_

 _Hurry up! We need to get a picture with him!_

 _This is a dream come true!_

We started picking up our pace since we were attracting our own crowd of fangirls and fanboys, and quite possibly, fangays.

The girls were heratbroken when Kai just walked passed them not even paying any notice to them. Unlike Ren, who was waving at the girls, while Kenji and Aichi were nervously smiling at the people. I just ignored them like Kai, Misaki, and the others did.

Misaki suddenly let go of Aki's hand since Aki said he wanted to walk, causing him to be left alone in the crowd.

"AKI!" Kai and Misaki called.

"Aki, can you hear me?" Kai asked. By now, even reporter's were here.

"Aki? Aki? Where are you Aki?" Misaki looked around frantically.

Everybody stopped when we heard Aki's voice screaming in pain.

Kai quickly started pushing the reporters and people out of his way, as he made his way towards the crying voice.

"I think we should get going while we have the chance. Misaki and Kai can surely handle themselves.." Shin suggested.

We all nodded and made a run for it. We reached the mall and we all went to the 3rd floor where the cinemas were. Shin bought the tickets for the horror movie we all picked out. Eiji, Reiji,Mai, Shingo, Kenji, Yuri, and Shin were going to watch an action movie. They had a spare ticket for Aki.

* * *

 **Meanwhile ... (This is what happened to Misaki,Kai, and Aki. Just in case y'all we're wondering ;) )**

 _Kai went to where the crying Aki was with Misaki tailing behind him..  
_

 _Kai picked up the crying Aki and saw that he had a cut on his knee._

 _"Sshhh...What happened?" Kai asked gently._

 _"H-h-he pushed me!" Aki pointed to a man with a camera. The man immediately froze._

 _"It's okay, Aki. Don't cry..." soothed Misaki._

 _"U-uhm...I-I didn't see him...I-I-I'm s-sorry.." He apologized._

 _"Y-yes you did! You called me a stupid brat! H-he pushed me! H-he pushed m-me!" Aki said as he kept crying and pointing at that one man._

 _Kai stood up carrying Aki, while Misaki was comforting him._

 _ **"Any one who dares take a picture or video, I swear, You'll all be dead by tomorrow.."** Kai said darkly. _

_Everyone started throwing their camera's and phones to the floor as if they were being hold upped._

 _"What's going on here?" They heard a voice say. It was a policeman._

 _Everyone started talking all at once. Kai used this opportunity to grab Misaki's wrist and make a run for it._

* * *

 _ **Aichi's POV**_

We waited a good 15 minutes before we saw the three, walking towards us. We saw Aki's tear stained face and his bandaged knee.  
They explained what happened and apologized for what happened. Shin took Aki from Kai and said that they were going to watch an action movie.

"Okay. Just cover his eyes whenever there's gore involved. _ **Understand?"**_ Kai-kun said as he gave Shin-san a meaningful look.

Shin nodded.

"Yup. Aki be a good boy, okay? Don't cry anymore." Misaki-san said as she smiled sweetly at Aki-chan who grinned and nodded his head.

We all went to watch our respective movies.

Me, Kourin, Kai-kun, Misaki-san, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa-kun, Akari-san, Ren, Asaka, Emi, Kamui, and Tetsu were going to watch the horror movie the others were going to watch an action movie.

The movie started.

 _ **30 minutes later ...**_

* * *

 _ **(Many people were screaming, Emi was crying and Kamui was trying to comfort her, Asaka was hugging Tetsu's arm resulting to making Ren jealous therefore holds Asaka's hand trying to keep his innocent act together but he's just really pulling her away from Tetsu, Kourin was hugging Aichi, Misaki was hugging Kai very tightly, Miwa and Akari were hugging each other.)**_

 _The detective was slowly walking towards the door, he touches the doorknob and twisted it, as he was about to open the door he heard faint footsteps approaching him. Regardless of the many screams and cries of help he heard from inside the room, He went in._

 _As he closed the door he felt someone's hand on his shoulder he slowly turns and was face-to-face with the ghost._

 _The ghost had only one eye, for the other had a knife stabbed into it as the ghost's eye was bleeding. The ghost had two arms, one hand was on the detective's shoulder the other was holding the detective's daughter by her hair._

 _The ghost had her's lips sewn to her face making her look like it was grinning. The black hair she had was covering her other eye.  
Slowly she lifted the detective's daughter as the detective frantically pleaded for her to let his daughter go. _

_"Please, She's only five! Please have mercy! PLEASE!" Said the detective who was being held by two other ghosts._

 _One had very long hair covering half of her face, as her mouth was sewn together there was a chain on her neck, the other one was a boy who's eye's weren't in their sockets, instead were dangling on his neck from a chain. The boy ghost's mouth was ripped open._

 _The first ghost (the one with the daughter) slowly took out the knife in her eye and was about to stab the daughter.._

 _"PA-PA! HELP... ME PAPA! PAPA! PA-paaa.." said the girl as she choked for being held 7 feet from the ground by the neck._

 _"MELISA!"_

* * *

 _ **Aichi's POV**_

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All the girls screamed.

I held Kourin's hand tighter.

"Ssshhh. It's okay...see? The priest came! They're safe!" I said comforting Kourin in the best way I can.

"I-I'm s-s-surprised you a-aren't s-s-scared!" Kourin said.

Without thinking I replied..

"I'm more afraid of losing you than this movie.." I muttered.

Kourin blushed as she looked at me with her beautiful green eyes.

"W-what?" She asked.

I took a deep breath and gathered up my courage.

"I said, I'm more afraid of losing you than this movie. Because I don't need a ghost to make me plead down and cry. All it takes is you to love someone else..." I said.

Her blush deepened.

"W-what a-a-are you-" She started but I cut her off by kissing . .

"I'm trying to say..." I started and I pulled out the box with the ring. I opened it and saw her eyes widened in shock.

"Y-you..." She started.

"I love you. I really really really do. And even though you may not love me back, it's fine. I'd rather be a friend than to be strangers. Even if it hurts seeing you smile and knowing that I'm not the reason why.." I said.

"Idiot.." I was surprised when she said that.

"You say it hurts because you know that you're not one of the reasons behind my smile? Well let me just say you were hurting for nothing...

.

.

.

"Because you're the only reason why I do smile. So how can you say that you aren't one of the reasons, when you're the only reason?" She finished.

"W-wait...a-are y-y-you s-s-saying t-that..." I started stuttering, still trying to process what she was saying.

Instead of answering she showed me the ring I gave her, which was now on her finger.

"This ring...says it all..." She said as she smiled and we shared yet another kiss.

 **After the movie...**

I almost got killed by Morikawa when he saw Kourin and I holding hands together...

"AICHI! HOW DARE YOU EVEN HOLD HANDS WITH MY DEAR KOURIN!" he said as he was smacked ,yet again, by Kourin's handbag.

"It's normal for a couple to hold hands isn't it?" She said.

"C-C-COUPLE?!" Morikawa asked as he fainted.

"You two are together now?!" Asked Emi.

Kourin and I nodded.

"COOL!" Said Naoki.

"Congrats!"

"Awww!"

"Yay! I now have an older sister!" Said Emi as she clapped her hands.

"Well, looks like I have another little sister. Thank God, she isn't annoying like Rekka." Said Kourin as she hugged Emi while all of us laughed.

 **Everybody goes home...**

I kissed Kourin goodbye and with that...

I can now proudly say..

Kourin and I ...

.

.

.

.

Are now official...

And I really want to thank who ever made that creepy horror movie..

* * *

 **YAY! They're official! Oh and Aichi, you're welcome!**

 **I made the entire horror movie up. Hahaha. It was fun writing that part of the fanfiction.**

 **So...**

 **Akari and Miwa became a couple because of a song (by Len Kagamine he's a vocaloid)**

 **Aichi and Kourin became a couple because of a horror Movie (made by me!)**

 **So anyways, REVIEW!**

 **Give me 3-5 reviews and I'll update chapter 8, ASAP this weekend.**

 **P.S. I will now only update during weekends due to school and stuff. :)**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Next chapter: _Chapter 8: Amusement Park (confessions part 2 : RenSaka and KamuiEmi)_**

 ** _~MEISAKINE/MEI-CHAN_**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is MeiSakine! Soo, It's already the weekend! Yay. I uploaded this VERY VERY VERY VERY LATE! And I am so so so sorry!. I had school (I'm a dormer so I only update on weekends). I had about a bunch of projects, assignments, plates, reports, research, and quizzes to do and pass so I had to cram. Oh and BTW we're just going to START having our long tests and final examinations so, I'm in hell NOT a hell week but literal hell.**  
 **For those that reviewed, thank you very much!**

 **So as I said, I was going to publish Chapter 8 And, I got to publish it today! YAY!**

 **I'll be updating again, next weekend (More like next Friday and Saturday). IF I CAN**

 **Thank you for those that reviewed. Here's** **_Chapter 8 : Amusement Park (RenSaka & KamuiEmi)_**

 **I do not own Cardfight Vanguard and It's characters. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Amusement Park (RenSaka & KamuiEmi)**_

 _ **Emi's POV**_

We all met up in Card Capital today. We were just waiting for Ren-kun and Asaka-san to come. They're probably having some quality time together! How lucky is Asaka-san!

I glanced at Kamui who was playing against Kourin-nee. Aichi was cheering her on. The others were just silently watching.  
Kamui was playing all out as always. He was very strong and very cute too!

I always thought he was cute but I think he finds Mai attractive. I mean he's so comfortable around her and he keeps on smiling like they're so close. I was jealous of Mai, and of course, I didn't tell her. I didn't tell anybody in fact.

Not even Aichi and Mom.

Whenever Kamui's around me he acts so nervous and silent. He kept stuttering and stuff. And he was always red too. I wanted to tell him how I feel about him but...I can't. I mean, I can see that he really likes Mai. And since she's my friend I can't do that to her!

I looked at the time to see that Ren-kun and Asaka-san were very late already. What could be taking them so long? We all planned on going to the amusement park at 7:00 pm since it opened at 6 pm and closes at 12:00 midnight.

The poster said that there was gonna be a fireworks display, that's why they were going to open at 6 pm.

Tetsu-san said that Ren wanted to talk to Asaka-san about something.

 _'OMG! Maybe He's going to confess to Asaka-san?! Waaah~ Just how lucky can she get?'_ I thought. She's so lucky that Ren-kun is the one who will confess to her!. Unlike me, I have 0% chance that Kamui will confess to me.

He can't even stand an entire day near me without fainting! DO I carry a disease or something? Maybe he's allergic to my perfume or maybe he just doesn't want to spend time with me...

I looked at Yuri-san who was punishing a certain Emperor of hers, and Misaki-san who was looking at Kai-kun in a dreamy way.

Kai-kun fell asleep on one of the tables.

Suddenly, the doors swung open to reveal a certain blue-haired ringleader of the pale moon circus.

"Asaka-san! What did you and Ren-kun talk about?" Mai-chan asked.

"I don't remember clearly because I wasn't feeling so well. I just went to a pharmacy to buy some medicine. I'm feeling better now. Anybody up to go to the park?" She asked casually.

"Uhm, Ren isn't here yet so we can't go..." Aichi said.

"Oh is that so? Well, we were suppose to meet up at the park but when we did, he forgot what he was suppose to say." She said.

"Typical Ren.." murmured Kai and Tetsu.

"We'll probably have to line up for the rides and stuff. That won't be fun now would it?" She asked as she crossed her arms and smiled.

"I think something happened..." Whispered Izaki to Morikawa.

"Well, since no one wants to go, I'll head on already. 'Kay?" She said as she waved goodbye.

We all waved back at her and bid her farewell.

"Okay, did something happen with her and Ren?" Naoki asked.

"Probably. That wasn't like her at all.." Said Misaki-san.

"I agree. She didn't even once mention Ren's name!" Exclaimed Shingo as he fixed his glasses.

"Toshi-nii is waking up!" Announced Aki-chan.

We all turned to Kai, who was rubbing his right eye.

"Uhhh...morning?" He asked. We all laughed and chuckled at him, in which he just tilted his head in confusion.

I looked at Misaki-san to see her reaction due to Kai's little gesture.

And I was right! She was faintly smiling, and her attention focused on Kai only!.

"He looks so cute!" Mai-chan said.

"If by cute you mean just woke up and greeted you guys and got laughed at as a reply then, yes. I am cute." Kai said sarcastically as he looked around.

"Ren and Asaka were late. Asaka was here awhile ago but she left to go to the amusement park already.."Explained Miwa-kun.

"Hn...that's weird. Narumi usually tails behind Ren..." Kai-kun said as he raised an eyebrow and shared a glance with Tetsu-san.

"Yes. Very peculiar, Indeed. But, if they are having problems of some sort, we must let them handle it." Leon said.

"This is Ren we're talking about. Ren _and_ Narumi." Kai-kun said. "When it comes to Narumi, He needs all the help he can get."

Tetsu-san nodded. "Yup. Just like a certain little boy." He said as he eyed Kamui. Kamui blushed both in embarrassment and anger.

"I DO NOT NEED HELP!" Kamui said and with that Misaki-san declared that we should just go to the amusement park.

* * *

 **Kamui's POV**

We were all walking to the direction of the nearby amusement park (which was just about a couple blocks away) when...

"HEY YOU GUYS!" We heard a familiar voice call. We all turned and as expected, It was Ren.

"You guys left without me!" He pouted. I mentally sighed. Childish as ever, I see.

"Well, you were late! And besides, we didn't want to leave Asaka-san alone at the amusement park! The more the merrier!" Emi said.

I being the lovesick idiot I was, immediately agreed.

"YEAH! Who knows, she might get lost in a place as huge as that! And i'm pretty sure she won't see much people she knows.." I said.

Emi turned to me and smiled making my heart instantly freeze.

"Told you, he needed help.." I heard a certain Dark irregular cardfighter state.

"I HEARD THAT YOU BIG JERK!" I shouted at Tetsu.

"Oh, Sorry I thought that if I whispered you wouldn't be able to hear it from down there..." He said, smirking.

"Hey, that's not very nice! Besides, you're offending me and Emi-chan as well!" Mai said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh...sorry.."He apologized.

I looked at Mai with a grateful smile. She smiled back at me.

"Thanks! You're really nice! Though, I'm pretty sure I could handle that big brick wall by myself." I said over confidently.

"Ahaha. Yeah,right. It looks like you were gonna explode!" Mai said making me laugh along with her.

 _(While talking with Mai, Kamui didn't notice Emi looking at them with a pained and sorrowful expression, as they continued on their way to the Amusement park.)_

* * *

 ** _Ren's POV_**

STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!

I kept chanting that word in my head. I wanted to tell Asaka about how I felt towards her so that when we go to the amusement park we could also have our first date there. But things didn't go as planned...

 __Flashback__

 ** _I was waiting for A-chan to come to the park. This is it! This is the day that i'm going to tell her how I feel.._**

 ** _I can't waste this opportunity! I wasted so much time, and I made A-chan cry God knows how many times that I couldn't bear to keep my feelings a secret anymore._**

 ** _"Wait so you mean?..." I suddenly heard A-chan's angelic voice say. I went to where the voice came from. I was certain it was Asaka's. I know so.._**

 ** _I arrived and like I predicted it was A-chan! My beautiful, kind, strong A-chan! I started waving at her but she was smiling at someone else. I frowned upon seeing that person._**

 ** _He was tall and had white hair. His light blue eyes were obviously showing nervousness._**

 ** _A-chan smiled at the guy, making my stomach do all kinds of knots and my hands turned into fists._**

 ** _"OF COURSE, SILLY! I'D LOVE TO!" She said as she hugged the guy who was now grinning like a maniac._**

 ** _"THANK YOU SO MUCH! You just made me the most happiest person in the world!" He exclaimed._**

 ** _A-chan smiled._**

 ** _"And you made me the happiest person too! Oh! I have to go! Bye!" She said as she ran._**

 ** _I didn't notice that she was running in my direction, causing her to ran into me._**

 ** _"O-oh! S-sorry sir, I didn't...Ren-Sama?" She asked astonished._**

 ** _"Yeah. Hi, A-chan." I said trying to cover up my anger and jealousy._**

 ** _What did she mean? W-wait, what if...THAT GUY CONFESSED TO HER ?! A-and s-s-she just...w-wait...n-no..T-that's impossible._**

 ** _"Ren-sama?" She asked. I looked at her. I was not mad at her. How could I be? She was like the only one who played along my stupid and childish scenarios. She was always by my side. She would always try to do everything to make me happy..._**

 ** _"Nothing! Well, I forgot! anyways, the others are waiting for us let's go?"_**

 ** _"Oh yeah, hold on a sec, i'm just gonna-"_**

 ** _"I said, LET'S GO!" I said more sternly. There is no way am I going to let her get even a foot near that guy again! I don't want her to go near anybody..._**

 ** _"W-what?" she asked, confused._**

 ** _"Never mind. Stay if you want to, I don't care." I said and I walked away._**

 ** _"What the hell is wrong with you today?!" I heard her murmur angrily._**

 ** _Shit, I wanted to make her happy! NOT mad! A-chan ain't cute when she's mad! NOT AT ALL. But no one knows that i'm secretly afraid of her...but still, I'm in deep shit._**

 __END_OF_FLASHBACK__

"HEY REN!" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned to see Naoki and the others in the distance.

"OVER HERE!" They waved me to come over. I quickly ran up to them. Should I tell them about what happened? What if they'd get mad? Wait, where's Asaka?

"Woah. Looks like you've been running for awhile. Care to share?" Asked Miwa.

"W-where's...-pant-...Asaka?" I asked.

"She went on ahead to the amusement park. Which is weird since she usually tails you." Tetsu said.

"Y-yeah.." I said. God, I'm such an idiot!

"Idiot." We all heard Kai mutter.

"huh?" Was our reply.

"I knew you were an idiot but this is an entirely new level. Even for Miwa.." he said as he sighed.

"HEY! WHA-" Miwa started but Kai cut him off.

"It's plain obvious what you wanted to do. But do you have to react because of it? You could've just thought things through first..." Kai said.

"I overreacted...that's true but-"

"You overreacted because of what exactly?" He asked. I didn't answer. He then continued walking to the direction of the amusement park.

I overreacted over something STUPID and SIMPLE. Tss, why must I be such a coward when it comes to A-chan?! Damn it...

"Meet up with her at the amusement park tomorrow. And you better set things straight." Tetsu said as he looked at me. And he too, continued on his way.

The others were confused and stared at me. I shook my head and grinned.

* * *

 _ **Kamui's POV**_

When we made it to the amusement park, we were so amazed by the rides!

"NO WAY!" Shingo exclaimed.

"This is really something else!" Said the others.

"Let's go on that ride!" Emi suggested. I looked at where she was pointing. The merry-go-round? Uh...

"Aren't you a little too old for that?" We heard a voice say. We turned and saw Asaka eatting cotton candy. There was a guy near her. He had white hair and blue eyes. I felt Ren glaring crackers at him.

"You're never too old to have fun!" Said Eiji. Trying to ease the tension.

"Whatever you say, kiddo." Said Asaka as she laughed.

"Anyways, this is Harvey Tatsuki." She said introducing us to the guy beside her. "He's my _cousin._ " I heard Ren yelp out a 'EH?!'.

Suddenly, I saw Kai and Tetsu share a glance before looking at Ren. And Tetsu said, **_I_** needed help!

"Hi! I'm just visiting for a couple of weeks..." Harvey-san said.

"Ne, Oni-chan, I have a feeling he's the reason why Asaka and Ren had a problem." I said to Aichi.

"I agree. But, Ren can handle his own problems...eventually." He said as we both smiled.

"Let's go on the rides already!" Aki called Misaki-san and Kai.

"You guys...have a kid? No offense but you two look young to be parents." Harvey commented as he saw Kai pick Aki up.

Misaki-san blushed while Kai raised an eyebrow. Seriously, does NOTHING faze him?!

"He's my cousin. He's just attached to the two of us." Kai explained.

"Let's go already!" Aki pouted.

"Fine./Alright." Kai and Misaki-san both replied.

The three made their way to the Roller Coaster since that's where Aki wanted to go first.

"A-cha-" Ren started.

"I'll see you guys later! Come on, Harvey!" Asaka called before grabbing him by the collar and making a run for it.

"A-chan..." We heard Ren mutter in a depressing tone.

"I'm going home you guys, I don't wanna be a bother to you." Ren said as he left.

"We came here to have fun.." We heard Emi say.

"AND I WANNA HAVE FUN!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms out.

"Then let's have some!" Miwa said.

WE all separated in pairs. Miwa and Akari, Onii-chan and Kourin, Izaki and a crying gorilla, Kai, Misaki-san and Aki are already grouped uo so we can't do anything about it, Shin and Tetsu, Shingo and Naoki, Reiji and Eiji, Mai and Jillian, Sharlene and Leon, and finally Emi-san and I!

Emi-san and I are partnered up! This just seems to good to be true! Wait...If I'm going to be paired up for Emi-san then...

"Mai-san, can you please come with me for awhile? I have something to ask you.." I said.

"Okay. I'll be right back, Jillian/ I'll be right back, Emi-san" We both replied.

We made our way to a store nearby.

* * *

 **Emi's POV**

Kamui-kun and Mai-chan made their way to a store filled with a lot of cute stuff. But no matter how cute the things I saw, I couldn't help but feel down. I knew Kamui-kun liked Mai-chan but I never thought that it would hurt this much.

"You jealous?" I heard Jillian-chan ask.

"Of course. It hurts to see your bestfriend and the guy you like...together.." I replied.

"Don't worry, kid. You'll be eating your words soon enough." Jillian-chan said as she greeted the two that just arrived.

"Sorry for making you two wait..." Kamui-kun apologized. I shook of the tension between us four and smiled.

"It's alright! Well, I wanna go to that ride!" I said randomly pointing at a ride. It was the ferris wheel. It was already 9:12 pm and I don't wanna waste my time sulking.

"Alright! See you later, Jillian-san. Thanks for the help, Mai-san!" Kamui said as he waved.

"Your welcome! Good luck!" said Mai-chan.

We went in line to the ferris wheel. After 10 minutes we went inside. This ferris wheel was really huge and we were in the kind that had seats and doors and stuff.

"Woah! Look! I can see Ren stalking Asaka-san from here!" Kamui exclaimed as he pointed out the window. I scooted closer to see. Enough said, Ren really was stalking Asaka-san and Harvey-kun. He also had a dangerous aura around him.

"I thought he went home?" I wondered.

"Probably just said that as an excuse." Kamui said.

"Yeah."

"Erm...Emi-san...c-c-can...I-I a-a-ask y-y-you a question?" Kamui asked.

I nodded.

"D-do y-you love s-s-someone?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

* * *

 **Kamui's POV**

I felt my heart break after hearing her answer. She loves someone...

"But he loves someone else. I can tell." Emi-san said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"My turn to ask." She announced and looked at me with a sad smile, it made me hurt a thousand times more.

 _"Do you like Mai-chan?"_ She asked.

 _Do you like Mai-chan?_

 _Do you like Mai-chan?_

 _like?_

 _Mai-chan?_

 _Do you?_

 _Like?_

 _Mai-chan?_

WHAT THE HECK?! All this time she thought that I liked Mai-san?! THE HECK?! Wasn't it obvious that I liked her?! All those times, I'd swoon over her and stuff?! Like, seriously?!

"NO!" I shouted as she was shocked.

"S-sorry!" I apologized, lowering my voice.. "No, I don't like Mai-san. I like someone else. Someone better. No offense." I said as I waved my hand.

"Offense taken." She said.

"H-huh?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Yes. The guy I love doesn't love Mai-san but instead he loves someone else. Someone better. What chance do I have on him?" she stated sadly.

W-wait...the guys she loves...d-doesn't love Mai-san ...b-but...sh-she...I-I...l-loves...

"D-does t-that mean...?" I started.

"Yes..I love you and yet, I thought you loved Mai-chan. I was relieved that you said you didn't and yet I'm hurt because you said you love someone...someone better.." she said as she smiled sadly.

I grabbed her hands with my own.

"I never liked Mai-san because you were way better than her..." I said.

Her shock was evident.

"B-b-but, i-if y-y-you d-don't feel the same way I-it's a-al-"

~CHU 3~

 **(A/N: KYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH)**

I felt her lips on...my cheek

 **(A/N:Too young to be on the lips .)**

.. and then...

.

.

.

everything went black.

 **(A/N: Typical Kamui... tsk tsk tsk. -shakes head.-)**

 **Emi's POV.**

All I did was kiss him and he fainted. I giggled at his reaction. I leant his sleeping body on the seat in front of me. As i stared out of the window...

The ride came to a stop and I woke Kamui up.

"huh?" he said.

"The rides over Kamui. Let's go!" I said happily, taking his hand. we left the ferris wheel and saw that Everyone was looking for us. It seems that they were all planning on watching the fireworks. They found a really good spot too.

There was 5 picnic blankets already placed together to make one big blanket. We all sat there and helped in setting the food and stuf.

"So..." Mai-chan started. I looked at her and smiled. I nodded.

She squealed.

"OMG! Congrats! OMG OMG OMG!" She said as she jumped around hysterically.

Aichi smiled at Kamui and mouthed the words "I trust you so it's ok"

And with that Kamui and I are officially a couple!

* * *

 _ **Misaki's POV**_

We were all happy for the young love birds but wwe all agreed that it was just a puppy relationship since they were just kids. They agreed that it was just a puppy relationship.

I took a risk to take a glance at Kai... who was asleep.

He and I did have a hard time with Aki.

~ **FLASHBACK** ~

After we left, we decided to go on the merry-go-round. Though Kai and I didn't since we were too big and too old for that kind of stuff. PLus that there was an age limit too.

We just watched Aki. Though since Aki really wanted to stay ONLY at the merry-go-round we decided to leave him with the staff. Kai payed for more than 10 rides so that gives us about an hour to do whatever we want before we pick up Aki.

After that we went on the Ferris Wheel. The same one that Kamui and Emi rode on.

Kai sat at the left side and I sat across him. He stared out the window and sighed. Does he not want to be with me? That thought shot an arrow to my heart.

"U-uhm, i-if you don't want company it's f-fine..."I mumbled. I don't want to go...I don't want to be alone...I want to be with Kai...but it seems like he doesn't feel the same way...

"No." He said.

"No' what?" I asked. I caught my breath as I waited for his answer.

"I'm fine with company. You aren't bad. It's just that it seems that Ren and Asaka switched placed..." He said. I was relieved and confused from his answer. Switched places?

"Ren's stalking Asaka." He stated.

"E-eh?!" I exclaimed. Wow, so he really does like her huh? Lucky her, their feelings are mutual, whereas Kai and mine aren't.

"Hn.."He replied.

We sat in silence as the ride started. I suddenly saw the writings on the seats.

 _'I love you and I always will' read one._

 _'Will you be mine?'_

 _'Our first date as a couple! 3 3'_

and much more.

'Looks like we rode on the couple's ferris wheel...' I thought.

"You bug the hell out of me you know that?" I heard his voice say. Though it was faint I heard it.

"W-what?" I asked as I lifted my head to see him, his jaw locked, as he stared intently on his phone. Who is he texting? I felt a sudden lurch in my stomach instead of the usual butterflies.

"Oh you heard that..." He said as he snapped his phone shut and slid it into his jacket.

"U-uhm..."

"It's Cecilia." He said as he stared out the window again.

"o-oh.." I said as I looked the other way. Why am I jealous? I don't have the right to be jealous...Plus why should I be? I know that Kai doesn't like but still..I have a feeling...and it won't go away..

"You stutter a lot?" He suddenly asked, pulling me back into reality.

"N-no! It's just like that when-" I finished the last part of the sentence in my head.

'It's just like that when i'm with you...' I thought.

"You know, to be honest, at first, I thought you and Miwa were gonna end up with each other.." Kai said.

"WHAT?!" I asked. Why would he think that?! Can't he see we're just friends?! W-wait why is he even telling me this?

"Why are you telling me this?"I asked after I swallowed an invisible lump in my throat.

"Beats me..." He answered as he shrugged his shoulders. I was disappointed with his answer. So he just randomly blurted it out?

"I'm somewhat..." He started his sentence, averting my focus unto him once more. I stared at him as a signal to continue. We were looking into each others eyes when he broke the contact, which made me disappointed.

"I'm enjoying your company." He said. My heart fluttered at his words. Does he really?!

"I enjoy yours, too." I said after I composed myself. "But, what do you mean enjoy?"

"I dunno. My gut tells me that I can trust you..." He said. Trust? Is that really all there is to it? Can't it be different?

"But?..."I asked. I knew there was something more to that..and if it ends here, then it ends. I'm willing to give up if he can't even be more than friends...

"I feel like I can't trust my gut.." So you're indirectly stating you can't trust me?

"Because...I feel like I can trust you...but I feel like I trust you too much..." He said. And that's a bad thing? My heart sunk into my stomach as I tried to erase that thought from my mind. If you were to look at it in someone else's point of view, I'll look like an overly desperate person who is trying to get the person they love to reciprocate the feelings. But damn, He's freaking engaged!

"More than Miwa, himself?" I asked jokingly, even though it hurted.

"Yes. Much more than that..." He replied.

"Wha-" I started but he cut me off.

"Wake me up when-" He started so I cut him off as well. I like seeing him frustrated. He's cute.

"September ends?" I finished. I tried holding back my laughter.

"I don't get it..." He said as he tilted his head to the right with a curious look on his face.

"It's a song...you haven't heard it?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Oh.."

"I only know one song with 'wake me up when' as the title." He said.

"What song is that?" I asked.

"It's a song my parents and I made..." he said as he leaned back on his seat.

"Oh...c-can y-you sing it?" I nervously asked.

He averted his gaze from his feet to my eyes. Which just made my heart speed up. Damn, does he not know how much his actions affect me?

"I'll sing the 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' If you sing your song..." I suggested as I looked shamefully to my hands that were balled into fists on my lap. I felt heat rush up to my face. WHY DID I HAVE TO ASK HIM THAT!?

"Okay.." I heard him say which, resulted into basically making my heart freeze.

 _'Wake me up when the sun is up..._

 _Wake me up when you've had enough_

 _oh..oh..oh.._

 _I'll be here for you, baby_

 _Please remember, I'm always waiting.._

 _Just for you_

 _Put me to eternal slumber,as you please._

 _Anything to make you happy.._

 _oh..oh..oh.._

 _I'll fall deep into the dark_

 _As deep as my heart..._

 _fell for you.._

 _So wake me up when the sun sets,_

 _Wake me up when you can't take it.._

 _I'll lend you my shoulder, for you to cry_

 _I'll offer my heart just to see you smile._

 _Oh woah..woah...woah oh.._

 _And baby,_

 _If I don't wake up.._

 _DOn't you worry,_

 _sleeping is better than being dead..._

 _And if I am,_

 _not here anymore,_

 _please remember,_

 _I'll still love you.._

 _forever more..._

 _Wake me up when the sun sets,_

 _Wake me up when the sun is up_

 _Wake me up when the moon rests,_

 _Wake me up, Oh wake me up.._

 _Woah, oh, woah.._

 _Yeah, I'll be lying, waiting .._

 _For you to knock on my door,_

 _I'll be here, holding your hand_

 _Baby, you know I understand_

 _I'll comfort you, I'll hug you_

 _If you want me to,_

 _I'll wipe away your tears,_

 _I'll try to ease the pain,_

 _I'll wake up, and we'll be together again..._

 _So wake me up when..._

 _you need me and_

 _I'll say..._

 _I've been waiting.._

 _For only you.._

I sat astonished at the way he sang. It was a truly great and nice song.

Suddenly the speaker on the ferris wheel buzzed into life and came in a message from the radio..

'~All right folks, next song that was requested was

'Wake Me Up When September Ends' by Green Day!

This song is coming right up so stay tuned everybody!~'

And then the intro for the song started. I glanced at Kai and saw that he was staring at me, which made me nervous since it seems he was 'eager' to hear me sing. He looked like a kid waiting for his parents to say 'yes' to whatever he wanted.

I cleared my throat and started to sing along with the music from the radio...

 _Summer has come and passed_

 _The innocent can never last_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

 _Like my fathers come to pass_

 _Seven years has gone so fast_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

 _Here comes the rain again_

 _Falling from the stars_

 _Drenched in my pain again_

 _Becoming who we are_

 _As my memory rests_

 _But never forgets what I lost_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

 _Summer has come and passed_

 _The innocent can never last_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

 _Ring out the bells again_

 _Like we did when spring began_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

 _Here comes the rain again_

 _Falling from the stars_

 _Drenched in my pain again_

 _Becoming who we are_

 _As my memory rests_

 _But never forgets what I lost_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

 _Summer has come and passed_

 _The innocent can never last_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

 _Like my father's come to pass_

 _Twenty years has gone so fast_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

 _The song ended and I was glad it did. But I was also nervous because of Kai's reaction. What if he says, I was too monotone? Or maybe I lacked emotion? I EVEN CLOSED MY EYES FOR EFFECT!._

 _I calmed myself down and turned to see Kai's reaction..._

 _But instead I saw him sleeping..._

 _And the next thing I knew..._

 _A tear fell from his right eye..._

 _I knew it._

 _That song reminded him of his father._

 _And I reminded him of that.._

 _'Tsk, Misaki you are so stupid'... I thought as I wiped away his tear.._

 _I smiled a sad smile, as I stared at the sleeping Kai..._

 _"Stupid...you're stupid...I guess that's why I love you so?"_

 _I whispered as I smiled._

 _~ **END OF FLASHBACK** ~ _

* * *

**_Kai's POV_**

 ** _'Stupid...You're stupid...I guess that's why I love you so?"_**

I froze that instant...

Because I know..

I am not worth loving...

I am not worth her love..

I am not worthy of someone like her..

And I am not deserving to be the one who holds her heart.

Because in order for her not to be hurt...I'm going to have to let her heart go..

But the question is, Who will catch her heart before it falls and breaks?

I don't want to lose anyone again...

I don't want to lose anyone...

I don't want to lose her..

But , how can I lose something that isn't mine?

Please don't get too attached to me...Because in the end, Tokura, Only more will get hurt...

And I'll rather suffer than be the one who is the reason for her suffering.

I love Tokura...

And In the short span of time I knew...

I really do Love her...

And I'm willing to take risk..

Of letting go the one thing that was never mine..

But I haven't even done anything yet...

and yet...

It Goddamn hurts so much...

 **A/N: I'm still in hell week. Hell week in my school is for projects and quizzes. Torture days are what we call the days where we study for long tests, and for periodicals, suicide.**

 **I'll try to post part 2 of Amusement Park tomorrow or on Sunday. Hopefully.**

 **Review, and tell me what you think. Gimme 3 reviews or more and you get yourself a new chap. Not ASAP but hopefully soon. :)**

 **~Meisakine**


	9. Chapter 8 pt 2

**Hi this is Meisakine once more!**

 **I'm really sorry, if this update is short. I have a hectic schedule! Projects due, quizzes almost everyday, long tests are here, and a week after the long tests, we have our PERIODICALS... AHHHHHH.**

 **Anyways, do hope you enjoyed. Part 2 is where The RENSAKA comes in therefore...**

 **RENSAKA FANS UNITE! 3 3 3**

 **CHAPTER 8 PART 2**

* * *

 _ **Asaka's POV**_

I woke up with a groan. UGHHH! My head hurts soooo much...

"Asaka..." I heard Harvey mumble.

"Tss.."

"So early and you're already pissed off? What happened cuz?" Asked Harvey as he sat on my bed.

REN! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!

I was up late last night crying my eyes out.. Sure, I didn't have a very valuable reason to even cry about that...that...nevermind. UGH! You see? I can't even talk -or in my case think- about bad stuff about him! I can't call him a jerk or an idiot! Ugh, damn him because I fell in love with him!  
Anyways, as I was saying, I cried until like 2 am.

Why?

Well because of every single thing that happened yesterday! Ugh, I just can't help it. Don't get me wrong, I don't cry much but when it comes to Ren...

I dunno. A single word could make me happy. The way he calls me 'A-chan', the way he's such an airhead at times...

But enough of that Asaka! I cried because of yesterday. Because I was so confused...

And there I was, all excited for what Ren-sa-err...Ren was going to say...

It's a good thing Harvey had an apartment here...  
And an extra bedroom too.  
Yeah, I slept at Harvey's place. What can I do? I'll just start bawling if I see Ren-sa-Ren, again.

"You have a lot of messages...why don't you read them?" Harvey asked.

I groaned.

"It's still early in the morning and that's what you're suggesting me to do?!" I snapped at him.

"It's still early in the morning and HE'S the one you're thinking of?!" He retorted.

I stopped. I froze. I was stiff as a statue.

"Bull's eye." He said. "He was jealous, Asaka."

Huh? Jealous? Of who? Wait...Ren-s-Ren JEALOUS?! Ha! As if! But...who was he jealous about...

"He was jealous of me." Harvey answered.

Okay, seriously how does he do that?

"BECAUSE I HAVE MINDREADING POWERS! HAZAH!" He exclaimed as he struck a pose.

I gave him a what-the-fuck-are-you-doing look.

"Oh c'mon, even that couldn't get you to at least smile?! God, how hard did you fall for that dude?"

"Really really really hard.." I mumbled.

He just stood there, watching me.

Harvey was like my older brother. We were very close ever since we were little. But now that he's taking Fine Arts as a course, he had to study elsewhere. He just came to visit me for a while. By the end of the summer, he'll be going back to America . And I'll still be the lovesick idiot who's head over heels with Ren.

Why did I fall for him anyway?

Of all people, why hi-

~SMACK!~

"GAH!" I exclaimed as I held my head.

"WHAT THE HELL HARVEY?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I asked.

"For thinking about Ren." He replied.

"Oh sorry." he suddenly said. Was this the effect of studying in America? It's like he's bipolar or something.

"I'll rephrase what I just said, 'It was for even thinking why you love him'." He said. He turned and started his way to the door.

But before he left he said...

"I thought about why I love the girl I told you about...and I realized, love has no reason, it just happens. If you can love something like vanguard, then I'm not surprise why you love that Ren dude so before I go down to make breakfast..." he started. " I wanted to tell you I saw her...I saw the girl I love. And she's engaged." he stated as he smiled sadly, but pain was evident in his eyes.

"Harvey..."

"Cecilia's engaged..." he said.

Cecilia? Wait isn't that...

"Toshiki Kai's future wife. That lucky bastard." He mumbled to himself as he went downstairs.

I sighed, just how complicated can this life get?!

I took a bath and made my way downstairs.

I saw Harvey gobbling up whatever he made.

"I'm not gonna eat breakfast.." I said.

"I wasn't planning on inviting you anyway.." He said as he chewed his food.

"Don't worry, I have no desire to even eat whatever you made. Oh wait, that's right. 'Food'. I don't want to eat your 'food'." I teased as I ran out of the house.

"A...SA...KAAAAAA!" I heard him call. I laughed but I soon stopped...

"A-chan?" I heard the familiar voice say.

H-hey, w-w-why is my heart beating to fast?!

I stood frozen to the pavement.

"O-oh...H-hi...R-ren-...Ren..." I said.

"Ren?" He repeated.

"Yeah. W-why? That's y-your name...u-unless I got t-the w-wrong person..." I mumbled.

"A-chan-" he started but I cut him off.

"Sorry! I've gotta go somewhere, Harvey's calling me!" I said as I turned around and started to run but he still got a hold of my arm.

He spun me around, making me face him.

"W-wha...h-he-...umm.." I said. My heart was beating so fast that it hurt. Why did he make me so close to him?!

If I were to move, I'm certain that our lips would...would...

"A-chan.." He called.

"..."

"A-chan..?"

"..."

"A-cha-"

"I have to go.." I said, releasing myself from his strong grip.

I ran away...again..

UGH! I can't think straight because of him...

~GRRKKK!~  
Now I can't even make myself eat breakfast...I lost my appetite.

Tss..

"Hey there, ringleader." I heard a familiar female voice say.

I turned around and saw the 'empress'.

"Well, hello empress and...emperor.." I said as I saw Kenji with her.

OoohhHhh are they on a date~~

"HI!/W-whatever you're thinking of i-it's wrong!" They both said at the same time.

"Uh huh.." I said as I smirked evilly at Yuri.

"Well, I'll be going now. See ya!~~" I said.

As I passed Yuri I said...

"Enjoy your date with your Emperor, Empress." I said causing her to blush all different shades of red.

"TA~Ta!" I said and I was on my way...where? Hmm, maybe card capital. I wanna have a little chat with Kourin and Misaki.

~~AT CARDCAPITAL~~

"HI!" I greeted everyone. WOAH!

I just sensed the tension leave as I entered.

Okay, what just happened?

?_ looks at left...looks at right _?

"Ugh..guys?" I asked.

They all turned to me.

 _"Asaka!"_

 _"Hey!"_

 _"How ya been?"_

 _"Great timing!"_

 _I heard them all say._

"What makes you join the lively bunch today?" Asked Shin.

 _'lively? I'm pretty sure lively doesn't mean dead serious about a card fight...'_ I thought.

This type of seriousness was even beyond Misaki, my and Yuri's rivalry when it comes to cardfights...

As if they wan't to dig the opponent six feet under ground.

"Nothing much.." I answered as I looked at who was fiightingg...KAI AND HARVEY?!

Harvey was looking at Kai very intently. Oh wait, I'm wrong. He was looking at Kai in a deadly manner. Like he wants him...dead.

"What happened?" I muttered.

"Cecilia came in here to talk with Kai. Then Harvey came, and things became awkward. The only ones talking were Kai and Cecilia, but then Cecilia started crying. So Harvey tried comforting her but Cecilia just told him to get the hell out of her life and that he should mind his own business. SO Harvey got mad and..." Miwa explained as he turned to look at the on-going death match- err, I mean, Card Fight.

"What's your problem?!" Harvey asked Kai as he drew a card.

"What's _your_ problem?" Kai asked Harvey. But in a more calm and non-caring way. He even put emphasis on YOUR.

"YOU! You're my problem!"

"No. I'm not."

"YES YOU ARE!"

I've never seen Harvey like this. So furious...

'Love can do so much things. Like Vanguard..' I thought.

"No. Your problem is Cecilia.'' Kai said as he guarded Harvey's attack.

"Cecilia is far from my problems.." Harvey said as he looked down, a shadow covering his face. "Turn end."

Kai drew a card.

"Final Turn." He said surprising everyone.

I, too, was surprised. He had 5 damage and Harvey only had 2! Yes, Toshiki Kai was on the ropes but to state 'final turn' ?!

"HAh! you won't be talking big after I guard all your attacks!" Harvey said,a little too confidently. He shouldn't underestimate Kai. He's one tough cookie.

"Well, sad to say, you won't be talking little about me after I beat you..Break ride, The end and I call.." Kai said still in a calm manner as he called two units. (A Vortex dragon and a Dragonic Overlord.) to the rear guards.

Dragonic Overlord_ Dragonic Overlord The End_ Vortex Dragon  
empty_ Embodiment of Armor,Bahr_Blue-Ray Dracokid.

Damage: 5  
Hand:6

"With support from Blue-Ray Dracokid, Vortex Dragon charges in. I soul charge one, and that gets Vortex Dragon an extra 2000 power.(17,000 power total)."

Harvey smirked. But the look on Kai's face didn't make me feel better in any way...

"Giving up?" Harvey asked.

"Nope, just getting started..." Kai stated.

Harvey's shock was evident.

"I soul blast.." Kai said.

"WHAT?!" Harvey exclaimed.

"Surprise." Kai said as he smirked as he flipped the 5 cards in his damage zone. "Three of your rearguards will have to leave..Barking cerberus,Farah,Tightrope Holder. Get out of my way.."

Harvey hesitantly took those 3 away.

 _'Now he has nothing to intercept with. And he only has 4 cards in his 5000 shield, a 10 000 shield and a perfect guard.. I'm not sure if he can survive all of Kai's attacks. Chances are very high and yet very low..plus the fact that Miwa told me that Kai gave a critical to Vortex Dragon, last turn.."_ I thought. UGH!

"I don't guard." Harvey announced.

He flipped a card from his deck, revealing Fire Ring Griffin. He placed Griffin on the damage zone. He flipped another card, and again, no trigger.

Harvey's a good player, but he doesn't know much about Kai. He's in deep trouble.

Harvey now has 4 damage too...This aint good..

"With support from Bahr, The End comes."

Total is: 19,000.

"I guard with Barking Dragon! (10 000 shield)" Harvey said.

"Twin drive check..First.." He drew a card. A heal trigger..."Heal. Power to The End,And I heal one..Second..." he drew another one and...

"A-a stand t-trigger?!"

"Power to The End...And I Stand Bahr up once more.." He said.

Harvey drew a card. He placed it on the damage zone.

That made Kai take the lead...

And now Harvey only has 3 cards left...a perfect guard and a total of 10 000 shield..

"He wasted his stand trigger on Bahr.." I heard Aichi say.

I know Aichi..but then...My eyes widened with realization..

"So much for your final turn eh?" Harvey asked. Relief was obvious in his eyes.

"Nope." Kai said as he took a card from his hand..

"ANOTHER THE END?!" Kamui exclaimed.

"SHHHHH!" We all said.

"Sorry.." Kamui said, causing Emi to giggle.

"If I have another copy of Dragonic Overlord the End, I can disregard him (he puts The End to the drop zone) and stand up The End..." and he proudly did so..

"And since I have a copy of dragonic Overlord in the soul...He gets an extra 2000 power."

"And here comes The End with some support from Bahr..."

Total:21 000

"I-I...I...guard !" He said.

"A perfect guard but..." Kourin said.

Miwa nodded. "He has to disregard a card to make the effects pull off. Making him only have one card left that has a 5000 shield. Plus The End has a drive check..and then there's Dragonic Overlord."

Yup, Dragonic Overlord could still give Kai the winning match. But, there's the drive check...

Harvey place one card into the drop zone...

And Kai checked the triggers...

"BAD LUCK YO!"

"NO KIDDING!"

"IS THIS GUY FOR REAL?!"

He just got...2 critical triggers...

"It's over.." Kai announced as the attack went through...

Harvey flipped a card, revealing a Lilian, which did not help him at all. A shadow was cast over his face..

"You know, ever since my parents died, my life has been a total mess.." We were surprised from what Kai said.

"After my parents died, I saw my grandmother get stabbed by a thief, I saw my other uncle's workmates push him of a building...I also saw my grandfather go hysterical after,..." He continued.

"WHy are you telling us this?"

"I'm telling you this.."

"Why then?"

"Because Cecilia doesn't love me..."

"Yes she does. And you- a coldhearted jerk- keep pushing her away!" Harvey said as he gritted his teeth.

"She's just brainwashed.."

"B-BRAINWASHED?!" we all exclaimed.

He glared at us, shutting us all up.

"Her parents are the ones who want us to marry..We didn't know each other back then, they started telling her stories about me. How good my grades were, how I can easily manage our business at such a young age, and all other stuff they used to talk about me back then. She used to like a guy though, but after hearing al the stories her mom would tell her, guess she just randomly started feeling whatever she is feeling.."

"Love..she's feeling love"

"I may not give a crap about this romance stuff but I know that love ain't got nothing to do with brainwashing. And vice versa." Kai said as he took out his phone.

"TSK, when the hell will she give up?!" He muttered to himself.

"DO I have a chance on her?"

WE all looked at Harvey. He's eyes were pleading, desperate for a yes.

"Well..You were her first-" before Kai finished, Kai was tackled to the ground because of Aki.

"GAH!"

"TOSHI-NII!"

"EH?"

All our reactions were the same. Well, we were having a moment, and then there was this 5 year old kid that suddenly attacks Toshiki Kai.

"A-Aki...L-l-let's go.." we all turned to see Cecilia.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA GO WITH YOU!" Aki said hugging Kai even more. Kai was already on his feet, carrying Aki.

"Aki-"

"Why are you with Aki?" Kai questioned.

Ughh... here it comes THE TENSION!

 **Kai's POV**

I asked her why she was with Aki.

GODDAMNIT JUST FREAKING REMEMBER CECILIA!

I was frustrated to say the least, just trying to be calm. Ugh, Mom, Dad, I love you so much but thanks to you I'm caught up in this romance crap.

Thank you, Mama, Dad. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.

Sarcasm though, well except for the ILY you part. WHo doesn't love their parents.

Enough with the drama, with Mom and Dad.

Back to Cecilia.

"Uhm...I..I...Wait...Uhm.."

"Did you remember going to the park with a little boy?" I asked, digging further.

"Yeah...sort of..hey wait a minute earlier you made me cry my eyes out and now you're demanding answers from me?! Who do you think you are?!"

Does she have her monthly gift today?! She's having mood swings. Hey I mean, yeah she's bipolar but this is a new level.

"You'll thank me later, now what did you remember?" She has to remember.

SHE HAS TO.

For both our sake's and well...yeah..for the Harvey guy, too.

"Hmm.. I don't see a reason why-"

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION! DO YOU REMEMBER GOING TO THE PARK WITH A LITTLE BOY?!"

great I snapped. Great, Aki's crying. Great. Just great.

"YES! OKAY! YES! I DO REMEMBER!..Wait..remember?" she asked herself.

I mentally massaged my temples.

'Just a little bit more, Kai...it's all worth it..'

"He was familiar though, we were with you that day right? You, Me and Aki!" SHe exclaimed happily.

WHAT THE HELL DID HER PARENTS DO TO HER...

"Yes, you were there with a litte boy and a guy you're age, but sadly no, I am not that guy and neither was Aki.."

"What? Yes, you were-" I cut her off.

"That boy you were with was named Charles..." I said. I looked down to my feet. Shit, this is harder than i thought.

"Charles? Wha? Wai-no...no..I don't know anyone named Charles! Do I?! Wait, do you? UGH !" SHe said as she gripped her head...

"Charles? Charles? Charlie? Little drummer boy? YOu don't remember?" I asked.

"Charles?" I heard Harvey mutter..

"No. Who is-...Charles.." She stopped. She remembers?

"Charles. Charles Brian. Your little brother.."

"M-my little...no...I-I ...I'm an only...Charles...park...drummer boy..." She started muttering her eyes wide, she kneeled to the floor.

We heard the doors swish open.

"CECILIA!"

Great...Madam Bit-excuse my language. Madam Bit-DOG. is here.

"TOSHIKI WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"Toshiki, what are you doing to Cecilia?! Are you trying to hurt her?! She's our only child, please don't do anything to hurt her! We're trusting you, but why are you doing this?!" Asked Cecilia's mother, Madam Dog.

.IT. . . .

"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU TO TRUST ME?!" I said. I placed Aki down, telling him to sit with Tokura.

. .

"I NEVER FREAKING ASK FOR HER OT LOVE ME! AND YOU SAY I'M MAKING HER CONDITION WORSE?! GODDAMNIT, SHE WOULDN'T BE SO DAMN CONFUSED IF SHE WASN'T BRAINWASHED BY HER EVER-SO-GREAT PARENTS!"

"TOSHIKI STOP!" I heard Grandpa Hikaru said.

I didn't listen.

"IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU HARVEY WOULDN'T HURT LIKE CRAP, CHARLES WOULDN'T HAVE DIED AND I WOULD STILL BE LIVING A NORMAL LIFE RIGHT NOW! AND FUCK, YOU'RE OWN DAUGHTER 'S FREAKING CONFUSED FROM WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

"Toshiki...please don't.." they pleaded. Too late, bastards. .

I took a deep breath. I'm sorry. I'm so freaking sorry.

"Charles, died. Charles died for you Cecilia. You may not remember who he is, but;s he's you're little brother. YOu two did everything together. I wasn't the one with you at the park with Charles. It was Harvey."

No one could say anything. Madam Dog was crying, Aki hugged Tokura, Grandpa Hikaru hated my guts.

"He died because you were being tortured. Tortured to make yourself perfect. That way you can make me love you. You were brainwashed by your own parents because they wanted our business to forge. And since, the modern way of contracting and helping each other didn't work for them, they did it the old fashion way...They want us to marry...But you know? I miss the old Cecilia.."

"The Cecilia that was simple, the nice, cheerful, sharing and kind Cecilia...The one that was inlove with Harvey, her best friend." I said.

"No...No...harvey...no harvey..no harvey ...never heard of him...CHarles? no..no charles...THERE IS NO CHARLES OR HARVEY!" SHe said frantically.

I grabbed her hands.

"Then why haven't you killed yourself?"

"Wha-?"

"You said if the person you love rejected you, you would automatically kill yourself..." I started. I stared into her lilac eyes. Sorry as much as I love lilac, another girl already has prettier lilac hair...

"If you really did love me, why are you still here?"

"I...I..."

"You don't love me...you used to hate my guts, remember?" I said.

"No...I never...Harvey?...Charles?..."She said, tears rolling down her face.

I sighed.

"Toshiki.."

"Stop playing with her, CECILIA IS NOT A TOY..." I said glaring at her mother.

"Cecilia loved Harvey, and can't you see you've caused them so much pain already?! Why can't you just accept that Cecilia loves Harvey and she'll do anything to make him a part of her family?"

 **"What do you know about family?"** Madam Dog asked, coldly.

So bye bye pitiful puppy? Nah, wasn't working anyway.

Besides, I was taken aback by what she said. Why did I feel pain? But soon, the pain turned into anger. A kind of anger that boiled my blood.

"Just because my parents are dead doesn't mean I don't have a REAL family.." I spat, walking up to her, eye to eye. Well, She was shorter than me but so?

"And at least I had a family, but what do you call yours? Because Madam, believe me. What you got there. IS CERTAINLY NOT what I'd -or anyone would - call a FAMILY." I said then I walked away from the shop. But before exitting the door.

"Cecilia.." i called. She may be crying, confused as hell, and such, I knew she was listening.

"Go to your old room. Drummer boy's pictures are still there. Might help with our scenario." I said and I walked off.

Can't take much drama. Hey, I am a good actor, ne?

I mean, yeah I was acting (well some parts of it), but hey, someone's gotta clean up my grandpa's mess, right?

Speaking of Grandpa, he's furious.

Great, it's either say goodbye to Vanguard forever, say goodbye Miwa and other friends forever, or say hello to a new fiance. Or say hello to doom.

Crap, I shouldn't be here. WIth all the drama, I forgot the day..

That's right...today's the day..

Today's my parent's death anniversary.

AND DAMN TODAY...

 **Asaka's POV**

 **After all the drama, everyone cooled off.**

Kai walked away, and Cecilia still is crying. Believe me she's kinda weird. But hey, she was 'brainwashed.' Can't blame her now, can I? Also, she's Harvey's ex-best friend and he's in love with her, too.

"Damn, even I'm confused.." We heard him mutter.

"There are still a million questions in my head, and yet I know not all of them can be answered by one person only.." was he referring to Kai?

"Charlie...Charlie...Charles...Oh Charlie.." Muttered Cecilia. She was bumping her head slowly to the wall. She was hugging her knees, her arms wrapped around her knees, her back leaning back to the wall, and her head, tilted to make her look like the crazy girl she is.

But hey, who am I to judge? Harvey loves her, so I shouldn't judge her base on looks.

"Charlie.." we heard Aki say.

"AKi...don't.." We heard the twins say. They arrived, along with their parents, a while after Kai and Cecilia's parents took off.

"But-"

"AKI!" Sir Hikaru's voice boomed.

WE were all dead silent. The doors opened and once again came in Toshiki Kai.

"Kai...Toshiki...Charlie...Harvey? ...Yes...No...No?" I heard Cecilia say.

Kai sighed.

"I knew she would be like this, but she was gonna remember it sooner or later anyway..better now than never.." I heard him say to himself.

He went near Cecilia and knelt down so he can be eye to eye level with her.

"Cess," He called. Cess?

(A/N: Cess because, Cecillia,Ces-si-li-ya. SO CESS!)

"Cess, wanna go visit Charlie?" WE were surprised from what he said.

"Charlie wants me to go with him, right? RIGHT?" She asked eagerly.

"No..." Her eager face was replaced with a frown. "You've got a long way before you can go to where Charlie is...Charlie says he can wait.."

He's actually playing along with her ...I dunno...crazy...play?

"Charlie needs me. I'm bad, I'm very bad. He wants to talk to me. So I need to be where he is..., Help me?" She asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"I've seen too many people die in front of me, Even If I am annoyed as hell at you, I won't let you die."

"Why?"

"..." He didn't reply.

"Why-"

"Charlie's waiting...wanna go now?"

"You're coming?" She asked, hopeful.

"Busy. Too Busy."

"Kay...I'm your Fiance...still...right?" She asked.

"..." He didn't answer at all.

"Of course." We were shocked to hear Grandpa Hikaru's answer.

Oh God...This smells like trouble.

"Right, Toshiki?" His stare was really chilling..

Kai averted his gaze. "Yeah..you're my fiance.."

I looked at Misaki. True enough, she was obviously hurt. So was Harvey.

"Well then! Come Cecilia. Toshiki has a meeting to attend to. I'll escort you to Charlie." Hikaru said.

They left and Kai just stood here.

"Kai.." Harvey started. He wants to know more...

"Sorry.." Kai whispered. We were shocked to hear him apologize.

"What for?"

Kai looked at him, a sad smile on his face.

"Because, no matter what, I can't disobey Grandpa Hikaru.." He said.

"T-that's okay." Harvey said as he grinned.

"You're just gonna keep hurting yourself.."

".."

"If you keep trying to cover up your sorrow and hurt..."

"You've been there?"

"God knows how many times..." He answered.

"Sorry..If I said.." Harvey didn't finished. Tss, he just can't let his pride go down even a bit?

"Cecilia loves you.."

"She probably used to.."

"Nah, memories are feelings. If the memories are gone, the feelings stay,If the feelings disappear, then the memories serve as a reminder...

It's messed up huh?" Kai said. We looked at him.

He was hurting.. but why?

~Too toot~

Kai took his phone out of his pocket.

"Gotta go, buddy?" Asked Miwa.

Kai nodded.

~LATER/TIME SKIP~

I was walking to the amusement park.

Why you ask?

~_FLASHBACK_~

"I wonder what's up with Kai..." Said Yuri. She arrived shortly after Kai left.

We already told her everything that happened.

After a few Cardfights, us girls went to the playground since Aki wanted to, to chat.

"Yeah..." Said Misaki she was just looking at Aki, but we could tell her mind owas on Kai.

"I saw a new boutique open! Wanna go shopping tomorrow?" Asked Kourin.

"Yeah.." Said Misaki

We looked at her worriedly.

"Misa-chan are you okay?" Akari asked.

"Yeah..."

I went near her and then...

"MI-SA-KI!" I shouted in her ear.

SHe turned to me.

"Yeah?" she asked but at least she was back to her normal self!

"Your phone's beeping.." I said.

I wasn't making excuses, It was true,

"Oh..." She took her phone and she had a confused look on her face.

"What is it?" Asked Yuri.

"I dunno who texted me.." She answered.

We gathered around her to see the message.

From: unknown number

To: Misaki Tokura

Hey, It's me Kai..

We weren't even finished reading his message when we all started screaming crazily as we poked and shoved Misaki.

"H-hey!" She said, her face flushed.

"Ne ne, Saki-chan, why are you red? Are you sick?" We heard Aki ask. Looks like kiddo's tired.

"No. You're cousin just texted her.." I answered, earning me a glare from Misaki.

Hey, just because she's a Goddess, doesn's mean I ain't Brave enough to mess with her. Aww, Holy Goddess is pissed off. Or should I say, blushing?

"What?" I asked innocently.

At the same time, Aki said,

"Toshi-nii texted you!?" he asked. Bewildered, just saying.

"Yeah, why? Hey wait, why's he using a different number?" Misaki asked.

Oh yeah.

"Bratinella Monster made him changed it." Aki answered.

Misaki had a straight face.

Girl's mad. Girl's jealous.

Been there, done that. Not surprised.

An Image of a certain redhead entered my mind.

Tss, stupid dude.

"So he's taking orders from her now?" She asked as she averted her gaze to the swings.

"Misa.." said Akari.

"I JUST DON'T GET IT!" She said frustrated.

We asked her why and the answer we got was a phone being thrown at us? Thank you for such a wonderful response Goddess, It's such a blessing.

We stared at the message and it read...

From: Unknown Number

TO: Misaki Tokura.

Hey, It's Kai.

Sorry about earlier. Can't pick up Aki. Can he stay with you? If it's ok that is. I'll make it up to you, promise.

Why is she frustrated?

"Hey, Goddess, Why are you so frustrated? Texts like these usually mean a step out of the friendzone." I said..

"Yeah, I just can't stay mad at him, huh?"

"Mad? or Jealous? Him? Or Cecilia?" I asked.

She was silent. So silent you can hear her breathing.

"I don't have a right to be jealous..."

"And you can't do anything to make you not jealous. You don't tell your heart to love who you want. It chooses on it's own and you get jealous on your own. So why're you jealous?" I asked.

"Woah, since when have you been a love guru?" Asked Akari as she grinned. Okay, I so get why she's dating Miwa.

"Shut up, butterfly." I said.

She and Yuri laughed.

"Hey Yuri don't laugh at us!" Said Misaki. "At least we're trying to make our guys fall in love with us!"

"YEAH!" I agreed.

We grinned at her glare.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!"

"We did, you should shut up." I said.

"UGH!-"

"Hey Yuri!" She turned faster than lightning.

"K-koutei?!" She asked. Psh, surprised facade, jumping in the inside.

"Oh nothing. Just came by. Oh I saw a new ice cream shop just nearby wanna come?"

"Ok..." She said.

Psh, what an actress.

"Oh, and Asaka?" He called.

"Yeah?"

"Go to the amusement park. Harvey wants to talk to you." Then him and his Empress left.

Shortly after, The butterfly and the Goddess left as well. Misaki needed to help Shin and Akari had a date.

I walked to the amusement park.

Soon enough I was already there.

"Woah, what the hell happened here? Pretty sure amusement parks don't do much redecorating..." I muttered to myself.

Sorry babe, I didn't mean a thing

NOt my fault I'm jealous

Can we restart again?  
Promise I won't get mad...

And even when I'm hurtin

You're my medicine

When I'm crying

You're my shoulder

When I can't sleep

You're always here with me

Here at my side

Through good and bad times.

Why'd you leave?

I know, my fault, please

Give me a second chance...

And I promise I'll give you my

first and last dance...

So babe, please

Forgive me...

I don't wanna

lose you...

I'm sorry dear,

I wanna say...

I love You...

All I could do was stare at the guy in front of me.

The airhead..

The idiot..

The amazing cardfighter..

The shadow paladin user..

My crush ..

My first love..

Ren...

Ren Suzugamori...

The idiot I fell in love with...

"R-ren?...w-what...why..." I mumbled.

"A-chan..."

And then I remembered all the things he's done...the way he was cold to me...the way he said he didn't care..

I turned.

Why can't this scar just heal up already?!

I'm so damn tired of crying from the pain...

Before I could run away again, he caught my arm and he turned me around.

"I'm sorry.." He whispered.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean to make you cry...Promise dear, It's my turn to stay at your side...I won't hurt you, I won't make you cry...just don't ever leave my side...Please don't break my heart.." He sang.

"I know you hate me right now. And I know I'm an idiot. But please let me make it up to you..."

He took my hand and then we started dancing...

How long have I dreamt about this?

How we'll dance together..

How close we are to each other..

"Asaka..."

I looked at him, only to be caught by his eyes.

"I love you..."

The three words kept ringing into my ears...

"I love you too.." I said after a few minutes.

He grinned.

"Thank you for the wonderful first dance...But I do hope we won't be getting to our last so quickly right?"

"You aren't my first..." I said...

He was surprised and he was hurt. It was obvious.

"Because how could you be my first and last, if you're my only one?"

Shit, how sappy was that?

"Hey..you're blushing..."

"AM NOT!" I denied.

"yah you are..."

"SHUT U-"

HE...HE...

HE FREAKING KISSED ME!

"If I get to kiss you because you want me to shut up, I promise I'll never speak again.."

Tss...

"Let's go, A-chan!"

"Coming Ren-sama!" I said happily.

How happy I am to be with this idiot of an airhead...

How lucky I am to be with Ren Suzugamori...

And how grateful I am for whoever made this thing called 'love'..

And with that...We're official...

BOOM WE'RE DONE WITH CHAPTER 8! YAY! I published this in school. Ain't I awesome? Wooohhh, wait for my next update, ha? Lav yu guys..

Bye!~~ Break's almost over .

Ohhhh, and I'm sorry for any typos. And spelling and grammatical errors. I'm not perfect.

Oh and I'll probably be making a story for Cecilia. You'll know more about

~Meisakine


	10. Chapter 9 pt 1

**Woohh, sinapian ata ako ng espirito ng kasipagan (Wooh, I think I am possessed by the spirit of ugh... I dunno the translation of kasipagan (It is the opposite of laziness which is katamaran...nah I'll search it so brb...)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I searched it so, as I was saying,... Woohh, I think I am possessed by the spirit of indigenous/diligence/**

 **It's funnier when it's in our language tho.**

 **.**

 **Anyways here it is! CHAPTER 9 PART 1!**

 **I'm sorry, Rensaka fans, last chapter didn't have a lot of Rensaka and it kinda focused on Cecilia.**

 **Sorryy. I'll add bonus chaps after the epilogue. :)**

 **Anyhoo,**

 **Dear Amaya Malik, thank u for reviewing along with your friends Ananya, Nikki, Rishab, Saurabh and Anahita.**

 **Thank u so much for reviewing it means so much to me! Oh how I love you and your friends right now!**

 **OMG, really? You read all my stories? How sweet of you! Oh you really make me giddy!**

 **Teehee, Do tell your friends to keep on reading my stories and I'll try to update ASAP, which is hard since I'm currently a scholar in my school. Gotta maintain that scholarship .**

 **~~Lavya**

 **Kourin: They were so sweet to say that..**

 **Aki: YAH! They have really pretty names..**

 **Me: Yup, my name's pretty common...**

 **Aki: What is your name?... Ne, Mei-chan?**

 **Me: It's a secreeettt..**

 **Kai: Hi 'It's a secreeettt'..**

 **Me: NO! I'm not I'm a secret, I'm serious here guys!**

 **Misaki: No, you're It's a secreeettt**

 **Me: You're kidding me RIGHT?!**

 **Miwa: Nope, I'm Miwa..**

 **Ren: And I'm Ren! And this is A-chan!**

 **Asaka: Eh?! -blushes-**

 **Me: ughhh so PDA.**

 **Misaki: You're so bitter, just because you don't have a special someone..**

 **Me: SO ARE YOU!**

 **Misaki: I like someone, unlike you...**

 **Me: That's because I don't see anyone worth my feelings (OMG so deep)**

 **Yuri: Psh, bitter...**

 **Me: I'm not bitter, I'm actually very ..."sweet"**

 **Everyone: -sweatdrops-**

 **Me: Yes, I am sweet...sweeter than sugar...nilalanggam na kayo gawa ko (You guys are being bitten by ants because of me)**

 **Misaki: Solitary Wind also reviewed...**

 **Me: Palusot.. (TR: excuses...)**

 **Anyhoo,**

 **Solitary Wind - waaahhh, thank you so much for reviewing! Oh yes, we haven't really seen Kai snap in the anime now have we? I wonder if we could. He'll probably be scarier than Misaki, Lolz...REVIEW AGAIN!**

 **Misaki & Kai: HEY!**

 **Me: awww, Not only do you have one heart, you also have one mind!**

 **Misaki: -blushed-**

 **Kai: What?**

 **Aki: ne ne, what happened to Rinny-chan? Yah! Where is Rinny?! -looks around for Rinny-chan-**

 **Me: YAH! Huhu, Rinny-chan, where art thou?**

 **Kai: Aren't we suppose to do the story now?!**

 **Me: Hush...no need to be in a rush! HEY! That rhymed!**

 **Kai: uh huh, just reminding you that you have periodicals in like 2 weeks, and you're a scholar. You have to study TWICE as hard...**

 **Me: Psh, KJ. You so mean!**

 **Kai: -rolls eyes- whatever..**

 **Me: I'm gonna tell your aunt!**

 **Kai: Speaking of Aunts, Where'd Aunt Sasha go? Haven't seen her in the past few chaps...**

 **Ai: -comes out of nowhere- she's pampering her self...you know, because of Grandma...**

 **Kai: Where did you come from?!**

 **Ai: -looks around- I dunno...**

 **Cecilia: CHARLIE! HAVE YOU SEEN CHARLIE?! HE WANTS ME TO GO WITH HIM!**

 **Me: Okay, let's start the story!**

 **I do not, and I will never, own Cardfight Vanguard. Only my OC' s.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Cecilia: CHARLIE!**

 **Everyone: ...**

 **Chapter 9**

 **(FOR OTHERS THAT REVIEWED LIKE RINNY-CHAN, THANK YOU SO MUCH, I'll MENTION YOU SOME OTHER TIME, I AM IN A RUSH DOING THIS DO PLEASE COOPERATE! . 3)**

* * *

 _ **Misaki's POV**_

We'll be going to the resort later and I was watching the counter when...

 _~~SWISHH~~_

The doors opened to reveal Asaka and Ren...

HOLDING HANDS?!

"Hi Ren and Asak-" Aichi started but his eyes widened when he saw their intertwined hands

"EH?!" we all said.

"WE'RE OFFICIALLLL..." Announced Ren as he raised their hands, as Asaka looked the other way, blushing.

"You're gonna die from Akari and Yuri..." I said.

"Yeah right! You're gonna love it the most..." She mumbled

We all laughed at what she said.

"Ne nee, A-chan's so cute when she blushes, ne?" Ren said.

"I-I am? EH?!" She asked looking around, looking for replies.

"Yah! I just said so, no need other people to prove it.."

 _'Wow, never saw him as the cheesy type...'_ I thought.

We were all excited for the trip. After a few Cardfights here and there, us girls decided to take a rest..

"Soo..." Asaka started...

"Hmm?" We all asked.

"I'm dating Ren.."

"Yeah, we can see that.." I sais sweatdropping, so did the others.

"Let me finish.." She said glaring at me.

I raised my hands, "Fine, fine, sorry..."

"As I was saying, I'm dating Ren," She started then she glared at me...

I gave her a 'what?!' look.

"Akari's dating Miwa..."

The three nodded.

While I murmured something about her being so great for stating the obvious, that she rewarded me with a deathglare.

I glared at her too.

"And Kourin's dating Aichi.." She said when she broke our eye contact...

"Whereas you two..." Akari continued, looking at Yuri And I

"Are still..." Kourin said...

"IN THE FRIENDZONE!" They finished altogether.

"S-so what?!" I said, giving them a glare.

"What do you mean, 'so what'?!" Repeated Akari

"Misa-chan, you have to make a move!" Reminded Emi, who just arrived.

"I know but...I'm no good for him.." I mumbled

.

.

.

 _*SMACK!*_

 _*PLOK!*_

 _*SNAP!*_

 _*SMACK*_

They hit my head...by smacking it

...and flicking my forehead

...thank you my friends...

"Why? It's true!" I said and held up my arms when I saw them ready to hit me once more. Tss, they want me to make a move with red marks on my forehead?!

"No." they said. "You two are perfect for each other.."

 **(A/N:I KNOW, RIGHT?!)**

"Nope. Kai's rich, handsome,hot,tall,strong in Vanguard,smart,famous,multi-talented, and he can cook. There's a lot more but I think that's enough.."

 **(A/N: The totes perfect description for Kai... but he ain't perfect..because- OoOpPs..almost spoiled .)**

"And you're pretty,nice,understanding,famous,talented,smart,and a lot more! Besides you two are negative and positive!" Said Akari.

huh? Us? Negative and Positive? Hey, we don't fight,unless it's vanguard...we aren't like cats and dogs...

From the look on my face, they must've sensed that I didn't get it.

 _*SMACK!*_

 _*PLOK!*_

 _*SNAP!*_

 _*SMACK*_

Tss, how many times are they gonna do that!?

"You're Negative and positive because you have similarities and differences. Got it?"

"Yup.." I said. "You didn't have to hit me though..."

"Yeah, we did."

"We needed to."

"It was a must."

"It's for your own good.."

Came the replies. Oh wow, for my own good? What's so good with having a possibly red forehead? Do you see what love does to me? Tss...

 _*SMACK!*_

 _*PLOK!*_

 _*SNAP!*_

 _*SMACK*_

Okay, I **SO** lost it...

"WHAT THE HE-" before I even finished, the doors to card capital opened once more and revealed...

 _..Toshiki Kai..._

Instantly, my heart goes crazy at the sight of him..

He was with Aki and the twins, and he looks fine.

"SAKI-NEE!" Exclaimed Aki as he ran to me.

I knelt down to hug him.

"Hi, how have you been?" I asked as I smiled at Aki.

"TERRIBLE!" Said Aki as he pouted.

"Why?" I asked. What's got little Aki in such a foul mood?

"Because Toshi-nii doesn't love me anymore!" he said as tears formed at the brim of his eyes.

I looked at Kai and saw that he had already left.

"See? He doesn't even look at me! Am I really that small?" Aki asked as he started crying.

I comforted Aki, and soon enough he was just sobbing rather than the hysterical tantrum he just had.

"Shiki-nii isn't...well..." Ai started as she looked at her feet.

"Hey, it's okay.." Comforted Akari as Ai hugged her, crying while at it.

"Grandpa Hachiru is back..." Kiseki said.

"And..?" Asked Shin-san.

"H-he...wants..." Kiseki started. "He's making-"

 **"That isn't your problem.."** we all turned to see Kai with a hard and cold expression on his face.

I felt Aki hug me tighter.

"What do you mean, this isn't our problem?" I asked.

 **"It means what it means."** He said coldly. I felt shy shoulders sag, what happened to him?

"Kai-kun, is everything alright?" Asked Aichi.

"Do I look alright?" He snapped.

"WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?!" I asked, staring at his teal-jade like eyes.

 **"I was born like this, I'll die like this.."** he muttered.

"But do you want to die like this?!" I asked, they all looked at me worriedly.

 **"Mind your own business, Tokura."** He said. He's cold, He's heartless, And I love him. I guess this is why it hurts..

"Kai, c'mon stop being a jerk!" We heard Miwa say.

"Yah, this is going too far." Said Kourin.

We all nodded in agreement.

He glared at us, or should I say me.

"Do I look like I freaking care?" He asked.

We heard the twins sobbing and I felt Aki struggling to be put down. I let Aki down and he walked up to Kai.

"T-Toshi-n-n-nii..." He started. I could've sworn his eyes softened...

"What now?" He asked annoyed..

"T-tell the-"

"They don't need to know anything, Aki." Kai said as he turned on his heel and left..

I stared at his back...

 _Why are you keeping your problem to yourself again?_

 _Just when I thought that you were beginning to open up.._

"G-Grandpa H-hachiru..." Kiseki said as tears started to fall again...

"Save it...please.." I said. It hurts to know that the person you love is slowly turning back to the person you wish you'd never see...

I slowly made my way to the door..

"He's dying.."

I stopped walking and I quickly spun around to see Ai's serious face..

"Grandpa Hachiru's dying...and he said...he doesn't like Kai being friends with you...with all of you..."

"But why keep it all to himself?" I asked.

"He has his reasons. Sorry to say, I don't know what they are.." Ai said...

"But we do know one thing..." I felt my stomach lurch as I waited for them to finish..

 _ **"Later, at the resort...is the last time we can ever see him again.."**_ They said..

And my world crashed into pieces...

* * *

 **Yuri's POV**

haaayyyyyyyy, God, how long have I been waiting here?!

I was suppose to meet up with Gai since he I asked him to go shopping with me. Well, I was going shopping he was gonna carry everything I bought. I didn't want to remember all the things that happened earlier..it's just that..ugh!

"GRR..I swear I'm gonna kill that little-"

"U-uhm...Yuri?" I jumped from the voice behind me.

"KYAH!"

"E-eh?! I-I-I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to surprise you!"

"K-koutei?! What are you doing here? And where the hell is my good for nothing brother!" I asked, trying to maintain my composure even though, my heart literally was stuck in my throat.

"He won't be able to make it...he has a dentist appointment..eh hehe" He said. Psh, cute...

"Okay.."

I turned from him because If I don't I'll randomly stare at him all day, and I don't want to miss out on all the fun in the resort!.. Especially since it might be the last time we ever see Kai again.

STOP THINKING OF THAT! Anyways,

I was gonna buy sunscreen lotion, maybe a nice hat, and a new outfit for the beach...

Oh and maybe I'll go play in the arcade. Just to pass time since we'll be leaving in a few hours..

"Uhm...so w-what are you planning on doing?"

 _'Tss, stop stuttering, you're cute...W-wait..no h-he isn't! WHAT AM I THINKING?!'_ I thought.

"O-oh, an outfit...lotion...maybe a hat would be nice.." I mumbled.

"Cute.."

Was I hearing things? DId he call me cute? Nah, probably saw a random person with a Shih Tzu...

We stopped by a shop, I started looking for things there...

"hmm.." I thought as I examined a certain piece of clothing. It was a silk blue top, with a somewhat short cotton skirt to go with it...It even came with a pastel blue bonnet...

 _"Nice price, too.."_ I thought.

 _OMG, Kenji's so cute!_

 _IKR!_

 _C'mon. let's take a pic with him_!

I growled under my breath...I grabbed the outfit and a random sunscreen lotion and paid for everything.

"C'mon Koutei..." I said as I smiled at him.

"Okay!" He replied as he took the shopping bag I was holding.

 _Are they dating?_

 _Awww, too bad he's taken!_

 _THE EMPRESS AND THE EMPEROR?! OMG!_

 _FAB SHIP!_

 _Ship's sailing!_

I walked faster as to avoid such rumors and such. Tss..

"So, where do you want to go next?" Koutei asked.

"Arcade..." I answered.

"OKAY! C'mon!" he said as he grabbed my hand -causing me to blush like a tomato- and we ran to the arcade, which was just nearby...

When we arrived at the arcade, I automatically hit his head.

"OUCH!" He said as he rubbed the part I hit. "What was that for?"

I looked at him..as he stared into my eyes..

I avoided my gaze..

"That's for pulling me and making me run, you idiot!" I said, making up a lame excuse...

"Sorry, hehe.." He chuckled. Good thing this idiot bought it..

I walked into the arcade and went to buy some tokens...

After I bought the tokens, I saw Kenji waiting for me..

"Let's go?" He asked. I nodded.

We played a bunch of games and were getting bored...  
Until a certain little plushie happened to catch my attention...  
It was a really cute and adorable plushie of the Enigman Rain...

"Do you want me to get it for you?" Asked Koutei.

He must have seen me eyeing it...

"N-no! I don't need such a childish thing! B-besides...I-I didn't say I wanted it a-and..even if I did wanted it..I...I..." I stammered.

He chuckled and inserted a coin..

"I-I said I didn't want it!"

He didn't reply and instead of waiting for one, I watched him try to win the plushie.

I tried hiding my intent gaze but I couldn't resist!

 _~Plop..~_

I looked at the plushie that was in Koutei's hand. He threw it at my face!

"You know if you didn't get this for-"

"Who said it was for you? And besides, I thought you didn't want it?" He asked.

WHAT?! THEN WHO THE HELL IS THIS FOR?! WHAT THE FU...

.

.

.

he laughed.

"The look on your face is obvious. You can have it. Whether or not you like it :)" He said as he smiled, and winked.

I looked away to hide my blush. From embarrassment and from the way he made my heart beat fast...  
'Dense Idiot..' I thought.

"Haha, cute." I heard him mumble.

"Stop hearing things Yuri.." I said to myself.

"You heard that and now you're telling yourself to stop hearing things? But then what are your ears for? Accessories or something?" I heard him say.

I tensed.

"S-shut up! A-and d-d-don't listen to whatever I'm saying especially when I'm talking to myself!" I said, flustered.

GOD! WHY DID I HAVE TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!

"Haha, but honestly, you're cute when you're flustered." He said and he pinched my cheeks.

"O-ow! Kouwchei, shtop shthat hurtschs." I said as I tried to make him stop from torturing my cheeks.

"Haha, sorry. You were so cute, I couldn't resist." He said as he tried to pinch my cheeks again if I didn't just swat it away.

"You're just saying that because you don't want to be killed. Sorry, but flattery won't save you from my revenge!" I said as I walked away, hugging the plushie.

"But what if I said, that was the revenge for you torturing me?" I heard him say.

I rolled my eyes. If he was going to have revenge on me, I really thought he would come up with a better plan than pinching my poor cheeks.  
 _'Well he is childish so I ain't THAT surprised..'_ I thought.

"Revenge for making me endure all the pain you give me just because I love you.." I heard him say.

I stopped in my tracks and turned and saw him staring at me with his serious eyes.

"What are you talking about? C'mon, I still have to beat up my little brother." I said, once more, making a lame excuse.

Why is my heart beating so fast? Goddamn it, I need to get our of here...

But before I could even make a run for t, I felt him grab my arm and turn me around, making me now face him.  
I was so close to him I could feel his breath on my neck.

"I love you, and you torture me everyday because I know you can't feel the same way, and just see me as a friend in your eyes.." He said, as he slowly closed his eyes and started leaning closer to me.

My heart started beating a mile a minute.

Oh God..

He stopped when our lips were about a few centimeters from touching.

"Can't you look at me the same way?" He asked as he slowly backed away, but before he could go, I did the one thing I wanted to do for God knows how long...

I kissed him...

And God, I never felt so happy in my life...

 _OMG THEY KISSED!_

 _HURRY UP AND TAKE PICTURES!_

 _MY SHIP JUST FLEW UP INTO THE SKY!_

 _FINALLY!_

 _I CAN FINALLY DIE HAPPY!_

When we broke apart after who knows how long, he just stared at me with shocked eyes.  
I smiled as I felt a blush creeping its way up to my face.  
Because of what I did and because almost more than a hundred people saw it...

"I can't look at you the same way, but I guess I can love you the same way, ne?" I asked as I turned around and started walking away from him.

But then I stopped, and I turned to look at the still frozen-from-shock Koutei, the one and only guy that I love as more than a friend.

"Oh and by the way, I-I l-love you too.." I said.

I saw him grin like he never grinned before.

He took my hand and whispered into my ear,

"That's good, because I've been wanting to tell everyone that you're mine for so long already.." He said.

And then we ran, away from the people and away from the flashes of cameras..

Hand in Hand..

And with that, we're official..

 **(A/N: GODDAMIT YES! FINALLY! -dances a happy dance- )**

 **SOMEWHERE...**

* * *

 **~~GRANDPA HACHIRU'S POV~~**

"We're sorry, but there's nothing we can do. His condition is just incurable anymore, unless he pushes through with the operation." I heard Akihira say to Toshiki.

"He's willing to push through.."Toshiki answered.

I heard Akihira's familiar sigh.

"Toshiki, you can't let him have what he wants-"

"It's fine..." I heard him say, causing me to smile.

She sighed once more...

"I understand your situation, but please remember that sometimes you have to think of yourself before you think of others.." She said as I heard her stand up and leave..

"...Thanks...for everything.." I heard Toshiki say to Akihira as she left.

Akihira is our family doctor.

And she was basically what I call a member of our family.

I lost my wife after some thieves went into our house and shot her...

I lost my nephew after he was pushed off a building by his jealous co-workers...

I lost my daughter, Akemi, and my son-in-law, Ryouta, because of a car accident...

And all of these, my Grandchild had witnessed.  
And all of these, happened in the same day...

 **FLASHBACK...**

 _"Okay, Toshiki, we'll be back before you know it! Don't give your grandfather and grandmother a hard time, okay?" A beautiful and slim woman with auburn hair said to a little 12 year old boy named Toshiki Kai._

 _"Okay, mom!" He said energetically as he grinned. "I'll be a good boy!"_

 _"I know you will!" The auburn haired woman, named Akemi, said to her son. "Don't do anything bad, while we're gone, alright?"_

 _"Yes mom, you've told me 12 times already!" Toshiki said as he rolled his eyes and laughed._  
 _Akemi smiled at her son lovingly and sweetly._

 _"Yes. I know. But your grandparents are old and I don't want you to trouble them! Your father already gives them as much trouble as it is..." She said as she shook her head from side to side._

 _"HEY!" Said Grandpa Hachiru, Ryouta and Grandma Suzune exclaimed at the same time._

 _"I'm not THAT troublesome"/"I'm not THAT old!"/"I'm TOO BEAUTIFUL to be called old!" The three said at the same time.._

 _And then they all laughed. Happy and cheerful laughter was all to be heard until someone rang the doorbell..._

 _"I'll get it!" Toshiki exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and made his way to the door before his grandmother could even think about answering the door._

 _Toshiki opened the door to reveal a tall an lean figure of a man. He was the nephew of Grandpa Hachiru, and Toshiki's uncle. His name was Satoshi.._

 _"Uncle Sato!" Exclaimed Toshiki._

 _"Hey there pal!" He said as he patted Toshiki's head. "Didn't I say stop calling me Sato? My name is **SATOSHI** and not **SATO**." _

_"I know. I also know that you hate being called Sato. So, I MISSED YOU UNCLE **SA-TO**!" Toshiki said as he grinned. _

_"Why you little-" Before Satoshi could even finish his sentence, they heard someone._

 _" **EHEM**!" They heard Akemi say, as she sensed that Satoshi might curse._

 _"Oh, hehe, sorry cuz'." Satoshi said as he rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled nervously._

 _"It's good to see you too,.. **.Sato**.." Akemi said as she smiled. _

_"Aww C'mon!" Said Satoshi as he groaned._

 _Akemi and Toshiki laughed._

 _"Aw, c'mon stop torturing little ol' **SATO** here.." Said Ryouta as he also grinned. _

_Toshiki grinned as well, and no one could tell the difference between them if it weren't for their height and hairstyle._

 _"Ryouta! Seriously?!" Satoshi exclaimed as he sighed dramatically._

 _And they all laughed once more..._

 _ **~~LATER..~~**_

 _"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" called Toshiki as he waved his parents goodbye. They were going on a business trip and were to be back the next day._  
 _By that time, Satoshi and Granda Hachiru already left._

 _Satoshi left since he still had some work left in his office, while Hachiru left since there was suddenly an emergency in one of the restaurants they owned..._

 _After Toshiki's parents had left, Toshiki and his grandmother went back inside their mansion._

 _"Now dear, what do you want to do while you're here?" Asked Grandma Suzune to her beloved grandson._

 _"Can you teach me how to cook? Please? With cherry on top?" Toshiki asked as he stared at his Grandmother intently, his teal eyes begging for a yes._

 _Grandma Suzune chuckled._

 _"You really are-"_

 _"As persistent as your mother and as stubborn as your father, I know, I know. You tell me that all the time!" Said Toshiki as he pouted. He really loved to cook, since he wasn''t one to make cards and give kisses to his parents after a long day from work._

 _He would rather cook them a meal, and treat them as a king and queen._  
 _Much better than making a card and giving them hugs and kisses._

 _"Alright, alright. Come now.." Grandma Suzune said as she led him to the kitchen._

 _ **THE NEXT DAY...**_

 _"Toshiki dear, would you please be kind enough to give this to your Uncle Satoshi?" Asked Suzune as she presented a piece of paper with all sorts of business-related things scribbled on it.._

 _"He must have forgotten it and he might need it for today's presentation too.." Said Suzune as she gave a worried look._

 _They were just sitting on their couch in the living room, watching TV and Satoshi had just visited them before going to work._

 _"Sure Grandma, I don't mind but then you'll be all alone here!" Said Toshiki as he gave his grandmother a look._

 _"It's alright dear. Now hurry along." Said Suzune as she gave her grandson a reassuring smile._

 _Toshiki nodded and went on his way, telling his driver to hurry up and that he didn't want to leave his grandmother all alone in their house, especially since their guard was the lazy one._

 _ **~~AT SATOSHI'S WORKPLACE~~**_

 _Toshiki asked the assistant of one of the bosses there about where was Satoshi._

 _"Oh, he and his co-workers are celebrating on the rooftop, since they've all been promoted." Said the assistant as she smiled a warm and kind smile at Toshiki._

 _"Oh, okay. Thanks a lot miss!" Toshiki said as he waved the assistant goodbye._

 _He made his way to the rooftop._

 _He opened the door and his eyes widened on what he saw._

 _His uncle Satoshi was grinning widely while blindfolded._

 _"Haha, guys come on! *hik* You *hik* can't keep me *hik* waiting for *Hik* the game to *hik* start forever *hik*, right?" He asked, obviously drunk.._

 _Satoshi was standing at the edge of the rooftop, and he was completely unaware by it. There were about 5 other people, who all had this look on their faces as they slowly crept up behind Satoshi._

 _Toshiki was frozen to the floor. They were unaware of his presence._

 _'W-what a-a-are they p-planning on..' Toshiki didn't finish his thought because the next thing he knew, all the 5 people pushed Satoshi off the rooftop._

 _All he heard were screams..._

 _SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!_

 _OH GOD IS HE ALRIGHT?!_

 _SOMEBODY!_

 _HELP!_

 _Toshiki felt his legs stop working causing him to kneel down and tears to fall down his face.._

 _The 5 co-workers turned and froze when they saw Toshiki crying._

 _"SHIT!"_

 _"HE SAW US!"_

 _"He's Satoshi's nephew!"_

 _"What are we gonna do now?!"_

 _"JUST GET RID OF HIM!"_

 _They all ran to where Toshiki was but he just ran away._

 _But since he was crying, he couldn't quite see where he was going and instead, fell._

 _His body hurt. His heart hurt. His head hurt, but it didn't stop him from running._

 _"Hey, wait!-" The assistant who told him where Satoshi was called but Toshiki just ignored her._

 _Toshiki went to their driver who was crying as he shook his head when he and Toshiki made eye contact..._

 _"I'm sorry, young master but.." Toshiki covered his ears as he started crying once more..._

 _"He didn't make it...he didn't make it..." Toshiki said as he sobbed._

 _By now it was raining and they were on their way back._

 _The police had arrested all 5 of the workers and Toshiki's parents were on their way home. Toshiki's parents were on their way home to meet up with Sasha and her husband, for a proper introduction. They were completely unaware of what happened. Bu they'll learn about it eventually..._

 _Toshiki and Grandma Suzune were at their living room. Crying as they held each other in their arms._

 _Grandma Suzune stood up and said she was going to get a glass of water. Toshiki was too weak to accompany her and just managed a weak nod.  
He didn't tell anybody that he fell down the stairs. Because his uncle suffered a much worse fate..._

 _He only got up when he heard his Grandmother scream...  
He got up on his feet and ran to the kitchen. _

_And once again, he froze._

 _There, in their kitchen, were 2 men, each had a black mask to cover their faces, as they pointed a gun at Toshiki's grandmother, who was currently shivering and was on the kitchen floor._

 _She looked so fragile, so terrified..so helpless.._

 _"G-grandm-" Before Toshiki could finish, the man holding the gun already pulled the trigger..._

 _And all they heard was Toshiki's bloodcurdling scream._

 _"GRAANDMAAAA!"_

 _~~LATER~~_

 _Toshiki was just sitting on the porch. His eyes still wide and red from crying and from the shock..._

 _First his Uncle Satoshi..._

 _and now his Grandma Suzune..._

 _Who's next? His parents?_

 _Toshiki shook off that thought._

 _"Enough people had died today..no more.." He mumbled._

 _The two men with black masks turned out out to be thieves, and they had just entered their house through the kitchen window, when Suzune had went to get a glass of water._

 _The guard who was always asleep woke up to Toshiki's scream and was able to shoot the two thieves before they could escape. He shot one on the leg, the other on the ankle._

 _They were arrested and no longer needed a court session to declare that they are indeed, guilty of murder._

 _The police had just left and right now, Toshiki was just waiting for his parents to arrive._

 _Toshiki almost jumped in fright when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket._

 _I took it out and saw a message.._

 **TO: Toshiki**

 **FROM: MOM and DAD**

 **Stay strong :)**

 **Love you.**  
 **Forever and Always..**

 **Never forget that we're always here or you..**

 **Even if we aren't..**

 **We love you Toshiki. Our boy, we love you so much.**  
 **Never forget that. Ever...**

 **We love you, we'll never leave you.**

 **Stay strong, we know you are :)**

 **You'll make it through...**

 **And we'll help you..**

 **Through good and bad times..**

 **We love you Toshiki today, tomorrow, always and forever 3...**

 **Mom and Dad..**

 _Toshiki's heart froze._

 _'Does...does that mean...' Toshiki's eyes widened in realization as he made a run for the street._

 _And sure enough, he saw his parents car, as his father was crying out desperately out of the window for them to make way..._

 _ **"MOVE! MOVE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"** he shouted desperately as he was trying to take control the wheel. _

_His mother? Crying. Knowing, that somehow, they won't make it..._

 _ **"MOM! DAD!"** Toshiki cried out as his parents saw him and smiled.._

 _A sad smile..._

 _A loving smile..._

 _A heartbreaking smile..._

 _A smile that said 'goodbye'..._

 _One of the cars weren't able to move out of the way so Ryouta turned the car to the left but instead of staying on the road..._  
 _The car crashed onto a post..._

 _Tears fell from Toshiki's eyes as he ran to where his parents were..._

 _His parents were slowly crying, bleeding as they hugged each other and whispered their final words..._

 ** _"We love you Toshiki, today, tomorrow, always and forever.."_**

 ** _"MOM! DAD!"_** _Toshiki's bloodcurdling scream was heard once more.._

 _As they whispered the final word the car exploded, causing Toshiki to suddenly fly through the air and hit the pavement with a thud..._

 _There he lay, with the ruins of the car that just exploded with his parents in it, in a pool of his own blood and tears and possible shards of broken glass.._

 _All he heard was sirens and his Grandfather's shouts and cries..._

 _And everything went black..._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

I shut my eyes as I reminisced all those painful moments...

"Grandpa Hachiru?" I heard my ONLY family left.

Sasha left me and chose that stupid husband of hers over me. She is no daughter of mine...

All I asked for was for her to stay with me in my time of need, in my time of pain, of hurting...  
And all she did was get mad and say that she can't miss her anniversary dinner with her husband..  
Is this what love does to my daughter? Oh wait, I forgot, she is no daughter of mine...not anymore..

And the only person who stayed by my side? My grandson...  
The only person who understood my pain..

Because he went into so much more pain... 

But when I saw him being happy with his friends, I felt that he was going to leave me too..  
So I stopped taking my medicine. I did not push through with the operation.  
I have a kidney disease.  
Chronic Kidney Disease or as others call it, Kidney Failure.

I didn't go through with the kidney transplant so they just gave it to another person with the same case as me.

No I do not want to be alone..

I don't want to be the one who is left alone again...

So I made deal with Toshiki, if I were to go through with the operation, then he would stop seeing his friends.  
 _Especially that girl with the lilac hair..._

She reminds me of Akemi and Sasha too much..  
One who chooses her love one rather than the person in pain...

One who has a kind heart but can control others...

No, I will not allow her to see Toshiki.

Anything that has any connection with that girl.  
I will make sure Toshiki will not have any connection with it either..

And that includes his friends..

And if possible.. _ **.vanguard.**_

But unfortunately, Toshiki was able to make a way for him to see his friends..even if it is the last time...

He said that he would leave him if I didn't give him a chance to say goodbye.

So I did. As long as he will stay by my side.  
He is the little flower that Akemi, Ryouta, Suzune, Satoshi, and I all took care of.

And he owes his life to us..To me..

He must obey. He must stay safe, A single scratch on him, and I will make sure that I will kill that person immediately.

Even that Lilac-haired girl.

The girl that I can feel that Toshiki has interest in..

The girl that might be the reason why Toshiki MIGHT leave me like what Sasha did.

I will not allow that to happen again.  
I will not make myself a fool...  
I will be the one to win at the end...

So let the game begin...

"Grandpa?" I heard Toshiki say, I automatically snapped out of my trance.

"Yes?" I said as I coughed slightly.

"Do you..need anything?" He asked.

"No. Aren't you suppose to get ready?" I asked.

"Okay, I'll get going then.." he said. Before he left the door, I said,

"Make sure you say everything you want to say in your final goodbye." I said. "Since this is the last.."

He stopped.

"Can I tell them?" he asked.

"Go ahead, let them know. It won't change. Nothing they do will change my decision. Right?" I asked.

"Yes. Thanks you.." He said and left.

I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes.

Finally,..

* * *

 ** _Kai's POV_**

I hate it.

I hate that in order to save my grandfather, I had to sacrifice my freedom...

And to hell with that...

I made my way downstairs where my driver was waiting.

"Where to, young master?" He asked.

"To the resort." I said.

"Yes, young master..."

I closed my eyes and told him to wake me up when I get there..

~~AT THE RESORT~~

The first thing I saw was that Leon and Sharlene were being forced to kiss by the others.  
They didn't notice my presence except for one...

.

 _Tokura..._

She was looking at me with her beautiful and mesmerizing blue eyes.  
I broke the eye contact and just sat down at the couch as I watched the entire scene of how Leon confessed to Sharlene.

 **(A/N: I AM SO SORRY I'LL JUST MAKE A DIFFERENT STORY ABOUT SHARLEON'S MOMENT SO SORRY!)**

And then I saw them kiss. I felt my stomach churn as I remembered Tokura..

Yes, I have developed feelings for that lilac beauty but then there's grandpa...

They all were suddenly silent so I snapped out of my trance and saw all of them staring at me...

"Kai, what happened earlier?" asked Kourin.

"And what do you mean this is the last time we're going to see you?" I saw Tokura ask.

Is she...crying?

Damn, I felt my chest tighten at the broken sight of her..

"I'll explain everything.." I said. They all just stared at me, waiting for me to start..

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak..

 **END OF PART 1!**

 **I'm sorry, I am late and yet this is what you get? I'm also sorry for the sharleon part, I will make another story for that, or maybe a bonus chapter or something.**  
 **WE just finished periodicals and now we have portfolios to pass and some projects and then we have to practice for our dance performance and all so please d understand me!**

 **.**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANK U FOR UNDERSTANDING A WORTHLESS AUTHOR LIKE ME**

 **~~MUCH LOVE, MEISAKINE**


	11. Chapter 9 Pt 2

Chapter 9 part 2

 **Ohayo minna!**

 **Genki desu? Uwah, I can't believe I actually updated this fast! Amazing no?  
Hihi, minna, I'm so sorry if I wasn't able to update like before which was on a daily basis, which turned to a weekly basis that also turned into I-don't-know-what-you-call-it basis. Thank you for everything! For continuously supporting me all throughout the way, especially Rinny-chan and Solitary Wind. **

**Hai hai, daisuki desu and Arigatou gozaimasu minna!**

Oh and Amaya Malik and her friend Rishab reviewed along with Anna Stone and Solitary Wind.  
Omyghee, so sweet of all of you!

 _Amaya Malik_ , Aww there there *Pats back* I'll try not to put anymore sad moments, but sorry if I can't help it though. Like they said, to claim true happiness, one must go through many hardships.. (Actually I made that myself since I don't know the quote that actually states that, but oh well. And also, omg since when Have I been this deep?Lolz)  
Oh and me? A born author? Aww, thank you so much *HUG HUG*. Thanks for the effort to review and for your continuous support. :*  
 _Rishab Jain,_ aww, thank you for appreciating my efforts. And I really tried to update ASAP like you and the others said :) Oh and here *Gives tissue* don't worry, Those watery eyes of yours will soon spill out tears of joy at the epilogue :) (But sad to say, no spoiler ;))

 ** _Anna Stone_ , you really think so? Why thank you or your marvelous reviews as well, review again! Oh and I promise to make my chapter way better, :) **

_**Solitary Wind**_ **, You're welcome, and don't worry, I'll make sure that in the end he will find happiness. :) Besides Misaki is always there for him anyway, ;) ;)**

 ** _CorEagle here and I am beta-reading this story so thaqat is why I am not updating my story,… but no one reads it so I don't care anymore. I am a friend of mei in IRL. Just learned that she is an author as well. Fan of her works, I am._**

 **Meisakine:Well I was with him while he typed his message since we were typing on his computer, and he wrote 'shit' before he changed it to story so yeah…, oh and BTW Cor is a girl**

 **CorEagle: NO!**

 **Misaki: Yeah, you are..**

 **CorEagle: AM NOT! WHY ARE YOU HERE ANYWAY?!**

 **Morikawa: HAHA you ARE a girl!**

 **CorEagle: I AM A GUY! I AM STRAIGHT! OH and Morikawa at least I was mentioned more than once by Mei, unlike you. Bwahahaha**

 **Mei: BWAHAHAHAHA, I only mentioned you two for entertainment, dudes. Since I have no idea what to write yet…YET…  
But I did so be happy. And it took me a bit longer since our friend, MM, keeps on shaking the table so yeah..**

 **Misaki: -_-"**

 **CorEagle: Oh well, I can't refuse, because Mei keeps threatening me in real life to say I'm a gurl.**

 **Pls stop An-**

 **Mei: WHAT THE FREAKING EFF! DON'T SAY MAH FREKKING NEM!**

 **CorEagle: But why Ang-**

 **MEI:FUCK YOU TO HELL!**

 **Aki: Fu-?**

 **Kai: -death glares at Cor and I-**

 **Cor and I: Uhmmmm, enjoy the story!**

 **Misaki's POV**

I stared at him as he took a deep breath and got ready to tell us the truth..  
I stared at him as he told his story. What's the point of listening? I can always memorize things anyway, so why bother?

I stared at him..  
His green...or was it green-blue? Teal? , Whatever, as I was saying, His green..oh wait seriously is his eyes green or green-blue? Or maybe Turquoise? Maybe Teal?

Never mind...Let's just say that his eyes were void and cloudy..

"Well, it all started on the day my parents died...", Kai said.

We were all silent, waiting for his next words...

"On that day, My parents left to go to a business trip and were to return a little bit later than usual..."

 _'Usual? Then what is the usual time they get home?'_ I thought.

"While they were out, I stayed at my grandparents' place. My uncle visited for awhile before he left to go to work. My grandmother saw something, and told me to give it to my uncle because he might need it for his meeting. And I did, even though I was afraid of leaving her alone, especially since their guard was the one who always slept..."

"When I got to my uncle's office, I asked one of the assistants there on where my uncle was, and she said that they were up at the rooftop celebrating since they all got promoted. So I went to the rooftop only to see my uncle at the edge of the rooftop, blindfolded and God knows how drunk. And then a few of his co-workers, those I always see spreading rumors about him being special treated and all that, in other words, they were the co-workers that were jealous of my uncle. And I stood there frozen since I didn't know what to do, and the next thing I knew, they pushed him off the rooftop..."

We were all so tense and serious and at the same time we were so shocked about it, that we weren't even able to react.

"So I went home to my grandmother, since Grandpa Hachiru was out for some business emergency. We cried for awhile until she said she was gonna drink some water. I was too weak and guilty that I only managed a weak nod."

"I only got the strength to stand up when I heard her scream like she was going to die..."

"When I got to the kitchen, I saw two guys pointing a gun at her head. And the next thing I knew? There she was lying on the ground, bleeding to death..."

His eyes were dark and void, his face was cold... and yet we could all feel his pain. And you know what was really surprising? He was smiling.  
Smiling a sad and painful smile. But no, we all sensed his pain, no matter how much he tried to hide it, we saw through his barrier. The barrier that almost broke, but was built up all over again..

"So I sat on the porch, waiting for my parents, for anyone to get me out of there. By then, the two men were already arrested. And all of a sudden I got a text message..."

He stopped, and I knew he was hesitant to continue any longer...  
But he did...  
And my heart almost broke after hearing what he just said..

He took out a phone from his pocket, an old one, and showed us something..  
A text message..  
A text message..  
From his parents..

And it said,

 **Stay strong :)**

 **Love you.**  
 **Forever and always.**

 **Remember that we are always here for you..**  
 **Even if we aren't**

 **We love you, Toshiki. Our boy, we love you so much..**  
 **Never forget that. Ever**

 **We love you and we'll never leave you..**

 **Stay strong, we know you are :)**

 **You'll make it through**

 **And we'll help you**

 **Through Good and Bad times...**

 **We love you Toshiki, today,Tomorrow,Always and Forever..**

 **Mom And Dad...**

"And the next thing I knew, I was running, hoping that what I thought wasn't true. I saw them crash. Their car hit the post near me, so I started running, but then the car exploded, resulting into me getting a concussion and a few cuts and bruises, and a broken arm.."

His voice didn't even break, is it because he has felt so much pain already that he can't feel it anymore? Or is it because he got used to it already?

"But no physical injury could even compare itself to the pain that I felt on that day..." He said. "And to think that I lost 4 of the most important people in my life is already painful as hell, add the fact that I witnessed all of that, and it equals into a never ending nightmare that haunts me.."

We were all silent, afraid to break the silence that was deafening us...

"So now he's afraid, right?" I asked. I didn't want to be the one to break the silence, but someone has to do it. Plus, I had so much questions in my head that I couldn't help ask..

"Huh?"

"Afraid?"

"What do you mean?"

They all asked.

"Afraid to lose anybody else. Your grandfather," I said then I looked at Kai, straight into his beautiful and breathtaking eyes,"is afraid that he'll lose you too like he lost them as well.."

He nodded.

"Then, it doesn't completely explain why you were acting like your old self earlier.."

Kai gave us a questioning look..

"Don't give us that look, you changed for _Peter's_ sake!" Said Kamui, as we all sweatdropped since he once again, mistaken a word for another...

Kai looked away from my eyes, breaking the contact, and said,

"Like you said, today's the last time we're going to see each other, it doesn't matter taht I acted like my old self earlier..."

"Let me guess, because we aren't going to see each other again? Kai do you really think we're jut gonna leave you like this? In this situation? Do you really think that that's what I'm going to let you do?! Toshiki, you're giving up! And the Toshiki Kai I know won't go down without a fight because one way or another, you always find a way to win!" We were all surprised at what Miwa said.

Kai looked down onto the floor, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"There's always a first time for everything.."

Shocked? Shocked doesn't even describe what we were feeling at that moment.

As for me? I felt like my heart was breaking, like he was just gonna throw me- US- away like that..  
I know I can't be anything more than a friend, and I can accept that but I can't accept the fact that I can't even be his friend!

"Kai your grandfather's reason is valid but it isn't a good enough reason on why he has to interfere with our friendship! He can't easily cut our bonds like they're just strings! Kai c'mon, there are people who care for you, more than what you think!" Yuri said.

"Then if you were in my place what would you do? Fight for what you think is right? Please, I think that saving my grandfather's life is the right thing to do, and if I have to stop seeing you guys, I'll do it.." he said, seriously.

I felt my shoulders sink and get heavy. I felt my heart being pierced by a hundred arrows and it broke at the same time.

I smiled. Which made them even more shocked was what I said,

"Well then congrats, I guess I'll just do the same.." I said as my tears fell from my eyes but I already turned around and made a run for it..

And fuck, I wish I didn't say that, because I can't and I will never be able to do that...

* * *

Later...

3rd person's POV

Kai had already left saying that nothing they do can stop or change his grandfather's decision.  
And now Misaki was crying in the girl's room as the girls comforted her and the boys went out to take a walk..

"Misaki, hush now, it's gonna be alright.." Said Yuri as she hugged Misaki..

"Alright? Alright?!" Misaki asked as she wiped her tears and laughed bitterly.

"He's so freaking dense to sense that I like, no, LOVE him and now we can't be friends! WHAT THE FUCK IS ALRIGHT WITH THAT?!" She said as her tears started falling from her eyes once more.

"I'm SICK and TIRED of always getting hurt and trying to endure all the pain!" She said as she stood up and ran out the door.  
The girls tried to catch up with her but she was nowhere to be seen..

* * *

Misaki's POV

I ran and ran and ran and ran and ran...

I didn't want to fall in love with him, but who couldn't? Can't he see he's not he only one in pain?!  
I stopped when I bumped into somebody and almost fell if he didn't catch me..

He as in HE..

As in TOSHIKI KAI..  
My heart started beating so fast, and I felt like I was in a dream. But sad to say, I need to stop dreaming and live in reality...

"T-thanks..." I said as I stood up and walked away..

But he stopped me by holding my arm.  
Sht, he's making my heart beat so fast it hurts...

"Are you crying?" He asked.

I took a deep breath to at least lessen my anger and remain calm, it helped a little. VERY LITTLE.

I turned around to face him and smiled a bitter and empty smile..

"Do I look like I answer your question?" I asked.

"Yes, now let me rephrase that question. WHY are you crying?" He asked.

Without thinking I answered, "Because of you.."

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes, you. Now if you excuse me...-"

"If it was because of me not seeing you guys anymore, well then I'm sorry.." he said.

"Sorry?" I asked, letting my blood boil and my anger take control..

"What does your sorry do?!" I asked as I tried to release myself from his grip...

"Why are you so mad?" He asked calmly.

I stopped. Why am I mad? Because I'm freaking in love with you, you jerk, and being your friend already hurts, so now what am I going to do now that I know U can't even be your friend anymore..

He let go of my arm, which made me disappointed and sad, and turned his back to me.

"I gave you enough trouble already, I don't want to burden you guys anymore.." He said ans started walking away.

"You're trying not to give us a burden? But can't you see what you're doing is already hurting us?!" I said.

He stopped and turned to look at me,

"Then what the hell am I suppose to do, Tokura?!" He asked, no, more like demanded.

"I'm already Goddamn confused on what I'm supposed to do! Do you really think it's easy for me to just leave you guys like that?! To be forced to choose my own grandfather instead of you guys?! To be controlled my entire life, not even once being able to make my own freaking decisions?!" He asked.

He laughed and it was clear as glass that he was laughing bitterly and with anger..

"Hell, I even know who I'm going to marry and what I'm going to wear on my wedding! Fuck, I know what I'm going to name my kids. Hell, I even know who they want my kids to marry!" He said.

They plan that too? I was silent and utterly speechless from what I just heard.

"To hell with my life, right?! Because one way or another, no matter what I try to do, all of my friends and I get hurt, no matter what decision I make. Whether I'm with or without you, we get hurt. So what's the freaking difference?! Damn it!" He asked.

He's in so much pain, he's already hurting so much, and to think that he's so confused and lost...so powerless...makes me want to...

Before I could even think twice, I already hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." I sobbed onto his chest..

"I'm sorry for being inconsiderate, I'm sorry for being selfish, I'm sorry for only adding to your problems, I'm so so so sorry.." I said crying.

I felt his arms around me as my heart started beating a little bit faster than all the other times it sped up..

"It's fine, you make things better anyway.." He said and smiled at me, before he let go and went on his way..

I make things...better?

I felt my heart beat faster, if it was even possible anymore...  
I knew for one thing that, I may have taken a spot in his heart. And I don't care if I'm just his friend or If I'm not, because I know, I'm important.

" **You make a mess out of me you know, Toshiki?** " I asked and smiled at how I said his name so easily, so perfectly, like I was born to say it..  
 **"I guess that's why i love you so much.."**

 **"I love you Toshiki.."**

I said and went back, already sending a text to my friends, apologizing for what happened.

* * *

 **3rd person's POV**

 **Meanwhile...**

Kai smiled as he leaned on the wall. He just turned at one corner and was trying to calm himself down since his heart was beating a little too fast for him...  
But unfortunately what Misaki said next made his heart pound against his chest..

" **You make a mess out of me you know, Toshiki?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"I guess that's why i love you so much.."**

 **"I love you Toshiki.."**

Kai smiled as he finally knew that he was loved. He knew he was loved. By **Miwa** , who treated him like a brother and his uncle and his cousins whom he treated like his second his crazy friends and his maniac of a grandfather..And now by **Misaki Tokura** , the girl who was able to make Toshiki Kai fall for her..He stood up properly and started walking to where he his driver and their car if he didn't get to say goodbye to his friends as he planned, he was fine. They'll be fine..Because he doesn't want to say goodbye, and besides, if they were to meet once more, then that's destiny's fault, not theirs.

As he walked he whispered his last words to the wind,

 **"I love you too, Misaki..."**

* * *

 **Sorry if this was short, TT_TT.**

 **I was hurrying this up so I could update chap 10 and publish it hopefully by tomorrow or on Sunday :)  
I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY TYPO,GRAMMATICAL, AND SPELLING ERRORS, I will re-read this after the epilogue :) **

**Oh and for my other fanfics like What I Didn't Get To Say (WIDGTS) I'll try to post chap 2 next week, ;)**

 **PLS REVIEW! LAVYA~~**

 **_-_-Meisakine-_-_**


	12. Chapter 10

**Meisakine is in the house once more! ORAYT! (Alright, it's a famous term right now in the Philippines :))**

 **So, minna, how are you all?**  
 **Hihi, I love your reviews, so fun to read them all :)**

 **For those that reviewed, Thank you so much!**  
 **And, uwahhh, Rinny-chan! You're back! TT^TT (- Tears of Joy) after so long huhu, I mished you sho much! *runs up to Rinny-chan and hugs Rinny-chan very tightly***

 **Also, Yes Rinny-chan, I am alright. I somehow survived Kai's death glare. I dunno what happened to CorEagle tho. R.I.P. just in case O.**

 **Cor: HEY! I'M ALRIGHT !**

 **Mei-chan: No one was asking...**

 **Cor: -sulks in one corner with a depressing aura-**

 **Mei-chan: Anyway, I do not own cardfight vanguard only my OC's :)**

 **Guys, I AM SO FREAKING EXCITED FOR CFV G Crisis (CFV G Season 2)!**  
 **Kai is coming back! Ren is coming back! Oh and did you guys notice that Kai was the only on in Q4 that wasn't seen in CFV G? I mean, we saw Aichi in the first episode, then Kamui had a lot of episodes where he was mentioned and even had bigger roles, And Misaki-chan was there too...**

 **My reaction was like: Kai-kun? Where Art Thou?!**

 **LOLz, _**

 **Anyways, here's chapter 10 as promised ! :) Tho it is short, The next chap will be very long. I'll get it published maybe (And hopefully) Next weekend :)**

 **ENJOY AND REVIEW :)**

* * *

 **Aichi's POV (Since Rinny-chan missed Aichi-kun)**

We were all so upset on what Kai-kun decided on doing.  
Especially Miwa-kun. We've never seen him this upset...

"ARGH, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT JERK THINKING?!" He said as he threw a stone which skipped 7 times.

I was too upset to be impressed that he was able to make his stone skip 7 times, while I can't even make mine skip even once...

"Yeah! It's as if he doesn't want us in his life.." Ren said as he pouted.

"C'mon you guys! I know you guys are upset, heck, we all are! But Kai has his reasons and so far, If I were in his shoes, I would be doing the same thing..." Kenji said..

"Yeah, but he he doesn't know he's hurting Nee-chan.." Miwa-kun said as he sulked even more.

"E-eh, M-miwa-kun! It's alright, I mean, he isn't aware of Misaki-san's feelings so-"

"What about my feelings?" We all turned around and saw Misaki-san staring at us while the other girls were catching up.

"What do you mean 'what about your feelings'? Do you not care for what you feel for Kai anymore?" I asked.

Suddenly Misaki-san grew silent..

We were all very nervous on what she was going to say. I mean, she and Kai-kun are truly 'meant to be'. They are perfect for each other since they understand each other and we all know they won't ever let each other go...

.

.

.

"BWAHAHHAHAHHAAHAHAHA..." Laughed Misaki-san.

We all stood there dumbfounded by her reaction. The girls had finally arrived and asked why Misaki-san was laughing.  
Us boys explained everything and then they started laughing, too.

The rest of the boys and I just stood there, watching our girlfriends and Misaki-san laugh their heads off. We practically had huge questions marks all around us..

The girls stopped laughing and smiled at us.

"Not care about what I feel for Kai? Are you guys stupid? Of course I care! I just asked you guys if there was something about my feelings for him because it seems like you guys were talking about them.." Misaki-san explained...

"Then why did you laugh?" Asked Leon-kun.

 _"~~Seeeecccreeetttttt~~"_ Said the girls..

Us boys groaned.

"Aww c'mon Bee! Tell me! I know you can't resist me~~" Said Miwa-kun as he tried to make Akari-san tell us their secret..

"Ehhhhh! But Misa-chan will kill me! Also, you'd tease Kai-kun! Then Misa-chan will want to kill you too!" Akari said as she crossed her arms..

"Aww, sweet of you to care. But now that you said that I will tease Kai about it means that it's a really big secret! Now I'm even more curious.." Complained Miwa-kun.

"Keep asking and-"

"Or you'll do what?"

"I'll break up with you . ." Akari-san said with a serious look on her face. She was very scary. She must have been pissed off since Miwa-kun kept asking her again and again..

 _'She's scary when she's angry..'_ thought Gai.

 _'Now I know not to get on her bad side..'_ I thought.

Ren even hid behind Asaka when he saw Akari-san.

"W-wha- N-nevermind Bee! C-c'mon, hehe, I-I'm sorry!" Apologized Miwa-kun as he hugged Akari-san tightly.

"I know Taishi. Haha, but seriously no more asking, are we clear, Shi?" Asked Akari-san.

"YES BEE! I LOVE YOU!" Said Miwa-kun and smiled as he kissed her on her forehead..

We all laughed at them.

"Hey! I'd like to see your faces when your girls threaten to break up with you!" Miwa-san said.

Suddenly we all had a frightened look on our faces. Especially Ren.

I turned to Kourin.

"Ne, K-Kourin, you're not gonna break up with me, r-right?" I asked. I'm just making sure that's all...

"Hm..." Said Kourin as she gave me a 'I'm-still-thinking-wait-a-sec' look.

"K-kourin!" I exclaimed.

She smiled sweetly and hugged me.

"'Course not, Aichi. I love you too much to break up with you.." She said and smiled.

I blushed and started fumbling with my fingers...

"U-uhm...I-I love you, too..." I mumbled.

She laughed and pinched my cheeks.

"KOWRWIIINNN! ZHAT HURTSHCHHH..." I complained as she continued pinching and pulling my red cheeks. I'm not even sure if it was because I was blushing or if it was because she kept pulling and pinching them...

 **TT_TT** **R.I.P. Cheeks...**

"Sorry, here..." she said and kissed my cheeks, making them redden even more...

"Much better..." I mumbled still blushing furiously, since I'm still embarrassed by what she did...

But I...

liked it...

* * *

 **Ren's POV (Again, since Rinny-chan missed Ren-Ren too...)**

"Hey! I'd like to see your faces when your girls threaten to break up with you!"

I turned to A-chan and made face.

"You aren't gonna break up with me, right? I won't be annoying anymore! I'll be a good boy! I won't prank Tetsu anymore, I promise...and..and..." I said like I was a child that was making promises so that he'll get what he wants..

"Hahahaa.." Laughed A-chan.

HMMPPPHH! Why is she laughing at me? I am very serious here! **(TT^TT)** -I am crying, does that not mean I am serious?! Huhuhu..

"Asaka.." I said seriously.

 **(A/N: OMG RENREN IS NOW SERIOUS, HART HART!)**

A-chan smiled at me and said,

"Me? Break up with the man I love? I'll only break up with you when Hell freezes over.." She said. "And besides, I fell in love with you for being who you are,so please don't change at all.."

I cupped her face and kissed her passionately.

"Good!" I said and smiled.

"Unless..." She said, I felt like there was a huge boulder on my shoulders.

"U-unless..?" I asked. She's making me so nervous, I wanna pee! Jokeee~~

"Kai and Misaki don't get together in the end.."

My face was like this - **(O_O)**

I turned to MisaQ with a serious and deadly face.

Her face was like - **(O_o)?**

"Uhhh, why are you looking at me like that?" She asked with one eyebrow raised.

"YOU BETTER END UP WITH KAI OR ELSE!" I said.

"W-wha- WHY?! I mean I want to but WHY?!" She asked.

"BECAUSE A-CHAN MIGHT BREAK UP WITH MEEEE!" I said and I pouted and pleaded with MisaQ who was glaring daggers at my A-chan.

I went over to A-chan and hugged her.

"Uwaaahh, MisaQ don't glare at her like that! She might die, I'm not ready to lose A-chan!" I said while A-chan and MisaQ shared a look..

.

.

.

 **"BWAHAHHAHA!"**

 **(O-O) - Meh**

 **(^U^) - MisaQ**

 **(_) -A-chan**

"Fine, go ahead, have your A-chan.." Said MisaQ while winking at A-chan.

"Heyyy, go flirt with Kai and not A-chan!" I said.

 **(=3=)-Meh**

 **(=_=") -MisaQ**

 **(^_^;) -A-chan.**

"Psh, whatever Lovebirds..." She said and went to the rest house..

I hugged A-chan from behind, My arms resting on her waist, and whispered into her ear

"You're mine, and only mine, right?" I asked.

She smiled.

"I was never anyone's but yours from the start..So I'l be yours until the end.."

I grinned and spun her over.

I leaned in and kissed her under the sun, that finally gave up hiding from the clouds..

After we stopped kissing, we looked up at the sky and saw the sun smiling at us...

So we smiled back..Well I did...

* * *

 **Leon's POV**

I looked at Sharlene who was watching the two couples with a cute smile on her face..

"S-sharlene..." I called. We just got together earlier, and from what Miwa said, I can't help but feel threatened. I mean, Sharlene is very cute adding her shy and innocent attitude, who wouldn't fall for her.  
Yes, a lot of people like her twin as well but Sharlene is different. She is strong and serious and yet she still looks defenseless, thus surprising the person she's fighting since she can actually fight back...  
And it seems, a lot of guys here like that kind of woman.  
Well, I will fight for Sharlene and I will protect her with my life, because I will make sure she will become my Queen...

"Yes, Leon-ku-Leon?" Asked Sharlene. I smiled at her mistake. Yes, she's already practicing on calling me by my name ONLY, and she's really cute when she stuttered.

"Waahh, Leon-ku- e-eh...S-stop laughing at me!" She said as she pouted and crossed her arms, while tears were threatening to spill from her eyes..

"I wasn't laughing, Sharlene. Is it bad to find you attractive even when you make mistakes?" I said as I wiped away her tears, instead I found her cheeks turning a bright red.

"..Thank you..." I heard her mumble...

I smiled.

.

.

.

 _~CHUUUUU~~~_

 **O_O** \- This was my face after she kissed me and I just realized it...  
I-I think it just got hotter here outside...

"T-the wind got hotter...M-maybe w-w-we should go i-inside..." I said as she smiled and giggled.

"You're blushing Leon-kun ~~" She teased and took my hand.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of breaking up with you.." She said as she winked and pulled me inside the rest house.

I smiled, and I knew that for us to break up, The wind will have to stop blowing..

And that is clearly impossible... :)

* * *

 **Kamui's POV**

I looked at Emi and I saw her looking at me.

"U-umm, E-emi, is there a problem?" I asked.

"If you ever break up with me..." She started and made a sad face...

"Don't worry, Emi! I never even thought of breaking up with you!" I said and she smiled.

"Thank you, Kamui..." She said and started leaning towards me..

 _'THIS IS IT! WE'RE GOING TO KISS! ON THE LIPS! W-WAIT I NEVER KISSED ANYONE ON THE LIPS BEFORE! H-HOW DO THEY DO THI-'_ I thought and then...

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamui? Are you okay?" Asked Emi as she looked at me with a questioning look..

 _'I-I must have daydreaming again!'_ I thought.

"E-eh, y-yeah, Emi!" I said and rubbed the back of my head while my other hand was waving it off..

"What were you thinking about?"

"E-ermm..."

"I'm not gonna break up with you so don't worry, :)" She said and took my hand.

While I just fainted..

"Hahahhah.." I heard her laugh before everything became black..

* * *

 **Kenji's POV**

I looked at Yuri, who has been watching everyone the entire time.

She looked at me and glared.

"W-What's the p-problem?" I asked, terrified from what she's going to do..

"Don't even ask if I'm going to break up with you, idiot.." she said and flipped her hair..

"U-uhm o-okay..." I said..

 _"Because I won't .."_

"D-did you say something?" I asked. Or was I just hearing things?

"No.." she said and crossed her arms, while I smiled.

I hugged her from behind, surprising her, making her squeak, but still I didn't let go..

.

.

.

Even though, I might die later...

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

Everyone was busy with their own lover while Misaki observed them from the resthouse. The resthouse had two floors, and she was on the second floor, looking at them from the balcony..

"Jealous, nee-chan?" Said a familiar voice.

Misaki turned around and saw Miwa and Akari.  
Miwa was grinning at her, while his arm was wrapped around Akari's waist.  
Akari was smiling at her as she waved at Misaki..

Misaki glared at Miwa, which made Akari sweatdrop..

"Shut up.." she said and turned her head to the ocean, as a cool breeze came, hitting her face making her hair dance with the wind..

Misaki clearly wanted to be alone, She wanted to think.

"Go with the others, Shi..." she heard Akari whisper to her boyfriend.

"Err, okay. Roger!" Miwa said as he saluted and gave her a peck on the lips...

Akari went near to Misaki.

"Everything will be alright." She said and offered a smile.

Misaki smiled. A sad, pained, and beautiful smile.

"I hope so..." She said.

"IF you really love him then fight for him.." Akari said and then left.

* * *

 **Misaki's POV**

 _"IF you really love him then fight for him.." Akari said and then left._

Should I fight for him?

I want to...but...

He himself gave up, didn't he? He was willing to give up the fight in order to fight alongside his grandfather...

In a fight where we are not needed...

Kai, when will you realize that fighting alone will give you all the glory..

But fighting together with your allies and friends...will make things easier...

I closed my eyes and smiled...

.

.

.

I smiled...

as a tear made its way down my face...

"Idiot.." I said to the wind...

Maybe, it'll send my message to him...

"I love you for that..." I said once more to the wind..

I just wished that it can truly deliver the message I wanted to tell him for so long...

The message...

of my heart...

* * *

 **Short, sappy, I know.  
Hell, I'm losing inspiration here, someone give me PIZZA! **

**or maybe JCO donuts..yes...JCO donuts...yum~~**

 **Haha, so yeah...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~AWKWARD...**

 **Anyways, stay tuned for Chapter 11: I'm NOT YOUR GODDAMN PUPPET! **

**Oh and look, 53 reviews already. Yay...**

 **Wonder if it'll reach a hundred...**

 **P.S. I searched for PowerPuff Girls fanfiction (My sister likes them) and realized they have more than a hundred reviews (Eh Di WOW!) than other fanfics about other anime.**  
 **AMEZING NO?!**

 **Lolzz.**

 **My goal that is clearly impossible to achieve : 100+ reviews for FFY ^_^**

 **lolz**

 **okay,**

 **bye...**

 **REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 11

**THIS IS MEISAKINE AGAIN!**

 **Hii, ehmergerd, look, 61 reviews~~**

 ***w* - meh fez right now**

 **Thank you for those who reviewed! And here is Chapter 11!  
Just the title makes you excited, no?**

 **I mean, the title says, 'I'M NOT YOUR GODDAMN PUPPET' so of course you'll-**

 **Misaki: SHHHH! NO SPOILING!**

 **Mei: Gomene T-T**

 **Misaki (-_-")**

 **Aki: Ne, ne! Have you guys watched the G Crisis na? UWahhh, they haven't showed my Toshi-nii! -sulks in corner-**

 **Mei: Yes Aki, I know how you feel! -sulks with Aki in the corner-**

 **Misaki: -sighs- Nothing, other than the OC's, are owned by Meisakine, for CARDFIGHT VANGUARD is owned by BushiRoad..**

 **Ren: (SPOILER) yah but I read the wiki and it says that in episode 5 and 6, kai's gonna show up and then in episode 7 Miwa shows up**

 **Mei: *_* OH AND YAY! EPISODE 5 WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW...**

 **Aki: YASSS FINALLY..**

 **Misaki: -_-''**

 **Misaki, Mei, Aki: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

 **Ren: -waves while licking his icecream [in which I do not know where it came from..]-**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: I'M NOT YOUR GODDAMN PUPPET!**

 _ **Kai's POV**_

"Toshiki, you can't keep on doing this! Don't sacrifice your happiness for-"

"It's fine.." I said..

"TOSHIKI! This isn't right! What you're doing isn't right! YOU'RE NOT THINKING STRAIGHT!" Said Aunt Sasha.

I turned to her and was about to say something when...

*Vibrate* *Vibrate*

I took out my phone and saw that it was Dr. Akihira...

I heard Aunt Sasha's familiar sigh.

"When are you going to think straight to realize that what you're doing is...wrong.." She asked...

"When are YOU going to realize that Grandpa Hachiru is STILL your FATHER, and that some people..." I said...

"Some people would die to be with their father again..." I mumbled, as I answered the call and walked away from Aunt Sasha...

"Hello?" I said to Dr. Akihira who was now on the phone..

"Toshiki, your grandfather-"

I didn't let her finish and just cut the line. I ran to the car.

"Young master-"said my driver.

"Not now, take me to the hospital. And make it quick.."

We got in the car and we're in the hospital in no time..

HOSPITAL..

I got out of the car, shouting something that was somewhat close to a 'thanks', and made my way to the front desk..

"Excuse me-"

"Toshiki." I heard a familiar voice say..

I turned around and saw Dr. Akihira with a serious expression on her face. She gestured for me to follow her, so I did. She led me to an empty hall. No people in here except us. Oh God what happened...

"Toshiki, don't worry. nothing bad happened. It's just that there aren't any kidneys that matched your grandfathers. not even yours.."

"That's impossible. There has to be at least one-"

"There is.."

"Then what are you waiting for?!" I asked. Why isn't she doing the operation?! Why is she wasting her time?!

"Because it's Sasha's.. Your Aunt's was the only one that matched. But do you really think that she would be willing to give it to her father? And will your grandfather be willing to accept it? Both have them will say no. They'd rather die than to do that.."

"But-"

"Toshiki...please.." she pleaded.

No...

"Please... **stop**."

No..

"You have to stop this-"

"NO!" I said as my voice echoed throughout the hall..

I CAN'T STOP! NOT AFTER...NOT AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE!  
Damn it! Fck !

"Toshiki you have to stop fighting his battle. Stop letting him win! Don't carry all the dead weight on your shoulders, when he, himself, can carry it. Let him fight his own battle. It's his choice to fight or not to. If he wants to live, then let him fight. If he doesn't, then let him. give him what he wants. It's his choice and his decision to make. Not yours. You have your own battle Toshiki. To fight for what you want. Is this really what you want?"

I didn't answer.  
I just stared at the floor, letting my bangs cover my face..  
stop? Why-

"Stop. Yes. All your efforts will be wasted, but your friends will surely accept you. And your grandfather loves you too much. You're not leaving him. You'll always be there for him. But you have to show him that you can still be by his side, along with the others. You can be his grandson, without any rules, boundaries, or anything else. You can't continue what you're doing. You can't be by his side, in a miserable state..."

She placed her hand on my shoulder. The same way she did when she comforted me during the time hat my parents died..  
I didn't care.

I won't even try to deny it.  
I need comfort. A LOT. And she's really helping..

"Your happiness and freedom, will only be obtained..If you let him go. You have to show him..that you aren't the only reason he has..to live.." She said.

"But then again.." she said ans smiled sadly, "It is still your choice whether you want to continue or n-"

 **"Thank You."** I said as I returned her hug. Real quick though. Never really been fond of hugs. Or that much affection.

I made my way across the hall and turned the corner, and as I did, I saw Dr. Akihira smiling proudly at me..

.

.

.

And I smiled back..

I made my way up to the stairs that led to my grandfather's room.  
This is it..  
I'm going to fight..  
Against my grandfather..

.

.

.

A fight..

FOR MY FREEDOM..

 **_GRANDFATHER HACHIRU'S ROOM_**

I stood there, facing the door. Taking in a few breaths.

My heart was pounding against my chest, and okay, I admit it. I'm Goddamn Nervous. How the hell is he going to react to what I'm gonna say? Will he hate me? Will he push me away? Will everything be okay?

I took a deep breath.. **  
** _'Only one way to find out..'_ I thought.

I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

I heard a series of coughs and finally a reply..

"Come in.." he said or rather coughed.

I opened the door and stepped inside. I closed the door behind me and I saw Grandpa Hachiru smiling at me. I felt my chest tighten as I came to realize that I'm going to be the reason why that smile will be wept off his face...

I took a deep breath once more...  
God, help me get this over with..

"I was wondering when you would come to visit... Has the entire never-seeing-your-friends-ever-again really affected you to NOT visit me for a week straight?" He asked as he smiled. I stared at him. Not even bothering to reply..

"Well don't! Because I mean, I'm here-"

"Grandpa.."

"Yes?"

My tongue was dead weight inside my mouth...  
I don't know what to do or what to say..  
HOW DO I DO THIS?!

I took a deep breath and said the one thing people kept telling me to do..

"Stop.."

His smile vanished, his eyes bore into mine as he raised an eyebrow..

"Stop..what exactly.."

"Stop...this.."

"Toshiki, This isn't funny." He said.

"I wasn't telling a joke." I spat.

"TOSHIKI! Don't you talk to me like that-!"

"And that," I pointed at him, " Is exactly what I was telling you to stop doing."

"Wha-"

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO.." I said, putting emphasis..

"Oh right, because you aren't five anymore? Alright, alright. I'll st-"

"No. Stop controlling me! I'm DONE!"

He stopped. Froze. In shock..and in anger..

"You're DONE?! WHAT DO YOU-"

"I MEAN I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR STUPID PUPPET ANYMORE!"

So you're saying that ...you're leaving me? Like what everybody else did?!" He asked enraged.

"They didn't leave you-"

"YES THEY DID! YOUR PARENTS, YOUR UNCLE, YOUR GRANDMOTHER! ESPECIALLY YOUR AUNT!"

I frowned. And I let my anger control me.  
How can he say that? Does he really think that they left him because they wanted to?! They fucking died! Does he really think that they wanted to die?!

"YES! THEY LEFT! THEY LEFT YOU! BUT THEY DIDN'T LEAVE BECAUSE THEY WANTED TO! THEY DIED, AND WE ALL KNOW IT WASN'T ANYONE'S FAULT!" I said shouting in frustration.

"EXACTLY! THEY STILL LEFT ME!"

"YOU?! IS THAT REALLY ALL THAT YOU'RE THINKING OF?! THAT THEY LEFT ONLY YOU?! WHAT ABOUT ME, HUH?! SHOULDN'T I BE MORE AFFECTED BY WHAT HAPPENED INSTEAD OF YOU?! MY PARENTS DIED! AND I SAW EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM DIE! I WITNESSED THEM DYING ON THAT VERY SPOT! AND YET I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN IT HAPPENED! I WAS! WHY ARE YOU SO GODDAMN MORE AFFECTED BY IT THAN ME?! IF I WERE ABLE TO MOVE ON ABOUT EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED, WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU?!" I SCREAMED.

He stopped.

"Why can't you freaking move on? It's already in the past. And we can't rewind time..." I said. I turned and faced my back towards him.

"Please. I'm sick and tired of doing whatever you tell me to do.." I said..

"Toshiki..please don't.."

"I don't want to be your puppet. Because I am not your goddamn puppet.."

"What are you-"

"I'm not your goddamn puppet anymore. In other words, I'm cutting the strings." I said and left him...

 **YES FINALLY I FINISHED. I'm SORRY. THIS IS SO LATE. My periodicals are in 3 weeks so..I'm sorry. I'll be back like, after 3 weeks. Hope you liked the superduper late chapter.**

 **Pls review!**

 **If the reviews get like...70-80... who knows, I might sneak up the next chapter..**

 **~MEISAKINE**


	14. Chapter 12

Hi Meisakine is back. I should be doing a project right now, but oh well..

Misaki: Just turn away from your computer and do your project. Periodicals are like a week away.

Mei: Yah, Misaki-chan! The readers! They keep urging me to do so...plus...I LOVE THEM MORE THAN MY PROJECT SO...

Misaki: If you get low grades, don't blame me...

Mei: YAH! ARE YOU SAYING I HAVE BAD GRADES?!

Misaki: I didn't say anything about that...

Mei: -sulks in the corner while murmuring..- Yah, Misa-chan's so mean...

Misaki: -reads book-

Random person I don't know but let's just say that it's my sister: Meisakine doesn't own anything except her OC's.

ENJOY

REVIEW~

* * *

Chapter 12: Nobody's perfect...

Misaki's POV.

It's been a week. It's been a week after the resort thing. We did have fun but...I guess they did. I didn't really enjoy my stay there, especially since I was expecting to spend some time with Kai...

Well, that is if he wants to. I don't want to pester him and I definitely don't want to force him into any of my schemes...

But still, it's been a week and he hasn't shown up. He was suppose to stay at Miwa's for the entire summer but they said his butler came and took all his stuff. And when we asked his butler...

~~FLASHBACK~~

"Good Morning.." Said a man who was about in his mid-40's. He had black hair and was wearing a black suit. He bowed as a sign of respect and so did we.

"Hello." We all greeted.

We were currently at Miwa's house, thinking about how Kai is doing and where he is.

"I came here to collect Young Master Kai's things." He said as he smiled a warm smile.

"Kai's stuff? Uhm okay, sure. I'll get them for you." Miwa said as he reluctantly went upstairs for Kai's stuff. Kai's stuff was very organized and since he just stayed here for a few days, he basically forgot to unpack everything.

After some time, Miwa came back with Kai' suitcase and gave it to Kai's butler, whose name was actually Sora Saburo.

"Thank you, sir Miwa.." Sora-san said as he took the suitcase, but before he could, Miwa pulled it away.

"But before I give this to you, tell us. Where is Kai? How is he doing? What happened to him?" Miwa asked.

Sora-san sighed, and smiled sadly as he shook his head.

"My apologies, Miwa-kun. But you see, no one actually knows where Young Master is.." He said.

We were all shocked, and stared at Sora-san wide-eyed.

If he doesn't know where he is, who does? And wait, NOBODY knows?! Kai, where the heck are you?!

(A/N: SCOOBY DOO Where are you? -insert background music-. haha, sorry, go ahead, keep reading..)

"What do you mean, you don't know where he is?" Asked Aichi.

"He just disappeared, Aichi-kun. My sincerest apologies.." Sora-san said.

"That's alright. " Aichi said as he smiled a sad smile.

"Kai disappeared? Typical!" Kamui stated.

"As much as I'm used to Kai disappearing, I still don't know how he does it.." Ren said. All of a sudden he gasped as if he finally knew the answer..

He even snapped his fingers, too.

"That's it! Kai has superpowers!" He exclaimed.

We all sweatdropped at that thought.

Our attention was drawn back to Sora-san when he opened his mouth to speak.

"All we know is that he is free.." He said.

"Free? Of what?" Asked Yuri.

"Of his grandfather." Sora-san replied.

I automatically stood up, shocked from what happened.

"His grandfather? Then that means-" I started. He cut me off by nodding.

"Yes. He told his grandfather that he was tired of playing his dirty game."

"Since when exactly did this happen?" Asked Sasha-san.

"Earlier this morning.."

"This morning?"

"Yes, Sasha-sama."

"I told him to talk to his grandfather about that earlier!" Sasha-san exclaimed.

"Yes, well, the family doctor said so herself, as well." Sora-san said.

He took the suitcase and smiled.

"Well, I must get going. Young Master is waiting.."

"Wait, we thought you didn't know where he is?" Kamui asked, confused.

"Yes. But I do have some guesses on where he is.." Sora-san said. "I wouldn't mind, if all of you come along."

"Really?" we asked.

"Of course."

"Alright!" Miwa exclaimed.

"Let's go then!" Akari said.

"Be ready first. Young Master's taste in places are somewhat far. I checked the park bench he was always at, but he wasn't there. And the alley he goes to with that Jun boy. Other than those places, there aren't any other places he likes here.."

"Right." We all agreed.

"So let's say we pack up first." Suggested Jin-san.

We all nodded in agreement.

"Yey! Toshi-nii, here we come!" Aki said as he jumped out of his seat and went to his Mother as he said that he wanted to pack his things right away.

We all smiled and agreed to meet after an hour.

~~END OF FLASHBACK~~

After that, Shin and I went back to Card Capital to close the shop and get ready. And he just had to tease me about the fact that I was in a hurry, too =_=.

I'm at my room right now. I just finished packing and we still had about 25 minutes left before the time we agreed to meet up. We were going to meet up at the park where Sora-san said he'll be waiting at. He was in charge of the entire thing, so we just have to go there on time.

I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Seconds passed and we still had 23 minutes to go..

Ugh, why can't time speed up in this type of things?!

Assistacat was right beside me, bored out of her mind as well. I started combing her fur, to her delight.

Suddenly, Assistacat jumped out of my arms and went on top of my study table. I stood up and went to where she was.

"Assistacat wha-" Before I could finish, I saw her direct her head at something. I went closer and saw that it was my cellphone. Someone was calling me.

I put it on silent since I was busy packing things earlier and wanted no distractions. Plus, Assistacat doesn't really like loud things.

I took my phone and checked the caller ID..

Oh My God...

Afternoon Nap calling...

accept or decline?

I quickly pressed the button to accept the call.

"Kai?" I asked.

"Err, Tokura?" He asked.

He sounded the same. Except with a little bit of a surprised tone.

"Yeah, this is me, Misaki!" I said automatically slapping myself mentally. God, that sounded stupid as hell..

"Uhh, hn.." He said. I smiled. Typical Kai.

"So..why'd you call?" I asked trying to sound casual. But I was grinning widely and I swore, I looked like a little girl being called by some boy band she likes..

"I was suppose to call Cecilia, but I guess I accidentally pressed your number instead.." he said.

My grin faded, and my heart broke.

He was going to call Cecilia? What for? And accidentally pressed my number? What the heck. So he just- Nevermind.

"O-oh..Okay.." I said, trying to hide my disappointment but to no avail.

"Hn.."

Minutes passed and he still didn't say anything. Silence and his breathing was all that I heard..

After a few more minutes, he broke the silence, which shocked me,

"So Tokura-" he started but I cut him off.

"Call me MISAKI." I said putting emphasis. Grr, the thought of him actually calling Cecilia in the first place and not me, is already frustrating. I'm not gonna let her be the only one he calls on the first-name basis..

"Misaki.." He repeated or corrected himself, I'm not so sure, because I'm busy trying to get over the fact that he called me by my first name.

'Stupid. You told him to call you that, why are you so surprised? Maybe because he did as you told..' I thought.

"Anyways, Cecilia.." He started..

Cecilia again?! I badly wanted to say that. But of course, I have no right. And wait a minute, am I jealous?! B-but...why?!  
I-I mean..He's not mine so..I can't.. be..

Oh fudge it, I'm not gonna bother to deny it anymore. Yes, I am jealous, even if I have no right..

"Yeah, what about her?" I asked. I tried to hide my annoyance but I guess it can't be helped...

"Before I tell you, let me guess, you two don't get along?" I asked.

"Not really.." I confessed.

'I don't like her, that's all..' I thought.

"Then why do you sound annoyed?" He asked.

"Just tell me about whatever it is about Cecilia.." I said, avoiding the question.

"Yeah well, she hasn't been..giving you guys a visit..right?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

(A/N: What do you mean? When you nod your head yes but you wanna say no, what do you mean? Lelz)

"Oh nothing just..."

"Are you actually worried about us?" I asked, raising an eyebrow even though he can't see me.

"..."

"Silence means yes." I pressed.

"..."

"You really DO care, huh?" I said..

"Yeah."

I smiled at his reply. He cares for me-us!

"You guys are my friends, so why shouldn't I?"

BAMM! That's what you get Misaki for assuming things. -sigh- Why in the world would you think that he cares for you more than friends? OF COURSE HE CARES FOR YOU AS A FRIEND!  Stupid, stupid, stupid...

"Yeah, why wouldn't you. Oh anyways, I remembered you still haven't answered my question.." I said.

"Question?"

"Who do you like?" I asked or more of reminded him.

"Oh yeah, right. You really aren't gonna stop pestering me about this, yeah?" He asked.

"I'll stop if you're annoyed." I said a little bit sad. I sounded like a little girl being scolded for doing something bad..

"Nah. I'll introduce you to her someday.." He said.

"R-really?" I said, trying to sound cheerful and excited but it sounded more depressed than it already was..

"Yeah. Anyways, gotta go.." He said.

"WAIT!" I screamed, startling Assistacat who was already sleeping without me knowing..

"What is it?" He asked.

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

(A/N: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! UGH STOP! I WAS LSS-ED BY THAT SONG! I LUV THE SONG BUT NOT JB I'M SO SORRY JB FANS..)

"With your grandfather.."

"Oh that.."

"Yeah.."

"Well, I said that I don't want to.."

"To what?"

"To stay away from my friends.."

Curse the person who invented the word friend..

But nonetheless, I smiled. I smiled because even if I were only his friend,at least I know he cares for me in some way. Even if it's not the same way I care for him..

"And it's obvious he doesn't like the girl I like.." He said.

I felt something huge pang against my heart. GOD! I can't take this anymore..

"Wh-who do you like anyways?" I asked.

"You'll see her. Actually, you know her better than anyone.."

Okay is he toying with me? I know her better than anyone? What the hell, I mean...

"R-really?" I asked.

"Yeah, she plays vanguard too. She's actually kinda strong."

"T-tell me more about her.." I said even though it hurts..

"Curious? Okay then. She's pretty. And she's tough. Miwa's afraid of her. " He said.

I was about to say something else but then I heard another voice on the other line..

"Toshiki! C'mon! You said that you'd take me to Charl-"

"Okay coming! Bye, Tokur-Misaki. Need to go. I'll call you later.." He said and ended the line.

So he's with Cecilia?  
And he chose to go with Cecilia..

I knew it, I never stood a chance. As much as Cecilia is a crazy lunatic, she won..

And I lost..

I mean, Cecilia's pretty, and I've seen her play vanguard. She's strong. And whenever she glares at people, Miwa seems to hide behind someone even though he wasn't the one being glared at..

But..

I don't know Cecilia that much! She's a rival, and that's it..

Or should I say, WAS a rival.

I mean she won..

And I love Kai..  
So I'll let him go..

Because I want him to be happy.

Even though he isn't mine to begin with,

I'll let him go..

I grabbed my bag, where I put all my stuff that we need on the trip and went downstairs. We were already late by 15 minutes..

Stupid Shin, didn't even tell me that we were late..

..

.

.

Stupid heart, you didn't even tell me you were gonna fall for someone who'll break your heart..

* * *

I'm sorry this is short because this is part one. Heck, it hasn't even got to the part where it explains why the title of the chapter is NOBODY'S

PERFECT.

Well, nah, I'll let your imagination run for a while. I'll update like after 2 weeks. ^_^

Oh and our Christmas party, we're going to give gifts! Not to our classmates but to the poor kids :) We're going to 'adopt' a kid each for one day. You know what I mean. (WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! OMG STAHP. I DON'T LIKE JB BUT I LIKE LE SONG SO NO COMPLAINTS..) I hope I get a cute boy ^_^, and hopefully in grade 2 or 3.

Anyways, review!

P.S. review if you watch Girs Crisis and you are waiting for tomorrow's episode. Lez chat. Oh and I'll dedic the next part of the chap to you ^_^

P.P.S. Pls review so I can get to my 100+ reviews goal.

Thankies!

BABOO!

~Meisakine.


	15. Chapter 12 pt 2

HI GUYS! So yeah... My periodicals are like this week already. Yah, starts this...Monday. I'm so glad I finished this on time! Yay, actually not on time since it's early but...

Anything for you guys (And a review ;))

Hehe, so for those cooperating and have a heart to review and help me with my 100+ goals, thank you :)

Oh and I am waiting for episode 7! Did you guys enjoy the last episode? Where Kai was? Meh Gherd, I couldn't believe it.. Kai basically has every Dragonic Overlord in his deck. (not really surprising though..)

And he was so scary when he fought Shion ...  
I KINDA pity Shion that time. But when I saw him wearing Kai's jacket...

NO, I AM SO JEALOUS OF HIM BECAUSE HE GETS TO WEAR KAI'S JACKET! SOMEBODY NEEDS TO TELEPORT ME INTO THE CFV WORLD AND MEET UP WITH KAI IN THE LAUNDRY SHOP AND HAVE A LOT OF CARDFIGHTS (Which would make me lose, obviously, but doesn't matter, as long as I get the jacket..)AND THEN FALL ASLEEP AND HAVE KAI LEND ME HIS JACKET..

Anyhoo,

I'm glad you guys are liking the previous chapters (and hopefully this one) even though I basically don't know where this story will be heading to..

TBH...maybe..JUST maybe... This may...

Or may not be...

A VERY VERY SAD FANFICTION BECAUSE I'M THINKING OF NOT CONTINUING IT...

So yeah, I'm so sorry :'(.

Please review...

Because this may be the last time I update :)

I'm sorry..

Pls Review, even if it's for the last time... :)

* * *

NOBODY'S PERFECT part 2

Kai's POV

*SET BEFORE MISAKI'S POV/AFTER HIS TALK WITH GRANDPA HACHIRU*

I took another deep breath and let it all out in an exhausted sigh..

"Toshiki-sama, are you not feeling well today?" Asked Kirina, one of the maids we hired.

I'm currently at the mansion me and my parents used to go to every holiday. You know, Christmas and all that...

Not much people know this place. Other than the people who work here, Miwa, Me, and my parents, no one else has ever been here. This place is private property. Ever since they died, that is..

I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."I said as I ushered her to go help the others.

They were preparing for the party. The party that was going to be held here, a few days from now.

The suppose to be 'We-are-officially-engaged-party"party will be 'We-are-now-officially-unengaged-party' Party.

Yep, I've been planning to do this for a long time now. But I couldn't because Grandpa forbid me.

Not anymore...

I'm free and I can do as I please. And somehow that bothers me. I'm not really used to him not telling me what to do..

Him not FORBIDDING me to do whatever it is I want to do..

I'm still trying to cope up with the entire 'I'm finally free' thing so I'm trying to be busy as possible since it kinda helps..

Well, busier anyway...

As I was saying, I've been planning on canceling the entire engagement for some time already. Okay, by some time, I mean since the entire engagement was even made. Good thing they haven't even announced it in public. If it was, then the entire 'Canceling the Engagement' plan would be ruined and it would then make a problem in the media and all that.

I have to do this one last thing and then I would be completely free..

Cecilia doesn't really have a clue on what I was planning to do...

I went outside and laid on the garden. This was a very beautiful and peaceful garden. And I really do cherish it..

This garden has all kinds of flowers. Roses, Lilies, Sunflowers, Delphiniums, Poppies...

...Lilacs..

A certain lilac-haired girl crossed my mind as I saw the beautifully planted lilac flowers.

I laid on the grass and took out my phone to check if there were any messages.  
None of the moment.  
I decided to check my contacts. I haven't really informed Cecilia about the entire party thing. That girl would ruin everything and make the entire thing turn into a fiasco.

As I looked into my contacts a certain someone's name caught my eye.

Who else?

Misaki Tokura

Call

Message

Remove from contacts

Without thinking, I pressed the call button. I only realized that I did when..

"Kai?"

I snapped into reality and realized that I just called her. WHAT THE HECK asdjasfjkahf

"Err, Tokura?" I asked. I sound like a total idiot. -_-

I sound so cluelessly stupid. Which I am...or at least I think I am..Am I? Wait, what? Okay, I'm messing with myself..If that's even possible...is it? Maybe-There I go again..

(A/N: Even I got confused...)

"Yeah, This is me, Misaki!" She said. Ugh, is it me or is she on drugs? That does NOT sound ANYTHING like Tokura...

Way too...enthusiastic and...excited..

Urgh, should that be a good thing? Or a bad thing? Like is she actually...I dunno...happy to err...see me? Well, not literally but you get what I mean..right?

(A/N: Okay Kai, what is happening to you?! *DON'T ASK LE AUTHOR*)

I mean..should I be...I dunno...happy that she's happy to 'see' me? Should I even care? What should I say? Wait, is she actually happy to 'see' me? Or is she just on drugs? That or I dialed the wrong number...

UGH THIS GIRL-!

"Uhh, hn.."I said. That sounded...weird. Awkward. Whatever you wanna call it..

Let's just say it's not my usual bored and careless tone...

"So..why'd you call?" she asked. Her voice sort of turning back to the usual monotone, with a hint of curiosity in it..

'OH GREAT! First you accidentally called her and now she's asking you why..  
Oh I dunno, just randomly saw some lilacs that reminded me of you, then I checked my phone and saw your number and without knowing, called you, you know... PSH! Yeah, as if I'd tell her THAT'I thought, mentally rolling my eyes, in the process...

Think quick! I searched and racked my brain for an excuse and without thinking ...

"I was suppose to call Cecilia, but I guess I accidentally pressed your number instead.." I blurted out. Hey, it was the first thing that came into my mind so don't blame me...

"O-oh.. Okay.." I heard her say through the phone. She sounded...disappointed? Erm.. Why did I suddenly hate myself for saying what I said earlier ? Ugh, stupid , stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid...

Wait, wha?! As much as I consider myself being blessed if I were stupid, I know that's too good to be true...

"Hn.." I said. Well, what'd you expect me to say?! This is the reason why people do the talking and I listen..

But then again..I guess it ain't a bad thing to talk once in a while..

Should I? Should I not? Maybe? I dunno, I'm having some second thoughts about what I had in mind. I mean, when it comes to talking..

I have problems. I usually don't get to say what I want to say..

Like picture me and Miwa, talking (Well he is...anyways) and then we remember something that he did for me a long time ago...

And I wanna say 'thank you' but then again I end up saying "Shut up" or "hn".

I am a master with words aren't I? (NOT..)  
Back to Tokura.

"So Tokura-" I started but she cut me off (Oh c'mon...)

"Call me MISAKI." She stated in a firm manner.

Err, okay? I wanted to ask why but then again, I don't really care..  
I want to call her by the first name basis anyway, so why ask? Don't ask me why I wanna call her by the first name basis. I don't know either.

"Misaki.." I said. I'm surprised it actually feels nice to say her name.

But put that aside, Now that I started a conversation...

.

.

.

.

I don't know what to say, Nothing's coming into my mind...

Without thinking (I seem to do that a lot lately, is this one of the effects of me being supposedly free?)

I said, "Anyways, Cecilia.."

I dunno. Cecilia keeps coming into my mind nowadays. I am worried for her since I care for her...

(A/N: DON'T YOU DARE HAVE SECOND THOUGHTS ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS FOR MISAKI!)

"Yeah, what about her?" I heard her asked in annoyance.

'Great going. It seems they really don't get along..' I thought. GREAT. I think I should be given the award for being the stupidest guy on Earth, on Cray, IN THE UNIVERSE...

Funny, that I actually thought that me being stupid would actually be a blessing...

"Before I tell you, let me guess, you two don't get along?" I said.

"Not really.." She said through the phone.

"Then why do you sound annoyed?" I challenged.

"Just tell me about whatever it is about Cecilia.." Aish, don't tell me what to do, besides I was just asking, geez.

"Yeah well, she hasn't been..giving you guys a visit..right?" I said, ignoring her obviously annoyed statement.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

(A/N: WHAT DO YOU MEAN...HERE WE GO AGAIN, WHOOP)

What DO I mean? I mean- wait, wha-? Nevermind What I meant was, what do I literally mean? I mean, I just blurted out the question that way I can keep the conversation longer..

I'm not good at conversations since I'm a listener and not a talker. Miwa should be the one doing these kind of stuff. I'm surprised that Miwa and Toku-Misaki didn't end up together..

(A/N: BECAUSE SHE WAS MEANT FOR YOU...)

'And I'm actually glad they didn't...' I thought.

(A/N: NOW WE'RE TALKING!)

"Are you actually worried about us?"She asked.

"..." Err...Yeah? No? Maybe? Sometimes? None of the above? I don't know? No comment? Err, you decide I guess..

"Silence means yes." Who made that stupid rule? I object, that rule ain't fair..

"..." I didn't reply and just listened to her talking..  
Like I said God knows how many times, I'm a listener and not a talker.

(A/N: LELZ...)

"You really DO care, huh?" she asked. Her voice sounds nice, it calms me..  
And yet it makes my heart beat so fast at the same time...

"Yeah." I answered, after I realized that she was waiting for an answer.  
'But when it comes to you, it's different..'I thought

"You guys are my friends, so why shouldn't I?" I said. I care for them since their my friends, you're an exemption.

"Yeah, why wouldn't you. Oh anyways, I remembered you still haven't answered my question.." she said.

What is it with girls and them suddenly changing subjects? Aish, girl's are so complicated..

'But then again, you're different than other girls..' I thought. Aish, cheesy me. Bleh, I disgust myself..

(A/N: It coming from Kai does sound cheesy and weird and yet awesomely sweet at the same time.. Oh how I will miss writing Kai's POVs..)

"Question?" I asked. I'm sorry, lady, but I am not the girl with the pretty lilac hair and blue eyes with a perfect memory a.k.a. You, so don't expect me to remember every single question you ask me...

(A/N: Okay, we get it, don't have to be so rude -_-...)

"Who do you like?" She asked, but it kinda felt like she was reminding me. Well SORRY for being a guy who doesn't really care what other people say...

'Until you came and somehow did something to me to make me be this way..' I thought

AISH! UGH! WHAT IS IT WITH MISAKI THAT MAKES MY THOUGHTS SAY STUPID AND OVERLY CHEESY LINES?! URGH!

"Oh yeah, right. You really aren't gonna stop pestering me about this, yeah?" I asked.

"I'll stop if you're annoyed." I said sounding a little bit... sad. She sounded something like a ..a..I dunno...like a little girl being scolded for doing something bad or something...

"Nah. I'll introduce you to her someday.." I said.

"R-really?" she said with an obviously fake and cheerful tone.

Why am I like this? I know I lik-love her..  
I know I can do whatever I want..

I know she feels the same way..

But why is it that I still can't bring myself to tell her how I feel? I mean, yeah I have..issues.. When it comes to voicing out my feelings but I get to do it still.. In a way anyway..

Plus, this is different..  
I mean, it's like..something's...holding me back, you know? Like..

Something inside of me isn't so sure...  
Is it still because of my Grandfather? Or is it..because of..Cecilia?-impossible. It's not like I would start feeling these sort of feelings I have for Misaki..  
It's just... IMPOSSIBLE...is it?

Fuck this shit, it's messed up...

"Yeah. Anyways, gotta go.." I automatically said. This is what I always say whenever I'm overthinking things.. And for once, I'm glad I did. I mean, I never really wanted to keep my problems for myself, but I don't want others to be bothered about my problem so I keep it to myself, you guys getting me here?

But before I could even hang up..

"WAIT!" she said through the phone, somewhat startling me..

"What is it?" I asked. Wow, my phone ain't even on loudspeaker and I still heard her scream...

That or I REALLY have sensitive hearing..

"W-what happened?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. What DOES she mean by 'what happened?'? There are a lot of shit happening to me nowadays so I need a specific 'what happened?'..

"With your grandfather.." She asked. OH THAT. You just had to remind me..

"Oh that.." I responded..

"Yeah.." she said..

"Well, I said that I don't want to.." I started..

"To what?" Patience, girl, patience. P-A-T-I-E-N-C-E. Pay-shens, ever heard of it before?

"To stay away from my friends.." I answered.

'And from you...' I thought

There goes that feeling again. The feeling of me wanting to tell her how I feel and yet, I can't. Like there's this really big brick wall holding me back...

"And it's obvious he doesn't like the girl I like.." I said instead. Well, at least one way or another, I got to say what I felt...well in a way...a long way from it..

"Wh-who do you like anyways?" She asked.

AND THE FEELING INTENSIFIES! Plus the fact that I really want to tell this woman with the lilac hair that she is so dense...

And I thought I was dense.. =_=  
She proves me wrong...AGAIN.

Because the first time she proved me wrong.. Was the time that I said to myself that I can't and will never love anyone THAT much anymore. And then BAM! There she goes into my life..

'I just hope she won't go out of my life the same way she came..' I thought

"You'll see her. Actually, you know her better than anyone.." I said. Haha, I enjoy this, no matter how dense this woman is...

At least I get to enjoy myself with me giving her hints...

For now... I just need something to distract me from the weird feeling of me 'wanting-to-tell-her-how-I-feel-but-something's-stopping-me'. feeling.

"R-really?" She asked, is she okay? I mean, she's been stuttering a lot ever since we started talking.

(A/N: CONCERNED ! HE IS CONCERNED, OKAY WE CAN ALL DIE HAPPY NOW..)

"Yeah, she plays vanguard too. She's actually kinda strong." I replied, as I plucked a small dark violet flower...

"T-tell me more about her.." she said.

'Oh simple. Her name is Misaki, and she's pretty and she's strong when it comes to Vanguard, has lilac hair, blue eyes, on and she has perfect memory. Sounds familiar?' I thought.

"Curious? Okay then. She's pretty. And she's tough. Miwa's afraid of her. " I said. I GAVE OUT A TOTALLY OBVIOUS CLUE BECAUSE THE ONLY OTHER GIRL THAT MIWA IS AFRAID OF BESIDES HIS MOM IS MISAKI...

I waited for her response but then..

"Toshiki! C'mon! You said that you'd take me to Charl-"

"Okay coming! Bye, Tokur-Misaki. Need to go. I'll call you later.." I hesitantly said as I got up and then I cut the line.

I turned around and saw that stupid little fiance of mine...

Grr, what a pain in the back..

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Or more like HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND THI PLACE?!

"I shoud be asking YOU that. And what's with the fuss? Was I not informed of a party you were throwing?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

'looks like she's back to her normal self...' I said.. 'well, not really..'

This girl's life has been messed up. She's alive, but she's not living...

She's not living her life the way she wants to..

"Nevermind. Let's just go to ...him.." I said.

"Okay. But I tell you. This CHARLIE you speak of does not exist.." She said as she flipped her hair and made her way to through the garden.

We passed by some of the servants and they all bowed down to us, as we passed by.

We got into the car that was waiting for us and we were on our way...

That's right. This is part of the plan. The entire 'making-her-remember-who-Charlie-is' is part of the plan. I'm not doing this for the plan actually. THIS WAS THE PLAN.

Okay I'm not making sense so let me explain. My MAIN plan was to make her remember Charlie, aside from announcing that the engagement is off..

That's why, I thought that I can hit two birds with one stone. I make her remember who Charlie is, and when she does, hopefully, she'll be thinking like her old self. The HER back then. The HER when Charlie was alive. And when she does, she'll agree with the entire canceling off the engagement...

Get it? Because if you don't then you're stupid because that was as simple as is..

A few minutes later, we arrived at the park..

"A park? Is this really where you expect to show me who Charlie is? Oh wait, that's right he isn't real-" She started saying but I cut her off.

"Shut up and move it, brat."

She narrowed her eyes at me but did as told.

We walked by the steep way of the park. Until we stopped by a tree. And then there I saw it. She stopped. While staring at the tree. And that, everyone, is proof that she can remember things.

But the tree isn't what we came here for..

"What's the hold up? Move it!" I said and continued on my way...

"E-eh, r-r-right.." She said and followed behind.

I led her to the exit of the park, which is also the entrance to the forest here. The park is connected to the forest but there's a wall and gate that separates it, so I guess it's safe.

"The forest? Are you craz-" she started but I just opened the gate and made our way through the forest.

"Hurry up.." I said.

A few minutes later, we arrived. In the middle of the open space here in the forest, there was a lake and a statue beside it...

The statue was sitting on a big block of cement. On one side of the cemented block, it said...

Here lies Charlie Harper...

A young, fun and amazing boy..

Born on November 22 ****

Died on April 18 ****

I pointed to where the writing was, she looked at it with wide eyes.

"You're wrong about the fact that he doesn't exist..." I started, as she still stared wide-eyed at the grave.. "But you were right about him not being in this world..anymore that is..."

"That tree we passed by earlier...that's were you and Charlie used to hang out...with Harvey. Back then, you used to love him. The way you love me now? Or at least the way you THINK you love me now, is nowhere near your love for him.." I said.

"..." She was still silent.

"Harvey and Charlie were playing tag. You never played with them since you were never allowed to. Because it wouldn't pass the lady-like terms you were following.."

"Stop..." She said in a mere whisper...

"Back then, you wanted to become a perfect person. For what? To impress your parents. You couldn't even fight the fact that they were forcing you and I into this silly little engagement. You wanted to become the perfect little princess for them."

"Shut up.."

No way, Princess. I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this for the both of us. And there is no way, am I going to stop and just shut up..

"And the fact that your little brother, Charlie, wouldn't follow your footsteps into becoming a perfect little machine, you decided that if your parents won't be able to shape him up into what you all are, then you'll do it yourself. So you told him to stop. You told him to act like a Harper heir. Act like a stupid little puppet.."

"Please... Stop.." She said as she covered her ears. Even though she can still hear me..

"So he fought about what he thought. About how he thought whatever you were doing was wrong. So he ran. Ran away from you. And then you-"

"SHUT UP! YES! I'm a selfish, bratty, and stupid puppet that my parents keep using! JUST SHUT UP!" She said as she knelt down, still covering her ears...

"You stayed and didn't even bother chasing after , you ran in the opposite direction. And you were held captive by a bunch of thieves. And when they were about to shoot you, Charlie pushed you away and was hit by the bullet and then-"

"He died! NOW JUST SHUT UP!"

"He was found dead..."

"SHUT UP.." she harshly whispered.

"He was found dead after you two were held captives by a bunch of thieves. And then there was a letter found inside the pocket of his jacket. They say that it must have been written before he found you being cornered by the thieves.." I said and pulled out something out of my pocket.

She stared at it and slowly took it from my hand.

Cecilia's POV

I stared at the piece of paper on his hand. I slowly and hesitantly took it. I remember everything now. The way I forced him into acting like what my parents want him to be. Like a Harper. Like a puppet. Like me.

I slowly unfolded the piece of paper and my eyes widened as I read the letter...

Cecilia. I'm sorry if I can't be whatever you want me to be. I don;t want to be controlled and used like a little puppet. Someday I hope you realize the reason why I killed myself. Because I want to be free. I hope you'll be okay. I heard about how you were hit by a car after I ran away from you. I'm sorry. All I was trying to say was that you can still make our parents proud by being yourself. By being the real you. Because this perfect little puppet they turned you into, isn't you. Stop trying to be something you can't. Stop trying to be perfect in their eyes, because you can never please everyone. Please be happy, even if I am not by your side anymore :)

Love, Charlie :)

P.S. Stop listening to whatever they're saying to you. Stop believing them. Because your fiance isn't the one you love. It's Harvey :)

I felt warm tears spilling from my eyes onto my face.

"I'm such a terrible person..." I cried as I buried my face into my hands.

I felt Toshiki's arms wrap around me as I did.

"He killed himself.."

"Because of me.. Because I was selfish. Because I was stupid. Because I let myself become a puppet!" I finished for him.

He shook his head.

"Because he was tired of seeing you try to be the person you aren't. Because he wants you to be happy..."

"Killing himself didn't make me happy! IT MADE ME MISERABLE!" I sobbed into his chest.

"He killed himself to show you that nobody was perfect. Neither are you."

"What does that have to do with him dying?"

" He died, because he wasn't perfect. And that he can never be perfect. And that maybe if he were to kill himself, he might've made your parents realize that.."

"But sadly they didn't.."

I stayed quiet. When I regained my memories, I thought of Harvey and of how terrible I was to him. And how I threatened to kill so many girls that took one look at Toshiki. And how I was such a spoiled and selfish brat, who didn't care about other people's feelings.

And how I came to realize...

That I really am such a perfect person. A perfectly horrible person who is selfish. The perfectly stupid girl who let herself become a puppet without her knowing it thus resulting to her brother's suicide.

"I'm such a horrible person.."

"You made a mistake. That's all."

"That doesn't change anythi-"

"And will blaming yourself and calling yourself a horrible person change anything?" He questioned me as well.

I was silent. Because what he said was true.

"Mistakes are a part of living, Cecilia. Because if you never had a mistake, well then, you aren't living your life the right way..."

I hugged him tighter. "I'm so so so sorry..."

"It's alright..Crying about something that's been done won't solve anything.."

I looked at him and stared into his teal eyes.

"Then what can I do? To make up for my brother's death? Because I really don't want to live another day with the regret and guilt that's currently consuming me..."

"Then continue living. And this time, live happily."

"Happily? How can I live happily after everything I've done..." I said.

"That's up to you. All I'm saying is don't waste Charlie's sacrifice. Because he took that bullet to fix your broken life.." He said and stood up.

"I need to go. And hopefully, the next time I see you, I'll be seeing the Cecilia that disappeared a long time ago..." he said and smiled.

I nodded and smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you..for opening my eyes. For helping me remember...For everything.." I said.

He nodded, "Just don't blame yourself anymore."

"I'll try." I said, honestly.

"Just get it through your head that you weren't the one holding the gun and that you weren't the one who shot him."

I shook my head and just smiled at him. He sure does comfort people in a weird way, but it really does help."Now that I'm in the proper state of mind, you're free to go."

He propped up his eyebrow at me questioningly.

"Free to go to the one who has your heart. You know, the lilac haired girl.." I said and smirked.

His face suddenly turned a light shade of red. He brushed his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Whatever Cecilia." He said and slowly walked away.

Thank you so much Toshiki Kai, thank you for teaching me, that there is no such thing as a perfect person. And now, I promise I will live life happily. And I will surely repay you for everything that you've done for me...

SO YEAH VERY SHORT PERIODICALS START ON TUESDAY SO YEAH BE HAPPY I UPDATED EARLY :) LAVYU GUYS, ANYWAYS BYE...

P.s. REVIEW and sorry it was a terrible chapter, this was suppose to have more feels. But anyways bye.

I'll edit this after the perio, to make it easier to read :) but don't expect another update because this might be the last chap


	16. Chapter 13 pt 1

**CHAPTER 13: MOM'S GARDEN..**

* * *

 **Here's an update even though I shouldn't have updated, I guess you guys don't want me to stop and all so...I won't :)**

 **I got down for a few days. Okay, maybe not a few days, it was about a week and all...**

 **Well, I don't want to get personal but let's just say that it ain't got nothing to do with people flaming me...**

 **Honestly, I haven't even received one single person who actually flamed me...**

 **But let's just say that I freaking hate-somebody...**

 **Like, so Goddamn fucking much. Hell, I can't even make myself talk to my friends anymore.. T-T**

 **CorEagle for example is offering help without even knowing my reason but...**

 **He really is a great friend along with the others. I'll probably be back to my old self about after 2 weeks. Yah, I mope around that long... Not really, it's only supposed to be 5 minutes (yah, that's usually how long I mope around stuff) but then again, it's been about a week and all... Yah, i'm as surprised as you are. I even listen to depressing songs...I guess there's a first time for everything..**

 **Oh and thank you for those who reviewed and were actually the reason for me continuing this...**

 **TBH I didn't want to discontinue this because this was all I ever wanted...**

 **But then, I started losing inspiration ever since... THAT happened. Usually if I mope about one thing, I just mope about THAT. I never let other things affect me in such ways. Nasa tamang lugar ang ugali ko... (TR: my attitude is in the right place..) But I guess it's really that terrible that I actually let it affect my writing. Everyday, I would usually just look at my schedule of chapters (it's what I use to keep track of what chapter I'm going to do next) and stare at the title chapter (you know, like chapter 1 is entitled Depression, just an example tho...) and then I would get an idea / plot in just 5 seconds... Now I've been thinking for 5 straight hours just staring at the keyboard trying to think of how I should start a new chapter. That's why I decided to discontinue this. But I guess, I should pour out my feelings with what will happen in this chapter.**

 **I'm sorry, this chapter should've had more romantic feels but I guess, I need to let my feelings out and I'll just spill them out throughout the story. I promise that the other chapters will have more romance in them. :) [- Oh will you look at that... Another plastic (fake) smile. Huh, must be my new habit...**

 **Review if you want to, I don't really care much anymore...**

 **God, this world sucks.**

 **Sorry If I have any errors and such. Sorry if this was short. I wanted to make up for the "discontinue" fiasco and all that so yeah...**

 **Enjoy...**

 **I guess...**

 **MOM'S GARDEN..**

* * *

 ** _Kai's POV_**

Ugh, God. Am I really that obvious? Do I really show my feelings for Tokura that much? Am I losing my touch with hiding my feelings? Oh fuck that,

 **(A/N :Excuse me, but I just really need to let my feelings out..I know Kai doesn't curse, nor do the others do, but who knows right? Besides, this is why it's called FAN-FICTION. Okay go ahead and read...)**

What I'm really worried about is the fact that if I'm that plain obvious, I wonder if Tokura figured me out? Like you know, find out about my... Err... "feelings" for her? I mean, If the crazy little lunatic Cecilia could find tell my feelings for her...why can't she? Er, I mean.. I DO want her to know about my feelings but... Uhm.. Maybe I want her to know because I TOLD her, you know?

 **(A/N: psh...)**

Okay FINE! I want to...confess? Err... I do but I don't know HOW to... I mean...

Hey! I'm usually the one who's CONFESSED TO and not the one doing the actual CONFESSING thing, ya know? Urgh, my life was so much simpler when I wasn't in love...  
Hey Cupid! Ever heard of the word SIMPLICITY?! Well, let's just say it's the opposite of BEING COMPLICATED a.k.a. LOVE.

Psh, I already sound stupid talking to myself, I bet I sound even more stupid talking to 'Cupid'

 **(A/N: Hey.. That rhymes... Yippee...-*insert super down and depressed tone*)**

Anyways, I'll worry about that later. Back to reality. I saw my car and my driver just a few feet away, and when my driver saw me, he immediately bowed and greeted me, opening the door right after.

"Do pardon me, but what ever shall we do about Madam Cecilia? We can't possibly leave a lady here all by herself-"

"We can't leave a lady here all by herself, all right, but we can leave a grown woman who needs time by herself here, so let's go. We have other important matters to do.." I said as I motioned for him to start driving.

He quickly did so.

I felt my phone vibrate as we were nearing the mansion once more. The mansion where Cecilia and I were just at earlier, before we left and went to 'meet' Charlie. I wonder how Cecilia is doing, coping up with everything that she remembered and how she's wrapping her head around the entire Canceling-off-the-Engagement party . Wait... Did I tell her about that part? Uhm... I think? Well, whatever. I mean she did say that I was 'free', right? So that basically means that she knows about the entire party and all that... But...

I didn't really TELL her about the rest of the plan right? Or did I? Uhm, I really can't remember...Psh, whatever, not like I care.

"Sir, we're here."

I nodded as a sign of thanks and got out of the car and made my way into the garden. Mom's garden..

Like I said, this garden has all kinds of flowers, and basically my parents and I were the ones who planted them. Basically every flower had a specific date and reason why they were planted...

All those dates, reasons and type of flowers were written down on Mom's diary.. Which is sadly with my grandfather. I want to get it but after what I did...

Let's just say that we're not getting anything better than a NO. Hell, we'll even get worse, psh.

I sighed and looked inside the mansion there and saw that everything was already set and that we're just basically just gonna wait for the reporters and guests to arrive, which is about 4 hours away.

 _'I might've underestimated how fast they could set the entire venue..._ ' I thought as I sweatdropped.

Well, now we have 4 hours of basically nothing to do so...

I clapped my hands to get their attention and then I announced, "Alright! You guys did well today, better than I ever hoped for. And what's even better is that you all finished with 4 hours to spare, which is very impressive, I must say. Now, go on and take the rest of the time off, but be here later in case there might be something wrong." I said and smiled as I placed one hand on the side of my mouth so I can make myself louder and my other hand was placed in my pocket to give them their checks.

 _H-he just complimented us!_

 _Oh WOW! I'm so flattered! I mean I received better compliments than that but still!_

 _Did he really just... Smiled?!_

 _He looks so handsome..._

 _OMG, he's so much hotter in person!_

 _Madam Cecilia is so lucky to be his fiance! (murmur: even if they're not gonna push through with it...)_

 _Geez, thanks?_

 _I never even knew he could smile and be nice..._

 _Well, I guess we just really outdid ourselves._

I mentally rolled my eyes playfully, as I smiled even wider (well a little bit..)  
Not that I'm smiling sarcastically. Just that... They really DID outdid themselves. To be honest, they're even better than the SUPPOSEDLY-HIRED-PROFESSIONALS-THAT-I-DID-NOT-HIRE...  
I mean, I've seen how professional people do their work on these kind of stuff. But the way they did seemed so...much like my mother's..

It was well done. Simple and elegant as my mother would say. It has a comfortable vibe that makes you feel at home, and yet it doesn't make you feel COMPLETELY at home, in other words, it still retains that professional-ish/business-ish aura. Which is... Good? I guess...

"Now ,For those who have their bank accounts, kindly inform my secretary, for those who don't line up. And make it quick." I said as I handed my checkbook to my assistant, who immediately started writing down the amount of money they were to be paid.

"Add another 10 000 yen to that by the way." I said, before she could even write down the amount.

She continuedly started writing it down, adding 10 000 yen just as I stated. Once she was finished, the staff were already lined up. I started giving them their checks one by one. As in BY MYSELF. Psh, just because I have maids and servants here doesn't mean I don't have hands and feet to do stuff myself. Thank you very much -_-

After everyone had received their checks, I saw them staring at me, their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide.

I tilted my head to one side and gave them a confused look.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked. Ugh...do they need more money? Was the money I gave them not enough? Hmm-

"S-SIR!"

"Th-this is too much!"

"You must've miscalculated!"

"This is 10 000 yen more than what you were suppose to pay-"

"And is that a problem?" I asked them, raising an eyebrow at them.

"N-no sir. It's just that.." said a female staff member.

"Like I said. You impressed me, You made this place look better than I hoped for. With time to spare, too. You deserve your reward. Now just shut up and take it before I change my mind..." I said as I crossed my arms across my chest.

They all smiled at me gratefully. Psh, yah yah, I know. You're welcome now get lost cause I ain't the moment type.

 _"Geez, do you have to be so rude when you're obviously nice?"_

I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around and saw Miwa with all my other friends...

* * *

 ** _Miwa's POV_ (cuz I feel better now and I need to be mah cheerful self...in a way..)**

When we arrived to the place where Kai's butler was taking us, our jaws instantly dropped after seeing the place. I mean, it's a freaking mansion! I knew Kai was rich and all that, but this is an entirely different level! This mansion is bigger than the resort that we went to! And that's not all, it even has a huge and beautiful garden and...they were preparing for some sort of ...event?

Huh, has Kai really been moving on with his life? Is he really actually forgetting us?! I'm not one for drama, but come on dude! What the hell is happening?!  
Okay, calm down Miwa...Calm down...Kai will explain everything..(hopefully...)

We went inside the mansion and saw that it was decorated and set for whatever the event Kai was holding.

 _'Reminds me of Aunt Akemi..._ ' I thought. It had that 'feel-at-home' vibe and yet it still keeps that business-ish aura to it, too.

 _'Yup, just like Aunt Akemi...'_ I thought.

When we went inside, Kai was just finishing in handing out some sort of paper to all the people who were lined up...

"Is there something wrong?" we heard Kai say as he tilted his head to one side and his face was confused.

"S-SIR!"

"Th-this is too much!"

"You must've miscalculated!"

"This is 10 000 yen more than what you were suppose to pay-"

They all started saying. Uhm, 10 000 yen more? Err, so these people must've been the ones who set up the entire venue. They did a good job at it too.

"And is that a problem?" He asked them, raising an eyebrow at them.

"N-no sir. It's just that.." said a girl who also must've helped in decorating the place.

"Like I said. You impressed me, You made this place look better than I hoped for. With time to spare, too. You deserve your reward. Now just shut up and take it before I change my mind..." He said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

'Rude as ever, I see...that's good.' I thought as I smiled.

It looked like nobody was willing to speak up so I gladly did the honors...

"Geez, do you have to be so rude when you're obviously nice?" I said as I placed my hands on my waist and giving him a 'oh-come-on' face.

He turned around and I was surprised to see him shocked. Does this mean he really didn't think that we'll come look for him? Was he really serious in not seeing us again? I mean, he's free, so why?...

"Why are you-" he started saying but I cut him off.

"Why not?" I asked, grinning my usual grin that annoys him (I beg to differ, my signature grin actually steals a lot of hearts so I'm surprised he finds it annoying.. ).

He gave me a look. The look that says that he's not joking and that he was serious. (when wasn't he anyway?)

I gave him a deep sigh and looked at him with a serious face...

"Are you really moving on? Without us?" I asked, balling my hand into a fist. I felt Akari's hand on my fist, trying to calm me down. My fist loosened bit by bit until I felt our hands intertwined.

"Kai.." I started.

"All I said was that I wasn't allowed to see you guys anymore. I don't remember mentioning about moving on without you guys." He said as he rolled his eyes, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Then what the hell is this-" I asked but then he cut me off (so rude...)

"It's just-" he started but then someone cut him off. Okay what is it with people suddenly speaking up one another one is talking? Is it the new trend? 'Cause if it is, it won't buy well. -_-

"Sir, the invitations have been sent. We just received the replies." Said a girl who was wearing an office uniform as she gave a bunch of envelopes to Kai. Kai nodded and then the girl left.

When the girl was out of earshot, I looked back at Kai.

"You were saying?" I asked.

"Just an event I'm holding." He answered as if it was so normal.

"What kind of event?" I asked.

He looked at me for a minute or two, then he sighed and then took something out of his pocket. He handed a fancy looking envelope to me and then he turned his back and gave us his usual two-finger goodbye sign.

"See for yourself." He says and then he left, leaving us here, just staring at the envelope.

I opened the envelope, while everyone was crowding behind me to see or at least get a glance on what was on it. It was a really fancy letter. Well, it was some sort of invitation. It had this white and blue swirls on it with some sort of glitter and then when I opened it, a nice smell of mint filled my nose.

Unfortunately, as much as we liked how it looked and smelled, we just had to hate what we saw written on it. It was an invitation for...

 _ **Kai and Cecilia's engagement party.**_

* * *

 _Congratulations! You are hereby invited to Sir Toshiki Kai and Miss Cecilia Harper's engagement party!_

 _Details are as follow:_

 _Venue: *********_

 _Time: 9:00 pm to 12:00 midnight._

 _Attire: As you choose. We want our guests to be comfortable with whatever attire they choose._

* * *

Before we could even finish reading it, someone snatched it out of our hands. We were surprised when we saw it was none other than Cecilia.

"C-Cecilia?!" We all exclaimed.

She looked at us and smiled. A genuine smile. It wasn't a fake smile. It was some sort of tired, sad and...I dunno, grateful smile? I don't know, it's like she's so different now.

"H-hello..." she said. I looked at her face and saw that it was obviously tear-streaked.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Nee-chan. Tsk tsk, someone's jealous~~

 _'Or heartbroken...'_ I thought as I felt something heavy on my shoulders. I mean I was really cheering for Nee-chan. But what really bothers me is, Kai has at least a tiny bit of feelings for Nee-chan, so why is he going through with the entire engagement? Especially since he's free from his grandfather...

I just don't understand...

No matter how I try to understand Kai...I can't. He's one tough puzzle that I can't solve.

"Is it wrong to be here at my engagement party?" She asked. And though the words she used were suppose to be rude, she said it in a sad and well...depressed tone...

What the heck happened to her?

I saw Nee-chan suddenly bow her head low, as she gripped the side of her arms tighter.

 _"That's right... This is your engagement party...how stupid of me..."_ I heard her whisper in a sad and literally heartbroken tone.

"Well, my supposedly engagement party..." She said as she looked at us and smiled.

Okay, this girl is literally bipolar. That or she's really crazy.

I mean first she was sweet and angelic, then she was scary and all that. Next thing was that she was a total brat. Then she became possessive and then after that, she turned crazy (you know, when Kai talked about that Charlie dude, and then she started acting crazy and weird...) and now she's all sad and depressed?!

OKAY THIS GIRL IS LIKE TOTALLY WEIRD!

"W-what do you mean?" asked Aichi.

She looked at us and smiled another sad smile.

"See for yourselves." she said. "I'm expecting to see you all later. Excuse me..." She said as she left.

Ughh, what the heck just happened? Well, whatever just happened, let's just say we're invited to Kai's engagement party...

* * *

 _ **Misaki's POV**_

It looks like we're invited to Kai's engagement party. Psh, as if I'm going! I mean, just seeing the stupid invitation already hurts like hell, I'm not stupid enough to go to the person I love and the person I hate's engagement party! It hurts to see the person you love with the person you hate- well not really hate..just...dislike...

After Cecilia left, everybody turned to face me and they all had this worried look on their faces. Ugh, I hate it when they pity me...

"Are you-" Akari started but I cut her off.

"I'm fine!" I said coldly. I couldn't take their pitiful looks anymore. It makes me feel weak... Like I really did lose...

"I say we go to the engagement party." I heard Shin say. I looked at him in surprise and basically glaring at him while doing so.

"Now now, Misaki..." He said as he and the others sweatdropped.

"All I'm trying to say is that you should go there and show them that even if you're hurting, you can still be strong! And who knows..." He started as my glare started melting away as realization dawned on me...

"You could actually get Kai to notice you and then change his mind!" exclaimed Yuri and Akari.

"Yeah, but what if...we fail?" Asked Naoki.

Suddenly I felt down again. True I mean, we aren't so sure about what the result will be...

Plus the fact that it's already there! The entire engagement party is there and it feels like they're totally slapping it in my face...

If you don't get me, let me tell you...

It fucking sucks...

 **(A/N:Excuse le curse, just need to do that for more feels..)**

Suddenly my head jerked up when I heard someone slap someone else...

"OW! What the hell did you do that for, Granny Glasses?!" I saw Naoki say as he clutched the back of his head...

"You inconsiderate and totally insensitive juvenile delinquent!" Said Shingo as he fixed his glasses, using his two fingers.

"What in cray's name did I do?!" Naoki asked as he glared at Shingo.

Shingo just sighed and crossed his arms. "You're so insensitive that you don't even know you are.." he said.

"The hell-" before Naoki could actually launch himself on Shingo, a voice cut him off...

"Excuse us, sir..." We heard a deep voice say.

We looked at where the voice was coming from. It was coming from a guy who was in a security guard's uniform.

 _'This ain't good..._ ' I thought.

* * *

 **That's all for now, since I'm too lazy and I'm sick too so yeah...**

 **And for those who told me to continue the story, thank you, And I will try my best !**

 **I'm going through something and I really lost inspiration...**

 **I may act normal but I ain't... (IRL, in school..)**

 **I'll post part 2 after a few days, or when I get free time. I didn't go to school today since I'm sick. Probably be back on Wednesday...**

 **Also, if you want an update, review. I need at least 5-7 reviews.**  
 **Also, I'm still up for the 100+ reviews goal so yah...**

 **Also, TO THOSE (ESPECIALLY SOLITARY WIND) PLEASE UPDATE UR STORIES, I WANT TO READ, WHO KNOWS I MIGHT GET INSPIRED AND ALL THAT...**

 **~~Meisakine...~**


	17. Chapter 13 pt2

**greetings meh fellow...fanfictioners...**

 **Le old meh iz back! YEYYYY, WE MUST CELEBRATE! Well, school is finally over. Well, not really over. It's just that our christmas break already started. Yah, it started on December 12. Lelz. So I stayed up really really late for this, so please be nice in reviews. You can review or not, I can hardly care anymore :) Kidding~~ I already have 90 reviews, just 10+ more to reach mah 100+ goal.**

 **Anyways, to answer some reviews! (haven't done that in a while!)**

 **To: Rinny11356**

 **WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I was expecting to read ur amazingly fun reviews... :'(**  
 **But thanks for reviewing! I totes thought that you can hardly care for my story anymore! (I AM SO RELIEVED!)**  
 **Anyways, I am continuing this story! I just went through some things so I decided to discontinue it. But then everyone started reviewing for me to continue and all that, so yah!**

 **~~MEISAKINE~~**

 **To: Solitary Wind**

 **Hiii! Thanks for updating 'Destined Together'! I totes loved it!**  
 **Thanks for reviewing as well! I appreciate it a lot! Oh and, I'll try to make my chapters longer and all that :)**  
 **haha, yah well, the entire engagement party thing was already planned out by Kai-kun so you already know what'll happen...or not :P**  
 **Just continue reading to find out soon. :)**

 **~~MEISAKINE~~**

 **To: Boss Gamer**

 **Hii! You're new! Well, new in reviewing my story that is! Anyways, yes I have to agree that it has many complications and all that, but I just do that to make things interesting. Plus, the entire story is meant to be complicated, the more it is, the more interesting it gets! (I think...)**  
 **And if I were to make it simple, I think it would be pretty boring, to say at least. The typical I'm-going-to-make-you-fall-for-me-but-then-you-already-have-a-fiance type of story, which is totes cliche. Plus, it'll be quite predictable and totes less interesting. With all these complications, you start to doubt if they will be together at the end... WHICH MAKES IT MORE FUN TO READ! (in my opinion anyway, and yes, I read this too...I need to check for errors.)**

 **Anyways, thanks for your review!**

 **~~MEISAKINE~~**

 **To: Elle1802**

 **OH WOW! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Thanks to you, I got 90 reviews now! Oh and yes, I agree that the entire past of Kai-kun was cruel (but I ain't! T^T)**  
 **Anyways, Here is the update! Please keep reviewing!**

 **~~MEISAKINE~~**

 **And we're done! Yayyyy~~**

 **Anyways, review and enjoy reading!**

 **OH AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **MOM'S GARDEN Part 2**

* * *

 **Cecilia's POV**

I left them there and sighed when I was a bit far enough for them to not hear.

"Excuse us, sir..." I heard a deep voice say. I turned around and saw that Jeril, one of our butlers, were telling them to leave. What did these people do!? Sheesh, are they really that troublesome?!

I walked up to them but someone stopped me. Who other than my fiance of course.. -_-  
He suddenly walked up to me and used his left arm to stop me from walking. That or he was already there the entire time, and then he used is left arm to stop me from walking. I'm not really sure since he's Toshiki Kai. Hell, for all I know, he can be doing all sorts of stuff without me or the other random people noticing. He's really good at not getting himself noticed. Which is impressive, considering he is a chick magnet and basically stands out, whether he likes it or not.  
I looked at my fiance, who was busy ignoring the fact that I'm right here since he's too pre-occupied at the view of a certain lilac haired girl.

 _'Oh God, if there are any fans of these two as a couple, I swear they'd think that I was a freakin third wheel or something. Or worse, I'll be the bad guy in their love story. Psh, sorry folks, I was brainwashed, don't blame meh...'_ I thought as I kept on staring at him.

"What gives?" I asked.

I saw his eyes widen in shock as he realized that I was still there and that he stopped me from going to them. Or he's just shocked that I'm still there and that I saw him looking at Misaki Tokura. Psh, Dude, I'm about to help them and you're stopping me... Am I really that bad? Or do you just really wanna enjoy the view? Just say the word, and I'll be on my way..

"They can handle themselves j-just fine..." he said once he regained his composure.

"Yeah, right." I said.

He turned to look at me, finally putting aside his left arm and stared at me with a confused look on his gorgeous face. Hey, admit it, he's one good looking guy. 's Not bad to admit he has looks. I mean, who would think he doesn't? Plus, my heart only has one room for one person. I mean, sure I used to like Harvey, but when I was brainwashed, I guess I forgot that too? Wait, can hearts actually forget? Oh whatever, back to the present...

"What do you mean by 'yeah right'?" he asked.

I smirked and playfully rolled my eyes. "Oh COME ON...do you really think that I, Cecilia Harper, can actually miss something THIS obvious?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

I groaned as my smirk disappeared. I sighed and facepalmed. "The fact that you stuttered."

"Oh, that. So what? It's not much of a big deal..." He said as he looked the other way. I saw his eyes flash with relief. Oh come one dude, you're so freaking obvious...

"You stuttering ain't much of a big deal? I agree to that, but the fact that you were staring at her is.." I said. I saw his eyes widen in shock as he looked at me.

"Oh?" Okay, lover boy, time for me to play dumb...

"Did you really think that I DID NOT notice that AT ALL?" I asked, putting emphasis in some words.

"Wh-wha... I... You... No... OH FINE!" he said as he gave up with the act.

I smirked and I nudged his side with my shoulder, earning a 'Oof!' from him. Well more of a 'eh-oof...' haha.

 _'Good for him, looks like he finally found the one...'_ I thought.

I shook my head to remove those thoughts, seriously. Me? Cecilia Harper? Having a pity party for herself? Unbelievable!

"Anyways.." I said as I grew serious.

"Hn?" He asked with his usual answer to everything.

"Are you expecting them to come?" I asked, propping up an eyebrow in his direction..

"Of course." He said.

I looked intently on him as he just stared back at me.

"Are you planning on confessing?" I asked.

He seemed a little bit taken aback by what I said. Psh, obvious.

"Yeah.." he said as he looked at her once more...

I followed his eyes and saw that she was busy explaining to the guard about...whatever they did...

"So...did you intend to hurt her?" I asked. I mean, he invited them over to our engagement party, where he will obviously say that the engagement is off and that he invited so many guests, who are owners and heirs to various companies, just to tell them big and "surprising" bad news. And of course, knowing that he hurt Misaki Tokura since she's just so freaking confused as hell, he'll then confess. Psh, this dude's moves are so predictable, cheesy and most of all cliche. But still, he's so mean for playing with Misaki like that. I mean I don't really...like her that much. But that was back then! I mean, back then when I was brainwashed ya know? Honestly, I really don't see how it was possible for me to be able to be brainwashed that easily...

He looked at me with uttermost confusion. Oh mah ghad no...

"Hurt...her? What do you mean?" He innocently asked.

OH THIS LITTLE DENSE-! UGH! Since I couldn't control myself, I automatically smacked his head with the palm of my hand. And this time I earned a 'gah! Ugh.' from him. Psh, serves him right.

"What was that for?" He asked, his face still emotionless but his tone was serious and deadly. And his eyes showed anger. Psh, stare all you want, I know I'm gorgeously attractive but that ain't scaring me...

 **(A/N: Wut does your attractiveness have to do with him scaring you? -Cecilia just flips her hair just the way she would- Okay fine... (_ _")7 okay, nice talking..)**

"YOU OVERLY DENSE JERK!" I said, giving him a glare. He gave me a what-did-I-do?! Face...

"Tss...you just hurt Misaki's feelings! And that's because of your stupidity!" I said.

"Misaki's...feelings?! What the hell-"

Before he could even finished, I cut him off by giving a disappointed groan and doing an epic face palm...

"Men! They're so dense! They'll never understand us women..." I said, talking to myself. I flipped my hair after.

I turned around to face Kai and found that he was staring at me, curiosity written on his face...

"What? If you're thinking that I'm crazy for talking to myself let me just remind you that you do it way more ofte-" Before I could finish he cut me off. Oh great, just like what I did to him. Oh wow, such sweet revenge. Do take notice of the sarcasm...

"Why do you care about how Misaki feels?" He asked, this time it was his turn to smirk.

"I-I..I..I WASN'T JUST TALKING ABOUT HER F-FEELINGS Y-YOU KNOW! I-I WAS TALKING ABOUT...W-WOMEN'S FEELINGS!" I said defensively. Oh my God, why AM I defensive?

"Aish, and I thought I was obvious..." He teased as he smirked once more, crossing his arms. Heh. Ya know...the thing he does that makes every girl swoon over his hotness. No crime in admitting that =P.

"Anyways, answer the question." he said, well, more like ordered. Psh, who is he to tell me what to do?!

 _'He's the one who helped you fix your entire life..'_ I thought...

I mentally slapped myself.

"Why should I?" I dared. As much as I wanna be the same old sweet me, I can't help but be...the me I am now.

 **(A/N: You mean like...uhm...I wanna say less offensive words but...the only word I can think of is: bi- to make it less...er..bad...I'll spell it out. B-I-T-C-H.)**

"Because why not?" He countered back at me. "Besides, I thought you hated each other?'

"I didn't..hate her. I just...disliked her." I confessed as I looked the other way. I swear my face must be red by now..

"Didn't?" he repeated.

"Y-yeah...I just...disliked her...when...you know.."

"You were brainwashed."

I nodded. I suddenly felt a hand patting my head. I lifted my head to see Kai smiling at me as he patted my head. My heart started to beat faster...  
My lilac eyes stared into his teal ones...

"W-what are you s-smiling about, huh?" I asked.

"Good to have you back...Ces.." He said. My heart started beating faster when he called me by my old nickname..

I looked the other way as I pushed him away from me.

"W-whatever..." I mumbled. I turned around and started walking.

"Where are you going, Ces?" I heard him call..

"To get ready f-for the party..." I said and then I left him there.

* * *

 **Misaki's POV**

 _'This isn't good..'_ I thought.

"Yes?" Asked Shin-san.

"We're very sorry for disturbing you, unfortunately from all the noise and racket your making, we're going to have to make you leave.." the man in the black suit and shades said. No doubt that he's basically some sort of bodyguard here...

"We're...uhm...i-it's his fault!" stuttered Shingo.

"Wha-WHY YOU-" started Naoki but he was caught off by the man.

"Sir.." he said giving him a deathly and yet somewhat of a warning tone.

"We're sorry but-" before Shin finished, I spoke. I didn't even know what I said..

"It's fine, we were already on our way, anyways. Sorry for the inconvenience we've caused." I said and found myself bowing as an apology to the man.

What the heck did I just do?

Why did I say that? Seriously? Inconvenience ?! What the hell, Misaki get your thoughts and yourself straight! What if Kai were to see you like thi-OH WHATDA! It's not like he would care! He's getting married for all I know. Heck, I know it's just an engagement party but still! What do you expect after the engagement?! A BIRTHDAY PARTY?! HA! As if! We all know that it's a wedding-

"Misaki-san?" I snapped back into reality as I heard Aichi call me. I looked up and saw that we were already outside-how did that happen?!

"O-oh? Y-yes? What is it?" I stuttered. Damn, I'm stuttering!

"Let's go,MisaQ? Aichi?" I heard Ren say. I turned to them and saw they were all staring at me...

Well, it's not like I could say 'Yes' and act like I was actually listening when in truth I was spacing out. For all I know, we were about to do a really stupid thing! As if I'd agree to that. But then...it would make them worry if I asked them where we were going since it kinda gives away the fact that I was, indeed, not listening and was just spacing out...

But I have no choice...so here we go..

"G-go...where?" I asked.

I heard Yuri and Asaka sigh, ,while Akari just gave me a worried look.

"We all agreed on going shopping for clothes for the engagement party.." Kamui explained. We all started walking to the nearest mall, which was just like 3 or 4 blocks away from here...

I suddenly felt my shoulders get heavier. And I could've sworn that my I started seeing things differently. Way more...depressed.

I felt someone hit me on my back suddenly earning whoever that person an 'oof!' from me. I turned around and saw that it was just Miwa.

"Come on, nee-chan! I thought you had a perfect memory?" He asked as he tapped the side of his head with his finger. Geez, thanks.

"What does my memory have to do with this?" I asked.

"We just agreed on making you look your absolute best so you can convince Kai that he should date you instead! Like, 5 minutes ago." Miwa explained.

I stopped walking. OH MY GOD...

Miwa is actually right...for the first time in forever...

Nah, just kidding...

"Looks like she's still processing everything.." commented Kiseki and Ai as Aki just kept on licking his icecream-where'd he get that? I heard that when people are depressed or heartbroken, they usually eat IceCream...that or I just really want ice cream right now...

"If I just didn't like Kai for Misaki, then I could've smacked his head with a baseball bat, months ago. But unfortunately, I do like him for her.." Yuri said as she shook her head..

"Unfortunately?" they all asked as they sweatdropped.

"Yeyyyy~~Misa-chan is going to be really pretty! Ohhhh! Kai-kun will totally stop and gawk over Misa-chan when she enters! And then he would suddenly call off the engagement and then they would run off together and maybe have a few kid-"

Before Akari could finish stating her fantasies out loud, I covered her mouth with my hand as I looked away, my cheeks flaring..

"Alright, Alright. That's enough. Making Misaki totally fabulous for tonight is gonna take some time, so i say we get going.." I heard Kourin say.

We kept walking and after a few minutes, we were already at the Mall.

"Okay! I say we go there!" exclaimed Akari as she pointed to a shop with an aqua-green dress with ruffles on display.

"Nuh uh! I suggest somewhere more fancier, since it's an engagement party.." stated Kourin as she averted her gaze to a shop with a skyblue dress that was sleeveless but has this thing that you could wear around your neck and all that.

"Skyblue ain't really Misaki's color. I say black." commented Yuri as she pointed to a shop with really classy looking black gowns.

"Black is common in these sort of events, that and white. Apparently we need her to STAND OUT and not to BLEND IN. So I say she wear something that matches her beauty." Said Asaka as she pointed to a shop where there was a really nice layered dress, with a long back. It was breathtaking really.

"But that shop has those really cute pink dresses!" pointed out Emi as she pointed to a shop that was covered in pink.

We entered the mall and we were deciding on which shop to go to, since every shop here basically has all these fantastic dresses...

 _"No, that shop is totally better!"_

 _"No I say that shop!"_

 _"This one!"_

 _"I say we go to that shop!"_

The girls were fighting on where to go to since they all have different tastes. The boys were getting uneasy. And the girls expecting their boyfriends to agree with them wasn't really helping them.

 _"H-hey don't fight!"_

 _"Why don't we check them all out first?"_

 _"I say we just head on out by groups who have the same taste in things..Every person for themselves right?"_

 _"I-I think that Emi-san's choice is...err...great?"_

 _"Ehhh, but I'm hungry! Can't we just stop eat first?"_ Guess who said that? No other than that troll. Ren Suzugamori.

All the girls looked at Ren and started complaining well, except a certain blue-haired assassin.

 _"NO WAY!"_

 _"MISAKI NEEDS US!"_

 _"YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT FOOD AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!"_

 _"WE ARE NOT GOING TO WASTE OUT TIME EATTING! WE CAN EAT LATER AT THE PARTY!"_

 _"Alright then Ren-sama as you wish!"_

Before I could open my mouth to stop and silence them all, somebody else did it for me.

"We're not going to any of that!" exclaimed the twins along with Aunt Sasha.

"huh?" We all asked as we looked at them.

"We already have things planned out! We thought up of everything on the way. Now let's go! No time to lose!" Explained Aunt Sasha as she ushered us to follow her.

We did as we were told since it was better than just arguing on which shop to go went inside the elevator and soon, we were on the top floor of the were obviously no customers here at all, except for a few staff entire floor was filled with racks with shoes and dresses and sewing machines. One wall was covered up in all these colorful pieces of fabric, the others had sequins and all those.

"Welcome to _Le Touche Glamour_!" exclaimed Aunt Sasha, with matching spreading her arms wide.

"What is this place?" asked Shin-san.

"A Fashion House! It is private property so consider yourselves lucky to be here!." answered Kiseki.

"Alright. Nagashiro-san! Please make these young children absolutely fabulous! We'll be leaving at 8:30, so I'm expecting them to be done by then." Said Sasha-san as she clapped her two hands, getting everyone's attention.

There was a lady who was a bit chubby but you could obviously see that she was not one to be messed with.

"Oh my! Such a pleasure to be able to fixing such beautiful and handsome people! What is the occasion may I just ask?" Said Nagashiro-san.

"Our nephew's engagement party."

Nagashiro-san's eyes widened as she heard this.

"Kai-sama is getting engaged?!" she exclaimed as she had a look of surprise on her face...

"Yes. And not only are they going to his engagement party, they're going there to wreck it.." said Jin-san.

W-wreck it? Why did I suddenly feel guilty? This IS Cecilia's special night after all...Not as special as the wedding but still, this is part of the process right? So it still has to be memorable.

Suddenly, Sasha-san nudged her elbow into Jin-san's stomach.

"What he mean was that we're just going to have to make a few changes.." she elaborated, throwing a glare at Jin-san.

"Such as?"

"We're going to have to make him change his mind about his plans.."

"And why is that?"

"We're going to his engagement party and his friend likes...loves him. And we like her way better than that Cecilia."

"Oh my...this is interesting. And who is this person may I ask? I mean, i obviously get that you're all going to make me turn her into a gorgeous young lady, am I right?"

We all -san turned and averted her gaze at me. Seeing this, Nagashiro-san followed her direction and when her eyes landed on me she beamed.

"Well! I know that as bratty and as annoying that Cecilia is, she has looks. But with her around after my transformation? Ha! She'd wish she was never born with such a face!" Said Nagashiro-san.

"All right! You all attend to these fine young lads and lasses. While you young lady," She said as she pointed at me. "I'll be in charge of you. And you will be saying hello to your future groom, Toshiki Kai, the moment you walk in those doors!"

People came and separated the girls and boys, while I was in the care of Nagashiro-san. I saw them getting measured and asked what kind of dress they want it to be. Classy, professional, simple, elegant, and all that...Nagashiro-san took my measurements and then she told me to go follow one of the staff members. He lead me to another part of the Fashion House and saw that it was a bathroom. Inside, there was a huge tub filled with some pink stuff.

"Nagashiro-sama requested you take a bath as you wait." He said and bowed. "I will now leave. Simply press the button at the wall near you if you need anything. One of our female staff members would come and help you with your needs.." and he left.

I stripped off my clothes and went inside the bath tub. It was absolutely soothing and relaxing as I smiled.

* * *

After I had taken that bath, it seems like everyone was already ready to go. Nagashiro-san called me and had me wrapped in a robe before we proceeded to the fitting room. The girls were already in their dresses and were happily getting their hair styled as they just talked and let the hair styling to the hair stylists.

"Come on, dear.." she called. I wore the dress and my eyes widened when I saw myself in the mirror.

The dress was amazing! I was so speechless. It was a light blue-lavender-mint green dress, that was made out of silk. It was sleeveless and had some sort of V-neck collar. The collar was made out of cotton and had a few ruffles on it. The skirt of the dress was spectacular. It flowed like water when I walked. The color combination of was a great choice. It made me look like I just took a picture of the ocean, and had it printed on cloth. It also had a these swirly designs that were just outlined with the color black. The hem of the dress was sort of white and had these light traces of sky-blue. She handed me my shoes and it was a beautiful white, blue and green color combination. It was about 4 inches high and had straps on them. The straps were carefully adorned with shining diamonds that looked like they were almost real...

I tried them on and it was actually kinda difficult since I was only used to short heels but it was comfortable the least. The dress was kinda like my skirt but instead it was only knee-length and it had an obviously large area that showed off my legs on my right side.

She lead me to the other girls who were already done and ready to go.

Akari has a nice aqua-green dress that clinged to her body, tracing her curves. It had a nice black swirly design from the hem of the dress going to her back which ended up on the front of her chest and went on under her armpit and her shoulder. Her heels were a nice emerald-green which were adorned with light violet diamonds. Her hair was still in a bun they let a few strands of hair out. The right side of her head was french braided and then it connected with the bun which was encircled with a few locks of twisted hair. It also seems like her dress was backless, and basically if you remove the black swirl thing that encircled her body, the dress might just come down all by itself. Good thing it was tight so even if it were to break, it would still cling on to her body. She looked hot, along with her jade green dangling heart earrings and a twisty some sort of heart thingy necklace.

Kourin had on a sky blue gown with the same and yet way more random black swirly lines. Her dress has a long tail and the front was only knee high. The tail was flowing like water and had a few hints of apple green on it. Her heels were a simple see-through glass with aquamarine jewels on them. The chest-area of her dress has a somewhat big diamond on it which kinda draws attention to her curvy figure. Her hair was set to one side and was curled up. On both her sides, there were some holes on her left and right side of her waist, making her look sexy. She had light make up and had on a diamond necklace and earrings.

Asaka had on a navy blue dress but instead of black swirly outlines, she had white ones. The right side of the dress was long wavy and the navy blue seems to fade off, you can see sky blue, plain blue, and other shades of blue, until it reaches the end which was already white. The left side of her dress was only until the half part of her hips, unlike the other side which was until her ankles. Her heels were just white heels with white circular crystals. She also had something around her hip, some sort of band or something but it looked good on her. Her hair was just curled up at the end and they straightened her bangs even more to make them longer, then put it to the right side of her face. She looked fierce as ever. She was the only one who looked bad-ass right now, but still gorgeous nonetheless. She had on light make up and her earrings were shaped like some sort of knife. Let's just say it looks like a knife. Her necklace was a cross.

Yuri was wearing a light red dress that had black outlines. It was v-necked as well but didn't really have much of a collar so it kinda showed off her chest. Her heels were a really dark red that had black studs. Her hair was loose and it reached her shoulders. It was somewhat curled and all that. She had on crown earrings and a crown necklace.

I was given silver crescent moon earrings and matching necklace/choker. They styled my hair and it ended up being curled a bit and was put to my right side, while the left part of my head was being frenched braided and was clipped on my right side along with my curled hair. They gave me light make up and we were ready to go.

Aunt Sasha was the owner of the Fashion House so we didn't need to pay for anything which was good because I think just my dress would've costed the entire card we got outside, the boys looked handsome in their tuxedos. Ai and Kiseki weren't going and Emi wasn't really in the mood to go to the engagement party either. So that means, Kamui wasn't attending was already 8:30 so we went out and had Jin-san drive us there. Sasha-san was going to take Aki home to let him have some rest. He was exhausted with the walking and sitting in the car wasn't going to make him feel better.

When we arrived at the party, everyone was staring at us. Looks like we were going to stand out tonight. We were dressed up like we were going to a ball not an engagement party, but then again, ours are way better since everyone here looked like they were going to a bar. I swear I saw a girl basically wearing an almost see-through dress if it weren't for a few black-

" _Welcome everybody! Thank you all for attending tonight's party! You all surely made the soon-to-be-wed couple happy! And without further ado, let's get on with the party!"_ Said one man in a tuxedo.

One by one, relatives and business partners came up the stage and gave about a 1 minute speech. After everyone was done, they all started eating and all that. A few dance performances, and other entertainment stuff.

I was busy drinking a glass of punch when Kai went up on stage.

He looked really handsome in his black tuxedo. He was basically wearing the same thing as the rest of the guys here but...he seems way better than the rest...  
No matter what he does, he can't seem to NOT stand out huh? That must be a living hell for him since I, myself, ain't very much fond of standing out and being the center of attention.

He gave a small smile and then he started his speech.

"Cecilia and I go way back. She was a friend of mine. A friend I deeply cared for. But I guess I started worrying about her more when she became...well let's admit it, she became a Harper." Kai said as he smirked at Cecilia in which she just laughed.

"And then she went all psycho-hey!" Kai said but he was interrupted by Cecilia throwing a fork at him.

"I was brainwashed! BRAIN-WASHED! I WASN'T PSYCHO!"

"Okay, okay, chill. Fine." he said as he sighed in defeat.

"Anyways, and then she got BRAINWASHED and all that which kinda made her go psycho. But before that, she was a sweet, loving, caring, smart, and innocent girl. Who likes strawberries and hanging out on the park with her younger brother Charlie and...a certain someone. I on the other hand was locked up in my house. I didn't even know what it was like outside until I had to go out for school. Let's skip that and just get to the point. I was smart they say, I was talented they say, I could do anything they say. I was... _perfect._ Sure from your eyes, I pretty much think I looked perfect, act perfect and all that but no. Just because someone can do a lot of things that doesn't make them perfect. It makes you talented. Just because you simply get high grades doesn't make you perfect, it just proves you studied hard. Just because you can dance any dance perfectly, in beat, and all that doesn't make you perfect, it just means you practiced a lot. Just because they seem to be living the easy life and all that stuff doesn't make you perfect. It just means your simply lucky. A perfect person...can cry and has been hurt a lot of times.. A perfect person is a person who made so much mistakes..a perfect person can be the exact opposite of what you think a perfect person is. Because what is perfect? Simply having it all. All. All is everything. Everything includes the negative. _And it's the same with relationships..._ "

He made a nice speech about the perfect stuff and all that. I had to agree with what he said, it was totally agreeable. But I guess I'm annoyed that he still had to mention the entire relationship stuff.

"...relationships can't be all full of happy times and all that. There are times where they have to go through things, need space, be alone, have a time off. In other words, even in love there are negative sides. Because perfection is the whole thing. Not just one side of something. And through all the tough times we've been through I'm glad we've gotten through them all.."

I stood up and left. I felt my chest getting tighter and my tears sliding down my face.

 _'Damn it, Misaki! You're ruining your make-up!"_ I thought but in truth I could hardly care about make up. It can easily be fixed. But unlike my heart, I think it's not going to be easily fixed.

I went out to the garden and just walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked. I needed to clear my mind, and just relax and...have a few deep breaths.

After a while, I got tired of walking and sat down at the bench near some lilacs...

* * *

 **Miwa's POV**

 _"...relationships can't be all full of happy times and all that. There are times where they have to go through things, need space, be alone, have a time off. In other words, even in love there are negative sides. Because perfection is the whole thing. Not just one side of something. And through all the tough times we've been through I'm glad we've gotten through them all.."_

I saw Nee-chan stand up and walk away. No one bothered to get up since we all know she needs to be alone right now. I just don't get why Kai is doing this. He's hurting nee-chan and he's making her think that he really doesn't like her when in fact he does! He's making things complicated! Damn!

I know Kai a lot more than anyone can. Ren and I are like his closest friends. We both figured out his plan and knew it was a great plan, but seriously? We know he was just gonna get her down so he can surprise her, but to the extent that she cried for him? That's just too much. I swear, Ren and I will punch him the minute we see his face and he's in our reach.

Ugh, Kai, why do you have to make things so complicated when we're already making them simpler for you?

I suddenly saw someone hiding behind the curtains from the stage and saw that it was...

 _His Grandfather..._

"But unfortunately, our relationship is JUST FRIENDS AND NOTHING MORE...I'm perfect alright. Perfectly stupid to make the girl I love cry because of some simple reason. I'm calling off this engagement. And I don't care what you guys think anymore. You guys see me as a perfect person? Well, I'm perfect this way." He said and then he ran off and ran after Nee-chan..

I turned to the curtains and saw that his grandfather signaled someone and I saw a bunch of mysterious looking guys going out the door. Everyone was too busy from either idolizing what he just did or just plain judging him...

I don't care, something's wrong...

I told the rest what I saw and we all made a run for wherever Kai and Nee-chan are...

Why do I feel like something really bad is gonna happen?

* * *

 **Kai's POV**

While the entire program began to start, I received a text..

 **Text Message received**

 **To: Toshiki Kai**

 **From: +unregistered number**

 **Continue what you're planning, and I, along with the Harpers will do the honors of killing that lilac-haired girl. So I suggest you be a good boy, grandson..**

 **End of Text Message**

I couldn't concentrate the entire time. When it was time to give my speech, I just kept on babbling about random stuff. I _tried_ to act normal but it difficult. Like hello! Girl I love who looks really hot tonight could die anytime, and it could be my fault!When I was saying my speech, I knew my grandfather was behind the curtains of the stage. He was watching me. He knows that I can tell stuff to Miwa with just one look. He and I were close! Of course I would tell him those sort stuff. Sht. Now I can't rely on Miwa for help...Fuck, when will he stop controlling me?! And when will I stop letting myself be controlled?! DAMN IT!I started talking about all those perfect crap. I know he can hear me, I know he can. At the end of my speech, I decided that I was already free, so he can't control me...

After saying my speech, I ran as fast as I could to wherever Misaki ...

 _Misaki please be okay.._

* * *

 ** _Mei: well that's all for now!_**

 **Ren: hey, Mei, why were you jumping around earlier?**

 **Mei: Oh, there's this belief in the Philippines that if you were to jump during New Year, you'd get taller. Not entirely sure, but that's what my friends do so just go with the flow...**

 **Kamui: are you really that short?**

 **Mei: naw, not as short as you :P**

 **Kamui: hey-!**

 **Kai: You made me say the most cliche-est things of all things cliche.**

 **Mei: Yeah, whatever Mr.I-hate-cliche.**

 **Kai: *glares at Mei who was facing backwards at him but she doesn't know Kai's glaring at her***

 **Mei: I think another title that would be good for a new fanfic would be: _The Guy Who Hates Cliche's Cliche Love Story._ But then that would be too long and I'm too lazy anyways. **

**Misaki: Mei-chan doesn't own Cardfight Vanguard. She only owns her OC's.**

 **Aki: Please Review!**

 **Everyone: sorry for any typo, grammatical or spelling errors! PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, ETC.**

 **P.S. It's 2:54 am when I finished this so please review *puppy dog eyes* I'll give you cookies (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **Everyone: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	18. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Hiii guyssss. Sooooooo it's been like a month since I last updated hahaha. Anyways, here's chapter 14. Oh and yay! Happy 100 reviews! So great**

 **Thanks for all the support and such! Thanks for making me achieve my 100 reviews goal! Hopefully I get more than a 100 reviews! I'm aiming for at least 120 this time! Yeyy. Hopefully I can achieve that goal before the story finishes haha.**

 **I haven't updated because:**

 **1) I had no inspiration..**

 **2) Once I did get inspiration, our periodicals were near so I had to STUDY..**

 **3) After the perio week, I once again had no inspiration, and I forgot everything that I had thought of for this chapter...**

 **4) We have this big event coming up so we had to practice all these dances and stuff (Which is great since I love dancing but I don't really like the part where the choreographer shouts at you for something you did or didn't do. The choreographer got mad at me because I was doing the step correctly but it didn't satisfy him, in short I wasn't giving the dance my all, which is totes me because I like not taking practice seriously but when it's time for the performance, I'd be so great XDD. He/She just doesn't understand that -sigh-)**

 **5) I was too lazy to do it..**

 **6) So many stuff to do... Like sleeping!**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Misaki's POV**

I don't really know where I am. I'm in a garden. There's this part of the Garden where there was this maze thing and without knowing I found myself taking a bunch of turns and all that. But from what I can tell you, I'm probably in the middle of the maze, in an enchanted forest/ garden thing. This thing has some sort of pond or lake with a bridge over it. Everywhere you look, you'd see lilacs and some sort of dragon statues. I can't exactly remember the way back since I wasn't paying that much attention to where I was going...

I crossed the bridge to get to the other side of the pond/lake and there I saw a bunch of flower baskets with all sorts of stuff in it, surrounding a beautiful statue of a very beautiful girl... I saw picture frames, letters, some jewelry and much more. These things were in the basket filled with lilacs. In the very center, I saw a basket filled with lilacs and in the middle of the pile of lilacs, I saw a small necklace with an A.

 _'It oddly looks familiar.'_ I thought. Suddenly it hit me. It was the necklace Kai wore when he was a kid. I remember seeing it in the pictures in the restaurant back then when we were suppose to have dinner with Kai and his family.

I quickly took it and gaze on how it still looked brand new. I looked at the statue of the pretty lady. 'I bet this is his mom..' I thought.

I sighed as I walked back to the other side of the pond/lake. The moon was high, the stars were beautiful, and in this garden there were a few lights. I saw a bench nearby so I decided to take a rest and sat on it. Without noticing, my mind began wondering on its own..

 _'Am I not pretty enough? Are my feelings really not that obvious? Am I not that good enough for him? Is it because of our status of JUST FRIENDS? Is it because of Cecilia-Stupid. Of course it's because of her! You can clearly see that he really likes her...'_ I thought. Who am I kidding? He looks like he loves her for Pete's sake!

I continued gazing up at the stars to prevent my tears from falling, but damn gravity cause I felt the hot liquid sliding down my face.

I tear my gaze away from the starry sky as I wiped my eyes. I bit my lip to prevent even more tears to leak from my eyes. It kind of worked. Kinda. My eyes were beginning to sting so I just let my tears fall down once more..

"Damn, why did I even love you this much? Why do I even love you? Why can't you love me back? " I said to myself.

I know it's wrong to be selfish. But how can I be selfish about someone who was never even mine? Damn, my life is messed up.

I sighed and then I suddenly had to wrap my arms around me because there was a sudden ice cold breeze.

It was so cold and so quiet. It was dark too. I suddenly stood up to go back inside because I was beginning to get scared and it was already starting to get cold. As I turned around to go back inside, All the color drained from my face as I stood still. Without knowing, the necklace with the A pendant fell from my hands and disappeared somewhere on the ground, covered by the tall grass..

The cold didn't matter and I don't care what suddenly comes out and scares me. What matters is how I get out of here...alive.

Because right in front of me, was Kai's grandfather. And not only that. He had a gun pointed at me.

Right at my head...

Oh God please help me...

 **Kai's POV**

I was searching for Misaki in the garden. I knew that Grandfather may be practically a crazy old man, but that doesn't mean he's stupid. He pretty much knows that if he ever thinks of having Misaki killed somewhere in the mansion, someone would surely find her and this would affect our business. Of course, business was the only thing ever on his mind, nothing can change that. And it actually is a good thing because then I could easily predict what he's going to do.

I've searched the entire garden and yet I still haven't seen them.

 _'Damn it, think! Where haven't you gone?!'_ I thought. _'Where would be the perfect place for someone to be killed without anybody knowing?'_

Suddenly, realization hit me. It's the place I haven't been to for about 4 years and probably a perfect place to kill someone in total secrecy.

I haven't been there for about 4 years. Nobody knows it but me, grandpa and my parents. He must think that I won't look for him there. I don't know how on Earth could Misaki possibly get herself all the way there, and I don't care. All I know is that she's about to die any second if I don't go now..

With that, I ran as fast as I could to Mom's Garden. The REAL Mom's garden. The heart of this very garden that we have taken care of. The garden in the middle of a maze, somewhere at the far end of the garden where it's really dark and somewhat leads to a forest. Why didn't I think of it sooner?!

We put it there because it wasn't easily seen and you'd surely get lost if you were to enter the maze because only my family can find their way. One way in, one way out. One wrong turn and it could lead to your death.

Soon enough, I could see the entrance of the Maze. The large moss-covered wooden doors were covered in all sorts of plants. This was so nobody could easily know it was actually the entrance, also to prevent people from accidentally entering the maze. It was my and my parents secret bonding place. Where we used to hang out whenever we could...

Before I could even take another step near the door, I suddenly remembered that it's been 4 years. 4 years since I've been here...

I took a deep breath and pictured Misaki smiling...but then I suddenly saw how my world would be if she were to disappear. With that, I opened my eyes and began taking all those twigs, plants, leaves, and branches away from the door.

Once I was sure it can be easily moved, I placed my hand on the smooth wooden front of the door, and with a deep breath, I pushed it open.

Oh God, how I wish Misaki would be alright...

 **Misaki's POV**

OH MY GOD. I couldn't breath, I couldn't make a move, I couldn't even speak. I just stood there, staring at this crazy maniac of an old man as he grinned while pointing the gun at my head.

"Well, well, well..It's a surprise to see you so frightened, dear!" he exclaimed as he smirked.

"..." I couldn't bring myself to speak, I could feel the sweat pouring down from my face.

"Don't be so frightened, dear! I'm not going to hurt you." He said as his smirk got wider.

 _'Yeah right. And for all I know, your gun could only shoot out bubbles.'_ I thought as I mentally rolled my eyes.

Suddenly his smirk then disappeared and was replaced by a wickedly crooked smile.

"Oh look! No longer scared dear? I see you've regained that fierce look in your eyes.." He commented as he put down his hand with the gun.

I couldn't let out a breath of relief, and I don't know why. Most probably because I know that I'm not safe just yet..

And I was right, because before I knew it, the gun was once again pointed at my head.

"Do you know why I hate you so much?" He asked.

I stared at him, waiting for him to say more. It's not like I could just randomly run away without at least getting shot by that gun.

"It's because my grandson loves you..." He said as he glared at me. If looks could kill, he wouldn't need that gun anymore to kill me 'cause I'd already be dead.

 _My grandson loves you..._

 _You..._

 _Me?_

 _My grandson..._

 _Kai?_

 _Kai loves me?_

Impossible. He loves Cecilia. It's impos-

"Don't believe me dear? Well let me list down the oh-so-obvious things that has changed ever since he had these feelings for you. They're also considered the reasons why I hate you.." he said as he smirked as he raised up his other hand and using his pointing / index finger, he began listing down his reasons..

"First off, he began disobeying my orders..." Index finger..

"Second, he began talking back to me..." middle finger up with his index finger..

"He changed for you..." Ring finger up..

"And last of all...he began to forget about me.." Pinky finger is in the air..

"F-forget about you?" I asked in a voice full of disbelief..

I can finally find my voice..

"Forget about me. Leave me. Like everyone else did. He used to visit me everyday, follow my every command, let me feel how much he cared for me..but because of you.. " he said, putting down his other hand, and placing his finger on the trigger as if he were about to shoot...

"Everything changed. It's always about you and your friends... When in truth I know that all he really meant was you! You you you! Stupid little you!" he said in a fit of rage as he shook with anger.

"He forgot about me! Me! His grandfather! What is family compared to you?! You're nothing! And yet he cares so much more for you! He cared so much for you he fell into love's twisted little game and without even knowing it, there I was, left out. " He said as he began taking in deep breaths. He glared at me as he still pointed the gun at me.

"He cared so much for you...he loved you so damn much," he began, his glare not once even dare leave its gaze on me, "that I was left with NOTHING.."

I withdrew a sharp breath as I heard that. My sweat started sliding down my face at the same time, my heart beat began beating even faster...

There was a chilling breeze, and yet it had no effect on me...  
Because I was frozen. From fright...

"But all of that is going to change..." He said as he smiled crazily, adjusting his aim so the gun would be pointed right at the middle of my forehead.

And with that, it felt like my hearts stopped beating all together...

 **Sasha's POV**

We've been looking everywhere for them. Inside the mansion, there was total chaos. Questions being asked and blinding flashes of cameras could be seen and heard. Our other business partners were all trying to escape the paparazzi and newspeople.

We've hadn't had that much luck in finding them especially since everywhere we go there would instantly be a microphone being shoved right into your face as he endless stream of questions irritated my ears. I couldn't really see the other kids and if there were a place to hide since all I could see were the blinding flashes of cameras and such.

 _"What happened to Ms. Cecilia Harper and Mr. Toshiki Kai?"_

 _"Why did Toshiki Kai suddenly announced the engagement to be canceled? "_

 _"Was there even a reaction from Ms. Cecilia Harper?"_

 _"Were you in on this plan from the very beginning?"_

 _"Was this really what you intended to do?"_

 _"What is going to happen to your business now as one of your largest business partners are gone?"_

QUESTIONS HERE, QUESTIONS THERE! CAMERAS FLASHING HERE AND EVERYWHERE! Ugh, the sound of their voices all together are deafening.

I couldn't really quite understand what they were saying anymore. And moreover, I'm being pushed from one place to the other. I'm starting to worry about my kids, what if something terrible happened to them? Then there's Toshiki and Misaki to worry about... Then there's these annoying little news rats scattered all over the place!

OH I'M GOING TO TURN OLD SO EARLY!

As the questions continued to rain down on me, I could hear a faint voice calling out my name. Well, I think it's my name..

 _"...Sasha!"_

 _"...Sasha-san!"_

 _"..Over here!.."_

 _"Sasha-san!"_

 _"MOM!"_

 _"Mommy!"_

 _"Mommy!...here!"_

I'm right, it's the kids with Miwa and the others. I began to make my way to where their voices are coming from. We were somewhat in the very end of the garden, where there was this weird forest thing but then you couldn't really see where you can enter the forest thing...

And then I saw it, a door. It was only a bit opened, but I could guarantee that their voices were coming from there. I tried making my way to the door unfortunately the swarm of the news rats made it quite difficult.

I began pushing them away, but then somebody would end up hitting me or pushing me from behind, so I ended up getting farther from the door. I'm worried sick right now about Toshiki and Misaki, and we have no time to lose.

"Look! It's them!" I said as I pointed out to one part of the garden. There was a girl there with a somewhat similar looking dress to what Cecilia was wearing..

Thank God it wasn't obvious that she wasn't Cecilia, so they ended up running near that girl. Well then, now that's taken care of!

I ran as fast as I could in my gorgeous 4-inch stilettos all the way to the door.

As soon as I entered it, I slammed it from behind. Once I turned around after slamming the door shut, I was suddenly tackled by my 3 wonderful and luckily, not hurt kids.

I gave the three a quick group hug and we made our way towards the... Uhm...where are we going?

"Uhm, I hope you don't mind but, where are we going?" I asked.

Suddenly, Ren stopped right in his tracks...

"Simple!" He stated resulting for us to look at him, waiting for what he's going to say next.

"To the center of the maze!"

We all sweatdropped at his answer.

"First of all, Ren-" before I let Tetsu finish, I cut him off once realization hit me.

"No, He's right!" I exclaimed as their heads turned around so they can look at me.

"Look around!" I said as I spread my arms wide as they did as I said.

"It definitely looks like a maze to me! And in a maze, we either have to get to the center or to the other end!" I said.

"Wow! You're so smart Sa~sa-san!" Ren said as he smiled and clapped his hands together.

"But Ren-sama you were the one who thought of it!" Asaka said.

"Huh? Really? You're probably right because it sounds smart, so it must've been me!" Ren said as he pointed to himself, resulting to Asaka blushing.

 _'Geez, they still have time for that?'_ I thought.

"Okay, that's enough you lovebirds, we still need to look for Kai and Misaki!" Shin reminded them.

We began walking once more, but then another problem made it's way into my mind.

"Guys?" I called.

I once more got their attention.

"How will we get to the center?"

 **Kai's POV**

I'm almost at the center. Just a few more turns and I'll be there. It's actually pretty simple for people to get to the middle.

It's because of a simple group of numbers,

 **11-1-9**

If you were to substitute the numbers for the alphabet with their respective order it would result to

 **K-A-I**

To know which direction you're going to go, just imagine that the alphabet is written horizontally on a piece of paper. Following the 11-1-9 agenda, we just simply go to the direction in where it goes. Like moving a decimal point from the left to the right or vice versa, depending on the number of places you have to move it.

So, since the first number is 11, we go to the right 11 times, which would mean this would be at the letter /K/. If the number it represents is a prime number, just go the right and if not, go to the left. If it's 1 just go to the left. Following this rule, we have to go to the left 1 time so it would represent /A/ which would mean that it would stop at the letter /J/. And since the last number is "9" we would have to move nine times, but to the LEFT side again because "9" is not a prime number. So in short:

Go the the right side/turn 11 times

Go to the left side/ turn 1 time

And then just go to the left again for the next 9 times.

After the ninth turn/ side, there would be a one-way path where there are no turns. Just go straight ahead and soon you'd be out in the open but with 3 doors. Since it stopped at the letter /B/. Substitute the letter /B/ with it's ordinal counterpart. Since /B/ is the second letter of the alphabet, its ordinal counterpart would be 2, which means you have to go to the second or middle door.

I still have about 8 turns left before I could get to the 3 doors part. I picked up my pace so I could get to the center of the maze even faster...

Oh God, I hope everything is alright...

 **Hiii! Yay, thanks for reading this! :) sorry this took so long!. BTW, this is only part 1, sorry I'm really busy and lazy and stuff that I stopped here. Haha. Hopefully by next next week I'll be finished with the second part ;). Yes, I'm that busy...**

 **REVIEW OR ELSE NO COOKIES (_)**


	19. Chapter 14 pt 2

**Hiiiii! It** **'s so nice to be back! Ahahahaha, my mind went on vacation. \**

 **BTW, I am finally grade 8! YAY~**

 **(Now you guys basically know that I am pretty young, haha.)**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I am still re-reading and editing chapter 15-16 and it might take some time since I am lazy.**

 **Love you guys, please leave a review.**

 **No hate please :)** **  
**

 **Kai: Why? You got some haters?**

 **Me: AWW, HOW NICE OF YOU TO BE CONCERNE-**

 **Kai: I was just asking if you got some haters. Nothing else.**

 **Me: Yeah yeah, psh. Anyways, nope! It's just because of what's going to happen to the story-**

 **Aki: YAH NO SPOILING!**

 **Me:DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO I'M OLDER THAN YOU!** **  
** **  
** **Aki: THAT'S JUST WHAT YOU THINK…**

 **Me: NO. YOU ARE PURELY MADE OUT OF MY IMAGINATION AND I IMAGINED YOU TO BE A CUTE ADORABLE INNOCENT BOY-**

 **Aki: Ohhhhh so that's where babies come from! Mei-san's imagination!**

 **Me: Ye-WHAT?!**

 **Kamui: babies don't come from the illustration -sweat drop- and You're too young to know where babies come from...**

 **Misaki: i think you mean 'imagination' and not 'illustration'...**

 **Kamui: u-uhm...**

 **Mei: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

 **Aki: Where** ** _do_** **babies come from?**

 **Mei: -sweatdrops- Just... Enjoy the chapter..**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 pt. 2**

 **Misaki POV**

I stared at the gun as my heart pounded in my chest. Sweat trickled down the side of my face as my breathing got heavier.

I watched, glued to the ground, as he slowly pulled the trigger.

I closed my eyes as I heard the gunshot echo throughout the night. My breath hitched and I swore I thought I was dead.

Wel, let's say I thought wrong...

Slowly opening my eyes, I saw Kai's grandfather clutching to the side of his head as a few curse words escape from his mouth. My gaze fell upon the red liquid that was oozing from the gash on the side of his forehead.

He was bleeding?

I slowly regained awareness of my surroundings and I then came to realize that someone was holding onto me. Or more like I was holding on to someone.

I turned my head to see who was holding me and my eyes widened in shock as I realized who it was.

Standing right in front of me as his skin glowed from the moonlight...

Was the one and only, Toshiki Kai.

Not only that, I realized I was tightly clutching onto the collar of his shirt as he has his arms wrapped around me-one on my waist, the other on my back.

Seeing him here, I automatically let out a shaky breath that I wasn't even aware i was holding. Then and there did I realize that my face was actually wet from my tears. I cried?

 **"TOSHIKI?!"** I heard the maniac exclaim, instantly returning me into the right set of mind.

 **"Grandpa."** Kai said as calm as ever but I was certain there was some sort of warning and a hint of anger mixed unto his tone.

 **"What...are you doing?!"** His grandfather asked as his eyes burned onto Kai's.

 **"More like, what in the name of fuck are YOU doing?!"** Kai shouted, his eyebrows knitted together as he gave his crazy old maniac of a grandfather a sharp and chilling glare.

 **"Business."** The maniac simply stated.

 **"Since when were you a mafia boss?"** Kai asked, his glare getting more and more intense by the second.

 **"What would it matter to you? You don't care for me at all."** He said.

 **"I never said anything about not caring for you."**

 **"The moment you turned your back on me on that day at the hospital, was the moment I guaranteed that you were no different from that stupid daughter of mine, Sasha."** he said, venom dripping from every word that left his mouth.

 **"When you turned your back on me, I knew no one did care. Because if you did, you wouldn't have done that to me!"**

 **"You're wrong."**

 **"Am I?"** He said, his voice unwavering as he sent the same intense glare to his grandson. **"You were the one who left me. I was the one who was left behind. And I am the one you dare say, is wrong?!"**

 **"Yes."** Kai replied in a cold and dull voice.

If it were even possible, I could've sworn his eyes were burning even more due to anger.

 **"Of course. The Victim always seems to be in the wrong, are they not?"**

 **"You're not a victim..."** Kai said.

 **"Would that make you the victim then?"**

 **"No. I was your puppet. I was the toy you played with. The victims? Everybody else that you dragged into this sick game of yours."**

 **"If you so badly want them to not play this** ** _game_** **of mine. Then let me do the honors of disqualifying them.** **"**

As the last word left his mouth, not a second later, we were surrounded by at least 10 men. I gripped Kai's collar even more, as he held tightly onto me.

In a blink of an eye, all 10 men ran straight for us and in a second Kai was being held onto the ground my 2 guys with muscular builds. I was being held onto place by a guy while another was tying up my wrists and body to the bench I was sitting on earlier.

My eyes instantly landed on Kai. He was struggling to fight them but he was able to knock over the 2 guys who were holding onto him earlier. One was instantly knocked out, the other passed out after hitting his head on a rock.

For a second, I had hope. But as fast as it came, my hope faltered as I saw 5 of the remaining 6 people had already pinned Kai onto the ground in no time. He got hit earlier when he was trying to get rid of the two guys so he wasn't able to fully defend himself when the 5 held onto him.

 **"What do we do now?"** the remaining member who had not participated in anything major as of the moment asked.

 **"Do as you please. But the girl is mine."** Kai's grandfather said.

I saw the said person who spoke smirk under his mask. He pulled out a gun from his back pocket and aimed it at Kai's forehead.

 **"But before you do whatever you want to do...I want him to see the person he chose over me bleed to death."**

My eyes widened as I realized he was referring to me.

 **"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"** Kai shouted, trying to break free from the grasps of all 5 men. They struggled to keep him still, despite Kai being weak as of the moment but they managed to, by having one of them punch him in his stomach.

My heart was suddenly prickled by a thousand needles when I saw Kai's face writhe in pain of the punch.

 **"If you say so..."** replied the guy with the gun.

 **"Let me borrow your gun. I lost mine when my idiotic grandson hit me earlier."**

He was hit? But who cares? He's still breathing, alive and kicking...Like how I will use to be...

The said guy cocked the gun and then handed it to him.

I swore my heart already stop beating at that time...

* * *

 **Miwa's POV**

We've been wandering out and about all over the maze and so far we haven't had any luck. We were all dead tired already. This place is huge! Oh and did I mention the fact that we've almost died more than a few times? It's like every wrong turn we make there's always going to be some sort of puzzle or something that you have to solve in order to not get yourself squished, burned or turned into something dogs can eat.

Looks like we're all lucky cuz we survived and overcame all of them, well all of those that we've encountered. I looked behind my back and saw that we were 2 members short.

 **"Guys, where'd Ren and Asaka go?!" I asked.**

Everybody turned their heads and saw that the said two weren't there. They must've been separated from us. Now the only ones left are me, Akari, Emi, Kamui, Shingo, Naoki, Kiseki and Ai, Aki, their Mom, Aichi and Kourin.

We got separated from the others when we encountered some of the "traps" that were set in the maze. Or more like "Instant Death traps" as i call it.

We were split into half and as we made progress into the maze, we kept losing more people. We lost Team Caesar while trying not to drown in quicksand-which is ironic because this is a maze but then it's even more ironic because it's a maze inside a forest so somehow I'm not that surprised- and we all managed to get out except Yuri so Kenji and Gai were left behind to help her while we decided to move on because we couldn't risk wasting a lot of time.

A few minutes later after we left the three, we received a text from Kenji that they couldn't make it through anymore because somehow after they got Yuri out of the quicksand the wall suddenly moved and blocked their way.

Then we lost Leon, Sharlene and Jillian when we got tangled up from some vines when we tried to cross some sort of field filled with dangerous and poisonous plants. As ironic as it is to actually have those in a maze IN A FOREST, we weren't surprise. I mean who the hell has quicksand in a maze that's in a forest? Hell, who would even have a maze in a forest? Fucked up shit is all I could say.

Anyways, we had to climb up the trees and cross using the branches but unfortunately the branches became thinner and less stable and most of us almost fell and believe me when I say not one of us nearly fell to our deaths once. So we ended up swinging from vines like some monkeys.

Dangerous, yes, but then we had a better chance of surviving and not falling to our deaths because even if the vines snap, we'd just fall and get tangled up in another bunch of vines so we figured it was better than just using the branches since they were getting fewer and most of them were pretty weak already and couldn't handle even Aki, Kiseki and Ai's weight combined.

The reason why we lost Leon, Sharlene and Jillian was because Sharlene got her hair caught in a bunch of vines and her foot got tangled somehow in another bunch of vines. They told us they'd catch up, so we just moved on without them.

About 25 minutes after, we finally got out of the vine jungle and after 10 minutes Leon, Sharlene and Jillian were still nowhere to be found. We received a text after we decided to stop and rest for a few minutes. From what Jillian said, after getting Sharlene untangled from the vine mess, they were carrying on until Leon grabbed something thinking it was a vine but was actually a snake.

Leon eventually got bitten a few times in the arm and so Jillian and Sharlene had to help him get out of there considering his injured arm. We started to make our way to the maze after we found out but then we received another text saying that they finally made it out but they won't be able to go any further since they were scared it might worsen Leon's condition. The snake wasn't poisonous but due to the bite he couldn't exactly move that much without the help of the twins unfortunately they were dead tired and so they decided to just treat his wound and rest and that we'll just come back for them after we find Kai and Misaki.

We lost Tetsu and Suiko for some reason but we haven't received a message from them just yet and now we just lost Ren and Asaka...

Suddenly my phone buzzed and i checked to see who it was.

Ren: hey you left us! TT_TT

Asaka: We're ok! We found another way and hopefully we'll manage to cross paths. How about you guys?

I sighed in relief and as I text back a reply, I informed the others about the good news.

Miwa: Okay, if you guys don't want to continue it's fine but if you manage to find a path without any trouble, it'd be great if you'd investigate for a while cuz you might find something that could help all of us get through this hellhole in one piece. Good luck!

Asaka: Will do

Ren: You disappeared for no reason! Or were we the ones who disappeared.

I sweatdropped as I didn't even bother replying to Ren.

 **"Okay,"** I started as everyone turned to look at me. **"First things first, let's try not to lose any more people to save us all from dying from worry."**

They all nodded.

 **"Second, keep an open eye for even the simplest things. Maybe Kai or Misaki left some footprints or something. If you see anything tell the rest of the group so we can all stop and investigate and look for clues that way we won't get split up again. You guys good with that?"**

They all nodded again and I figured it was probably due to the exhaustion. I swear, if Kai was the one behind all these deadly traps I will kill him in his sleep for torturing us like this. I will murder him.

Wait no, I'll make him cook for me one last time and then I'll kill him.

Or maybe I could just stick with putting some sleeping pills in his food and then drawing on his face then take some pictures to use as blackmail...

Either way, I'm good.

 **"Oofmph!"** We all turned around and saw Kamui helping Emi to stand up.

 **"Are you okay, Emi?"** Aichi asked as he went near her.

Emi dusted away the dirt on her clothes.

 **"Yeah. I just tripped on something that's all..."** Emi said as she smiled a reassuring smile at Kamui and Aichi.

 **"Hey look!"** Akari said as she bent down and picked up a rectangular silver thingy.

We all huddled around my girlfriend (Woot! Woot! Back off Guys, she's taken ;) ) as she examined the particular piece of crap in her hands.

 **"What is it?"** Kourin asked.

 **"It's an Ipad..."** Akari said.

A series of reactions followed suit after Akari's announcement of what the thing was.

 **"Why would somebody leave an ipad?"**

 **"Looks expensive..."**

 **"Cool!"**

I took the Ipad from her hands and I examined it closely. I turned it on and saw it had no password…

Some dude just randomly left an Ipad with no password on it whatsoever. In a Maze. Filled with death traps everywhere. In the forest. Yes. Totally not suspicious. Like at all. Nope. Totally normal. Nothing out of the blue.

 **"What do you think it's for?"**

 **"More like, what the hell is it doing here?"** I said as I opened it

It basically had nothing. No apps other than the default ones so I guess we can say that this is probably brand new. (A brand new Ipad. In the maze. In a forest. Yep. This shit happens…) I decided to look at the pictures.

There were only 7 pictures.

There was a map of a place that I'm not familiar with, and then one showed something that looked like a page of a book or something, the next picture was the same page of the book but this time it was over a lit candle. The next picture showed the page that was over the lit candle and I could see something else written in the page of the book. I looked at the next picture and saw that it was the hidden message in the previous picture.

I swiped to see the last 2 pictures. It was a picture of Kai and…Misaki?!

I showed the others what I found.

 **"So from what we have gathered from this Ipad, this would most likely belong to Kai's grandfather and that he is after Kai-san and Misaki-san."** Shingo said as he adjusted his glasses.

 **"But what about the other pictures?"** Emi asked.

 **"Well. It is obvious it is just one page. But I think it's from Kai's parents…"** I said.

They all turned to me with looks of confusion.

 **"How'd you say so Miwa-kun?"** asked Ai.

 **"Well, don't you think this handwriting is familiar?"** I asked Sasha-san.

 **"It looks…like…"** Sasha-san said and then her eyes widened as she gasped, putting a hand to her mouth.

 **"It looks like…"** she said.

I nodded.

 **"It looks like the handwriting of Kai's father…"**

Everybody's eyes widened.

 **"But what does it mean?"** Aichi asked.

I didn't say anything. I stared at the handwriting in the picture.

 _'11R, 1L, and 9L, second, straight…what does that mean?!'_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly, Naoki snapped his fingers, drawing out attention to him.

 **"I GOT IT!"** he exclaimed.

 **"Even though I clearly doubt that, I'll listen to you first since I really don't have any clue on what it means either…"** Shingo said as he once again adjusted his glasses.

 **"WHY YOU…"** Naoki said but he stopped and coughed.

 **"Anyways, as I was saying. I think I figured it out!"** Naoki exclaimed as he grinned. **"What if it meant 11 turns to the right, 1 turn to the left and another 9 turns to the left?"**

We all sat in silence for a while thinking about what he just said.

 **"I think he's right…"** Akari said.

We turned to her.

 **"How'd you say so?"**

 **"The picture with it being over the candle. It showed the cover right?"** She said as she took the ipad from me and showed us the picture she was talking about.

 **"The cover is shown and if you look closely, you'd see the title of the book. It's THE MIDDLE OF THE MAZE…"** She explained.

 **"Yeah, but so what?"** Kiseki asked.

 **"Well if what Naoki said is correct…then the title of the book and what Kai's father wrote in the page couldn't just me a mere coincidence. He could've gotten a different book but he wrote it here. So in short, it's kind of like a hint on how to get to the middle of the maze which explains the title."** Sasha-san said.

 **"And the last two hints? The 'second' and 'straight'?"** Asked Shingo.

"I guess we'll find out once we finish the first 3 hints. But how?" I answered.

With that, Sasha-san took the Ipad from me and seemed to look for something. I saw her look at the picture of the map. She then took out her cellphone and opened a random app.

 **"What are you doing?"** I asked.

 **"I had remembered earlier that we have a GPS tracker in each and every jacket that Toshiki wears, just in case we ever need to find him. I tried tracking him earlier with my phone but it still didn't show the maze so it was useless. But if my hunch that this map is a map of the venue…"**

Bits and bits were coming together and it started creating a picture. My eyes widened as I realized what she was talking about.

 **"Then the maze must be in the map!"** We all said together.

Sasha-san just nodded and then she took her phone and sent the picture of the map from the ipad to her phone. She then compared it and then used her GPS to know where we are in order for us to know how and where to go to from then on. She then she told us just what we needed to do.

We were currently just one turn away from the path that we needed to take. After taking the turn we would just need to turn 3 times to the left before we could…well, do the 'second' and 'straight' thing.

Sasha-san then sent the pictures to our friend who were separated from us. We told them to just go back and leave the rest to us since we're the ones who were nearest. After we received a text saying that they'll do as we told, we then decided to move…

We wasted no more time in making our way to the middle of the maze. We have to get there in time before anything drastic happens. I know Kai can take care of both himself and Misaki but…

Holy shit, something just doesn't feel right…

We made the last turn and came face to face with 3 doors probably leading to the middle of the maze or to death itself. We all shared a look and completely made a run to the second door.

 _The only thing left is for us to keep going straight…_

The pathway was long but at the end we could see light. We ran as fast as we could until 3 guys in black suits blocked our path.

We stopped.

 **"You're not going anywhere…"** said the tallest of the three. They were obviously skilled when it comes to fighting, just by the looks of it. They were lean and muscular and absolutely looked like they could kill you with a tap on your shoulder.

I sighed.

Kai and I used to take classes in martial arts together because we once dreamed of being a tag team that would take over the world with our skills. Before Vanguard came into our lives, we would solve things with our fists. Of course, only when things get completely out of hand…

After Vanguard came into our lives, we solved everything through cardfighting…

I took in one last deep breath and finally took a fighting stance as I told everyone else to get behind me. They hesitated but obliged.

The three men looked like they were ready to pounce on me anytime so I knew I couldn't take things easy.

I waited, my eyes not leaving their huge frames, for them to attack me. I couldn't take the chances of letting my guards down and have them finish all of us. No way in fucking hell…

My eyes narrowed as I let myself completely adjust to the dark pathway. The only source of light being the other end of the pathway. I saw the two guys which were on either side of the tallest one move their feet about an inch-a sign that they were going to attack first.

I saw the tallest of the three smirk at me, even through the dark. The entire place was silent, I could only hear my rapid heartbeat…

I knew that they were underestimating me. Of course, I'm no actor but I might as well I wouldn't let those acting skills -if there were any- go to waste, now would I? I let my shoulders relax a bit as I slowly got out of my fighting stance. I lowered my arms as though I was completely letting my guard down but in truth my arm was still tense and waiting for them to strike while my other was getting prepared for defense.

I pretended to look around as if I couldn't see them…

Within less than a second, they were making their way towards me in silent steps. They were fast and you could barely hear them…

As one of them was about to attack me, we all froze when we heard the sound of a gunshot echoing throughout the night.

My breath hitched, but I made sure to not make a single sound as to not risk getting any attention.

 _Fuck, Kai if I'm going to get through this shit just to find your dead body I am so going to resurrect you to just kill you again…_

 _Don't die, Kai…_

I thought.

Seeing as the three were momentarily distracted, I made a sharp sidekick to the one nearest to me. I hit his knee which-thanks to what I have learned-gave him quite a shock.

I didn't put in too much strength as to dislocate his knee but enough to make him unbalanced. As soon as I saw him falling, I caught his arm, twisted it behind his back and immediately giving a not too strong knuckle punch to the side of his head or his temple as you call it.

He immediately fell limp.

I sighed a breath of relief because I didn't kill him even though I am absolutely so tense and that I haven't used my martial art skills for years…

 _Guess I still got it…_

I thought.

I immediately let the now unconscious body fall to the floor as I silently made my way towards the tallest one. When he turned to look at what happened to their 3rd member, it ended up with his back completely facing me, making him so vulnerable.

I smirked.

 _This is for all the bullshit you put Kai through…_

I thought as I wrapped my right arm around the tall man's neck and bringing it towards me as I continued taking in breaths with my chest touching his back. I didn't hesitate to immediately apply enough pressure for him to make it difficult to breath. He wasn't exactly weakening which is disappointing seeing that this certain technique would be useless so I brought his head down to collide with my knee, before he could even think of countering my attack, making him fall unconscious as well.

I turned to the last one, but he had crept up behind me and by the time that I turned, he had already thrown a punch at me.

I wasn't able to dodge it so I ended up falling a few steps backwards with a bleeding lip.

I wiped at the blood that came from my lip and I immediately spat out what tasted like iron. I saw the fear of my friends' faces so I signaled for them to go the the other side already.

I threw a reassuring smile at Akari before I once again turned to the bastard I was currently fighting.

He aimed another punch at me but this time I wouldn't let him have the joy of beating me. I dodged by moving slightly sidewards and letting his fist miss my upper torso but then I locked his arm under my armpit as tightly as I could and then I pinched his fingers on each side of the hand. I let go and saw that he was howling in pain.

I rolled my eyes. He was obviously more on using his fist and not his brain. He was recklessly just throwing punches at me. Plus he is such a drama queen.

That technique I just did would just make his arm _feel_ like it was breaking but it isn't…

I couldn't exactly let him stay conscious since the pain would disappear at some point and he'd probably attack me again so I balled my fist, threw my arm back and aimed straight under his abdomen completely knocking the wind out of him as he fell to the ground holding his arm, now unconscious.

I stood there for a few seconds, panting an regaining my breath before I ran to where the others were.

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

Kai was struggling to keep himself conscious as the men continued to throw punches at him. He would move out of the way to make it look like he was trying to helplessly get away but in truth he was doing it on purpose.

He figured that they were more of fists over brain, by the obvious way of them merely throwing punches at his face and body.

Kai, however, knew the perfect places to hit to make a fight over within a few seconds.

He moved himself upwards when he saw that one of them was about to punch him in his lower abdomen. If he were to get hit, he would get the wind knocked out of him, which is not a very good thing as of the moment.

Instead, he got hit in stomach but before the fist made impact on his stomach, he made sure to exhale just at the same time it did. It had somehow lessened the impact of the punch but it still hurt.

When Kai saw that they were starting to tire that's when he made a move to counterattack.

Kai stepped on the feet of both men that were holding him, due to the strength he put in, he easily broke their foot. When they both howled in pain he jabbed his elbows onto their lower abdomen, knocking the wind out of their system and when they lurched forward due to the jab, he bent himself backwards so as to gain access to the back of their heads-more likely their napes and then grabbed with his hands and then applying pressure which made them go limp and unconscious.

Kai then threw a side kick at the man in front of him, he aimed at the lower ribs since they were more easily broken. Then using a 'karate chop' to hit the man's throat which made breathing impossible for him and then he grabbed the man's head and brought it down to his knee.

The remaining men, Kai merely had to send a kick to their chest and throw a punch to their gut for them to get knocked down.

Kai's grandfather was too preoccupied at giving a dramatic speech about his hatred towards Misaki that he didn't see Kai throw a punch at the man beside him before he took the gun out of his grandfather's hands and then using it to knock his head.

Everything happened so fast that Misaki wasn't able to register anything until she felt Kai's arms wrapped around her and as she felt his breath against her ear.

 **"Don't…"** She heard Kai say in between gasps and pants to regain his breath…

 **"Ever…"** he spoke again and this time, Misaki had her arms wrapped around him as she began to shake uncontrollably and if it weren't for Kai's arms supporting her she would've fell down already. Misaki felt dizzy at the sight and smell of blood on Kai's body and the exhaustion was slowly getting to her.

Her eyes were slowly closing and the sounds were slowly fading…

 **"Scare me like that again…"** was what she heard before everything blacked out.

Kai felt Misaki going limp and slowly put distance between their bodies so as to get a look at her and saw that she had fainted.

Miwa and the rest finally made their way to them after recovering from the shock of all the things that had happened way too quickly.

Kai picked up Misaki, bridal-style, and made his way towards them as well. Aki who hadn't witnessed anything and was too young to understand that everything was real and that most weren't pretending to sleep was leading the rest towards his cousin.

He wrapped his arms and legs around Kai's legs before he unattached himself finally contented that he had hugged his cousin and had now given him freedom to walk easier.

 **"YOU IDIOT YOU MADE ME WORRIED I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD DON'T DO THAT AGAIN GOD DAMN IT!"** Miwa exclaimed as he lightly punched Kai's shoulder, tears of joy were sliding down his face. Naoki and Aichi took Misaki since Kai was weak after fighting and of course, he had a fair share of injuries…

The others were happily talking with relief on their faces with Kai as they made their way to the exit of the pathway…

Aki who had fallen a few steps behind Kai suddenly stopped as he turned around when he heard a certain sound.

He heard the cocking of a gun…

When he turned around he saw Kai's grandfather aiming his gun towards Kai's head and Aki impulsively got a rock that was on the ground and immediately threw it at the man's head as he shouted,

 **"TOSHI-NII!"**

The old man got distracted because of the scream so he he turned his head towards the direction where it came from and thus the rock had hit his eye.

Due to the pain, he ended up flailing his arms around and he slipped but before his head had hit the bench behind him, he had accidentally pulled the trigger…

The gunshot echoed once more…

Kai hearing Aki's voice had turned around just in time when his grandfather had pulled the trigger and he saw as if in slow motion how the bullet went through the head-

 **"AKI!"** Kai screamed accompanied by the screams of terror of Sasha and the twins…

-of a certain 4 year old boy…

Everybody froze at what they had witnessed. Tears merely flowed down Ai and Kiseki's cheeks while Sasha had turned completely pale, her body feeling numb as she lost the feeling of her legs.

Her legs soon gave out and she slowly sank to the floor. Her mind was replaying the entire scene that had just happened.

Kai was paralyzed. His mind couldn't process anything, he was holding his breath totally unaware and the only thing he could hear was the constant ringing of the gunshot that echoed throughout the night along with the high-pitched voice that had just shouted his name as his last words…

Kai felt nothing. He was numb. It was happening all over again. He had just lost another important person to him. He was used to it. But no. This was different. He couldn't accept it…

For the first time in years, Kai felt the familiar prickle of tears on his eyes. The painful stings as they start to form and how warm they were against his now cold and pale cheeks.

He felt his heart stop. His entire world disappeared and the silence was so loud, he felt deaf.

NO. He hated this feeling. The feeling of loss. He felt empty. Like his heart had been ripped right out of his chest. But then he should be used to this. How many times has this happened?

The world finally came back into view as he could make out the worried faces of Miwa, Aichi, and all his other friends. He could see how the twins were crying. How Sasha seemed so empty and broken…

He could see himself in each and every one of them…

But for the first time in his life, he felt his vision go dark and all he could see was red. He regained his senses and he could finally feel again. But this time above all the pain, he felt anger.

His blood boiled and he turned on his heel so fast and when he saw his grandfather's unconscious frame on the ground he slowly approached it.

 **"KAI!"** he heard Miwa say…

He didn't stop. He took 3 more small steps. Another and another. Two more until he was practically running towards his grandfather's body…

 **"STOP!"** He heard another faint voice in the distance.

But he couldn't stop. He couldn't. Not when that's all he ever did back then. Not when he was reliving everything again. Not when he thought that everything has changed for the better only to have life be a total bitch to him and slap reality right at his face for the nth time in his life.

His breathing was ragged and his vision was blurry. By now, he had completely tuned off every single voice he heard but his own.

 _That fucking bastard…_

Was all that was in his head.

Miwa watched from afar as his best friend made his way to his grandfather. He had long given up in stopping his bestfriend. But he wanted to stop him. To tell him to not continue whatever it was in his head. But he couldn't.

Not when he knows he is in so much pain right now. Not when he of all people should know that Kai is going through so much…

Not when he knows that _that bastard_ deserves whatever it is he is about to get…

Not when he himself wanted to hurt that bastard.

Miwa was brought back to his senses when he saw one of the men that Kai had fought stand up, with a pocket knife whose blade shone under the moonlight made his way to where Kai was standing…

 **"KAI!"** he called.

For some reason, Miwa froze. And the only thing he could do was watch the scene unfold before him.

His eyes widened and his breath hitched as the man drew his hand back as his knife gleamed in all its glory under the moonlight…

Miwa snapped back to reality. Miwa saw a gun lying a few feet from where he was standing. Having regained control over his body, he scrambled for the gun and once he had gotten hold of it, he quickly cocked it and aimed it at the man that was about to stab Kai…

As the man lowered his arm and the knife was about to make contact with Kai's back, Miwa quickly pulled the trigger…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

but nothing happened…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"KAI!"**

* * *

 **I finished at like…an hour before midnight so please please please please review! Actually, the ending of this chapter was sad alright but then it was the only fitting plot so I could end all the complications and have a nice and "happy" ending and stuff...**

 **Here were all my plot ideas when I was thinking about the ending and if you do notice, ALL OF THEM HAS AT LEAST SOMEONE DYING OR GETTING HURT/SHOT..**

 **Please review, even just a short message..**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **^^ See those? You get cookies.**

 **I want Kookie. As in Jungkookie. As in Jeon Jungkook from BTS just because...he's Jeon Jungkoo**

 **To other fellow ARMYs out there reading this, -waves-**

 **BABYE...**

 **P.S. I've only known BTS for like 2 months. I've only been into Kpop for 2 months and I haven't exactly tried out other groups and all that.**

 **I am learning how to speak Korean and I am actually getting better at it already.**

 **I am also re-teaching myself how to write with my left hand. I used to be able to write with both my hands (I still can but since I haven't been using my left hand that much my writing sucks.) a.k.a. Ambidextrous but not so much now.**

 **ANYWAYS BYEEE…..**


	20. Chapter 15

**Hello there. I am back. How long have I been on hiatus? I didn't even say I was going on one! Then again, I didn't exactly plan on having one; it just happened and I am so sorry! Also, I haven't been updated about cardfight vanguard TT-TT. I just recently knew that the new season was called NEXT! So yes I am very much outdated for sure. But, the 3** **rd** **quarter examinations just finished and so I am chilling and I really have been thinking about writing the new chapter already and publishing it. Chapter 15 and 16 were left as drafts and shit. I don't really remember if I have ever cursed that much here but I do curse a lot. CorEagle and I haven't been hanging out together that much and we haven't really been talking about fanfiction T^T**

 **But heyyyy, what's important is that I will actually watch cardfight vanguard again and I will try to update more regularly. I am planning on updating my other story, the AiKou one, very soon too so please stay tuned.**

 **To those who reviewed, thank you very much! This chapter is dedicated to you for still reading and supporting this even though I barely even updated it in such a long time. Wow. Also, I never even got to greet you guys a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Belated then, I guess.**

 **BTW, My birthday just passed and this is my gift to all of you 3 My birthday was on March 15 (we had an exam then and I most likely failed but oh well)**

 **I have so much to tell you guys and I hope there are still people who are reading and supporting this fanfic because I am determined to finish it and hopefully make up for my absences.**

 **Now, enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15**

Everything was a blur. Sounds were muffled, and he felt nothing. Blood. There was just so much blood. Until now he still sees the hauntingly dark red color of the substance. It was so fresh and vivid in his mind. Haunting and not leaving him be.

It had been three days ever since what had happened in the maze. An hour and a half after he had just woken up. He was rushed to the hospital after being stabbed more than once on his back. If Miwa hadn't stopped the man, he would've suffered a lot worse. His injuries weren't that deep enough to actually get him into a critical condition but he was injured and beaten up. Prior to that, he had lost a fair amount of blood even before he was stabbed and so, being stabbed only made him lose even more blood and thus he fainted. He could've died of blood loss but he was fortunate enough to have survived.

He had a mild concussion, bruises littering his body, slightly broken (but otherwise okay) ribs and his stab wounds were already healing very well. He had a slightly fractured hand, too but he was alright.

This, however, didn't save him from his dark thought. Why had he survived? How was Aki? Did he make it? And if he didn't? Can he continue to live with the fact that he had survived and Aki didn't? He couldn't. Why can't he be the one to die? Won't it be better? He had always been a misfortune to everybody's life. He was bound to hurt everyone around him. Everyone important to him. One by one, life slowly starts to go onto the right path and he only makes one wrong turn and everything is back to where it all started. He was back to being worthless. He was back to being alone again.

Yes. He was alright as he can be. He was alright.

 _'I wasn't the one who got shot in the head. I'm alright.'_ he thought

"Kai?"

Kai paid no mind to whoever was talking. He couldn't hear anything properly, too immersed in his thoughts. Even if he weren't though he still wouldn't be able to hear quite clearly whoever was talking to him. His hearing was muffled and the doctor said it'd just be a matter of time before he can regain all of his senses. He was numb due to the medicines they had injected in him. His sight was hazy and blurry and he always had to readjust just to see things slightly more clearly.

He was numb. He couldn't feel anything save for his throbbing head and his painful and heavy heart.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and a familiar warm scent invaded his nostrils. His sense of smell was one of the things that was still very functional. Kai snapped out of his thoughts and readjusted his line of vision, noting the fact that it was much more easier now than when he had just woken up about an hour and a half ago.

Kai turned his head to one person he knew so well. It was none other than his best friend, Miwa Taishi.

Miwa was staring deeply into Kai's eyes. Grey met Emerald, a familiar warmth was felt as it did. It felt nice, having his best friend close again. He felt safe, and slightly better.

"Hey there, bud."

No grin. No mischief flickering in his eyes. Soft and relieved tone. It wasn't accompanied by a slap at the back. It wasn't followed by an arm slung over his shoulders.

Kai held Miwa's gaze longer and he stared, trying to read what was in his friend's mind.

Relief. Worry. Happiness.

Miwa sensed what he was trying to do and so he sat back on the chair he was sitting on ever since they had rushed Kai to the hospital, only getting up to take a bath and go to the restroom. He reached out for Kai's hand and held it as he smiled warmly at his best friend.

"Good to have you back. We were so worried." Miwa said. "Thought I lost you."

Kai said nothing, choosing to let the silence and the warm feeling linger on into the air a bit longer before asking,

"Aki?" he had asked. He couldn't speak much, voice coming out raspy and strained, just barely even a whisper but his friend had heard it.

Kai's heart thudded in his chest. His chest had started to hurt and he felt his throat tightening and the familiar prickle of forming tears in his eyes. He waited for an answer.

As the silence lingered on, the more he thought that Aki was gone. He most likely was.

Kai opened his mouth to ask again but Miwa had beat him to it.

"H-he's fine."

The dam broke. Clear, hot and salty tears streamed down Kai's unbelievably pale and cold face. Kai bit his bottom lip and held Miwa's hand tighter, even intertwining their hands.

His shoulders shook as he silently cried onto his friend's chest. It was too much. The relief, the fear, the tiredness. He was drained and he will be even more so because he was crying more than of a new born.

"It's fine Kai. You're gonna be alright. I won't leave you. We won't. We never will." Sweet encouraging and comforting words were whispered into Kai's ears and for once he felt calm.

The words had taken the remaining weight off of his shoulders and chest, and eventually his entire body, only leaving fatigue on its wake. Kai's shoulders started to stop shaking, his breathing had evened out, a few tears still escaping his eyes but they had started to flutter close nonetheless. When Miwa saw that his friend had fallen asleep he helped Kai settle back into his bed.

Miwa smiled, full of relief and happiness that his best friend was alright. He rested his head on the mattress, careful not to hurt his friend in any way, and slowly drifted off to his own peaceful dreamland. After 3 sleepless nights and haunting nightmares and thoughts, Miwa fell asleep.

The others had just went home after visiting Kai in the hospital when he had woken up. Miwa had stayed there since, due to the chaos that had ensued Sasha had to take care of their business while her husband was overseas, also doing business. The twins were in Aki's room, only leaving for school and then straight to the hospital again became their daily routine.

Aki had miraculously survived the incident. Although the doctor said that Aki will have difficulty in keeping up with what's going on soon as he wakes up, everyone was relieved that nothing too drastic had happened. According to the doctors, Aki will have difficulty in remembering new information and it will take time before he processes things and he had also lost some memories but will return sooner or later. Aki will be a bit slow when it comes to things but will be back to normal after a few weeks, as long as he drinks his meds and goes to the hospital for a weekly check up on his condition.

The kid had yet to wake up but the doctors said that he will eventually wake up tomorrow or the day after and every body was relieved.

Kai's grandfather had immediately gone to jail, no need for much of a trial since the evidence was clear but did so for professional and formal reasons.

Everybody was stressed out and worried after the incident. Misaki was traumatized but it wasn't too serious and the doctor's even recommended some therapy would help since she had eidetic memory and couldn't really erase the memories from her mind. Misaki had yet to make a decision, choosing to do so later after she was sure that Kai was alright.

Everybody, despite being tensed and worried, tried to act normally. They all went to their respective schools and jobs and tried to be not too distracted by worrying too much for their friends. Ren, Miwa and Aichi even tried to cheer everyone up by making some other game that involved vanguard and a lot of embarrassing truths and dares.

They loosened up even just a bit, but still couldn't help but worry for their friends. Everybody suffered mild injuries, so they weren't exactly concerned for themselves right now.

Sasha and her husband had to deal with their business overseas and in Japan because unfortunately with everything that had happened it was affecting their business tremendously but they were making things work and even had the time to video call every chance they get -which wasn't much and they're probably tired but they insisted-and asked about Aki and Kai's conditions, how everyone was coping up, if they were all eating well and the like before they hit the lights and go to bed since they had to get up in a few hours later for business meetings and the like.

Everybody was stressed, tired and worried but when they had heard of Aki being fine and alive and healthy they were relieved.

Everybody took turns in visiting the two. Miwa and Misaki often stayed at Kai's room in hopes of him waking up, the twins, Ai and Kiseki, mostly took turns going to and fro Aki and Kai's rooms.

Misaki, despite wanting to go and just practically live in the hospital altogether until Kai has been released, had to work in their shop. She did her work as professionaly as ever bit she did spaced out whenever there weren't any customers buying from her.

The others were even starting to worry for Misaki because she had apparently lost some weight since she hadn't been eating properly. Her face was pale and she looked tired as well. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her frame was very frail. her lavender hair was slightly unkempt and so Akari would brush it for her whenever she saw it messed up. Misaki's blue eyes were dim and dull, almost emotionless. If it weren't for the worry and nervousness that were swimming in her eyes, she would've looked dead. Her eyes didn't shine like they did before and everybody's mood was slightly dampened because Misaki-although she had always been quiet but still she was listening and watching from afar-looked as though her mind was somewhere very distant.

It looked like nobody could reach out to her.

* * *

 **Misaki's POV**

I feel empty. No scratch that, I'm so worried for Kai. I know that he suffered from a lot of injuries but he hasn't woken up in 3 days. Aki is fine and since he has the most serious injuries, It'd be normal if he slept for a week, especially since he's a kid. Kai hasn't woken up though. Maybe I am overreacting a bit. Yeah, most likely so. I can't help it. I mean one second I wanted to confess to him and the next he got himself beaten up because of me and is now in the hospital.

Holy shit, I haven't even got to confess. Damn, I could explode because I really like him a lot and I'm so worried right now. Did I mention I like him? Yeah, but I haven't said I love him yet, right? Yeahhh, saving that for his ears only though.

I just got home from visiting Kai and am currently in my room. Uncle Shin and I had just finished closing up the shop and we called it a night because it was hectic earlier. Other than the fact that the shop was filled with people of all ages who wants to play Vanguard with some of the best players in the world, there were also reporters who wanted a scoop on what actually happened during that night and most likely some nice info about Kai's private life.

We didn't let that happen and so we had to use some of Ren's security guards and have them take the reporters away.

I sighed for the umpteenth-twenty-third-time of the night and went to grab my towel to take a nice and hopefully relaxing bath. I went into the bathroom and filled the tub, which I rarely use because I'm not exactly one of those girls who always care about how they look and so I don't spend that much time in the bathroom. I spend most of my time thinking of what to wear honestly, that's why it takes me so long to get ready.

I looked at the clear slightly warm water and I decided that I should use some bath bombs. I don't have much of them, honestly it's Shin who used them first but then I realized it was kind of nice and so I had him buy me some.

 **(Shin: asdfghjklqwertyuiopzxcvbnm)**

I looked at what I had left of my limited stash of bathbombs. Lavender, rose, honey & Milk, peppermint, blueberry, and strawberry were the only bath bombs I had left. I debated whether I should use the strawberry or the lavender one and then I decided to just go with the strawberry one since it's my favorite.

After everything was good, I got into the bath tub and let myself soak in it for a few minutes. Shortly after, I took my shampoo bottle and squirted some onto the palm of my hand and started massaging my scalp so as to remove some stress and some tension.

25 minutes later, I had drained the tub and had finished dressing into my night clothes. I looked at my phone since I saw it vibrating and AssistaCat was glaring daggers at it, a sign that it had been vibrating and had lots of notifications for some time now. I opened my phone and saw that it was just the idiot trio (Morikawa, Izumi and Miwa) who were making a fuss in the group chat and so I put my phone on silent mode since I had no school tomorrow and since I was obviously going to sleep in because I was so damn tired.

After drying my hair, bidding AssistaCat goodnight, I let my body drop into the soft mattress and fluffy pillows and without a second after, I was asleep.

Time Skip: Hours later…

I woke up because Assistacat was purring and nuzzling my neck. I got up from my bed, rubbing my eyes as I yawned, still drowsy from sleep. I went to my bathroom and got out my toothbrush and toothpaste. I started my usual morning routine. After taking a quick shower and changing into a pair of short shorts and a simple white blouse, I took my phone and saw that our groupchat had 1200+ messages and a text message from Miwa. I sighed and chose to ignore our group chat and just opened Miwa's text. It read:

 **Text message**

 **To: Nee-chan**

 **From: Miwaaaaaaaaaa**

 ** _He's awake_**

 **end of text message**

My eyes grew larger and rounder from what I read. Holy shit, Kai's awake! I looked at the time Miwa sent this. Miwa sent the message just about 3 hours after we all left the hospital! I tried to remember why I didn't get to see this message earlier and then I remembered that I put my phone on silent mode right after I saw that the Idiot Trio were bombarding the group chat with their nonsense.

I looked at my attire in the mirror and deemed it presentable enough. I grabbed my bag and put my phone, headset, lipgloss (hey I'm a girl too you know), my vanguard deck , charger and my wallet. I grabbed my white knee high boots and was about to go outside but then I decided to check my outfit again. Uhm…It won't mean anything if I wanted to style my hair differently, right? I saw a black hair tie on top of my study table and I decided to just simply put my hair in a high pony tail, a few strands were purposely left behind. Looking at myself in the mirror I finally deemed myself good enough to go. I ran out of the door and into our shop.

"Shin-san!" I called out. Shin was working on the tables that had a loose screw or something so when I called him he got surprised and hit his head on the table.

Unfortunately I was in a hurry to see Kai and I just really need his permission right now. I guess I'll just apologize later.

"O-ow." Shin-san said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Is there anything you need Misaki? I thought you'd be sleeping in seeing that you were pretty exhausted these past few days."

"K-kai's awake." I said, gripping the straps of my sidebag tighter.

"Oh. Are you visiting him then?" Shin-san asked as he had a teasing and knowing smile on his face.

"Y-yeah." I said as I smiled shyly at him while a blush crept up my face. I snapped out of my little daydream of Kai's face.

"Go on then. You seem eager. I bet you'd go there regardless whether I would allow you or not." He said.

"T-thanks." I stuttered. "A-and wipe that grin off your face you look like a pervert!"

After that, I ran outside and called for a cab. I told the driver to take me to the hospital where Kai was currently at. It was just a 45 minute drive but we got there at around 55 minutes because I told the driver to stop by so I can buy some fruits and a card for Kai. I got a simple cute basket that was filled with strawberries and had a blue ribbon on top of it. It had a tag, too so I just wrote Kai's name on it. I had already written what I wanted on the card that I bought so I just put it inside along with the I got there, I paid the driver and quickly got out of the cab.

"M-miss, you forgot your change!" the driver called out, trying to catch up with me. I had already went inside the hospital by then so I didn't bother going back.

The driver merely shrugged and he saw a poor old beggar on the sidewalk and decided to just give him the change that I had left.

I went to the receptionist and thank God she was available, meaning there weren't any people in line.

"Hi there-" I started off but she cut me off.

"Here for Toshiki Kai?" She asked and smiled at me knowingly. I blushed and remembered that she was the kind woman who lent me a handkerchief when she saw me crying while waiting for the doctor to tell us about what happened to Kai.

"U-uhm, yes." I answered.

"Well, he just woke up, but I guess you already know that seeing that you're in a hurry. Excited much, dear?" she asked as she typed in a few things in the computer.

I blushed even harder by what she said. Am I that obviously excited?

"Yes you are dear. " She said as she winked and handed me a clipboard that had the names of those who were currently visiting.

I signed my name in the 'currently visting' part. I looked at those who had already visited. The others had already visited, namely Aichi, Emi, Leon and the twins, Ai and Kiseki, Kamui and the other two, Izumi and Morikawa, and Team Caesar. Right now, Miwa is the only one visiting and I'm no surprised because he only checks out when visiting hours are over.

I gave the clipbboard back to the receptionist and gave her a warm smile.

"Since he just woke up, he was transferred to a different room so the doctor assigned to him would find it easier to check up on him and his condition. Room 121 A, fifth floor, Wing A. " she said after checking the computer screen.

"Thank you." I said and gaver her another smile. I turned around and quickly went to the elevator.

There were others who were in the elevator and they seemed calm. They must be visiting, too. I suddenly noticed my reflection in the mirrored walls of the elevator. I really do look excited to see Kai. I was restless and looked like I'd explode any moment. I also saw I had a nervous but obviously excited smile on my face. I held the basket of strawberries tighter.

 _Ting~!_

 _(Mei-chan is bewi sowwy for da cheap souwnd effects… I ish bwoke.)_

I looked at the top of the elevator's doors and saw that I was already on the fifth floor. Wait, wasn't there suppose to be someone who got out on the other floors? I looked at the buttons on the side of the doors and sure enough the numbers 2, 3 and 4 were still lit up.

I looked at the people I was in the elevator with and saw that they were giving me a knowing smile. I blushed and got out of the elevator. I bowed down and thanked them for dropping me off on my floor first before they went to theirs.

When the elevator doors closed, I bolted out and quickly went to the Wing A or the right side of the floor.

I looked for the Kai's room and saw that it was the last door. When I got infront of the door I suddenly hesitated to go in. I took out my phone and checked how I looked before going in. I saw that I looked fine, even though I basically felt like I ran all the way here. I was a bit sweaty so I took out a tissue from my handbag and used it wipe some of the sweat. I took the lipgloss and applied a bit on my lips. I arranged the card and the strawberry basket a bit to make it a bit more prettier(?).

I heaved a deep sigh and knocked on the door before turning the knob and going in. The room was different than his old room. Less hospital equipment and it had a couch too. There were two plastic chairs, just in case there were a lot of people visiting. Beside the couch there was a mini refrigerator. Just left of Kai's bed, beside the door I entered, was the door to what I assume is the bathroom. There's also a TV hanging from the wall across the bed. I saw a picture frame with what seemed like a certificate of the doctor or something. Finally, I saw Kai in his bed, sleeping. His back was against the head board of the bed so I guess he must have fallen asleep watching something seeing that the TV was on. I placed the basket of strawberries on top of the dresser beside his bed. The curtains were closed so no sunlight lit the room. The big glass window was located behind the black couch, which was located at the right of Kai's bed.

Kai's breathing was slow and even. I looked at what he was watching and saw that he was watching My Little Pony. I giggled at the thought that he was watching that because it didn't seem like something he would do. I know that he was worried for Aki though. Kai mentioned that Aki loved My little Pony.

 ** _Flashback…_**

 _"Horsieeee!" shouted Aki as he began pulling on Shin-san's collar. Right now, Shin-san was on his hands and knees while Aki was sitting on his back._

 _In other words, Shin-san was a horse._

 _"Aki…" Kai said,a tone of warning on his voice but it didn't show physically since he was face-palming and sweatdropping at the same time._

 _"It's fine. Cute even." I said as I took out my phone to snap a few pictures. I looked at the pictures and saw how Shin was being tortured by the little 4 year old._

 _-sighhh- such beautiful blackmail material._

 _Suddenly Aki pointed at the TV while shouting, "HORSIE. HORSIEEEEEEEE!"_

 _I looked at Kai and saw him approaching Aki._

 _"Baby, they don't have horsie on the TV-" he started_

 _"HORSIE! I WANNA WATCH HORSIE, PLEASEEE TOSHI-NII" Aki said as he pouted and tears started to form in his eyes._

 _"Aki, they don't have horsie-" Kai said as he reached out to Aki but Aki had started crying hysterically and started pounding on Shin's back._

 _I looked at Kai and saw he was thinking of a way to try and calm Aki down. Kai reached for Aki, who tried to get out of his reach but failed. Kai started patting Aki's back while saying that he'd buy him toys and icecream if Aki stopped crying but Aki was having none of it._

 _"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked growing worried for Aki's unusual behaviour._

 _Kai smiled at me but it was strained, a sign that he was tired. "Aki had to say goodbye to his pet cat back in his house. It died of old age. The cat's been with him ever since he was born so he's attached to it. Aki's been having tantrums ever since he stopped crying over his dead cat." He explained._

 _"Oh. Well why's he so upset right now?" I asked as Aki's cries died down to pitiful sobs._

 _"He watches this English show a lot. My Little Pony? Basically just a bunch of talking and singing ponies, unicorns and pegasi." He said._

 _"Oh." I said. I took out my phone and started to search for the My Little Pony thing._

 _Looked like this show meant business because there were a lot of seasons and movies about it._

 _"What episode is he on?" I asked as I showed Kai my phone._

 _"Uhm…I'm not sure but I remembered it being a movie. It had girls in it. Sorry I really can't remember, but thanks though." He said as he threw me a grateful look._

 _I nodded and said that it was no problem while I clicked on the very first thing that came up when I searched for the movies._

 _When it started playing, the theme song rang throughout the entire shop since my phone was in the maximum volume. I connected my headset on my phone and lowered the volume. By now, kai had successfully calmed Aki down, who was now looking at me through his tear-streaked face. He looked and made grabby hands at my phone. Kai put him ontop of the counter, Assistacat immediately climbing on the boy's head, and then I handed him my phone and helped him put on the earphones._

 _As soon as he started watching the show, he had a cute smile on his face, reaching his eyes which looked like half crescents._

 _"Thanks." I turned around and was met my a glowing image of Kai smiling at me._

 _I blushed and smiled back at him, "No problem."_

 _"He's been having tantrums and all that because of the entire dead cat thing and well, he really likes that show too. Loves it even." he explained._

 _"It's fine. He's really cute." I said._

 _I heard Kai mumble something under his breath but I couldn't hear it._

 _"What did you say?" I asked._

 _"N-nothing." He said as he coughed and looked away._

 _I shrugged and told him I'd be in the storage room._

 _"Okay." he said._

 _(little did she know Kai whispered, "I said you were cute, too.")_

 ** _End of flashback…_**

 _"Misaki?"_

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to see that Kai was awake. He was rubbing his eyes and his head was tilted slightly to the right.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. His usual deep voice was deeper and raspy and yes I found it nice to hear his just woke up voice and oh my god.

"Misaki?" He said again.

"O-oh s-s-sorry." I said.

"Are you okay?" He asked as his eyebrows knitted together in…worry?

"Y-yeah. I should be the one a-asking you that though…" I said as I stood up and sat on the plastic chair that was beside his bed.

"I'm fine." He said. A pregnant pause followed.

"I'm sorry about your grandfather." I said when I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Don't be." He said, which surprised me. "The bastard deserved it."

"Don't talk about your grandfather that way. He's still your grandfather." I said.

"He hurt you and everyone else important to me. He's not my grandfather." He said.

"Still-" I pressed but he cut me off,

"He hurt you, Misaki. He wanted you dead." He said.

I swallowed a lump in my throat as my heart began beating faster.

"Y-yeah but-" I started only to be cut off once again. Rude.

"You're important to me. I couldn't and won't let that happen to you." Kai said as he stared at me, dead serious.

"You have a lot of important people to you." I said. "You would've done the same."

"Yes, but you're different. You're special." He said and he looked down on his hand that was clutching the sheets.

"Yes, I would've done the same thing and I would've cared. Then again, I wouldn't have been as scared as I was when I knew he wanted to kill you." He said as he then looked up at my face and stared.

My heart started beating even faster than it already was. Shit.

Minutes passed by and he was still staring at me. I wasn't used to the attention and I felt a blush creeping up my face so I coughed and looked away, breaking our eye contact in the process.

"What's up with you a-and staring at my face l-like that?" I asked. "W-was t-there something on my face, huh?"

I turned around again and suddenly I was face to face with Kai. His beautiful emerald eyes bore into my sky blue ones. I saw how his eyes trailed lower.

"You're pretty that's why." He said. I blushed a crimson red.

"Y-yah, w-why are you s-so close, huh?" I asked.

Instead of answering, he only leaned in closer until our noses were touching.

 ** _" 'cause I love you, Misaki."_**

I felt my heart stop at those words.

But before I could even reply…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _I felt a soft pair of lips on mine…_

* * *

 **Hi guysss, so the new chapter is up! Only two more chapters to go. In the next chapter that I'm going to post -which is going to be either tomorrow or next week but by the look of things it'll most likely be next week- I'm going to add like an extension of Chapter 15. So in other words, in the next chapter it'll be a combination of chapter 15 pt. 2 and the entire chapter 16.**

 **Also, I planned on making this 10k+ words but only ended up with like 5k. I'm sorry but the next chapters are going to be very long since I'm sticking with my plan of only having 17 chapters.**

 **Please review :)**

 **Thank you for reading :)**

 **Pls continue to support this fanfic :)**

 **Much love,**

 **Meisakine**


	21. Chapter 16

**HELLLLOOOOOO MAH READERS!**

 ***kroo…kroo…kroo…* (sorre, still broke)**

 **YAS OK, I KNOW I DIDN'T KEEP MY PROMISE (*readers agreeing*) BUT! I HAVE FINISHED ALL THE REMAINING CHAPTERS AND LET ME TELL YOU THEY'RE MORE THAN 10K. I think. I guess if you count the long ass author notes.**

 **I shall now reply to your reviews on the previous chapters.**

 **Anyways, thank you for your reviews:**

 ***Kaitoasuna**

 **-I'm glad you liked it! I'm terrible at romance due to my lack of experience with it but I'm glad you thought it was romantic! Thank you for reviewing, Love You**

 ***Hayashinkage17**

 **-I'm sorry if I kept you waiting for the new chapters. I'm glad you liked the new chapter! Yes, they kissed, FINALLY. Sorry for the late update, life keeps getting in the way. Thank you for reviewing, Love You**

 ***Misaki Tokura**

 **-I'm glad I am back as well~ I missed writing a lot. Yes, I agree, they are so cutteeeee. Thank you for reviewing, Love You**

 ***Anna stone**

 **-I'm sorry for the super late update, and making you wait. Napaasa po kita ;-; (I gave you false hopeee). Thank you for reviewing, Love You**

 ***KAISAKI IS LIFE**

 **-*HUGS YOU* I hope you are breathing alright now ehehehehe. Your review is so cutee~ Thank you for reviewing, Love You**

 ***Kaisaki101**

 **-I'm sorry to have kept you waiting :( Thank you so much for liking my work! I don't think I'm all that great, and I'm far from amazing but thank you so much, it means so much! Thank you for reviewing, Love You**

 ***Zoom117**

 **-Sorry to have kept you waiting! Thank you for reviewing, Love You**

 ***Solitary Wind**

 **-Thank you so much! I'm glad to see you review again! I missed you~ Thank you for still supporting my work~ Thank you for reviewing, Love You3**

 ***ShiTheActiveReader101**

 **-Thank you for saying that T-T I-I'm so s-soft now. *clenches chest* My heart! Wow, you really read this in one go? *applauds* Sorry, I made you wait T-T. Thank you for reading and reviewing, Love You!**

 ***Jin-sama 23**

 **-Yes, I like kpop :) I like BTS, Monsta X and Day6. I still like EXO but I don't really wanna join their fandom anymore for a lot of reasons. Thank you for reviewing! Love You**

 ***CorEagle**

 **-HERE'S YOUR UPDATE!**

 **Misaki: wow, you're way more organized now.**

 **Mei-chan: I read my other works and saw how terrible I formatted stuff.**

 **Kai: Hn…**

 **Misaki: *blushes***

 **Mei-chan: HEY! WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?! Misa-chan, why are you blushing? (-w-)**

 **Misaki: n-nothing…**

 **Kai: I just said "hn…" it didn't mean anything.**

 **Mei-chan: okkkkkkkkkkk**

 **Aki-chan: What's this? Who that? *points at me* What are you *still pointing at me***

 **Mei-chan: *GASPS* MY OWN CHILD DOES NOT** **REMEMBER ME?! HOW DARE THEE NOT REMEMBER THOU CREATOR-**

 **Misaki: stop speaking using old english.**

 **Mei-chan: THE DISRESPECT-**

 **Misaki: we're older than you are.**

 **Mei-chan: But you're fictional characters-**

 **Kai: but if you look at our info on the internet, it says we're older than you**

 **Kamui: and taller than you**

 **Mei-chan: Ok. You got me there…but I AM TALLER THAN KAMUI DAMN IT-**

 **CorEagle: I'm back. And they're not tall, you're just small.**

 **Kamui: My older version is taller than you**

 **Mei-chan: damn it. Damn both of you.**

 **Misaki: can't you just start the story?**

 **Mei-chan: r00d**

 **So yes, as promised, here is chapter 16. Are there still people reading this? Well anyways, I'm very happy that like the day after I posted Chapter 15, I got a lot of reviews already! I really appreciate it, you guysss. Hart hart.**

 **Anyways, I am watching cardfight vanguard and I guess it's pretty decent. I literally fangirled over Chrono. I mean, dang son he looks fineeeee~**

 **Ehem. Anyways, I ship Chrono and Kumi like as much as I ship Kai and Misakiiiii~**

 **Great right? Also, just so you guys know the original plot was that Aki was supposed to die. I couldn't bear with that idea of my poor little baby no longer being a brat to his Toshi-nii and Saki-nee TT^TT and thus I made him live! I actually researched stuff about how it's possible to survive being shot in the head but Google didn't really give that much details and instead gave me details about what would happen if you got shot in the head. Basically death.**

 **Anyhoo, no need for that! I'm VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY sorry that this took so long! I wanted to upload it a week after chapter 15 but then there was this final project of ours and we had to program shit and it was really really difficult so yeahhhh. Also, after that we had to like have more reqs to do and shit so I didn't really have time to continue Chap 16 in my drafts.**

 **Also, I wanted the remaining chapters to be VERY long and thus it took me this long to make it. Again, I'm very sorry for the late update but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless!**

 **Misaki: that's enough. Start the story**

 **Mei-chan: But I feel like I'm forgetting something-**

 **Assistant Cat: meooooowwwwwwwww~ (Meisakine doesn't own anything except her OC's. )**

 **ENJOY READING! PLS REVIEW! (I love reading ur reviewssss)**

 **Chapter 15 pt.2 : I'm Sorry**

 **Misaki's POV**

"Are there any new nova grappler booster packs?" a boy with hazel-colored hair and dark brown eyes asked.

"Sadly, no. We have been requesting for new ones but even the suppliers say that there aren't new cards being released and so they can't give us new booster packs. We do have new Kagero booster packs though, you use Kagero too, right?" I asked.

"Yup! I guess I'll just take that then. " He said, albeit a bit disappointed and yet he was still hyped for the new booster pack he was getting.

I smiled as I swiped the booster packs that he was getting and I said, "I'll make sure to save you some of the new booster packs when we do get some new ones, that way you don't have to worry about running out of them."

"Geez, thanks!" He said as he clutched his plastic bag with his newly bought booster packs to his chest before waving goodbye and heading off. I gave out an exhausted sigh once the glass doors closed. It's just 9 in the morning but we've been bombarded with customers since we opened the shop. I'm beat and dead tired.

I sat in my chair and propped my elbow up on the counter, setting my chin on top of my palm. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked to see if I had any new messages. I beamed and felt all the exhaustion disappear when I saw that I got not just one new message from Kai, but six.

I sent him a 'good morning' message before I set up the store earlier but I never got to check for the reply because I was busy with the customers and such.

I opened the chat. That's right, we aren't text messaging anymore, we even have a chat! He said it was easier to send messages via messenger than the regular text messaging we do. I' m not complaining, since it will save me the effort and money to get text credits.

 **Chat: our chat**

 _You set your name to Misa-chan._

 _You set Toshiki Kai's name to Shiki3._

 _Misa-chan: Good morning~~ Going to open the shop now 3 Take care._

 _Sent at 7:28 am._

 _Seen by Shiki3 at 7:30 am._

 _Shiki3: Good Morning :)_

 _Shiki3: Misa?_

 _Shiki3: Misaki?_

 _Shiki3: hello?_

 _Shiki3: ya_

 _Shiki3: :(_

I blanched out when I saw how Shiki kept on sending messages. He was so out of character! I couldn't help but grin as I knew that he was only like that to me. Why? Let's just say that there was a certain blonde in the background that kept on whining about how Shiki is "so boring! His texts are so boring! Would it kill him to send a smiley face! Even a sad face! At least then it wouldn't look so boring! Aish!"

 **(Miwa: wow. You could've just straight out said it was me, though -_-)**

I was about to text back a reply when suddenly-

"Uwahhh…" Aichi said, looking sad.

"What is it, bro? " Asked Kamui.

"Well, I can't really text Kourin right now since she's in a photoshoot so I decided to text Kai-kun." Aichi explained.

"Then why do you look like a kicked puppy over there, champ?" Miwa asked, putting his hand an Akari's waist, who was busy playing with AssistaCat.

"Well…he isn't replying. He didn't even read it. " Aichi said as he sighed and smiled sadly right after.

"AISH! The nerve of that guy! Seriously-!" Kamui began but then Miwa interrupted him.

"He said he's waiting for someone to message him first before he answers any one else's messages." Read Miwa as he looked up from his phone.

"WOW! Who does he think he is?! What a-" Kamui once began but then Miwa interrupted him again.

"Well, maybe he fell asleep? Calm down, kiddo." Miwa said as he gave a nervous grin, Akari giving a sympathetic smile in his way. "Right." She agreed, "The doctor did say that he keeps on falling asleep from time to time."

"W-well…I guess…but still he could've…" Kamui said, looking off to the side, where Emi was at. Emi gave Kamui a sweet smile, which made him forget whatever it was he was going to say.

 **Chat: our chat**

 _Misa-chan:_ _Ya_

 _Shiki: finally  
Shiki:_ _hi :)_

 _Misa-chan:_ _:)  
Misa-chan: Answer Aichi's texts!  
Misa-chan:_ _he's sad_

 _Shiki: I waited for u to reply and what I got was an order to reply to someone else's messages  
Shiki:_ _-_-_

 _Misa-chan: please?  
Misa-chan:_ _pleaaaseee?_

 _Shiki:_ _-_-_

 _Shiki changed his name to Kai._

 _Kai:_ _ok._

 _Misa-chan:_ _He looked sad  
Misa-chan: don't be mad :(_

"Uwahhh! Kai-kun replied!" Aichi exclaimed, showing his phone to his friends.

 **Chat: our chat**

 _Misa-chan: Thank you 3_

 _Kai:_ _ok_

 _Misa-chan:_ _Shikiiiiiii_

 _Kai: Who's that?_

 _Misa-chan:_ _:(_

 _Kai:_ _I'm sorry  
Kai:_ _don't be mad_

 _Misa-chan_ _:(_

 _Kai: yaaaaaaaahhh_

 _Misa-chan: :)_

 _Kai: ?_

 _Misa-chan:_ _so cuteeee_

 _Kai:_ _Who is?_

 _Misa-chan: You_

 _Kai: what  
Kai: What is this 'cute' you speak of  
Kai: I have never heard of it_

"Misaki-san?" I snapped out of my daze and looked at Aichi.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Uhm…" He started, "Are you texting someone?"

"Uh y-yeah…" I answered.

"Oh ok then, sorry for interrupting." he said.

"Huh? No! It's ok. Really." I said, givig him a reassuring smile.

He returned the smile. "Misaki-san?"

"Yes?" I asked, again.

"Aren't you texting someone?"

My eyes widened in shock as the realization set in. "Oh my gosh! Thanks for reminding me!" I said as I took my phone and opened my chat with Toshiki.

 **Chat: our chat**

 _Misa-chan:_ _I'm sorry I took so long to reply  
Misa-chan:_ _Things at the store were busy  
Misa-chan:_ _Don't be sad :)_

 _You changed Kai's name to Shiki._

 _Kai is typing…_

Typing out a message and then sending it, I turned to look that Aichi was still there, watching me.

"Is there anything you need, Aichi?" I asked, confused.

He shook his head and merely gave me a small smile. I shivered. Why did his smile hint so much mischief?

"So, "Shiki" eh, Misaki-san?" He said as he gave me a sly grin.

"W-wha-…y-you…u-uh…" I sputtered out, not able to even form a coherent word.

"It's ok, Misaki-san!" He exclaimed, this time giving me a cheeky smile that reaches his eyes. "I'll keep your secret!"

"WHAT SECRET?! YAH YOU TWO! WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT,HUH?!" Shouted Morikawa and Kamui, before they turned to each other and shouted, "HEY STOP COPYING ME!"

"Oh it's nothing!" Aichi said even though he wasn't heard through the entire ruckus the two idiots made.

Nonetheless, I still blushed and mouthed a small 'thanks' and even offered a small smile. Aichi gave me one last smile, before he turned and started to head out home. As the glass doors swung open, I stopped Aichi.

"What is it, Misaki-san?" he asked, confused.

I gave him a sweet and innocent smile before I gave him my infamous death glare. "You better not tell, or else I'll make sure you'll regret it." I then put on my former facade before waving him goodbye and wishing him a good day.

He merely sweatdropped, obviously nervous as he waved back, before heading home.

I took out my phone and saw that Shiki had already replied.

 **Chat: our chat**

 _Misa-chan: I'm sorry I took so long to reply  
Misa-chan:_ _Things at the store were busy  
Misa-chan: Don't be sad :)_

 _Shiki:_ _Okay :)  
Shiki:_ _Miwa is annoying._

 _Misa-chan:_ _Aw don't be like that_

 _Shiki: Annoying_

 _Misa-chan: He and Akari are.  
Misa-chan: Their PDA is annoying._

 _Shiki: not a fan of PDA . Noted._

 _Misa-chan: what for?_

 _Shiki:_ _if I'm gonna be your boyfriend I need to know these things._

 _Misa-chan:_ _You're my boyfriend?  
Misa-chan:_ _Says who?_

 _Seen at 9:52 am_

I furrowed my eyebrows because he saw my message but he didn't reply. Did I say something wrong? My heart was still beating because of what he said earlier. The 'boyfriend' part. I waited a few more minutes for a reply but nothing came. I decided to just send something so our conversation wouldn't look like it ended so soon.

 _Misa-chan:_ _hold up, there's another wave of customers  
Misa-chan:_ _I wanna die._

 _Shiki:_ _Oh ok  
Shiki:_ _Good luck  
Shiki:_ _Don't_

I grinned seeing how different he is at chatting. I don't know what came up that's why he didn't reply earlier but then maybe he was doing something else. Anyway, he's like a totally different person, not in a bad way of course. It's cute, to be honest, how he has a completely different persona when chatting. I feel kinda bad for lying about the store having customers when really, the only people here as of now are the two PDA-ing lovebirds, and two idiots having a go at cardfighting, Emi, AssistaCat, Shin-san and I. It was best that I did though because Toshiki being cute is too much for my poor weak heart.

I internally squealed. Omigosh, I can't believe I only realized that I've been calling him Toshiki/Shiki the entire day! Not only that HE was the one who called himself MY BOYFRIEND. Oh my god, I am in so deep. I fell so deep for him. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate and I once again checked from whom the message was. It was from him! *squeals-cough cough, I mean ,yeah okay, sure, it's from Toshiki ,yeah, cool.*

 _Shiki:_ _:)_

Without immediately realizing, I felt the heat rush up into my face. So this is how I die?

"I never thought I lived to see the day where Misaki would die from receiving text messages." I heard an all so familiar voice say.

I turned around and saw Akari leaning onto the counter, giving me a mischievous smile as the familiar sparkle in her eyes could be seen.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms across my chest.

"Ohohohoho Misaki-channnn~" She sang while still giving me the look. This particlar look meant that she was up to something.

"I'm serious here." I said, giving her a stoic expression which later changed into me frowning.

"So~~~~" She sang as she wiggled her eyebrows. "Shiki?"

I blushed furiously as I tried to deny what she just said to save me from further embarrassment but I failed.

Akari merely gave me a smile of triumph and then she started squealing and torturing our ear drums. Due to her professional screeching/squealing the ongoing cardfight was interrupted because both players were taken by surprise thus they lost hold of their cards.

Cards scattered on the floor, two idiots and a cat holding onto their ears, a confused Emi, and a slightly worried but mostly amused boyfriend of said screeching girl isn't really a nice thing to see in a cardshop.

I clamped my hand around Akari's mouth so as to save us all the pain. Miwa immediately appeared beside her and hugged her from behind. I let go of her mouth before she could even think of licking my palm, ew.

"What's up, Bee?" Miwa asked Akari, giving her an amused smile.

Akari actually had the nerve to look sheepish about her behaviour.

"Oh nothinggg…" she said as she gave me a knowing smile. She quickly took her lover's hands into hers and then led the confused boy out, most likely having another unplanned date.

"Bye~" Akari said.

"Bye?" Said Miwa.

I shook my head at my best friend's antics but then gave a small smile as I waved them goodbye. A few minutes later, the two idiots finally finished their cardfight and they -along with Emi- bid me a goodbye as they all headed home.

After the glass doors have closed, Shin-san turned to me and smiled, and I smiled back. After our small interaction a pregant silence followed but it was soon broken by Shin-san.

"Shiki?" he asked.

I may or may not have thrown my chair at his face.

And my face may or may not have been redder than Shin-san's blood that was currently oozing from his nose.

"Y-yah Misaki-chan it hurts!" He whined.

I pinched the tissue under his nose even more, which just earned me a painful yelp from Shin-san.

* * *

 **Kai's POV**

I closed my phone and snapped my eyes shut. I can't believe I was such an idiot, assuming things so quickly! I never really did officially ask to be her boyfriend so of course she has the right to say that I'm not her boyfriend!

I took out my phone and stared at our chat.

 **Chat: our chat**

.

.

.

 _Shiki:_ _Miwa is annoying._

 _Misa-chan:_ _Aw don't be like that_

 _Shiki: Annoying_

 _Misa-chan: He and Akari are.  
Misa-chan: Their PDA is annoying._

 _Shiki: not a fan of PDA. Noted._

 _Misa-chan: what for?_

 _Shiki:_ _if I'm gonna be your boyfriend I need to know these things._

 _Misa-chan:_ _You're my boyfriend?  
Misa-chan:_ _Says who?_

Seen at 9:52 am

.

.

.

Did it seem like I intentionally didn't reply? It did, didn't it? Oh my God, I must've looked like an asshole doing that. That was such an asshole move.

I slapped my palm onto my forehead as I mentally cursed myself for being a jerk. What if she got mad? Wait, she did message me about the store suddenly getting all these customers though, so she couldn't have been mad right?

But what if she just did that so she wouldn't seem so rude about letting the chat end like that? I really fucking want to smash my head into the wall right now. I groaned as I started to plan out things that she would like me to do.

Shit, I don't do romance. I don't even know much about shit like these! I was relieved when she looked like she didn't like PDA because if there's a record for a person who sucks at it, it'd be me. Not only do I suck at it, I'd look so stupidly awkward even trying to attempt doing it.

I sighed. Now, I'm not religious but when it comes to Misaki, I guess I try to be.

Currently I am praying that some form of answer to my grief will show up so I don't have to internally kill myself every time I try to think of doing something romantically for Misaki.

The door to my hospital room suddenly opened and my best friend suddenly came in.

Is this the answer that God had sent me?

No offense, God, but even I think I can do a better job at this romance shit if compared to my best friend.

I let out a loud disappointed sigh. I guess I'll just have to make the most of what God gives me.

"What's up, man?" Miwa asked as he sat down on sofa beside my bed.

' _Now is my chance to fully humiliate myself and lose all of my dignity just because I want to formally ask the only girl I love to be her boyfriend…I just have to ask this little shit I call a best friend…'_ I thought, dreadfully.

"Nah." I answered instead of asking what I actually planned on saying in my head. Why, oh why, must my mouth not cooperate with me at times like these?! All I want is to make Misaki my girlfriend but why for fuck's sake do I have to be this awful at these romantic shits? More importantly should I really entrust my future relationship with the girl I love into the hands of some little piece of shit with blonde hair and a wide ass grin? Like seriously, I don't think that I should-

"You look mentally constipated right now dude." Miwa commented, looking at me in concern.

' _Well I am currently debating whether I should really throw away my pride and dignity just to ask you how the fuck do you do romantic shit and unfortunately you are of no help but God must've sent you to me so I guess I'll have to make do with you.'_ I thought.

"Fuck off." I said.

I really think that because of the incidents that have previously happened, it must've affected my brain to mouth filter because unfortunately they can't seem to cooperate with each other.

Silence soon followed, and honestly usually at times like these I would feel blessed because when you're best friends with Taishi Miwa, there's almost not a time where you would be able to have a second of peace but as of right now, I dread this silence because it is -surprisingly-awkward.

" .out." I snapped my head to Miwa's direction and I raised my right eyebrow at what he just said.

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused. What kind of shit is he spewing now?

"You look like the human embodiment of grief right now, and you only look like that when you're problematic as fuck. " he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sassing me right now?" he demanded, crossing his legs, raising his chin as he propped his eyebrows in my distraction.

He looked like some sassy aunt asking her niece if she just sassed her. Or a classy mom asking her daughter if she's sassing her.

Either way it spells out Miwa and his dramatic antics. I swear he should've just joined the drama club.

I scoffed at his get up and offered a small smile as I leaned back onto the headrest of the bed.

"I'm waitinggg~" Miwa singsonged.

I didn't answer. By now, the smile had long faded.

"Heyyyy come on big guyy ~ tell me all about it…" he coaxed.

The sun is shining too bright but I guess it's alright since it's currently contrasting with my dark mood. I wonder If my aura is as dark as it feels. If I were in a cartoon I'm pretty sure I'm one of those dudes who sit in a corner looking cool and then gets annoyed by his talkative best friend.

"Okay, by this point I feel like you're purposely ignoring me." He said, sweatdropping.

I wonder how they keep the TV so dustless? Do they use some special cleaning products or do they clean it every time I'm asleep so I don't notice the dust? I mean even the glass is dustless. I woke up and my phone screen was clear as day. Amazing really.

"ZzzZZZZzzzzzz…ZZzzzzz…zzzzZZZ"I turned around and saw that Miwa had fallen asleep. I sighed, knowing I can't really get up since 1) I have like a dozen wires and tubes attached to me; 2) I have fractured limbs and bruised ribs; 3) the couch is like mile away, judging my condition. So I can't go over and drape a blanket over the guy.

"ZzzzZZZZzzzz…ZZZZZZZzzzzz…" since when did Miwa actually snore? I've been going to his house since I was like kindergarden. I've been sleeping over, been sharing the same bed with him for as long as I can remember.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He's totally faking being asleep right now.

I scoffed at his attempts and stupid idea but then smiled in appreciation. Miwa knows me best, second to my mom who is currently six feet under the ground and has been so for the past…6 years or so.

Miwa knows that I can't openly talk about stuff like this. Hell, he probably already knows that it's about Misaki, since I've only been like this ever since I started developing feelings for her.

' _Thanks…'_ I thought, sincerely. Well, as sincere as I can get when I say it in my mind. Which is, very sincere.

"Idiot." I started off. Well, if he's gonna act like he's asleep, might as well roll with it, yeah?

I gave myself a pep talk in my head and then counted to ten. Just like how Mom taught me.

"I don't know shit." I started. I'm sorry, mom. I really don't know how to talk about stuff like this properly.

"Uhm…uh…I" I don't know what to say anymore. Like I legit just don't know what to say. Where should I start? How should I start? What do I say?

"When she came and visited me…" I started. Should I mention about how I confessed to her? H-how…I-I…k-k-kissed… Oh my lord, help me.

"I confessed…It was awkward. " I said. Shit, am I doing this right? I CAN'T EVEN TALK ABOUT SHIT PROPERLY HOW THE FUCK DO I EXPECT MYSELF TO BE ABLE TO MAKE A GRAND LITTLE CONFESSION THINGY TO ASK HER TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND?!

"Uhm…and…I might've…Okay I did…" I bit my tongue on reflex. HOLY SHIT. How does one say this? Why the hell am I so nervous?

Right, because I know what I did was wrong and that I should've done something nice and suave to woo her like what other dudes do but no I just randomly said I loved her and kissed her right then and there and then continued to act like everything was fine and immediately assumed that she already got the message that she's now my girlfriend-holy shit she didn't even pushed me away though? Like, she actually kissed me back. Or was that just my imagination? Hell, was she even here in the first place because you know, I could've just been hallucinating with all the drugs they've injected in me-nope she was here, she didn't push me back and we actually did make out.

Wait…make out is actually a pretty big term, uhm…heatedly kissed a lot? Basically me just defining what MAKE OUT means but yeah, we did.

How long have I been rambling in my mind? I must actually look like I'm mentally constipated. I might be? How does that work to be honest? Why am I even wondering how being mentally constipated works when I have to think about how to get help to get a girlfriend?

"Wow. you've been frozen for like 10 minutes. And I have been staring at you for that long, waiting for the news to be spilled." Miwa's voice suddenly pierced through the air and I was caught by surprise.

"You look like a deer caught in the head lights." He joked.

I glared at him.

"Now now, I am a best friend here to help." He grinned.

Blindingly annoying, that grin was. Then again, whenever Miwa did grin like that, it calms me. Even though I can't really be the same Kai I was back then, his smile gives me a feeling of reassurance. It feels like home and it home makes me feel like everything's going to be alright.

Yeahhhh, dramatic shit but Miwa's dramatic too so I guess that explains shit.

"Now. Let's get down to business." He said, again, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uhh…" I started out awkwardly.

"Spill the tea, you've got me excited." He said. When he saw me having trouble getting the words out, he sat beside me, getting under the covers/blanket, put and arm around my shoulders and then flashed me his signature grin.

Just like how he used to when we were kids.

"I kissed her. " I blurted out.

He looked dumbfounded.

"Okayyy, not something I was expecting but then again, it works too so…" he said.

"Anyways, why don't we work on your talking skills while we're at this point of your misery, yeah?" he suggested.

"Was that suppose to make me feel better? Cuz I strangely feel offended. " I said, giving him a look.

"Wasn't really made to make you feel anything but hey I got you to feel something-though negative you felt something! Congrats!" he said.

"Are you saying I am incapable of feeling?" I asked.

Is he trying to help me, or trying to get on my nerves because he is doing a great job with the latter.

"Now now, the tea!" He said, waving off and ignoring what I previously said.

"Let's start with putting more detail to what you just told me. Start with after you kissed her. How'd she react, in other words." He pointed out.

"Your calmness and attitude is freaking me out because since when were you a freaking therapist?"

"I don't really know if therapist is the right word but who cares, I need tea."

"There's some downstairs in the cafeteria, why don't you get some." I retorted sarcastically.

"You little-heyyyy actually that's a good idea." He said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Tea always makes you feel better! Remember when we were kids? You needed camomile tea to calm your nerves and after you do, we always hit it right off the bat. In other words, we talked easily. Well, easier whenever the topic's a little personal but you know what I mean." he rambled. "Now stay here, try to calm your mind and then when I get back and you've drank your tea, let's start again."

"Oka-" he didn't wait for me to finish and instead went and bolted out the door, leaving the covers/ blankets draped over my head.

"Fucking idiot." I sighed, tugging the blanket off of my head.

I looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall, right beside where the TV was at. Seconds went by, soon it became minutes, and minutes became half an hour and…

Where the fuck was Miwa? Did something happen? Was he kidnapped? Did he slip on a banana peel and die? Wait, die is too soon , I still need that idiot alive. Maybe he broke his neck or something? WHAT IF HE FELL DOWN THE STAIRS AND-

 _TING!_

I looked at my phone, its screen was lit up and I could see that I had gotten one new message.

Is it Miwa's soul texting me from hell, asking me to pick him up? I grabbed my phone and saw that it was indeed a text message from Miwa.

 **To: Kai**

 **From: Miwa**

 **Mom called, she found out I've been skipping out on a lot of chores. Oh well, duty calls!**  
 **I asked a nurse to give you the tea. I know you really don't want to ask help, and I also**  
 **Know that whatever it is you're fussing over, it'd be better if you solve it yourself.**  
 **Good luck!**

 **P.S. you're still spilling the tea next time I see you though. (Which is like a few years since the  
** **Chores I have been skipping out on have been piling up and honestly it's worse than the**  
 **Mountain of homework I gotta do.)**

Won't you look at that.

.

.

.

So Miwa does know how to spell correctly. This new information is an amazing discovery! *slow claps*

He was right though. He is of no help. -_- Every time I go for him to ask for advice he doesn't really help much…

 **To: Kai**

 **From: Miwa**

 **Also, remember the question I asked you? Yeahhh, ask yourself a bit more questions like that and  
Reflect on it. It might help, but I dunno I was never as problematic as youuu~**

Anyways, good luck again. Xoxo

 **T**

Who ends their texts nowadays with XOXO? Creeeeeeeeppy. Heh, that's Miwa for you, but yeah, I guess he does help a bit. By a bit I mean literally only a bit. About as much as Kamui's height to be precise. And that's one short dude.

I decided to just think things through, like what my best friend said. I'm actually putting trust in you, you shithead, if it doesn't work, I blame you.

 **(Miwa: I offer help and this is what I get?)**

Uhm. Okay. So. Questions, right? That's what he said.

.

.

.

I am a hopeless case…

Misaki's POV

"Hi, how can I help you?" I said, smiling at the teenage boy that was looking around our shop. He had short, brown hair and blue eyes and he wore a school uniform.

"O-oh…uhm…I was just looking for some cards to help me with my deck. Vanguard specifically." He said, rubbing at the back of his neck, obviously nervous.

I smiled.

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm here! I'll help you as much as you want. We just got a new shipment of cards and I bet there are a lot of cards that can help you! What's your clan?" I asked, giddily.

The customer seemed to have relaxed and let out a chuckle.

"Kagero." He says, still a tad bit shy.

Kagero huh?…

"I see. Wait here, while I look and find some of the new cards." I said.

He nodded.

When I came back, I saw the boy looking and sorting through his cards. I looked over his shoulder and saw that he had a decent and well-balanced deck, though it did need a few improvements here and there.

"Here they are." I said, laying out some of the booster packs and trial decks and all that.

"Thanks!" he said.

"No problem, tell me when you want to buy anything." I said and I went around the counter and sat down on my chair, hand reaching out to pet AssistaCat's fur, earning soft mewls and purrs.

It took about 10 minutes before the boy came and showed me about 5 booster packs and said that he was going to purchase them.

"Is there anything you want to ask?" I asked, after seeing him stare at me and opening and closing his mouth but nothing came out.

"W-well…Uhm…y-you're part of Q4 right? I-I was just wondering if you and Toshiki Kai are contacting each other? Y-you see, I'm a big fan, that's why I'm using Kagero and such, and meeting him would be a dream come true." he explained.

I smiled at the mention of his name.

"Yeah, we're contacting each other." Wayyyyy more than you think…

"I'll arrange you a meeting with….him." with my "boyfriend"?.

"R-really? Thank you so much! W-when do you suppose that'll be?" he asked, as I gave him the bag with his purchased items, his eyes shining with anticipation.

I smiled for the nth time that day…

Toshiki leaves the hospital tomorrow at 3pm, but he'll needs to rest a lot still, since his injuries are still healing. The doctor said it'll take about a week or two for it to heal enough for him to be left alone and be able to go outside and stuff…

"It'll take about 3 weeks from now though, at least. I'll make sure to tell you whenever I see you, for any updates about it." I said.

He beamed. "That's ok! Thank you so much!" He said, bowing continuously.

After that encounter, the boy left and waved goodbye with the promise of visiting the shop more often.

"That was an interesting scene to watch…" I heard my uncle say.

"What do you mean?" I said, feigning obliviousness.

"You smiled a lot. And talked a lot. That's never happened before my dear niece." He said, with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Spit it out." I demanded, slightly narrowing my eyes at him.

"Something must have happened with you and Kai at the hospital, seeing you finally act like the actual teenage girl you are." he grinned, "and not just a teenage girl. A teenage girl in love~"

Oh great, now he's catching on? Where'd my stupid uncle go?

"I'm not that stupid!" I heard him say.

Oh I said that out loud? Wow.

"Ok. I need the old Misaki back, you're really creeping me out now." he said, sweatdropping.

I shrugged and felt a small smile gracing my lips.

"I'm not even gonna deny it anymore." I said.

"And I'm glad you won't." He said, returning the smile. "Just tell me if he ever hurts you, I'll have the gang beat him up."

I snorted, "As if. I can take care of myself. Thanks though."

"I know. I'm just looking out for you. I trust you both, anyways."

I beamed. "So…does that mean-"

"Yep. I approve. Besides, I never opposed it." he said.

"Yeah, I know. I mean, holding meetings about your ships inside this very shop wasn't a very smart move you know."

He grinned.

And I smiled back.

It was night time, 9pm to be precise and we had finally closed the shop. I had just finished taking a bath and drying my hair. I'm now lying on my bed while petting AssistaCat's fur, checking and replying on our group chat from time to time.

I remembered what happened… a-after the k-k-k-OH MY GOD….

 _I felt Kai's lips on mine._

 _At first I didn't know what I was going to do. I just sat there frozen, eyes wide and completely still with my heart hammering in my chest. My heart was beating so fast that it hurt. After a few seconds, I began to kiss back._

 _I felt Kai let out a breath of relief after I kissed him back, and I felt him smile into the kiss. I blushed at that thought. I mostly blushed because of embarassment. This was my first kiss…_

 _And I have zero experience with this._

 _It felt amazing. I guess. Am I doing this right though? I mean, it's my first time. Fuck, he's a good kisser._

 _He brought his uninjured hand to settle on the back of my neck before pulling me in and kissing me at a totally new angle. Not knowing what to do, I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him closer, our bodies flushed together. Why is he so good at this?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Is this even his first kiss?_

 _The next second, we finally stopped kissing and were a bit apart from each other. I don't why whether we stopped kissing because of our lack of oxygen or I might've pushed him away after having that thought. Oh god, did I mess up?_

 _"Hey. You ok?" I heard his deep, calm and sultry voice asking._

 _"Yeah."_

 _I nodded._

 _He smiled._

 _I smiled._

 _He smirked._

 _I blushed._

 _"That was great." He said all of a sudden. What the fuck? Seriously? That was great? Hell no, it was fucking amazing. Oh my god, my heart was literally beating a mile a minute. I'm so flustered oh my god._

 _He leaned in and brought his hand closer to my face, only to brush off some of my hair that was misplaced and tucked it behind my ear before leaning in even closer and whispering,_

 _"Would love to do that again." he said in that deep and sexy voice of his._

 _All the blood rushed up to my face as I tried to form a coherent sentence but I was too taken aback by what he said that all I could do was stutter and mumble shit._

 _"I-I…y-you….fuck..o-oh my…god…y-you…m-me…" I said, mind going into haywire, still not over what he said._

 _Suddenly I felt two big hands cupping my cheeks and then all of a suddenly pulling them._

 _"Y-yahhh….whuy awe woo woowings..awwchhh ich hurchhss!"_

 _"Cute."_

 _"…shochiki!…yahhh!"_

 _Suddenly the hands were gone, and I found Kai looking at me with wide eyes before his face morphed into that of…adoration?_

 _"W-what?" I asked, rubbing both my cheeks together trying to regain some feeling back into them. Gawd, this guy may be skinny but he strong as hell…_

 _"You called me Toshiki." he said, smiling._

 _That smile…just made me fall for him all over again…_

 _"Say it again, please?"_

I smiled as I felt my eyes droop and my eyelids getting heavy but then,

 _Ting~_

I opened my phone to see who messaged me, still slightly sleepy as I fought back a yawn, my fingers fumbled with my phone. My heart skipped a beat, and my eyes got wide. What's sleep? Pretty sure I'm not getting any of that tonight.

I stared and grinned at my phone's screen after seeing the name flashing on the screen.

 **(+1) new message from** **TOSHIKI KAI**

I felt myself getting excited over the fact that he just texted me. Oh my God. He just texted me…my heart fluttered and my stomach churned. Oh my god what is happening to me…

I quickly opened the message.

 **From: TOSHIKI KAI**

 **Hey Misaki?**

 **To: TOSHIKI KAI**

 **What's up?**

 **From: TOSHIKI KAI**

 **Be my girlfriend.**

 _~THWACK!~_

* * *

 **Third Person' s POV**

"Meow?" AssistaCat said, head turning to where the sound was coming from, only to see a statue-like Misaki with her phone on her face, mouth wide open and arms and hands still dangling in mid-air.

"Meow?" AssistaCat said, tilting her head to the side in confusion due to what was happening.

"MEOW!" AssistaCat suddenly jumped from the sudden shock, fur standing up, when Misaki all but rose up from her bed faster than the speed of light. Not only that, she even started smiling as she hugged her pillow, squeezing it to death, if ever it were alive in the first place. AssistaCat could only sweatdrop and walk away from the sudden ray of sunshine we call Misaki.

* * *

 **Misaki's POV**

Holy shit. I wasn't reading it wrong, was I? I hurriedly took my phone and stared at his message once more. Those three words were right there, I didn't read it wrongly. This isn't a dream, right? I quickly reached out to my leg using my right arm and pinched myself.

"Holy shit, I'm not dreaming." I said as I rubbed the place I picnhed myself.

My heart wasn't beating anymore. It full on exploded with all this happiness I'm feeling. Is this for real-fuck!

I hadn't responded yet! I hastily grabbed my phone and saw that there were messages from Toshiki.

 **From: TOSHIKI KAI**

 **Hey** **…** **?**

 **From: TOSHIKI KAI**

 **It's fine if you say no**

 **From: TOSHIKI KAI**

 **I thought we were on the same page, I mean you didn't push me away or anything…**

I fumbled with the message that I was going to send, quickly typing and erasing and typing again. HOW DO I RESPOND? DO I JUST SAY YES?

All of a sudden, another message came.

 **From: TOSHIKI KAI**

 **Just wanted to say that even if you say no, I'm still making you my girlfriend.**

 **To: TOSHIKI KAI**

 **I guess I'm your girlfriend then.**

 **From: TOSHIKI KAI**

 **Shit. You for real?**

 **To: TOSHIKI KAI**

 **Want me to take it back.**

 **From: TOSHIKI KAI**

 **You can't. I have screenshots, written evidence. :P**

 **To: TOSHIKI KAI**

 **Wasn't really planning on it. ;)**

* * *

 **Miwa's POV**

Soak, scrub, rinse, dry, repeat. I've been repeating this for the past hour, already. God, why the hell did I think disregarding my duties would make someone do it for the sake of our home's well-being. Well nope, my family's a bunch of lazy fuckers just like me. Oh well, at least I won't need a DNA test to see if I'm adopted or not.

I was about to grab another plate for me to rinse and dry when suddenly my phone rang. Who'd dare call THE Taishi Miwa when he is doing his royal duties? The nerve-

My phone rang even louder the longer I didn't answer it. The ring tone was from a boy group that Bee likes and trying to get me to like. T'was downright shitty, in my opinion, but oh well, girls and guys are different in general. Gotta admit though, the song was good. Especially the rap part.

I grabbed my phone after I dried my hands using my apron. God, my fingers are so wrinkly now. Nobody likes a wrinkly man. Yeesh. I looked at the ID caller and my eyes were as wide as the plates I was washing earlier.

Kai was calling me?

What? Wait, why though? Did he need something? Did something bad happen? Oh my god-

 _"DASI RUN RUN RUN"_

My phone was blring again so I decided to just answer Kai's call and know what was going on instead of trying to figure it out myself I placed the phone near my ear and was about to greet Kai when-

"Oh my Godt." I heard him say.

"Nice try, but it's actually Taishi Miwa, pretty close though, My friend." I said, grinning cheekily as I can automatically imagine how Kai looks like right now.

"I'll let this pass 'cause I'm in a good mood." I heard him say.

"Woah, something big must've happened then.. So what, you gon' fanboy to me about it?" I asked, placing the phone in between my ear and my shoulder as I poured myself a cup of orange juice.

I heard him mutter a 'what the hell is fanboy?' whilst I placed the cup to my lips, ready to drink it. As I was gulping down the orange juice, he suddenly said,

"Misaki's my girlfriend now."

The news took me by surprise that I ended up having a coughing fit. My eyes watered as I continued to hit my chest with my fist in order to help me get over the coughs. I swear there was orange juice that went up my nose too.

"HOLY FUCK?" I screamed into my phone, instantly regretting ever doing so when I was suddenly hit at the back of my head by none other than my dear old-

"AW! What was that for!?" I said as I rubbed the spot she hit.

"For calling me old." My mom said.

I gaped at her, my mom's psychic!

"All moms are, sweetie." She said before sending me a sweet smile and walking out of the kitchen. "If I hear another cuss from you, I'm going to make sure to kick your sad ass out of my fucking house."

I sweatdropped, "Okay. Sorry, mom."

I picked up my phone from the floor, mentally cursing when I saw that the screen was cracked. "You still alive?" I heard Kai say once I placed the phone nnear my ear again.

"I was about to curse you but then I'm at home."

"Sad for you then."

"Sure, keep rubbing the fact that you're feeling happy as hell and I'm here suffering and wallowing in misery."

"yeah, so this is what it feels like to have a girlfriend, huh." he says

"You finally getting in on some action, man! Congrats, you just graduated from Singles University. Took you long enough though." I said, smiling.

I'm glad Kai finally has someone to be with. I know he isn't lonely, I mean we're a pretty big gang, you know. But then there's this huge difference of having people to be there for you and having a certain person all to yourself. It's a special type of company, I guess and I'm glad Kai has someone to call his now.

I'm glad how he finally found someone to be himself with. I know that although our relationship is getting better day by day, I know that Misaki can experience being with the Kai that I know back then. I'm glad, that Kai is finally getting his own shot at happiness…

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16: Kaisaki Confessions**

 **Kai's POV**

 _*poke*_

 _*poke*_

Why is there something poking my cheek?

 _*poke*_

 _*poke*_

"Fuck off…" I mumbled, turning my head to the other direction, in hopes of avoiding whatever was poking my face….

"Toshi-nii?"

My eyes flew open upon hearing that voice saying that nickname. I craned my neck in the direction where I heard the voice and saw Aki. He looks the same except there was a huge bandage wrapped around his entire head.

"A-aki?" I said, exasperated, still not being able to believe that my baby was right here beside me.

He stared at me blankly, which I think is normal since the doctor said it'll take time for him to process things.

Suddenly I heard him gasp.

"What's wrong? Does something hurt? Are you ok-"

"TOSHI-NII SAID A BAD WORD!" he exclaimed.

Oh. That's right I told him to fuck off cuz he kept on poking my cheek. He must be having a really hard time processing stuff based on his late reactions.

"Nothing hurts! Aki's fine!" he suddenly said, reaching out for my injured wrist and patting it. His touch, as always, was gentle and innocent as the child he is.

I smiled. I beckoned him over and although it took him some time to understand what I meant, he eventually got the message and made his way over, wary of the tubes and wires and other stuff connected to me.

I encircled my arms around his tiny frame, engulfing him in a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay, baby. I missed you a lot." I mumbled near his neck, since I'm afraid I'll hurt him or worsen his condition if I were to make contact with his head. I'm no doctor but I know that even the simplest of things can affect people with head injuries.

"Aki missed you too, Toshi-nii~" he said, smiling. "Toshi-nii, why are we here?"

That's right, he doesn't know.

"Remember the bad men that took your Saki-nee?" I asked and waited for a reply.

I saw Aki's eyebrows furrow and his lips forming a pout, a confused but concentrated look was on his face.

"Bad men tried to take Saki-nee?" he asked, confused, even tilting his head a little to the right.

I shook my head. "Nah baby, it's fine. Rest well and get better, yeah?" I said, instead. I didn't want him to remember those thing so soon. Blood and violence isn't good for a kid, so might as well let things be for now. I'll just have to explain them when he starts remembering.

"If you have bad dreams tell Toshi-nii, okay baby?" I said.

As usual, the reply was delayed. "Okay, Toshi-nii!" he said, smiling cutely.

"Baby you're so cute." I said, not being able to resist his cuteness. I gently cupped his cheeks and rubbed my nose on his right cheek, he laughed and tried to squirm his way out of my hold but I held him so he couldn't. I began leaving kisses all over his face, avoiding his forehead, while making monster noises, to which Aki had screamed "I'm not tasty! Don't eat me!" followed by his ever so joyful laugh.

I was rubbing my nose with his, both of our eyes crinkling as I laughed softly and he giggled, when the door to my room opened and in came a nurse. Her eyes widened about a fraction when she saw us but then her shocked expression turned to that one of fondness.

She was a bit plump-looking, hazelnut hair wrapped into a bun, and she was wearing the standard nurse uniform and probably around the age of 35-40. I put some distance within Aki and my face, coughing a bit to regain my composure as I felt a little bit of blood rush into my cheeks and I swore that my cheeks must've been pink right now.

She gave me a soft smile before talking.

"Hello, good morning sir.I'm Aki's assigned nurse. We're going to have to take him for his daily check up and hopefully get him something to eat so he can drink his medicines. If I may?" she asked politely, tone soft and gentle.

I let myself relax a little and I nodded, giving her a small smile. I turned to Aki who was looking at the woman confused.

"Nurse will take you to the doctor and get a check up okay?" I said, gently so as to not stress him out because this will take some time to explain especially since he's processing rate is slower and he's never been good at being with strangers so he might throw a fit.

A few seconds later, he nodded, eyes scanning my face, as he blinked slowly, trying to digest the new /information.

"After that you'll eat and drink medicines." I said, and then waited for his reply which also came a few seconds later and again, was just a simple nod.

"Nurse is nice and will take care of you because Toshi-nii also needs to stay in bed." I explained, praying to heavens and all the gods that exist for Aki to understand what I'm saying and NOT throw a fit.

He nodded. "Okay. Aki will be good."

I smile and let out a breathe of relief in being able to avoid having to deal with an Aki throwing a fit this early in the morning. Children screaming and wailing near your eardrums make headaches ten times worse. The nurse came closer and held out her hand for Aki to take, which took him about 5 seconds before actually recognizing and understanding the gesture and about a minute hesitating to take it.

"Aki, you need to go. It'll be okay." I whispered, caressing his small little back.

Another 5 seconds and Aki was walking with the nurse out of my room and going to his check up. I smiled and let out a sigh. Even that was already tiring for me. God, I need my amazing stamina back.

I was thinking of what to do for the remainder of the day but realized I have done everything that I could and thus leaving me with nothing to do. I had arranged my deck about 3 times already, had eaten my breakfast, read a book and a few magazine and streamed online for songs that I like. I guess I will just have to watch TV as a pass time for now.

I looked around and saw that the remote was on the dresser near me. But at the far end corner. Where I can't reach it.

God, I just want to DO something and even that seems to have to be given effort? Fuck this shit. I crossed my arms, though gently so I wouldn't brush my injured wrist or anything because it hurts like hell, and decided to think if I should waste my time actually trying to reach over and endure a hell lot of pain to just get that fucking remote and watch TV.

Fuck, I'm so bored.

I carefully turned around to face the direction where the dresser was, careful of not getting any of the wires and tubes connected to me tangled. I edged myself closer to the end of my bed and put my uninjured wrist on top of the dresser. I slowly raised myself with my uninjured wrist as support and ever so slowly reached my hand out in order to retrieve the remote.

A wave of pain got me to wince from not moving my sore muscles for the past days. All this for a stupid remote. Fuck my life. And fuck my boredom in the ass too, I need entertainment. I ignored the stretch of my sore muscles and quickly grabbed the remote. Unfortunately, having only my uninjured wrist as support, it couldn't handle my entire weight, thus making me fall. Almost. With my heart hammering in my chest from having to save myself last second from oblivion we called the floor, I let out a sigh of relief.

Yeah, all this for a stupid remote.

* * *

 **Misaki's POV**

I woke up. What a beautiful day. I looked out and saw that the it was raining. Yeah, totally great. I love rain-WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO ME WHEN DID I LIKE RAIN?!

I looked at my reflection from the screen of my phone. Nothing exactly changed. There's no alien manifesting itself inside of me or anything right? Probably not. Then why am I so happy?

Am I that messed up in the head already?

 **(Mei-chan and CorEagle: bitch, it's love)**

So, ignoring the two idiots there, I stood up and walked to the bathroom, doing my morning rituals and getting dressed. I wore a simple white t-shirt and tight jeans along with my white boots. My hair was damp so I dried it a bit and after it was a bit more dry I just let it air dry.

I walked down into the kitchen and sat on the chair, pulling myself and the chair closer to the table. Shin-san had already set up the store by now, so I decided to just eat quickly in order to help a bit before making my way to the hospital.

I grabbed the chopsticks and dug in to my meal, after saying my thanks. Soon, I finished eating and grabbed all the dishes and headed over to the sink. I opened the faucet and started doing the dishes, scrubbing hard so as to remove all traces of dirt.

After rinsing the dishes and wiping them dry, I made my way to card capital, leaving the dishes sparkly clean.

The doors to the shop opened automatically as I made my way in.

"Why, good morning Misaki." I heard Shin-san say, as I entered.

"Good morning, Uncle." I said and made my way over to the counter to start my day. I was about to grab my apron when Shin-san beat me to it.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked Shin-san.

"More like, what are YOU doing? Aren't you suppose to head out out to the hospital?" He asked.

Oh right. We made an agreement about me visiting Shiki at the hospital.

" _So, how'd it go?" Shin-san asked._

 _I smiled. "T'was fine, nothing much happened since Shik-Kai just slept majority of the time, probably cuz of the drugs they injected."_

 _ **(Mei-chan: may ghad. I heyt drugs.)**_

 _"Hm. That was a pretty long answer. You sure nothing happened? " He asked, eyebrow raised, a sly smile on his face as if he knows something._

 _I looked at him and gave him a confused look. What does he mean by that?_

 _"What? Of course nothing happened." I said casually. I closed my eyes and gave out a huff when he simply nodded in a "okay, if you say so" way._

 _"What is it? Just spit it out." I said, annoyed._

 _"Hm? Ohhhh, nothing~" he sang._

 _"Spit. It. Out." I said, making sure to give him my death glare._

 _He sweatdropped. "Well, I was just thinking…"_

 _"That's not a good thing. Especially when it's you." I deadpanned._

 _He ignored it though. Seems like it's pretty serious._

 _"If you and Kai…you know." he said, giving a weird face._

 _"What do you mean,_ _ **'You know'**_ _?" I asked._

 _Does he know anything about what happened earlier? A-about me and Shiki…k-kissing?!_

 _Holy shit, how'd he know though?_

 _"You know. Did the_ _ **do**_ _." he said, wiggling his eyebrows and smiling creepily._

 _"Did what now? The do? What the hell is that?" I asked, confused and on the brink of just slamming his head onto the counter and have AssitaCat tear his eyes out._

 _"Basically Misaki, what I'm asking is…" He said, beckoning me to get closer._

 _I leaned closer in order to hear what he was going to say. Why the hell does he seem so serious?_

 _ **(Mei-chan: why so serious?)**_

 _"... Am I going to be a grandfather now?" he whispered._

 _Ten minuted later, I found myself holding an ice pack to Shin-san's right cheek, after punching him so hard._

 _"You didn't have to get so violent!" he said, adjusting the icepack he held to his eye._

 _"You didn't have to get so perverted." I retorted._

 _"hey! From what I know, you two were ALONE and in a SINGLE room with a BED. Also, Kai is still a teenage boy with raging hormones. I don't know you when you're inlove so I though you'd just easily give in-"_

 _I delivered a harsh slap to his head._

 _"Shin-san." Another slap to the head._

 _"Shut." slap._

 _"the." slap_

 _"Fuck" slap_

 _"Up." I said, ending it with another slap tot his head._

 _He rubbed at his head and I clenched my stinging palm, the one I used to hit his head with. Why'd he get so perverted?! Can't people nowadays leave their green minds and thinking in the dumpster Or to themselves? Ugh, how annoying._

 _"Hey Misaki?"_

 _"What now?!" I asked, clearly annoyed._

 _"Be careful, okay? You can visit him daily. Just be careful." he said, tone soft and gentle._

 _I looked at him. "You say that as if he's gonna hurt me."_

 _"No. I know he won't. But the people he's involved with might. I'm just looking out for you, you know." he said, smiling._

 _I smiled a small smile, "Thanks. I promise."_

 _"Good."_

 _"Shin-san?"_

 _"Yes, Misaki?"_

 _"Daily, huh?"_

"I thought about working and helping out a bit before I go." I said. I felt guilty about leaving him here all alone to manage the shop, especially during this season where cardfights are currently ongoing and is very popular. Can he do it alone? Yes, but it'll be difficult.

He smiled."It's fine, Misaki. I have all the help I need!" he said as he gestured his hand. Looking at the direction he was pointing at, I saw Miwa and Akari wearing a yellow and light green apron, respectively.

"So…" I started.

"Yep, you can get going now. Don't wanna be caught in traffic, now do you? Go on now, byee~" Akari said, as she sweeps the floor.

"Nee-chan." I looked at Miwa. He was smiling.

"Take care of Kai."

"What am I, his babysitter?" I retorted.

"It comes with the whole 'being a couple' thing so, yeah." he joked.

I smiled and shook my head at his antics. I turned around and made my way out of the shop, waving and saying a short goodbye to them. I walked for a while before hailing a cab and after telling him my destination, I let myself shrink back into the seat and letting myself relax, the cool air coming from the aircon hitting my hot skin.

I remembered the last time I went to the hospital, I was so excited. Like a ticking time bomb ready to explode.

Now, however, I'm more relaxed and composed. I guess it must've been the adrenaline and the excitement of seeing Shiki wake up after long and tiring days. I'm still excited to see him, but now it's more of nervousness that I'm feeling. I've never been in a relationship before. Never had been in love. Never even had a crush. Shiki is my first in everything, first crush, first love, f-first k-kiss….

Being so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even realize that I was already at the hospital had it not been for the driver asking me for the payment.

After paying, I calmly made my way to the hospital. Pushing the door, and entering, I made my way to the receptionist. The line wasn't long so I was able to talk to her after a few minutes.

"Hello." the receptionist greeted me. She was the same receptionist as last time.

"Hi. Toshiki Kai?" I said, knowing she'd understand what I mean..

"Ah yes. You already know what to do." she said, handing me the clipboard of papers that I needed to fill in so I can get Shiki out of the hospital. His anut had texted me the other necessary information that I didn't know.

"You seem calmer today. All that excitement finally wearing off?" She asked, punching in a few information at the computer after I had returned the clipboard.

"I guess." I answered shortly.

"Looks like you're taking it to the next level then." she said, and soon the printing machine came to life and out came a piece of paper that will be my "pass" of some sort.

"Reminds me of me and my husband back then." She said fondly. "Here you go." she said handing me the pass.

"Thanks." I said and made my way to the elevator. When the elevator doors opened however, I saw something or rather someone I didn't want to see. A man that was wearing a suit that reminded me of that night, the night were Kai had gotten hurt and stabbed.

Suddenly, I couldn't breathe and all I know was that fear slowly engulfed me.

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

Misaki's eyes were wide, as she stared at the man in fear. The said man looked up from his phone from which he was typing on earlier and looked at Misaki, eyebrow furrowed.

"Hey, miss are you gonna get on the elevator or not? I'm in a rush." he said.

Misaki froze even more, if that were even possible. She slowly shook in fear by hearing the man's voice. In her head, the man was saying threatening her to kill her. Like they did that night.

Memories of that night cam einto her mind and she loses herself in those images that she see. She was no longer aware of where she was, and what she was supposed to do. All she could think of was that night. That night where Kai had almost lost his life trying to save her. That night where Aki got shot. That night where she could've died. That night. That horrible, horrible night.

Misaki backed up, bumping into a few people, who either looked at her warily or weirded out, some annoyed. Tears streamed down her face when the man took a step closer.

The man got out of the elevator and asked her if she were okay, if she needed help. Misaki could only cry.

"H-hey miss! What's going on? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry I-" the man said, reaching out to her as if saying that he wasn't going to harm her. Harm her indeed was not the man's intention. He merely asked the random lady if she were to enter the elevator or not because he was in a hurry only to have the lady start looking at him as if he were a killer.

In Misaki's mind at least, he was.

When Misaki saw the arm extended to her, though it was a gesture of comfort and help, she could only envision the man that night holding knife.

She screamed.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" she shouted, crying more than ever. Tear were just flowing out of her eyes which were so wide from the fear that she was feeling..

She tried to back up even more, until her back hit the wall and that caused her to panic even more.

 _I'm trapped… oh no, kai please help me, shin…anyone…where's kai?!…_

She remembered the blood, how Kai's face morphed into one of pain. She remembered how Kai was in so much pain because of her, as he was held into an uncomfortable position where his arms were being twisted. She remembered the gunshots. Everything was so vivid that everything felt so…real. As if she were reliving the horrendous night.

That night where she doesn't ever want to experience again. The next thing she knows, everything turned black.

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

Kai had finally gotten the remote and was finally able to watch some TV. He browsed the channels for a while before stopping at a channel that was showing a documentary about cats.

After a while of watching the documentary, Kai heard a knock coming from the door. That was odd. This hospital is very high-tech and so knocking is a foreign thing to do here. And very suspicious.

At this hospital he was staying at, the doors were programmed and opens automatically. To enter a patient's room, you needed a certain pass. Doctors and nurses have their passes assigned to them, if ever they need to access a different room they'd have to get it from the receptionist. The visitors also get a pass, after filling up the information below, and assuring you are known by the patient, they will enter the information in a computer and print the pass. People need to swipe the pass over the door, which has sensors that can easily detect the code needed for it to open.

Kai slowly got up from his bed. The doctors and nurses came in earlier and had removed all the tubes and wires from his body. He was just waiting for someone to pick him up and help him get out of the hospital. He knew it wasn't Miwa or any of his family members because they were busy so he was expecting it to be Misaki. He hopes it were Misaki.

Kai went to the door and tapped an icon on the touchscreen monitor beside it. The side of the door outside had a camera hidden, to allow the people from the inside to see who was outside of the door. Kinda like a peephole but with a touch of technology. A man that was not familiar to him was standing outside of his door, holding a piece of paper on his hand.

Who was that? He didn't know that man. Why is he here? Kai kept having such thoughts.

He swapped right on the screen and out came the menu and options. He tapped on 'options' and selected the icon that had a microphone. This will allow the person outside to hear what he is going to say.

"Who are you?" he asked shortly, choosing to not show his suspicion too soon. If the man outside were anything dangerous, Kai, although still in bad shape due to that incident, was sure he can take the man down with ease. Although the man was fit and looked like he can throw a punch or two, Kai, being able to read people easily knows that that isn't the case.

"Uhh..do you know a Misaki Tokura?" the man said, voice coming from the small speaker embedded in the monitor.

Hearing that name had set off alarms in Kai's head. How did this stranger know about Misaki?

"I… something actually…happened involving her. Earlier this morning. Can I have a word with you?" the stranger asked.

Kai tapped another icon on the screen, and the door suddenly swished open revealing the man. The man was shorter than him, though looked very fit whereas Kai, though taller was thinner and lean-looking.

Though we should not base someone on their appearance only.

Kai beckoned the stranger to sit down.

"Uhm. My name is-" the man started to say but Kai had cut him off, not interested in knowing who the man was and merely focused on knowing what happened.

"Don't care. What is it about you wanna talk about and why is Misaki involved?" Kai asked, but said in a demanding tone.

"Sheesh. Chill." The man said. Kai remained unfazed, merely waiting a deadpan serious look etched onto his face.

The man sweatdropped but decided that it was indeed better to just get straight to the point.

"Well, earlier this morning while I was going to visit my girlfriend on the 7th floor, the elevator stopped at the ground floor, when the door opened a girl with lilac hair which I assume is Misaki Tokura according to the receptionist, stood there. I asked her if she were going to get on the elevator and that I was in a rush but then she started…freaking out?" the man explained.

"Freaking out?" Kai repeated.

"Yeah." The man said, "She started looking at me as if I just killed someone. When I tried to approach her and asked her what was wrong she started crying and screaming, tell me to not get near her. I didn't want to cause a scene because there were a lot of people so I contacted the nurses. When I tried to calm her down, she just froze and passed out. Good thing the nurses were there to help me." the man said.

"Where is she now?" Kai asked.

"She was put in a room somewhere in the fifth floor. According to the information at the receptonist, she was the one who's going to be taking you home? I came here because she didn't have any emergency numbers in the records and you were the only person in the records that was linked to her." he said.

Kai nodded.

The man handed some papers over to Kai, "These are some of the papers that you need to fill in for Misaki Tokura. They said you're free to leave. Also, here's some of her things that she had with her." The man said, handing also a bag to Kai.

Kai took the papers and the bag and bid the man goodbye after thanking him, who in turn left and hoped for both of them to get better, in which Kai had just smiled at him.

Once the door was closed and secured, Kai opened the bag and saw his clothes. He knew that it was for him because 1) it was his bag, and 2) His uncle had also informed him that the person coming to pick him up had his clothes in his bag.

Grabbing the clothes and quickly putting them on, Kai hurriedly left the room and went to the 7th floor, according to the papers. When Kai had arrived, he had to wait since the doctor had just came in to check up on her, and so while waiting, he decided to fill out the information needed. He may also have put his number besides Shin's in the "In case of emergency, please contact: " part.

After a while, the doctor came out and Kai had finished filling in the papers.

"Toshiki Kai?"

Kai stood up but didn't say anything, choosing instead to walk over to the doctor.

The doctor nodded upon seeing Kai walk up to him and then looked at the clipboard he was holding, which had a bunch of papers as well, probably where he notes his findings on his patient.

"According to the records in the hospital, Misaki Tokura was also brought here and was diagnosed with a trauma due to an incident she was firsthandedly involved in. Her trauma acted up and somewhere along the way triggered a panic attack, which is normal for most traumatized patients. Therapy is recommended although that'll have to be with another doctor of that particular profession. As of now, her condition is stable and we have put her to sleep. She's safe to leave the hospital when she wakes up. " the doctor said, calmly.

After that, the doctor bid him goodbye seeing that he had other patients to take care of. Kai had thanked him and went inside.

There, laid Misaki in the bed. Unlike Kai, Misaki had nothing attached to her, no tubes or wires. Kai saw to it that I was reasonable and better that way since it was just a panic attack and means that nothing too serious on the physical aspect of things happened.

Kai had to wait about an hour before Misaki began to stir awake. Kai immediately went to her side, as soon as she was fully awake.

Misaki looked at Kai and they made eye contact.

"Misak-" Kai started but was cut off by Misaki throwing herself onto Kai.

Kai was confused and so he stayed still.

Until he felt something wetting his shirt. "Misa…ki?" he asked, rather awkwardly. "A-are you…. crying?"

Suddenly, Misaki started shaking and she clutched onto Kai as if her life depended on it.

Kai, slowly and awkwardly (in his way of seeing things) put his arms around Misaki's smaller frame.

"Hey…wanna talk about it?" Kai had asked in a surprisingly gentle voice. A new side to him was being shown to Misaki. Although Misaki recalls seeing Kai doing this to his cousins, it was a first to experience it actually happening to her.

"T-that g-guy.." Misaki said, sobbing.

Kai began rubbing her back, "Hey, it's alright. You can just talk to me about it when you're ready okay? Don't force yourself." He said, pecking her lips.

Misaki looked at Kai. Her long lashes were wet from her tears and so was her face and Kai's shirt which was also wrinkled due to her clutching it in her hands.

Misaki had a small pout on her lips, which Kai found rather cute so he cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss was gentle, soft and innocent. There was no rush to it but they pulled away because they needed to get home and well, Misaki was feeling better. Although, Misaki would like to do it again.

They walked out of the hospital, hand in hand. Both shy of the new experience, both wondering how their friends got used to doing this all the time but none wanted to pull away despite the shyness.

They couldn't bring it within themselves to talk to each other, but not because they were shy to do so or the atmosphere was just too awkward but rather because they enjoyed basking in the unusual silence. They both had seen a new side to each other and that was good. Getting to know more about the person you love and would risk your life for is good.

Although Kai had refused, Misaki insisted on having Kai dropped off first, since it was him who was injured and needed rest more than Misaki and so, Kai's offer of dropping off Misaki at Card Capital was turned down.

Kai and Misaki got off the cab and entered the building where Kai was staying at. Kai had decided he should go live at his apartment again, since he didn't want to bother Miwa's family with having him stay over. Kai promised to visit everyday when he was better.

There was a person at the front desk, probably someone who worked here long enough to be familiar with Kai. At first, the person was alright and didn't bother Misaki. The person was a guy, probably around his mid-20's and was very friendly. No, it wasn't him. It was the other person. That person had long pink hair and violet eyes. It was Cecilia. Kai's fiance.

What is she doing here? Misaki thought, clenching her fist.

"Cess?" Kai said, meanwhile Misaki just crossed her arms and looked away.

"Toshiki." Cecilia greeted.

"You…look…" Kai started.

"Sane? Normal?" Cecilia finished for him.

Kai nodded although reluctantly, nott knowing how Cecilia would take his answer. Kai and Misaki were surprised when they saw Cecilia smile at Kai's answer.

"I've been going to therapy…Harvey's been a good help as well." She said, smiling lovingly.

"Harvey? Wait, you two-" Kai began but was cut off by Cecilia nodding and confirming that yes, they were together.

"We're seeing each other though I think it'll take some time for us to be official even though we want to be. We…want to take it slow. Get to know each other again, you know?" Cecilia said, leaning over the counter.

"Okay then. What are you doing here?" Kai asked.

"Well, I'm moving in one of the apartments here. I…wanna get away from my parents after what they did to me. " She said. "I also wanted to talk to the both of you.."

Kai nodded while Misaki frowned, to which Cecilia just smiled at.

"In my apartment then?" Kai offered.

"It's alright. It'll be quick, probably on the way. " Cecilia said.

The three went into the elevator and luckily enough no other people were there. Once they entered and pressed their respective floor numbers, Misaki was pleased that the two were a couple of floors apart, they were enveloped in silence.

"So." Cecilia started. "I wanted to apologize."

Both, to say, were shocked at what Cecilia was saying. "I'm starting a new life and for that to happen I want to make sure I don't leave anything as is…in it's current state." Cecilia explained.

"First off, by being rude and acting childlishly. I'm also very sorry for the way I've treated you and your other friends. I've already apologized to them. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, I fully understand if you can't bring yourself to forgive me!" She said as she bowed at them.

Misaki's tense shoulders relaxed and her hard and cold expression softened. "It's alright. It wasn't entirely your fault. I forgive you." She said as she smiled.

Kai smiled at what Misaki had done, nodding at her approvingly when Misaki looked at him, "I forgive you too. Make sure to be happy with Harvey. " Kai said.

Cecilia staightened up and give them a teary-eyed smile before enveloping them both in a bone crushing hug. "T-thank y-you…"

After the sweet moment, Cecilia had gotten off at at the 7th floor, leaving Kai and Misaki alone.

The elevator stopped at the 10th floor and so they got off of the elevator and started making their way to Kai's apartment. It was located at the right hall, the 5th door with the number 828 on it.

Kai took out a card from his pocket and swiped it near a detector thingy located near the door. The door automatically opened and they both went inside.

"Uhh…So…I should get going now, since you're already here. Safe. Yeah…" Misaki said, rather awkwardly, since she was still in a hazy state from Cecilia's heartfelt apology and the fact that their hands were still entertwined.

"Are you sure? It's pretty late. It's dangerous outside. You can stay if you want to." Kai said.

"It's alright…I'll just call Shin to pick me up at the lobby downstairs. Nothing to worry about." Misaki said as she smiled at Kai.

"Okay then, stay safe." Kai said as he was about to get out of the room along with Misaki, but Misaki stopped him.

"Ugh, where do you think you're going?" Misaki said in a stern tone.

"I'm gonna walk you to the front door, downstairs?" Kai said, confused.

He's way too much of a gentleman now. Misaki said as he sweatdropped.

"Nope, you need to rest." Misaki said, looking Kai in the eye, making sure he can't go against her.

"Bu-" Kai started but was cut off by Misaki pecking his cheek.

"I'll be fine, Shiki. Go and get some rest. You need it. Shin is already on his way." Misaki said, softly caressing Kai's cheek. Kai nodded and that was it. Misaki made sure that Kai was in bed before she took her leave, the door automatically locking after she closed it.

As she was waiting downstairs, she didn't like the looks the guy at the front desk was giving her and so she decided that she'd much rather stay outside, away from such creepy stares.

As she was waiting,she texted Shin where she was only to receive some bad news stating that their van had gotten a flat tire after Shin had went to get new stocks of cards. Misaki texted back that she would just call a cab and would text Shin when she was almost home.

Sadly, after Misaki's text her phone had notified her of her having 0 text credits, thus not being able to make a call for a cab.

 _Maybe I could borrow Shiki's phone to call someone? I'd be disturbing his sleep and it'll take longer but then it's better than asking that creepy geezer at the front desk…_ Misaki thought.

Misaki however, took too long to think and before she knew it, she felt big cold drops of water landing on her face. Soon enough, it started raining like mad.

She looked at her clothes, and saw that she was soaked and her shirt had become see-through. She wanted to go inside and borrow a towel to get dry and have shelter from the rain but then the creepy geezer's stares scared her.

She was shivering from the cold and she tried to cover herself but it was of no use.

* * *

 **Kai's POV**

Shit, it started raining strongly. Had she gotten home already? It…wouldn't hurt to go down and check right? Right. Checking up on her is totally fine…

I guess my clothes are nice enough for me to go downstairs, a black v-cut shirt and some loose grey sweatpants. I put on my slippers and made my way downstairs, riding the elevator. I also brought my jacket and an umbrella.

When I got outside, sure enough, Misaki was still there. She was totally drenched and cold. Although I am a man with desires, I knew it wasn't the right time to gawk at how her now see-through shirt clung on to her. I walked nearer to her and made sure to cover her with the umbrella.

"S-s-shiki?" She asked. Oh my god, her face was so pale and her lips were somewhat blue now in color.

How long has she been here?

I hurriedly made her wear my jacket, making sure to zip it up to her chin and then we both made our way to my apartment.

Upon getting upstairs, I turned the heater up even more than it was earlier to make Misaki get warmer faster. I grabbed a towel and told Misaki to take a shower. When I made sure that Misaki was capable of being alone, I took my phone and sent a message to Cess, asking for a change of clothes.

Only, Cess had replied that unfortunately the movers had forgotten a few boxes at her house, which was filled with her clothes and she only had the other necessities. I texted her what happened and told her to leave the clothes at the door, and to ring the bell when she did since I was going to make Misaki something to eat.

I grabbed some ingredients and started chopping them. I was going to make a simple pasta dish, nothing special. After I had finished, I heard the doorbell ring and footsteps slowly disappearing.

I opened the door and grabbed the plastic bag found there.

"S-shiki?" I heard Misaki ask. "I-I don't have any clothes."

"I asked some clothes from Cess but the movers forgot most of her clothes. Here wear this first." I said, handing the plastic bag to her outstreched hand from the door of the bathroom.

I made my way to my bedroom and got a shirt and some sweatpants to give Misaki.

After she was fully clothed, she went out and then we ate the pasta that I made.

Soon, we were lying in bed, and Misaki had said that she had texted Shin using my phone, not that I minded but oh well.

I was hugging her waist, her hands bundled up on my chest, her now dry hair splayed out and all over her pillow. Our feet and legs were tangled with one another and then I decided to ask her what happened.

"Why were you outside? What happened?" I asked.

"Shin couldn't come, I didn't have any text credits left and well, I stayed outside because I didn't want to go inside and have that weird dude at the front desk ogle at me." She explained.

I nodded and then I saw her yawn. Cute.

"Sleep now, yeah?" I said, pecking her forehead.

"Shiki…" I heard her mumble, her eyelids drooping a pout on her lips.

I closed my eyes and replied with a "Hm?"

"What happened at the hospital…that guy reminded me of one of those guys that beated you up." She mumbled.

"I was scared. I could only remember that night even though I knew it was all an illusion…" she continued…

I didn't speak because she needed this. She wants me to know and I'll listen to her, let her say what she wants to say.

"It just…felt so real…and then I kept hearing the gunshots and everything else and…I was…just so scared…"

"But what scared me the most was that I thought I was going to lose you all over again. You and Aki. I-I-" she choked on what she was going to say, tears falling from her eyes, soaking the pillow.

"Hush…shh. It's okay. I'm here, you won't lose me again, I promise." I said, kissing her cheeks, and pulling her closer to me, making sure she felt that what I was saying was true, and what I was feeling is true.

"I-I don't k-know what t-to do…" She said, burying her face at the crook of my neck, the junction where my neck meets my shoulder.

"Do you…" I said but stalled.

She looked up at me, through long and wet eyelashes and asked, "Do I want t-to what?"

"Well…get some help? Therapy? It's just that…your doctor suggested it and…I want you to be okay Misaki, I don't want to you to keep remembering all those bad things that happend. I'll help you." I said.

At first, she was silent, biting on her lower lip, eyebrows creased and face focused. She must be thinking of what to do.

"If you don't want to, it's alright. I won't force you into anything you don't want okay baby? We do what you want, what you're comfortable with. Our friends and I will help you get through this okay? " I said, rubbing comforting circles at her lower back. She closed her eyes and hummed.

"Okay." She finally said. "Therapy. L-let's try…"

I hummed approvingly. I closed my eyes, thinking she had fallen asleep already and I should get some sleep too. Just when I was about to fall asleep, I heard her calm and soothing voice say,

"Shiki?"

I replied with a "Hm?"

"I'll be your girlfriend." She said and I slowly smiled at that. "I love you."

My heart swelled with warmth and happiness at what she said. "I love you too." Pulling her closer, embracing her tighter and pressing my lips against hers slowly.

Soon our breaths began to becoming shallower and soon we were drifting off…

And off we were to dreamland, together.

 **Together.**

 **Mei-chan: So…how was it? Please leave a review! Next chapter is going to be the last chapter and no, I can't say when that'll be because I don't want to give you guys an exact date when I was never able to follow the schedules.**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it and please leave a review :)**

 **BYE~**


End file.
